A golpe de magia
by BellaCullenSwanMasen
Summary: Bella Swan es una bruja que a sus 23 años,es una de las líderes del Aquelarre Americano con la responsabilidad de cuidar de Bree, una bruja adolescente de 13 años muy inteligente y muy rebelde, fascinada por la magia negra y que es perseguida por hechiceros, los rivales de las brujas. Cuando todo se complica la unica persona en la que confiar es el abogado y hechicero Edward Cullen
1. Prólogo

A diferencia de las que salen en los cuentos de hadas, las brujas de esta historia no son seres terribles y amenazadores, sino mujeres descendientes de una antigua raza que temen por su supervivencia en un mundo hostil.

Bella Swan es una de ellas: a sus 23 años, no sólo tiene que hacer frente a los problemas de cualquier chica de su edad, sino que ha heredado los poderes de su madre y es una de las líderes del Aquelarre Americano, una asociación encargada de velar por los intereses de las brujas. Además, también tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar de Bree, una bruja adolescente de 13 años extremadamente inteligente y muy rebelde, fascinada por la magia negra y que está en el punto de mira de las poderosas camarillas de hechiceros, los eternos rivales de las brujas.

Cuando las cosas comienzan a complicarse, la única persona en la que Bella puede confiar es también la única con la que de ningún modo debería relacionarse: el abogado (y hechicero) Edward Cullen.


	2. Prólogo 2

Todd se acomodó en su asiento de cuero y sonrió. Eso sí que era darse la buena vida: conducir su coche por la costa de California mientras la ruta se extendía ante él, sin bajar de los ochenta kilómetros por hora, a veinte grados, con un café brasileño caliente en el soporte térmico para tazas. Hay quien podría pensar que sería mejor estar cómodamente despatarrado en el asiento trasero en vez de tener que conducir el automóvil, pero a Todd le gustaba estar donde estaba. Era mejor ser guardaespaldas que necesitar uno.

Russ, su predecesor, había sido un tipo más ambicioso, lo cual podría explicar su desaparición dos meses atrás. Los comentarios vertidos en torno al bidón de agua fría de la oficina estaban muy divididos. La mitad daba por sentado que Marcus Vulturi se había cansado de la insubordinación de su guardaespaldas y la otra mitad opinaba que Russ había sido víctima de las ambiciones de Todd. Una hipótesis descabellada, desde luego. Y no porque a Todd no le hubiese gustado conseguir ese trabajo, pero Russ era un "Ferratus". Todd ni siquiera habría sabido cómo matarlo.

Todd supuso que quienes estaban detrás de la repentina desaparición de Russ eran los Vulturi, pero eso no le molestaba. Cuando uno decide trabajar con el miembro de una camarilla, ya sabe a qué atenerse. Si se le ofrece respeto y lealtad se obtiene el trabajo más fácil y agradable del mundo sobrenatural. Si se les traiciona, ellos se vengarán en nuestra otra vida. Al menos, los Vulturi no eran tan malos como los Cortez. Si fueran ciertos los rumores sobre lo que los Cortez le hicieron a ese chamán... Todd se estremeció. Vaya si se alegraba de que...

Unos faros se reflejaron en el retrovisor del automóvil. Todd los observó y descubrió que le seguía un coche de la policía. Por Dios, ¿de dónde había salido? Miró el velocímetro. Ochenta kilómetros por hora, clavados. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese trayecto dos veces al mes y sabía que el límite de velocidad no cambiaba en ese tramo.

Redujo la velocidad y supuso que la policía seguiría su camino. Pero no, permaneció tras él. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuántos coches lo habían adelantado a toda velocidad en la última hora, corriendo a ciento diez kilómetros o más? Claro, que no eran limusinas Mercedes con un diseño tan especial como el suyo. Lo mejor sería detenerse para evitar una posible multa. Si intentaban multarle, se habrían equivocado de automóvil. Marcus Vulturi no se tomaba la molestia de sobornar a simples agentes de tráfico.

Mientras encendía el intermitente y se salía de la carretera, Todd bajó el cristal que lo separaba de su pasajero. Vulturi estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil. Dijo algo y después apartó el teléfono del oído.

—Nos están obligando a detenernos, señor. Pero no he sobrepasado en ningún momento el límite de velocidad.

Vulturi asintió.

—No pasa nada. Tenemos tiempo. Limítate a coger la multa.

Todd levantó la mampara y bajó el cristal de su ventanilla. Por el espejo retrovisor observó que el agente se aproximaba. No, no era un hombre, sino una mujer policía. Y muy bonita, por cierto. Delgada, de unos treinta años, con una cabellera roja que le llegaba a los hombros y un bronceado típicamente californiano. Pero su uniforme no se ajustaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo. Parecía un par de tallas demasiado grande; probablemente lo habría heredado de algún colega masculino.

—Buenos días, agente —la saludó mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol.

—Carné del conductor y documentación del vehículo.

Se los entregó con una sonrisa. La cara de ella permaneció impasible, mientras sus ojos y su gesto seguían ocultos tras sus gafas de sol.

—Por favor, descienda del vehículo.

Todd suspiró y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema, agente?

—Tiene un faro trasero roto.

—Ah, vaya. Entonces hágame un parte y ya lo arreglaremos en San Francisco.

Al bajarse del coche y pisar la carretera, la mujer se giró y señaló la parte trasera del vehículo.

— ¿Puede usted explicarme esto?—preguntó.

— ¿Explicar qué?

Al acercarse a ella, el corazón de Todd comenzó a latir un poco más deprisa, pero se convenció pronto de que no podía tratarse de un problema serio. Los Vulturi jamás usaban el coche de la familia para nada ilegal. Pero, por si acaso, apretó las manos y cerró los puños.

Observó el coche policial aparcado apenas a 60 centímetros de distancia del suyo. Estaba vacío... Espléndido. Si la situación se complicaba, sólo tendría que ocuparse de la mujer.

La policía se metió en el angosto espacio que había entre los dos vehículos, se agachó y revisó algo justo a la derecha de la luz trasera izquierda. Frunció el entrecejo, salió de ese espacio y señaló el parachoques.

—Explíqueme eso —ordenó.

— ¿El qué?

Ella le hizo señas para que lo comprobara él mismo. Todd tuvo que ponerse de lado para meterse entre ambos coches. ¿Ella no podía haber dado marcha atrás un poco con el suyo? Tenía que haber notado que él era un hombre corpulento. Se agachó tanto como pudo y examinó el parachoques.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Más abajo —respondió ella secamente.

La muy perra. ¿Qué le costaría ser más cortés? Después de todo, él no se había puesto a discutir con ella.

Se puso de rodillas. Dios, ese espacio era mucho más estrecho de lo que pensaba, ¿o es que estaba engordando? El parachoques delantero del coche de la policía se le clavó en la espalda.

— ¿No podría alejar un poco su automóvil? ¿Por favor?

—Oh, lo lamento. ¿Así está mejor?

El coche avanzó hasta aprisionarlo por completo. Los pulmones de Todd se quedaron sin aire. Abrió la boca para gritarle que diera marcha atrás, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella seguía de pie junto al coche... que ni siquiera tenía el motor encendido. Se agarró del parachoques de la limusina y empujó. El olor a goma quemada impregnaba el aire.

—Oh, vamos —dijo la mujer, inclinada sobre él—. Seguro que puede hacerlo mucho mejor. Póngale más entusiasmo.

Cuando intentó golpearla, ella retrocedió hasta quedar fuera de su alcance y se echó a reír. Él trató de hablar, pero no pudo aspirar suficiente aire para hacerlo. De nuevo, empujó el parachoques. El revestimiento de goma que lo cubría se derritió contra sus dedos, pero el vehículo ni se movió.

— ¿Solamente un Igneus? —preguntó ella—. Los miembros de la Camarilla deben de andar muy escasos de semidemonios. Quizá ahora habrá una vacante para mí. No se mueva, enseguida vuelvo.

Victoria abrió la puerta del conductor y subió al asiento delantero de la limusina. Miró las dos hileras de botones del tablero de instrumentos. Cuánto derroche electrónico... ¿Cuál sería el que...?

El cristal que había entre los asientos de delante y de atrás zumbó. Bueno, eso solucionaba su problema.

— ¿Todo salió...? —comenzó a decir Vulturi. Pero entonces la vio y enmudeció. Levantó la mano, apenas sobre las rodillas, y movió los dedos al tiempo que abría los labios.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Victoria—. Nada de hechizos.

El cinturón de seguridad de Vulturi lo ciñó con tanta fuerza que el hombre jadeó.

—Ponga las manos donde yo pueda verlas—le ordenó Victoria.

Vulturi la fulminó con la mirada. Sus dedos se movieron y la chica se echó hacia atrás y se golpeó con el tablero de instrumentos.

—Está bien, me lo merecía —reconoció ella sonriendo mientras se enderezaba. Miró el cinturón de seguridad y lo aflojó un poco—. ¿Así está mejor?

—Le aconsejo que piense bien lo que está haciendo —fue la respuesta de Vulturi, quien se arregló la chaqueta y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento—. Dudo mucho que esté haciendo lo correcto.

—No soy estúpida ni suicida. No he venido aquí a hacerle daño. Ni siquiera le he hecho nada a su guardaespaldas. Bueno, al menos no le he hecho nada que unas pocas semanas de cama no curen. Estoy aquí para hacer un trato con usted, Marcus... Vaya, lo siento, quería decir... señor Vulturi. Se trata de su hija.

Vulturi levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos por primera vez.

—Y ahora que al fin cuento con su atención...

— ¿Qué pasa con Bree?

—Usted la ha estado buscando, ¿no es así? Ahora que Amy ya no está, no hay nadie que le impida tomar lo que es suyo. Y yo soy la persona indicada para ayudarle a conseguirlo. Sé exactamente dónde está su hija.

Vulturi se levantó un poco la manga, consultó su reloj y luego miró a Victoria.

— ¿Mi chofer puede reanudar su tarea?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—En ese caso, espero que usted sea capaz de hablar y de conducir al mismo tiempo.


	3. Hechizada, fastidiada y confundida

De nuevo volvía a tener problemas con las Hermanas Mayores.

Yo había supuesto un verdadero problema para ellas durante toda mi vida y ahora, a mis veintitrés, ya no me valía la excusa de seguir siendo una adolescente rebelde.

—Hay que hacer algo con Bree. —La voz de Jessica Stanley sonaba especialmente angustiada al otro lado del teléfono.

—Aja. —Mis dedos volaron sobre el teclado y comenzaron a golpear la siguiente línea de código.

—Te oigo teclear —dijo Jessica —. ¿Estás escribiendo algo, Bella?

—Es por los plazos de entrega. La ampliación de los Servicios Legales Springfield de la página web. Es dentro de dos días, y ya sabes lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Mira, ¿podemos hablar de esto más adelante? La semana que viene estaré en la reunión del Aquelarre y...

— ¿La semana que viene? Me parece que no te estás tomando esto en serio, Bella. Levanta el teléfono, deja de trabajar y habla conmigo. ¿Dónde aprendiste esos modales? No de tu madre, que en paz descanse.

Descolgué el teléfono, me lo apoyé entre el hombro y la oreja y traté de seguir tecleando muy despacio.

—Se trata de Bree —explicó Jessica. ¡Vaya novedad! Una de las pocas ventajas de ocuparse de la custodia de Bree Vulturi, de trece años, era que mis rebeldías parecían mínimas en comparación con las suyas.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —pregunté. Entré en mi archivo de funciones informáticas. Estaba segura de haber escrito una función para este último año. Maldita sea, ahora no la encontraba.

—Bueno, anoche estaba charlando con Grace y ella me expresó su preocupación acerca de algo que Bree le dijo a Brittany. Ahora bien, Grace reconoce que Brittany puede haber interpretado mal los detalles, lo que tampoco me extraña nada. No solemos exponer a las neófitas del Aquelarre a esta clase de cosas, así que no me sorprendería que Brittany no hubiera entendido de qué estaba hablando Bree. Parece que... — Jessica hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, como si le costara continuar—. Parece que Brittany está teniendo problemas con algunas chicas en el colegio, y que Bree se ofreció a..., bueno a ayudarla a preparar una pócima que haría que esas chicas no pudieran asistir al baile del colegio.

—Aja. —Ah, allí estaba la función. Acababa de salvar el medio día que me había pasado codificando—. ¿Y qué?

— ¿Y qué? ¡Bree se ofreció a hacer que esas chicas se pusieran malas!

—Tiene trece años. A su edad a mí me habría gustado hacer que muchas personas enfermaran.

—Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Verdad que no?

—Solo porque no conocía los hechizos. Eso fue una suerte, porque de lo contrario se habría producido una epidemia bastante seria.

— ¿Lo ves? —Dijo Jessica—. Precisamente a eso me refería. Esta actitud tuya...

—Creía que hablábamos de la actitud de Bree.

—Justamente. A eso me refiero. Yo estoy tratando de hablarte de un problema serio y tú me sales con una gracia. Con esta frivolidad tuya nunca llegarás a ser una líder del Aquelarre.

Reprimí las ganas de recordarle que, desde la muerte de mi madre, yo era una líder del Aquelarre. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella me habría «recordado» que yo era una líder sólo de nombre, y nuestra conversación habría pasado de irritante a desagradable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Bree es responsabilidad mía —dije—. Vosotras, las Hermanas Mayores, lo habéis dejado bien claro.

—Tenemos buenas razones para ello.

—Ya, que la madre de Bree practicaba magia negra. Oh, qué miedo. Bueno, ¿sabes una cosa? Lo único que da miedo de ella es lo rápido que está creciendo y lo pequeña que se le queda enseguida la ropa. Es una criatura, una adolescente normal y rebelde, no una bruja dedicada a la magia negra. Le dijo a Brittany que podía prepararle una pócima. ¡Qué pecado tan grande! Te apuesto diez contra uno a que ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo. Seguro que lo único que quería era lucirse o escandalizarnos. Es típico en los adolescentes.

—La estás defendiendo.

—Por supuesto que la estoy defendiendo. Nadie más lo hará. La pobrecita pasó un verano infernal. Antes de morir, mi madre me pidió que cuidara de Bree...

—Al menos, eso fue lo que esa mujer te dijo.

—Esa mujer es amiga mía. ¿No te parece lógico que mi madre me pidiese que cuidara de Bree? Desde luego que sí que lo es. Ése es nuestro trabajo: proteger a nuestras hermanas.

—No si con ello corres el riesgo de ponernos en peligro.

— ¿Desde cuándo es más importante...?

—No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, Bella. Habla con Bree o lo haré yo. .

Colgó.

Estrellé el auricular contra la base y salí de mi oficina murmurando todo lo que desearía haberle dicho a Jessica. Sabía cuándo callarme, aunque a veces saber cuándo hacer algo y hacerlo son cosas muy diferentes. Mi madre era la diplomática de la familia. Trabajó durante años para poder introducir pequeños cambios en las leyes del Aquelarre, suavizando siempre los asuntos más polémicos y defendiendo su punto de vista con una sonrisa.

Ahora ya no estaba entre nosotras. Había sido asesinada hacía nueve meses. Nueve meses, tres semanas y dos días. Mi mente hizo el cálculo automáticamente, por su cuenta, abriendo en mí ese pozo de dolor. Volví a cerrarlo enseguida. Ella no habría deseado que fuera de otra manera.

A mí me trajeron a este mundo por una razón. A los cincuenta y dos años, después de una vida demasiado atareada para ocuparse de los hijos, mi madre observó detenidamente el Aquelarre y no vio ninguna posible sucesora que valiera la pena, de modo que encontró una «donante genética» adecuada. Una hija nacida y criada para dirigir el Aquelarre. Ahora que ella ya no estaba, yo debía honrar su memoria cumpliendo ese propósito, y lo haría, lo quisieran o no las Hermanas Mayores.

Apagué el ordenador. La llamada de Jessica se había llevado consigo todo mi interés por la programación. Cuando me sentía así, necesitaba hacer algo que me recordara lo que yo era y lo que quería lograr. Eso significaba practicar mis hechizos, pero no los aprobados por el Aquelarre, sino la magia que ellos prohibían.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, aparté la pequeña alfombra, abrí con mi llave la trampilla de mi pequeño escondite y extraje una mochila. Después me agaché, metí la mano hasta el fondo del agujero, descorrí un pasador secreto, abrí un segundo compartimiento y saqué dos libros. Eran mis grimorios, mis manuales secretos de hechicería. Después de meter los libros en el bolso me dirigí a la puerta trasera.

Me estaba poniendo las sandalias cuando vi que giraba el pomo de la puerta. Consulté mi reloj: las tres de la tarde. Bree regresaba del colegio era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunté mientras me dirigía deprisa a la entrada—. ¿Está todo bien?

Bree retrocedió como si temiera que yo hiciera alguna temeridad, como abrazarla, por ejemplo.

—Hoy hay reunión de profesores. Por eso nos han dejado salir más temprano, ¿no te acuerdas?

— ¿Me lo habías dicho?

Se frotó la nariz y trató de decidir si tendría éxito diciendo una mentira.

—Lo olvidé. Pero te habría llamado si tuviera un teléfono móvil.

—Tendrás un móvil cuando puedas pagar las llamadas que hagas.

— ¡Pero soy demasiado joven para tener un trabajo!

—Entonces eres también demasiado joven para tener un móvil.

Era una vieja discusión. Y, siempre, cada una de nosotras se mantenía en sus trece. Es una de las ventajas de ser diez años mayor que Bree; recuerdo haber utilizado la misma estrategia con mi madre, así que sabía cómo manejarla. Insistir. No dar señales de cansancio. Con el tiempo, ella se rendiría... cosa que yo nunca hice.

Bree miró por encima de mi hombro hasta dar con mi mochila, algo que no le costaba mucho dado que superaba en más de cinco centímetros mi metro sesenta. Cinco centímetros más alta y alrededor de diez kilos más delgada. Yo podía explicar la diferencia de peso señalando que Bree es de estructura pequeña, pero, para ser sincera, peso alrededor de siete kilos más que el peso ideal para mi altura, según dicen la mayoría de las revistas femeninas.

Bree, en cambio, es muy alta para su edad; alta, delgada y juguetona, aunque algo desgarbada; un conjunto de ángulos extraños y extremidades largas. Yo siempre le digo que se acabará llevando bien con su cuerpo, del mismo modo en que lo hará con sus enormes ojos azules. Pero ella no me cree. Tampoco me creyó cuando le aconsejé que no se cortase la maravillosa cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura. Ahora lucía una melena lacia y rala que sólo conseguía destacar aún más los ángulos de su cara. Como es natural, me culpaba a mí por no haberle prohibido que se cortara el pelo en lugar de haberme limitado a decirle que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Sales a practicar hechizos? —Me preguntó señalando mi mochila—. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Te estoy preparando un tentempié. ¿Quieres leche o chocolate?

Bree suspiró.

—Vamos, Bella, sé muy bien qué clase de cosas practicas. Y no te culpo. Esos hechizos del Aquelarre son para crios de cinco años.

—Los crios de cinco años no hacen hechizos.

—Tampoco los hace el Aquelarre. No auténticos hechizos. Mira, podríamos trabajar juntas. Tal vez yo podría hacer que ese hechizo de viento funcionara para ti.

Me quedé mirándola.

—En tu diario escribiste que tenías problemas con ese hechizo —siguió ella—. Yo creo que se trata de un hechizo genial. Mi madre nunca tuvo nada así. Te diré qué haremos: si tú me lo enseñas yo te mostraré algo de magia auténtica.

— ¿Has leído mi diario?

—Sólo la parte de la práctica de hechizos. No tu diario personal.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un diario personal?

— ¿Lo tienes? ¿Sabes qué ha pasado hoy en el colegio? El señor Ellis me ha dicho que va a enviar a enmarcar dos de mis pinturas. La semana que viene las van a colgar el día de la graduación.

Bree se dirigió a la cocina sin parar de hablar. ¿Debía yo insistir en lo de mi diario de prácticas? Lo pensé, pero después deseché la idea, agarré la mochila y me fui a mi cuarto para volver a ponerla en su escondite.

Si Bree había leído mi diario personal, significaba que se estaba interesando en mí. Y eso era bueno. Es decir, a menos que lo hubiera hecho con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera usar para chantajearme a fin de que le comprara el maldito móvil. Esta segunda opción ya no sería tan buena. De todos modos, ¿qué había escrito exactamente en mi diario...?

Mientras guardaba mi bolso oí que sonaba el timbre de la puerta de la calle y que Bree gritaba «Yo abro» mientras corría por la entrada haciendo un enorme estruendo. Cuando entré en el comedor unos minutos después, se encontraba de pie en el vestíbulo levantando una carta hacia la luz y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Estás poniendo a prueba tus habilidades psíquicas? —le pregunté—. Un abrecartas funciona mucho más rápido.

Pegó un salto, bajó la carta, vaciló un momento y me la entregó.

—Ah, es para mí. En ese caso lo que te recomendaría es abrirla con vapor. —Tomé la carta—. ¿Correo certificado? Entonces ya no sería un simple fraude postal, sino un fraude postal con falsificación. Espero que no estés usando esa habilidad para firmar con mi nombre algunas calificaciones en el colegio.

—Como si valiera la pena —dijo ella y regresó a la cocina—. ¿Qué sentido tendría vaguear en clase en esta ciudad? No hay centros comerciales ni Starbucks ni nada.

—Podrías dedicarte a perder el tiempo con el resto de los chicos.

Ella bufó y desapareció en la cocina.

El sobre era de tamaño estándar, no tenía membrete, sólo mi nombre y dirección escritos a mano con trazos precisos y limpios y un remitente preimpreso en la esquina superior izquierda. ¿El remitente? Un bufete de abogados de California.

Rasgué el sobre. Mi mirada se centró enseguida en la primera línea, en la que se pedía —no, se exigía— mi presencia en una reunión convocada para la mañana siguiente. Lo primero que pensé fue «Mierda». Supongo que ésa es la reacción normal de cualquiera que recibe una citación legal inesperada.

Imaginé que tendría algo que ver con mi actividad. Había creado y manejado páginas web para mujeres cansadas de los diseñadores especializados que creían que lo único que ellas podían desear era algo tan poco espectacular como papel para empapelar con estampado floral. Cuando se trata de Internet, la cuestión de la propiedad intelectual es tan confusa y retorcida como el contrato prenupcial de un famoso, de modo que al ver una carta llena de jerga legal di por sentado que habría hecho algo como diseñar una secuencia «flash» que inadvertidamente tenía alguna similitud con una que había en una página web del Zaire.

Entonces leí la siguiente línea.

«La finalidad de esta reunión es analizar la solicitud de nuestro cliente de obtener la custodia de la joven Bree Vulturi...».

Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente. Muy bien, sabía que eso podía ocurrir. El único familiar vivo de Bree era una de las Hermanas Mayores del Aquelarre, pero yo siempre supuse que la madre de Bree podría haber tenido amigos que se preguntarían qué habría sido de Amy y de su hija pequeña. Cuando descubrieran que una tía abuela había obtenido la custodia de Bree y luego me la había entregado a mí, sin duda querrían tener respuestas. Y era muy posible que también quisieran tener a Bree.

Desde luego, yo lucharía. El problema era que la tía Senna de Bree era la más débil de las tres Hermanas Mayores, y si Jessica insistía en conseguir que Senna renunciara a la custodia, lo lograría. Los Hermanas Mayores detestaban los problemas y se transformaban en un enjambre de avispas ante la sola perspectiva de atraer atención hacia el Aquelarre. Para contar con su apoyo necesitaría persuadirlas de que se enfrentarían a un peligro personal mucho más grave si renunciaban a Bree que si la conservaban. Con las Hermanas Mayores, las cosas siempre se reducían a eso: qué era lo mejor para ellas, lo más seguro para ellas.

Leí el resto de la carta pasando por encima la jerga legal en busca del nombre del demandante. Cuando lo encontré, se me cayó el alma a los pies. No me lo podía creer. No, en realidad sí que me lo creía. Y me maldije por no haberlo previsto.

¿Les he mencionado cómo murió mi madre? El año pasado, un grupo pequeño de humanos se enteró de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural y quiso aprovechar nuestros poderes, así que secuestraron a unos cuantos poderosos sobrenaturales. Uno de ellos era Amy, la madre de Bree. Bree tuvo la mala suerte de estar en su casa y no en el colegio ese día, de modo que también se la llevaron.

Sin embargo, muy pronto Amy demostró ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que sus secuestradores esperaban, así que la mataron. Para sustituirla, se fijaron en mi madre, la líder de más edad del Aquelarre. Se la llevaron, junto con Alice Brandon, una mujer lobo. Allí conocieron a otra secuestrada, una semidemonio que más tarde mataría a mi madre y le echaría la culpa a Bree como parte de un complicado plan para hacerse con el control de Bree y, de ese modo, dominar a una bruja neófita joven, maleable y extremadamente poderosa.

¿El nombre de esa semidemonio? Victoria Alden. El mismo nombre que ahora me miraba desde el recurso de custodia.

**Disclaimer: esta historia es una adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre del fic, la autora se llama Kelley Armstrong. Tiene una 2ª parte (en mi opinión mejor que la 1ª) que estoy adaptando por si este tiene éxito. Tened paciencia para este Edward, tarda un poco en salir y no es como otros Edwards que yo haya leido, aqui "la que parte el bacalao" es Bella, es decir, es valiente, lista, independiente, tozuda... y me encanta esta pareja! cualquier duda sobre la historia me la haceis saber por los reviews o o por mensaje. NO es fundamental que me dejeis un review pero si no lo haceis n sabré si os está gustando la historia y si no os gusta evidentemente no seguiré subiendo capítulo, sería un sinsentido... Bueno yo deseo que os guste! un abrazo gente! )**


	4. Seguridad en casa y 1 estrategia tardia

Victoria era una semidemonio telequinética del más alto rango. Un semidemonio es el hijo o hija de un demonio y un humano. Los semidemonios siempre tienen aspecto humano y un gran parecido con su madre. Lo que heredan de su padre depende de qué clase de demonio sea él. En el caso de Victoria, ese poder era la telequinesia. Eso significa que podía mover cosas con el poder de su mente. Pero no os imaginéis cosas como doblar cucharas, más propias de un espectáculo de magia. Pensad más bien en arrojar un escritorio de acero contra una pared; literalmente, arrojarlo dentro de una pared, con tanta fuerza que se quede incrustado en el yeso y destruya todo lo que encuentre a su paso.

Por este motivo es lógico que mi primera reacción al leer aquella carta fuera correr a tomar la mayor cantidad de medidas de seguridad para mi casa. Después de cerrar las puertas con llave y de bajar las persianas, tomé otras medidas menos convencionales. En cada puerta lancé un hechizo de cerrojo que las mantendría cerradas incluso si los pestillos fallaban. Después utilicé hechizos perimetrales en todas las puertas y ventanas. Los hechizos perimetrales son algo así como un sistema sobrenatural de seguridad: con ellos, nadie podría entrar en la casa sin que yo me enterara.

Todos estos hechizos habían recibido la aprobación del Aquelarre, aunque hace algunos meses una bruja consideró que era su deber señalar que un hechizo de cerrojo podía ser utilizado para el mal, si alguna vez se nos ocurría encerrar a alguien dentro de un cuarto en lugar de mantener a la gente fuera. ¿Podéis creer que el Aquelarre convocó una reunión especial de las Hermanas Mayores para discutir este asunto? Peor aún, las Hermanas Mayores quisieron prohibir el hechizo de segundo nivel, dejándonos sólo el de primer nivel, que era posible anular con el simple recurso de hacer girar con fuerza el pomo de la puerta en cuestión. Por fortuna, mi voto tenía un peso adicional, así que la moción fracasó.

Bree entró justo cuando yo estaba lanzando el hechizo perimetral dentro de la chimenea que jamás usábamos.

— ¿A quién intentas mantener fuera de aquí? —preguntó—. ¿A Papá Noel?

—Esta carta... es de Victoria.

Parpadeó, sorprendida pero no preocupada. La envidié por ello.

—Está bien —dijo—. Es algo que esperábamos. Estamos listas para hacerle frente, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. — ¿Era mi imaginación o lo había dicho con voz temblorosa? Me ordené inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar... Ahora debía repetirlo una vez más y con confianza. —Absolutamente. —Sí, ahora sonaba más firme, casi como un gatito acorralado y con tres patas rotas. Me puse a lanzar hechizos perimetrales en las ventanas del comedor.

— ¿Qué contenía la carta? —Preguntó Bree—. ¿Amenazas?

Dudé. No sé mentir. Bueno, sí sé, pero lo hago muy mal. Mis mentiras son tan obvias que no me extrañaría nada que me creciera la nariz.

—Bueno, lo que Victoria quiere... es tener tu custodia.

—¿Y?

—No hay ningún y. Quiere tener tu custodia legal.

—Sí, y yo quiero un teléfono móvil. Es una bruja. Díselo de mi parte. Y también dile que se vaya a la...

—Bree.

—Tú me diste permiso para decir «bruja». No puedes culparme por pasarme un poco de la raya. —Se metió una Oreo en la boca.

—La secuencia correcta es: masticar, tragar, hablar.

Puso los ojos en blanco y tragó.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. «Brujaesclava» no es precisamente lo que yo deseo ser de mayor. Dile que a mí no me interesa lo que vende.

—Eso no está mal, pero podría hacer falta algo más para hacerla cambiar de idea.

—Y tú puedes arreglarlo, ¿verdad que sí? Lo has hecho antes, así que vuelve a hacerlo ahora.

Debería haberle explicado que lo conseguí con mucha ayuda, pero mi ego se resistió a esa aclaración. Si Bree pensaba que yo había desempeñado un papel significativo en derrotar a Victoria la última vez, no había ninguna necesidad de abrirle los ojos ahora. Necesitaba sentirse segura. De modo que, en aras de fortalecer esa seguridad, volví a mis hechizos perimetrales.

—Me ocuparé de las ventanas de mi dormitorio —dijo.

Asentí, sabiendo que yo volvería a hacerlo cuando no me viera. No porque Bree careciera de eficiencia en lanzar hechizos de segundo nivel. Aunque detestaba tener que admitirlo, ya me había superado en todos los niveles de la magia del Aquelarre. Me limitaba a reforzar sus hechizos porque así me sentía más tranquila. De lo contrario me preocuparía que se hubiera olvidado de una ventana o que el encantamiento hubiera sido demasiado apresurado o algo por el estilo. Esto no me pasaba sólo con Bree; haría lo mismo con cualquier otra bruja. Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que lo había hecho yo.

A las siete, Bree se encontraba ya en su habitación, lo cual podría haberme preocupado, pero ella solía desaparecer después de la cena casi todas las noches —antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de pedirle que me ayudara a quitar la mesa— y se pasaba las siguientes horas en su cuarto haciendo sus tareas escolares, que alguna vez incluían llamadas de noventa minutos a sus compañeros de estudios. Tareas de grupo en casa... ¿Qué podía decir yo?

Cuando supe que Bree estaba en su dormitorio, volví a centrar mi atención en la carta. Exigía mi presencia en una reunión que se llevaría a cabo a la mañana siguiente a las diez. Hasta entonces, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar. Detestaba eso. A las siete y media decidí que tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Al menos tenía una pista. La carta era de un abogado llamado Rupert Sandford, que trabajaba en Sandford y Schwab, en Los Ángeles. Extraño. Muy extraño, ahora que lo pensaba. Tener un abogado en Los Ángeles sería lógico para alguien que viviera en California, pero Victoria era de Wisconsin.

Yo sabía que Victoria no se había mudado; había hecho averiguaciones discretas dos veces por semana en su destacamento. Con «destacamento» me refiero a su comisaría. No, no estaba presa... aunque había motivos para ello. Victoria era ayudante del sheriff. ¿La ayudaría eso en su recurso de custodia...? No tenía sentido preocuparme por ese detalle hasta saber más.

» De nuevo me centré en el abogado de Los Ángeles. ¿Podría tratarse de una estratagema? Quizá este caso no era en realidad un caso legal. Tal vez Victoria había inventado la existencia de ese abogado con el recurso de situarlo en una ciudad enorme y lo más lejos posible de Washington, y dio por sentado que yo no lo investigaría.

En el membrete figuraba un número de teléfono, llamé al 411 para verificarlo. Me dieron otra dirección y teléfono para Sandford y Schwab. Llamé al bufete, puesto que en la Costa Oeste eran apenas las cuatro y media. Cuando pedí hablar con Rupert Sandford, su secretaria me informó de que se encontraba ausente de la ciudad en viaje de negocios.

A continuación, comprobé la existencia de Sandford y Schwab en Internet. Encontré varias referencias en la lista de sitios de estudios de abogados en LA. Todas las menciones eran discretas y ninguna alentaba nuevos negocios. No parecía la clase de firma legal que un policía de Wisconsin vería anunciada en un programa de televisión de medianoche. Muy extraño, pero para averiguar más tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Al amanecer se me presentó un nuevo dilema: qué hacer con Bree. No pensaba permitirle ir al colegio sabiendo que Victoria estaba en la ciudad. Y tampoco pensaba llevarla conmigo. Decidí dejarla con Abigail. Abby era una de las pocas brujas del Aquelarre a quien le encomendaría a Bree, alguien que la protegería sin hacer preguntas y que no les diría nada a las Hermanas Mayores.

Forks quedaba a sólo unos sesenta y cinco kilómetros de Boston. Sin embargo, a pesar de su cercanía, la gente de aquí no trabajaba en Boston, no hacía sus compras en Boston y ni siquiera iba a conciertos o a ver obras de teatro en Boston. A la gente que vivía en Forks le gustaba la forma de vida de su pequeña ciudad y luchaba ferozmente contra cualquier invasión de esa malévola gran urbe del sur.

También se oponía a incursiones de cualquier otra clase. Esta región de Washington abunda en hermosos pueblos, llenos de maravillosos ejemplos de arquitectura de Nueva Inglaterra. Entre ellos, Forks ocupaba un lugar prominente como uno de los mejores. Cada edificio del centro se remontaba por lo menos a doscientos años atrás y era cuidado y mantenido con esmero, según lo exigían las ordenanzas de la ciudad. Rara vez se veían turistas en Forks. La ciudad no sólo no promocionaba el turismo sino que trabajaba activamente para evitarlo. A nadie se le permitía abrir un hotel o una posada, ni ninguna clase de tienda que pudiera atraer turistas. Forks era sólo para los residentes de Forks. Ellos vivían allí, trabajaban allí, y ninguna otra persona era bienvenida en la ciudad.

Hace cuatrocientos años, cuando el Aquelarre llegó por primera vez a Forks, era un pueblo de Washington en el que reinaban los prejuicios religiosos, la estrechez de miras, la intolerancia y una moralidad farisaica. En la actualidad, Forks sigue siendo un pueblo de Washington en el que imperan los prejuicios religiosos, la estrechez de miras, la intolerancia y una moralidad farisaica. Durante los juicios a brujas de Nueva Inglaterra mataron aquí a cinco mujeres inocentes y tres brujas del Aquelarre, entre ellas una de mis antecesoras. Entonces, ¿por qué sigue allí el Aquelarre? Ojala lo supiera.

No todas las brujas del Aquelarre vivían en Forks. La mayoría, como mi madre, se habían mudado más cerca de Boston. Cuando yo nací, mi madre compró una pequeña casa victoriana de dos plantas situada en un amplio terreno junto a un suburbio antiguo de Boston, una pequeña comunidad maravillosamente unida. Cuando ella falleció, las Hermanas Mayores insistieron en que me mudara a Forks. Como condición para darme la custodia de Bree, querían que yo viviera donde ellas pudieran controlarnos de cerca. En aquella época tan triste de mi vida, tomé esa condición como excusa para paliar recuerdos muy dolorosos. Durante veintidós años mi madre y yo habíamos compartido aquella casa. Después de su muerte, cada vez que oía ruido de pasos, una voz, el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba, pensaba: es mamá..., y luego caía en la cuenta de que no era así y que eso nunca volvería a suceder. Así que cuando me pidieron que vendiera, lo hice. Ahora lamento mi debilidad, tanto haberme sometido a sus exigencias como renunciar a una casa que significaba tanto para mí.

El abogado de Victoria iba a celebrar la reunión en la oficina del Estudio de Abogados de los Cary en Forks. Eso no era nada extraño. Los Cary eran los únicos abogados de la ciudad y ponían su despacho a disposición de cualquier letrado visitante por un precio razonable; una muestra de la típica mezcla de la hospitalidad de una ciudad pequeña y del sentido comercial de una gran ciudad.

Los Cary de Forks eran abogados muy célebres. Según se dice, incluso estuvieron presentes durante los juicios a brujas que se realizaron en Forks, aunque los rumores están divididos sobre cuál de las partes defendieron ellos.

En la actualidad, el estudio tenía dos abogados: Grantham Cary y Grantham Cary hijo. El único asunto legal al que me había enfrentado en Forks tuvo que ver con la transferencia del título de mi casa, un tema que llevó Grantham hijo, quien me invitó a tomar un trago después de nuestro primer encuentro, lo cual no habría supuesto ningún problema si su esposa no hubiera estado en el piso inferior ocupando el escritorio de recepción.

Desde que los Cary eran abogados, siempre habían ejercido su profesión en una mansión colonial monstruosa de tres plantas ubicada en plena calle principal. Yo llegué a la casa a las diez menos diez. Una vez dentro, observé la posición de cada uno de los empleados. Lisa, la esposa de Gratham hijo, se encontraba frente al escritorio del piso principal, y una serie de preguntas corteses me confirmaron que ambos Grantham estaban en el piso superior, en sus respectivas oficinas. Bien. Era poco probable que Victoria intentara algo sobrenatural habiendo humanos tan cerca.

Después de cumplir con el requisito inevitable de dos minutos de conversación trivial con Lisa, me senté en una silla junto a la ventana del frente. Diez minutos después, se abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones y apareció un hombre con un traje de tres piezas hecho a medida. Apuesto, con el estilo pulcro y artificial de un muñequito Ken. Decididamente, era un abogado.

— ¿Señora Swan? —preguntó al acercarse a mí con el brazo extendido—. Soy Rupert Sandford.

Al ponerme de pie y mirar a Sandford a los ojos supe con certeza por qué se iba a ocupar del caso de Victoria. Rupert Sandford no era sólo un abogado de Los Ángeles. No, era algo mucho peor que eso.

Una estrategia brillante, cuatro siglos demasiado tarde

Rupert Sandford era un hechicero. Lo supe en cuanto lo miré a los ojos; un reconocimiento visceral e inmediato. Ésta es una peculiaridad específica de nuestras razas. Sólo necesitamos mirarnos a los ojos para que una bruja reconozca a un hechicero y un hechicero reconozca a una bruja.

Las brujas son siempre mujeres y los hechiceros, hombres, pero los hechiceros no son el equivalente masculino de las brujas. Somos dos razas separadas, con diferentes poderes que, no obstante, tienen elementos en común. Los hechiceros puede lanzar hechizos de brujas, pero con una potencia reducida, del mismo modo en que nuestra capacidad para utilizar embrujos de hechiceros es parcial.

Nadie sabe cuándo se originaron los hechiceros y las brujas ni cuál surgió en primer lugar. Al igual que la mayoría de las razas sobrenaturales, han estado aquí desde los inicios de la historia, comenzando con un puñado de personas «dotadas» que se convirtieron en una raza como tal, todavía lo suficientemente poco numerosa como para ocultarse del mundo de los humanos, pero bastantes para formar su propia microsociedad.

Las referencias más tempranas acerca de las brujas auténticas demuestran que se las valoraba por sus habilidades curativas y mágicas, pero en la Europa medieval las mujeres con esos poderes eran vistas con creciente recelo. Al mismo tiempo, el valor de los hechiceros comenzó a incrementarse cuando los aristócratas competían por tener sus propios «magos» privados. Las brujas no necesitaban lanzar hechizos con pronósticos meteorológicos para saber de qué lado soplaba el viento y crearon para ellas un papel nuevo en ese nuevo orden mundial.

Hasta ese momento, los hechiceros sólo podían lanzar hechizos sencillos utilizando movimientos de las manos. Las brujas les enseñaron a aumentar su poder añadiendo otros elementos para ese fin: conjuros, pócimas, objetos mágicos, etcétera. A cambio de esas enseñanzas, las brujas les pidieron a los hechiceros que se unieran a ellas en una alianza ventajosa para ambos. Si un noble quería que le ayudaran a derrotar a sus enemigos, consultaba a un hechicero, quien transmitía ese deseo a las brujas. Juntos, efectuaban los hechizos apropiados. Después, el hechicero regresaba junto al caballero y cobraba su recompensa. A su vez, el hechicero aseguraría el sostén económico de las brujas y las protegería con su dinero y su posición social. El sistema funcionó durante siglos. Los hechiceros ganaron poder tanto en el mundo de los humanos como en el sobrenatural, al tiempo que las brujas ganaron seguridad, protección e ingresos seguros.

Entonces llegó la Inquisición.

Los hechiceros fueron uno de los primeros blancos de la Inquisición en Europa. ¿Cuál fue su reacción? Nos traicionaron. ¿Los inquisidores querían herejes? Los hechiceros les dieron brujas. Libres de las restricciones morales impuestas por los Aquelarres, los hechiceros se dedicaron a una magia más poderosa y más oscura. Mientras las brujas morían quemadas en la hoguera, los hechiceros hicieron lo que mejor sabían: volverse más ricos y poderosos.

Hoy, los hechiceros han llegado a ser algunos de los hombres más importantes del mundo. Políticos, abogados, empresarios...; revisad las filas de cualquier profesión conocida en busca de codicia, ambición y una típica falta de escrúpulos y encontraréis un conjunto de hechiceros. ¿Y las brujas? Mujeres comunes y corrientes que viven existencias comunes y corrientes, casi todas temen tanto ser perseguidas que nunca se animaron a aprender un hechizo que mate algo más grande que un pulgón.

—Era previsible —murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sandford lo oyera.

Si entendió lo que yo quería decir, no lo demostró; se limitó a tenderme la mano y a sonreír. Decliné ambas cosas con una mirada gélida, pasé junto a él y entré en la sala de reuniones. En su interior se encontraba sentada una mujer pelirroja de estatura media, delgada, de alrededor de treinta años, con un magnífico bronceado y una sonrisa evidentemente preparada. Victoria Alden.

Sandford movió una mano en mi dirección.

—Te presento a la muy estimada líder del Aquelarre Norteamericano.

—Bella —dijo Victoria y se puso de pie—. ¡Qué aspecto tan saludable tienes! —exclamó después de escrutar cada uno de mis kilos de más.

— ¿No se te ocurre ningún otro insulto para mí? —pregunté—. Si es así, desahógate ya mismo porque detestaría que esta noche estuvieras en la cama, insomne, pensando en todos los improperios que te tragaste.

Victoria se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Oh, vamos —continué—. Adelante. Ni siquiera me vengaré. Las réplicas ingeniosas nunca han sido mi estilo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu estilo, Bella? —Preguntó Victoria y señaló mi vestido—. Armani, supongo. Realmente, qué apropiado... para una bruja.

—En realidad —intervino Sandford—, por lo que tengo entendido, la mayoría de las brujas del Aquelarre prefieren los pantalones de poliéster. Azules, para que hagan juego con el tinte de su pelo.

— ¿Quieres tomarte algunos minutos para pensar en algo más ingenioso? Yo puedo esperar.

—Vayamos al grano de una vez —exclamó Victoria —. Tengo cosas que hacer, lugares a los que ir, vidas que arruinar. —Mostró los dientes en una sonrisa y se balanceó hacia atrás en su silla.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, me senté y me dirigí a Sandford.

— Victoria tiene razón, terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Es sencillo. No obtendrás la custodia de Bree. Al organizar esta absurda reunión para la custodia, lo único que has conseguido es alertarme. Si te has creído que podrías asustarme con papeles falsos te has equivocado de bruja.

—Pero es que no son falsos —anunció Sandford.

—Aja. ¿En qué va a basar su argumentación? ¿En mi edad? Victoria no es mucho mayor que yo. ¿Que no estoy emparentada con Bree? Tampoco lo está Victoria. Yo tengo un negocio próspero, una casa sin ninguna hipoteca, antecedentes sólidos de servicio comunitario y, lo que es más importante, la bendición del único familiar vivo de Bree.

En los labios de Sandford se dibujó una sonrisa.

— ¿Está segura?

—Sí, estoy segura. ¿Ése es su plan? ¿Persuadir a Senna Vulturi de que renuncie a la custodia?

—No, lo que quiero decir es si está segura de que la señorita Vulturi es el único familiar vivo de Bree. El hecho de que su madre haya muerto no convierte a Bree en una huérfana.

Me llevó un segundo entender lo que quería decir.

— ¿Su padre? Bree ni siquiera sabe quién es. Oh, déjeme adivinar. De alguna manera se las ha ingeniado para encontrarlo y convencerlo de que se pusiera de parte de Victoria. ¿Cuánto le ha costado? —Sacudí la cabeza... —No importa. Inténtelo. Seguirán contando mis ventajas contra las carencias de Victoria, una batalla que estoy dispuesta a librar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quién dijo que soy yo la que quiere obtener la custodia? —Preguntó Victoria desde el otro extremo de la mesa—. ¿Lo dijiste tú, Rupert?

—Desde luego que no. Es obvio que Bella saca conclusiones equivocadas. Aquí dice textualmente... —Levantó su copia de la carta que me había enviado y simuló estar preocupado, algo tan poco creíble como si se hubiera golpeado la frente con la mano. —No puedo creerlo. Esa nueva secretaria que tengo... Le dije que incluyera tu nombre como testigo. ¿Y qué hace ella entonces? Te anota como la demandante. Increíble.

Los dos sacudieron la cabeza y después permanecieron en silencio.

— ¿Entonces quién es la parte demandante? —pregunté.

—El padre de Bree, por supuesto —respondió Sandford—. Marcus Vulturi

No reaccioné, Victoria se inclinó hacia Sandford y le dijo en un susurro teatral:

—No creo que sepa de quién se trata.

Los ojos de Sandford se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Es posible? ¿La líder del poderosísimo Aquelarre Norteamericano no conoce a Marcus Vulturi?

Debajo de la mesa, me clavé los dedos en los muslos para obligar a mi lengua a no pronunciar palabra.

—Es el heredero de la Camarilla Vulturi —continuó Sandford—. Sabe lo que es una Camarilla, ¿verdad que sí, bruja?

—He oído hablar de ellas, sí.

— ¿Ha oído hablar de ellas? —Sandford se echó a reír. —Las Camarillas son corporaciones de miles de millones de dólares con intereses internacionales. Son el logro supremo de los hechiceros, y Bella «ha oído hablar de ellas».

—Este tal Vulturi, ¿es un hechicero?

—Naturalmente.

—Entonces no puede ser el padre de Bree, ¿no?

Sandford asintió.

—Reconozco que es difícil entender cómo un hechicero, en particular uno de la talla del señor Vulturi, pudo rebajarse a acostarse con una bruja. Sin embargo, debemos recordar que Amy era una joven muy atractiva y terriblemente ambiciosa, razón por la cual resulta comprensible que hubiera seducido al señor Vulturi, a pesar de la repugnancia de semejante unión.

—No olvides —intervino Victoria— que Amy no era sólo una bruja. Era también un semidemonio. Alguien realmente sobrenatural.

— ¿En serio? —dije—. ¿Un ser sobrenatural que no puede transmitirle sus poderes a sus hijos? Más una aberración que una raza, ¿no les parece? —Antes de que Victoria pudiera contestarme, miré a Sandford. —Sí, coincido con que me resulta imposible pensar en que cualquier bruja se acueste con un hechicero mientras haya alguien más con un pene sobre el planeta, pero aparte de eso, existe también una imposibilidad biológica. Un hechicero sólo engendra hijos varones. Una bruja sólo tiene hijas. ¿Cómo podían entonces reproducirse? Es totalmente imposible.

— ¿Eso es una ley? —preguntó Sandford.

—Desde luego que lo es —afirmó Victoria —. Bella lo sabe absolutamente todo. Estudió en Harvard.

Sandford soltó una risotada de desprecio.

—La universidad más sobrevalorada del país, y ahora hasta admiten a brujas. Cuánto se han rebajado.

—A usted no lo aceptaron, ¿verdad? —dije—. No sabe cuánto lo lamento. Sin embargo, si encuentra una prueba de que una bruja y un hechicero pueden tener hijos juntos, por favor, envíemela por fax a mi casa. De lo contrario, daré por sentado que tengo razón.

—El señor Vulturi es el padre de Bree —afirmó Sandford—. Y ahora que su madre ya no está entre nosotros, él quiere asegurarse de que tenga la clase de poder que se merece, la clase de poder que Amy habría querido para ella.

—Buen argumento —dije—. Me gustaría que se animara a presentarlo en un juzgado.

—No tendremos necesidad de hacerlo —repuso Sandford—. Usted renunciará a la custodia de Bree mucho antes de que lleguemos a ese punto.

— ¿Y cómo se proponen lograrlo?

Victoria sonrió.

—Con hechicería.

— ¿Qué?

—O nos das a Bree o le diremos al mundo lo que en realidad eres.

— ¿Quieres decir...? —No pude evitar echarme a reír. ¿Planeas acusarme de practicar la brujería? Ése sí que es un gran plan. O lo habría sido hace cuatrocientos años. ¿Brujería? ¿A quién le importa? Suena muy viejo, la verdad.

— ¿Está segura de que es así? —preguntó Sandford.

—La práctica de la hechicería es una religión aceptada por el Estado. No pueden discriminarme por mis creencias religiosas. Debería haber hecho sus deberes, abogado.

—Claro que los hice.

Sonrió y, después, los dos abandonaron la sala.


	5. La belleza de la ciencia

Una vez que la puerta de la calles se cerró tras las Hermanas Mayores, lancé de nuevo hechizos de cerrojo y los perimetrales; después, cogí el listín telefónico. En ese momento entró Bree.

—De modo que realmente hay una batalla por la custodia, ¿no? —dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Creí que lo sabías.

—Cuando dijiste que Victoria quería mi custodia, supuse que ella sólo quería que tú me entregaras.

—No importa. Ellos no tienen argumentos de peso...

— ¿Así que Victoria ha conseguido un abogado y todo? ¿Qué es él? Apuesto a que se trata de un hechicero.

—Sí, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—A mí no me asusta ningún hechicero. Ni ningún abogado. ¿Sabes una cosa? Deberíamos contratar uno.

—Justamente estaba pensando en llamar al señor Cary.

—Me refería a un abogado hechicero. Realmente son muy buenos en lo suyo. Los mejores abogados son hechiceros. Bueno, hasta que envejecen y se transforman en políticos. Eso era lo que decía siempre mamá.

Esa conversación podría ser el principio perfecto para seguir indagando en la paternidad de Bree, bastaba con preguntarle algo parecido a « ¿tu madre conocía a muchos hechiceros?». Por supuesto no se lo pregunté. Jamás pregunto nada acerca de Amy. Si a Bree le apetecía decírmelo, ya lo haría.

—Las brujas no suelen trabajar con hechiceros —dije.

—Oh, por favor, eso solo sirve para las brujas del Aquelarre. Una bruja auténtica trabaja con cualquiera capaz de ayudarla. Un abogado hechicero podría sernos muy útil, siempre y cuando lo eligiéramos cuidadosamente. La mayoría son verdaderos imbéciles y no quieren tener nada que ver con brujas, pero mamá conocía a algunos que sí llevarían un caso como éste si les pagáramos lo suficiente.

—Yo no pienso contratar a un hechicero. Prefiero un abogado humano.

—No seas estúpida, Bella. No puedes...

— ¿Por qué no puedo? Ellos no se lo esperan. Si tomo un abogado humano, Victoria tendrá que llevar adelante su recurso de manera exclusivamente legal. Si quieren acogerse a las leyes de los humanos, que lo hagan. Les seguiré el juego.

Ella se recostó en los cojines del sofá.

—Tal vez esa idea no sea tan estúpida como parece.

—Me alegra que la apruebes.

¡

La mañana del viernes arrancó con una sensación muy familiar. Una vez más, decidí mantener a Bree en casa, fuera del colegio, cogí sus libros y sus deberes, la llevé a casa de Abby y después me fui al bufete de Cary para otra reunión a las diez en punto.

Esta vez la reunión era con Grant Cary hijo. Sí, elegí a Grant hijo. A pesar de los recelos que me provocaba su conducta moral, era un buen abogado. Y me conocía... Bueno, no tan bien como él quisiera, pero lo suficientemente bien. Cuando hablé con él por teléfono el día anterior, pareció interesarse en el caso. Concertamos encontrarnos a las diez y entrevistarnos con Victoria y Sandford a las once.

Ya llevaba veinte minutos sentada en la oficina de Cary, mirando por el enorme ventanal que había detrás de su escritorio mientras él leía los papeles que le había llevado. Hasta el momento todo había salido sobre ruedas. Aparte de quedarse mirando mis tetas, no había hecho ninguna otra cosa inadecuada. Creo que tal vez me había mostrado demasiado severa con él. No sé por qué, pero suelo atraer a los tipos como Cary, casados y de cuarenta y tantos, hombres que deben verme no como una belleza despampanante, pero sí como una mujer joven capaz de disfrutar y de apreciar las atenciones de un hombre maduro.

Por lo que yo intuía de Grantham Cary II, lo más probable era que tuviera un lío con cada mujer que conocía. Era el clásico muchacho norteamericano de 1975, la estrella más brillante de la ciudad, todas las chicas babeaban si él se dignaba siquiera mirarlas. Avanza directo al siglo XXI Su partido semanal de golf ya no logra compensar su falta de aventuras amorosas, últimamente tiene que peinarse de una manera especial para cubrir su calva incipiente, entrecierra los ojos para no tener que usar los bifocales que esconde en el cajón de su escritorio, y pasa sus días en una oficina llena de trofeos deportivos pertenecientes a décadas pasadas. Todavía atractivo, pero más codiciado por su cuenta bancaria que por sus bíceps.

—Muy bien —dijo Cary al pasar la última página—. Esto es, ciertamente, bastante inusual.

—Yo... Bueno, puedo explicarlo —dije... ¿realmente podía hacerlo?

—Deja que adivine —me interrumpió Cary—. En realidad tú no eres una bruja, simplemente es una estratagema para obtener la custodia de Bree con el recurso de sacar a relucir un elemento incómodo del pasado de Forks y aprovechar la paranoia histórica de esta región de Nueva Inglaterra.

—Sí, claro —respondí—. Algo así.

Cary se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes, Bella, es un plan muy transparente, imaginado por personas sin mucha idea del Washington actual. Dices que ese tal Marcus Vulturi no tiene ninguna prueba de que es el padre de Bree. Pero supongo que estará dispuesto a someterse a un análisis de ADN, ¿no?

— ¿ADN?

—Su palabra no es suficiente en este asunto.

Por supuesto que no. Éste era un tribunal humano, que se regía por reglas humanas. Cualquier sobrenatural sabía que no podíamos correr el riesgo de que los humanos estudiaran nuestro ADN, pero para un juez era una prueba tan común que rehusar someterse a ella equivaldría a reconocer que se trataba de un fraude.

—Él no querrá someterse a una prueba de ADN —dije.

Cary levantó las cejas.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decirme?

—Absolutamente —respondí y sonreí—. ¿Eso es bueno?

Cary se echó hacia atrás en su sillón y se rió.

—Es mejor que bueno. Es maravilloso, Bella. Si el cliente de Sandford se niega a someterse a una prueba de ADN, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar el juicio. Me ocuparé de que así sea.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas nada todavía —dijo él—. Aún no has visto la cuenta de mis honorarios.

Soltó una sonora carcajada tras su gastada broma y, como yo me sentía de buen humor, también me eché a reír. Pasamos los siguientes treinta minutos discutiendo el caso. Después nos preparamos para la reunión que mantendríamos con Victoria y Sandford. No les había dicho que Cary me representaría. Ellos creían que tendrían una conversación privada solamente conmigo.

Me encantan las sorpresas.

Me encontraba sola en la sala de reuniones, cuando Lisa hizo pasar a Sandford y a Victoria a las once en punto. Cary había aceptado esperar algunos minutos antes de reunirse con nosotros.

Victoria entró casi dando saltos, con la excitación de un niño nervioso el día de Navidad. Sandford la seguía mientras intentaba disimular —sin conseguirlo— su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Habéis traído los papeles? —pregunté impostando un cierto temblor de voz.

—Desde luego. —Sandford me los deslizó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Durante algunos minutos me quedé mirando esas hojas en las que yo renunciaba a mis derechos de custodia de Bree. Respiré hondo y luego dije:

—No puedo hacer esto.

—Sí que puede —dijo Sandford.

—No, realmente no puedo —insistí y empujé los papeles hacia él con una sonrisa parecida a la suya—. No pienso renunciar a ella.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Victoria.

—Oh, sí, ha sido un plan muy astuto; eso lo reconozco. Amenazar con desenmascararme y asegurarse de que las Hermanas Mayores se enteraran de ello, para que si yo no cedía, ellas me obligaran a hacerlo. Pues bien, subestimasteis el Aquelarre. Con su apoyo, voy a luchar contra este recurso.

Se quedaron descompuestos. Memoricé bien su expresión para no olvidar el placer de aquel momento.

— ¿Qué opina de esto Senna? —preguntó Victoria.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —Cogí el teléfono—. Llámala. Estoy segura de que tienes el número. Llama a todas las Hermanas Mayores. Pregúntales si me apoyan.

—Esto es descabellado—. Victoria fulminó con la mirada a Sandford, como si todo fuera culpa suya.

—No —dije yo—, no tiene nada de descabellado. Os aseguro que entiendo perfectamente que éste es un asunto legal serio y, como tal, lo estoy tratando con mucha seriedad. Por ese motivo he conseguido alguien que me represente legalmente.

Me dirigí a la puerta y le hice señas a Cary, quien aguardaba en el hall.

—Creo que ya conocen al señor Cary —dije.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos. Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero casi.

—Pero es un... —comenzó a decir Victoria antes de frenarse.

—Es un excelente abogado —aseguré—. Y me alegra que haya aceptado representarme.

—Gracias, Bella. —En la sonrisa de Cary noté más calidez personal de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero me sentía demasiado feliz como para que me importara—. Ahora aclaremos el quid de la cuestión. Con respecto a la prueba de ADN, ¿puedo dar por sentado que su cliente está dispuesto a someterse a ella inmediatamente?

Sandford palideció.

—Nuestro... mi cliente es un... es un hombre muy ocupado. Sus intereses comerciales hacen que le resulte totalmente imposible alejarse en este momento de Los Ángeles.

—De lo contrario estaría aquí ahora —intervine—. Caramba, ¿no es raro? Está muy interesado en obtener la custodia de su hija, pero no puede conseguir unos días libres para volar hasta aquí y conocerla.

—Podría someterse a esa prueba en California —dijo Cary—. Aunque nuestra firma es pequeña, tenemos contactos en San Francisco. Estoy seguro de que ellos supervisarían el análisis con gusto.

—Mi cliente no desea someterse a una prueba de ADN.

—Sin ADN no hay causa posible —afirmó Cary.

Sandford me lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Jaque mate —dije. Y sonreí.

Cuando Sandford y Victoria se fueron, Cary regresó junto a mí y sonrió.

—Ha ido todo muy bien, ¿no te parece?

—Más que bien. ¡Perfecto! Te lo agradezco muchísimo.

—Con suerte, todo terminará aquí. No creo que quieran seguir con el juicio sin la prueba del ADN. —Consultó su reloj—. ¿Tienes tiempo para un café? Así hablamos de algunos detalles antes de mi próximo compromiso.

— ¿Detalles? Pero si todo ha terminado...

—Eso esperamos, pero es necesario prever cualquier complicación posible, Bella. Le diré a Lisa que nos vamos.


	6. Acorralada

**Acorralada**

Cary y yo caminamos juntos hasta la pastelería Melinda's, en la calle State. Incluso para los estándares de una gran ciudad, Melinda's era una pastelería de primer nivel. Solamente por el café que allí se servía ya resultaba tolerable vivir en Forks. ¿Y los bollos? Si alguna vez lograba persuadir a las Hermanas Mayores a que nos permitieran mudarnos de allí, seguro que todas las semanas acabaría yéndome hasta Forks para comer sus bollos con pasas.

Habría preferido una mesa junto a la ventana, pero Cary eligió una al fondo del local. Es verdad que ni en la calle principal de Forks tiene demasiada gracia ver pasar a la gente, y puesto que estábamos conversando de asuntos confidenciales, entendí que Cary eligiera un sitio más privado.

Cuando nos sentamos, él señaló mi bollo.

—Me alegra ver que no eres una de esas chicas que siempre está a dieta. Me gustan las mujeres que no temen parecer mujeres.

—Aja.

—Hoy en día, muchas mujeres están tan flacas que uno no sabe si son chicas o muchachos. Tú eres diferente. Estás tan... —su mirada descendió hacia mi pecho—... bien dotada. Y es agradable ver a una joven que todavía usa faldas y vestidos.

—Dime, ¿crees que abandonarán el caso?

Cary agregó tres pequeños envases de crema a su café y lo removió antes de responder.

—Estoy razonablemente seguro —dijo—. Pero todavía me quedan algunas cosas más que hacer.

— ¿Como qué?

—Papeleo. Hasta en el caso más sencillo siempre hay papeleo. —Bebió un sorbo de su café. —Ahora bien, supongo que quieres saber cuánto te va a costar esto.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que esté impaciente por saberlo, pero debería. ¿Tienes una cifra aproximada?

Sacó un bloc de papel legal, arrancó la primera hoja y comenzó a escribir números en una página nueva. A medida que la lista crecía, mis ojos se abrían cada vez más. Cuando sumó el total, me atraganté.

— ¿Eso es...? Por favor, dime que en esa cifra falta la coma de un decimal.

—La asesoría legal no es algo barato, Bella.

—Ya lo sé. En mi actividad, recurro a asesorías legales todo el tiempo, pero las cuentas no se parecen nada a la tuya. —Tomé el bloc y lo giré. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nueve horas facturables acumuladas? Sólo nos hemos reunido hoy, desde las diez hasta... —consulté mi reloj—... las once y cuarenta.

—Tuve que revisar el caso anoche, Bella.

—Lo revisaste esta mañana. Delante de mí. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, pero anoche estuve estudiando casos similares.

— ¿Durante siete horas?

—Horas facturables es un concepto complejo que no necesariamente corresponde al tiempo real empleado.

—Bromeas... ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Trescientos dólares en fotocopias? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Contrataste a monjes franciscanos para que transcribieran mi archivo a mano? Yo puedo hacer copias por diez céntimos la página.

—Bueno, Bella, no se trata del coste directo del copiado. También debes tener en cuenta el precio del trabajo.

—Tu esposa hace el trabajo de secretaria. Y tú ni siquiera le pagas.

—Entiendo que no te resulte fácil pagar esto, Bella. Ése es uno de los problemas fundamentales de la abogacía: que quienes más se merecen nuestra ayuda, con frecuencia, no pueden pagarla.

—No es que yo no pueda pagarte...

Él levantó una mano para hacerme callar.

—Lo entiendo. Es una carga difícil de soportar para alguien que sólo trata de hacer lo que es mejor para una cría. Obligarte a pagarme esta cantidad no sería justo. Yo sólo quería mostrarte cuánto podría costar algo como esto.

Me recosté hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Está bien. Así que...

—Lamentablemente, ésta es la cantidad que tanto mi padre como Lisa esperan que te cobre. Lo que necesitamos hacer es analizarlo un poco más, ver de qué manera podemos reducir los costes. —Consultó su reloj—. Tengo un cliente dentro de veinte minutos, de modo que no podemos hacerlo ahora. ¿Qué te parecería que yo le pusiera punto final al caso y que después nos reuniéramos para almorzar y habláramos de los honorarios? —Sacó su agenda—. ¿Digamos el lunes?

—Supongo que sí.

—Espléndido. Iremos a algún sitio agradable... algún lugar de Boston. ¿Todavía tienes aquel vestido que usaste para el picnic de la fiesta del 4 de julio? Póntelo ese día.

— ¿Que me lo ponga...?

—Y pídele a alguien que se quede con Bree después del colegio. Probablemente no volveremos hasta bien tarde.

— ¿Bien tarde...?

Sonrió.

—Me gustan las sesiones de negociación. Las sesiones muy largas y muy intensas. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a frotar una pierna contra la mía—. Sé lo difícil que debe resultarte a ti, Bella, vivir en Forks. Cuidar de una niña. En esta ciudad no hay demasiados jóvenes solteros, y dudo que tengas muchas oportunidades de salir y conocer gente. Eres una joven muy atractiva. Necesitas a alguien que sepa apreciar tus... cualidades. Sería una alianza muy ventajosa para ti, y no me refiero sólo a obtener ayuda legal gratuita.

—Ah, entiendo... me estás diciendo que rebajarás tus honorarios si me acuesto contigo.

La mitad de los presentes en la confitería giraron la cabeza hacia nosotros. Cary se inclinó hacia adelante para hacerme callar.

—Pero la cuenta sólo suma un par de miles —dije—. Por esa cantidad tendrás suerte si consigues a alguien que te la chupe.

Me hizo señas para que me callara y sus ojos miraron en todas direcciones para comprobar si alguien me había oído.

— ¿Lisa tiene noticia de estos arreglos financieros tan creativos? —continué—. ¿Qué te parecería que yo la llamara y se lo preguntara? Para comprobar si está dispuesta a renunciar a toda esa ganancia para que su marido pueda tirarse a otra mujer.

Saqué el móvil de mi cartera. Cary trató de arrancármelo, pero yo lo puse fuera de su alcance. Presioné algunas teclas. Él voló por encima de la mesa, con las manos extendidas como un jugador de rugby que salta para agarrar un pase decisivo para el partido. Aparté la silla y luego me incliné hacia adelante y dejé caer el teléfono en la cartera. Cary se quedó tendido sobre la mesa un par de segundos, se incorporó lentamente, se enderezó la corbata y miró hacia todos lados, como tratando de convencerse de que no todos los presentes lo estaban mirando.

—Detesto comer y tener que salir corriendo enseguida —dije y me puse de pie—, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Bree. Por si no lo has adivinado, la respuesta es no. No te lo tomes a mal. No es sólo porque estás casado, sino porque has estado casado mucho más tiempo del que yo he vivido.

Una risita tonta se oyó detrás de nosotros, seguida por una risa apenas disimulada. Cuando pasé por el mostrador, Nellie, la cajera, levantó discretamente los pulgares en señal de felicitación.

Bree se acostó a las nueve y media sin protestar, después de pasar toda la tarde ayudándome con algunos trabajos gráficos para un sitio web. Sí, no sólo pasamos un rato muy agradable las dos juntas sino que ella me ofreció su experiencia artística sin siquiera pedirme —aunque fuera en broma— la más mínima compensación por ello. Fue uno de esos días perfectos que suceden una vez entre un millón, una especie de recompensa kármica por la terrible situación que me había visto obligada a vivir.

A las diez llevé una taza de té al comedor y me preparé para instalarme en el sofá hecha un ovillo, con un libro, con ganas de relajarme un rato. Al sentarme, advertí una luz titilante en el porche. Dejé a un lado mi taza de té, me incliné hacia adelante, aparté las cortinas y escruté la noche. Alguien había colocado una vela encendida en el extremo más alejado de la barandilla del porche. Brujas, velas..., ¿lo captan? Lo único que faltaba era que colgaran unicornios de cristal en el buzón. Oh, los chicos.

Pensé en no prestar atención a la vela hasta terminar el té, pero mi vecina de enfrente, la señorita Harris, la había visto, y lo más probable era que llamara a los bomberos y me acusara de querer incendiar todo el vecindario.

Al salir al porche vi la vela con claridad y se me cortó la respiración. Tenía la forma de una mano humana y en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos brillaba una pequeña llama. La Mano de la Gloria. Esto superaba cualquier broma inocente de un chiquillo. Quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho sabía algo acerca de lo oculto y tenía una mente muy retorcida.

Me acerqué a la vela y, al levantarla, mis dedos se cerraron no sobre la cera dura sino sobre piel fresca. Pegué un salto hacia atrás y la arrojé al suelo. Una llama seguía encendida y un hilo de humo se elevaba hacia el cielo. Volví a bajar los escalones a la carrera y agarré de nuevo la mano, pero cuando toqué la piel helada, mi cerebro no quiso saber nada y una vez más la dejé caer al suelo.

Las luces se encendieron en casa de la señorita Harris. Me arrodillé para ocultar la mano y traté de apagar la llama golpeándola contra un montón de césped segado que Bree había metido debajo del porche. Las llamas me chamuscaron los dedos. Reprimí un grito y seguí golpeando el fuego contra el césped hasta que se apagó.

Cerré los ojos, recobré el aliento y me di la vuelta para observar esa cosa que yacía sobre la hierba. Era una mano cortada, con piel de color gris marronáceo, un trozo de hueso aserrado asomaba por la parte inferior, la piel estaba arrugada y despedía un fuerte olor a conservantes. Cada dedo, cubierto con cera, tenía incrustado un pabilo.

La Mano de la Gloria.

Me puse de pie de un salto y vi que Bree estaba apoyada en la barandilla.

—La señorita Harris está mirando hacia aquí —le pregunté en voz muy baja.

Bree miró hacia la calle de enfrente.

—Observa a través de las persianas, pero lo único que alcanza a ver es tu trasero.

—Entra en la casa y consígueme algo para envolver esto.

Un momento después Bree me arrojó una toalla de mano. Una de mis toallas de mano buenas. Vacilé un instante y luego envolví la mano con ella. No era momento para preocuparme por la toalla. En cualquier instante la señorita Harris saldría a su porche para ver mejor lo que ocurría.

—Esto debe de ser obra del hechicero —dijo Bree —. Victoria no sabría cómo hacer algo así. ¿La mano está seca?

No le contesté. Permanecí de pie, con mis dedos temblorosos sujetando el paquete. Bree extendió las manos por encima de la barandilla para cogerlo. Le hice señas de que entrara en casa y subí deprisa los escalones.

Una vez dentro, arrojé el paquete de la toalla con la mano debajo del fregadero de la cocina y después corrí al baño y abrí el agua caliente. Bree entró cuando yo me estaba restregando las manos.

—La enterraré más tarde —dije.

—Tal vez deberíamos conservarla —opinó Bree —. Ya sabes que no es algo nada fácil de hacer.

—No, no lo sé —salté.

Silencio. Por el espejo, vi a Bree detrás de mí, con una expresión inescrutable y los ojos cerrados.

—No he querido decir... —comencé a disculparme.

—Sé muy bien lo que has querido decir —respondió y luego se dio media vuelta, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. No dio un portazo, sino que la cerró con mucha suavidad.

La Mano de la Gloria es la herramienta de un ladrón. Según la leyenda, se supone que impide que los ocupantes de una casa se despierten. Algo emparentado con lo delictivo, de eso no cabe duda, pero ni dañino ni peligroso. ¿Acaso Victoria se proponía entrar en mi casa esa noche? De ser así, ¿por qué dejar la mano junto a la barandilla del porche cuando todavía no era demasiado tarde? ¿O puso allí esa vela macabra sólo para llamar la atención y causarme más problemas? Eso tampoco tenía sentido. Al colocarla del otro lado de la ventana del frente, lo más probable era que yo la viera y me librara de ella antes de que alguien notara su presencia.

Tendida en la cama traté de imaginar las razones de Victoria, pero sólo podía pensar en esa mano, envuelta en una toalla en el fregadero. El hedor que despedía invadió toda mi casa. No podía sacarme de la cabeza el recuerdo de haberla tocado, no podía olvidar que seguía estando allí, no podía dejar de preocuparme acerca de cómo deshacerme de ella. Estaba aterrada. Y es posible que, después de todo, eso fuera lo que Victoria se proponía.

Puse el despertador a las dos de la madrugada, pero no debería haberme molestado en hacerlo. No pude dormir; sólo me quedé acostada, contando los minutos. Y a la una y media decidí que ya era suficientemente tarde.


	7. Se inicia la segunda fase

Antes de abandonar mi habitación, me cubrí el camisón de seda con un kimono haciendo juego. Por alguna razón, esto me pareció más sensato que vestirme. Del armario de la entrada elegí las viejas botas de goma que mi madre solía usar para sus tareas de jardinería. Las había conservado con la leve esperanza de que alguna vez tendría habilidad para imitarla.

Salí por la puerta de atrás, lanzando a mi paso hechizos perimetrales. Había dejado la mano en el fregadero, así que si alguien me veía cavando, al menos no sabría qué enterraba en ese hoyo. Sí, como si eso sirviera de algo si me descubrían en el bosque después de la medianoche cavando una fosa, vestida con un kimono rojo de seda y botas de goma negras.

Una vez afuera, olí humo. Cuando se me cerró el estómago, maldije el miedo que me produjo. En el primer año de psicología había leído la teoría de que las fobias principales son el resultado de la memoria hereditaria, que nuestros antepasados lejanos tenían buenos motivos para temerles a las serpientes y a las alturas, de modo que la evolución pasó esos miedos a las generaciones futuras. Tal vez eso explique el miedo que las brujas le tienen al fuego. Yo lucho contra él, pero al parecer no logro superarlo del todo.

Luchando contra el instinto, olisqueé el aire en busca de la fuente de ese olor. ¿Era el humo de una chimenea apagada varias horas antes? ¿Brasas todavía encendidas después de haber quemado basura la noche anterior? Mientras trataba de penetrar esa oscuridad con la vista, advertí también un resplandor anaranjado en el este, en el bosque que estaba al otro lado de la cerca trasera de casa. Seguramente se trataba de una reunión de jóvenes. Ahora que mejoraba el tiempo, los adolescentes locales parecían haber encontrado algo mejor que hacer un viernes por la noche que permanecer en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. Fantástico. Ahora la mano tendría que quedarse en mi casa hasta mañana por la noche. No me atrevía a enterrarla con todo aquel posible público cerca.

Cuando me di la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la casa me llamó la atención el silencio reinante. Un silencio total. ¿Desde cuándo en sus fiestas los adolescentes permanecían sentados y en silencio alrededor de una fogata? Por mi mente desfilaron otras excusas para un fuego encendido por la noche. Forks era una ciudad demasiado pequeña para albergar una población de personas sin techo. ¿Podría un fósforo o un cigarrillo encendido haber producido un incendio en el sotobosque? ¿Alguien podía estar quemando secretamente material peligroso? Sea cual fuera el origen de ese fuego, era preciso hacer algo al respecto inmediatamente.

Avancé de puntillas sobre el césped y me pregunté si me vería obligada a apagar otro fuego. Dos en una sola noche... ¿Una coincidencia? Por favor, que no sea una segunda Mano de la Gloria. Inspiré profundamente y traté de no prestar atención a la repugnancia que esa idea me producía. Si lo era, por lo menos yo la había visto antes que ninguna otra persona.

Al llegar a la cerca me alegró no haber cometido la estupidez de llamar a los bomberos. Allí, sobre el césped, había un círculo de velas negras alrededor de una tela roja con la cabeza de un macho cabrío bordada en ella. Era un altar satánico.

Con una imprecación, corrí a apagar las velas. Entonces vi que rodeaban un montículo cubierto de sangre. Durante un momento terrible e interminable pensé que se trataba del cuerpo de un chiquillo. Después vi la cabeza y comprendí que se trataba de un gato. Un gato desollado, una masa sin vida, hecha de sangre, músculos y dientes desnudos que parecían dibujar una amenaza sin labios.

Retrocedí ante aquel horror. Algo me abofeteó la cara, algo frío y húmedo. Mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima con desesperación, caí hacia atrás, y mi mano quedó atrapada en un aro pegajoso de goma. Reprimí un grito. Levanté la vista y vi contra qué me había golpeado: otro gato despellejado, éste colgado de un árbol, totalmente despanzurrado y con las vísceras que caían hacia afuera. Y lo que me rodeaba la mano era un trozo de tripa.

Logré liberarme de un golpe a tiempo para llevarme las manos a la boca y reprimir así un alarido. Caí de rodillas, jadeando, con náuseas y sin poder respirar. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre. Vomité. Durante varios minutos me quedé agazapada, incapaz de moverme.

— ¿Bella? —El susurro de Bree flotó hasta mí desde el jardín trasero de mi casa.

— ¡No! —Le grité y me puse de pie de un salto—. ¡Quédate donde estás!

Corrí hacia ella y la sujeté justo cuando doblaba la esquina. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y me di cuenta de que lo había visto todo, pero a pesar de ello la aparté de ese horrible espectáculo.

—Vamos, vuelve a casa —le dije—. Yo, bueno, tengo que limpiar todo eso.

—Te ayudaré.

— ¡No!

Silencio.

—Lo lamento. No quise... —Me di cuenta de que le estaba ensuciando la bata con vómito y sangre y me aparté. —Lo siento. Entra y límpiate. No, aguarda. Pon tu bata en una bolsa. La quemaré...

— Bella...

—Yo... me ducharé —tartamudeé—. Pero deja las luces apagadas. No enciendas ninguna. Ni la radio ni las luces ni nada. Tampoco abras las persianas y...

— ¡ Bella ! —Gritó Bree agarrándome de los hombros—. Puedo ayudarte —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra como si a mí me costara entenderla—. Está bien. He visto antes esta clase de cosas.

—No, no es así. Entra y...

—Sí, te aseguro que sí. Maldita sea, Bella...

—No digas eso.

Bree parpadeó y por un segundo tuve la impresión de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Yo sé qué significan esas cosas, Bella. Y también qué es una Mano de la Gloria. ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no lo sé?

Cuando se separó de mí, comencé a seguirla, pero una luz se encendió en la casa de al lado y me quedé petrificada. Mi mirada pasó de Bree, que se alejaba, al resplandor de las velas a mis espaldas. No tenía tiempo de ir tras ella... no ahora. Victoria había montado esa escena horripilante por una razón, y yo dudaba mucho de que se hubiera tomado todo ese trabajo nada más que para asustarme. La policía recibiría una llamada anónima: vayan a ver lo que hay detrás de la casa de Bella Swan. Tenía que eliminar todo eso antes de que alguien fuera advertido.

A la izquierda del altar, una columna de humo se elevaba de un promontorio ennegrecido, y llevaba consigo el hedor de carne quemada. Cerré los ojos para recuperar un poco la compostura; después, me acerqué a ese montículo humeante y me agaché para observarlo. A primera vista no supe de qué se trataba. Tuve ganas de alejarme enseguida de allí, de buscar una pala y enterrar todo sin siquiera saberlo. Pero tenía que averiguarlo. De lo contrario, permanecería despierta toda la noche preguntándome qué se había quemado.

Tomé un palo y lo hundí en el montículo. Enseguida se desarmó y quedó a la vista una caja torácica. Oprimí una mano con fuerza sobre mis ojos y respiré hondo. El sabor de ese humo me llenó la boca y volví a vomitar lo que me quedaba en el estómago.

Oh, Dios, no podía hacerlo. Realmente no podía. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era mi problema, mi responsabilidad.

Me obligué a mirar de nuevo esos huesos chamuscados y me esforcé en examinarlos con la mirada de un científico. Gracias a mis años de biología podía diferenciar entre la caja torácica de un bípedo y la de un cuadrúpedo. Ésta pertenecía a un cuadrúpedo. Para estar más segura la moví con el palo cerca del final de la espina dorsal, y apareció entonces un rabo. Sí, decididamente era de un animal. Probablemente, de otro gato. Muy bien, ahora podía ocuparme de eso. El truco era observarlo sin verlo realmente.

Permanecí un momento de pie examinando la totalidad de la escena. Mi cerebro procesó los detalles sin hacer ningún juicio ni permitir ninguna reacción. Sobre el altar improvisado había un cáliz lleno de sangre. Sí, eso era previsible. La Misa Negra era una inversión y perversión de la Misa católica. En un curso universitario sobre folclore yo había elegido los cultos satánicos como tema de mi examen trimestral, y en él me preguntaron si podían o no incluirse en la definición estándar de leyenda contemporánea, de modo que sabía qué buscar y qué necesitaba encontrar y hacer desaparecer.

Tendría que haber un crucifijo invertido... sí, allí estaba, colgando de un árbol. Me acerqué y lo bajé. ¿Pentagramas? No, parecían haber pasado eso por alto... Un momento, allí, dibujado en la tierra... Comencé a borrarlo con la bota y después utilicé un manojo de hierbas para que no quedaran marcas de pisadas. Las velas negras estaban sobre el altar. Muy bien, eso parecía ser todo.

A continuación necesitaba enterrar los cadáveres. Giré la cabeza hacia el gato eviscerado que colgaba del árbol. Me obligué a centrar mi mirada más allá del pobre animal para estudiar en cambio la forma en que estaba colgado para saber qué necesitaría para liberarlo, pero no pude evitar ver su cuerpo meciéndose con la brisa.

¿Qué clase de personas eran capaces, no sólo de matar un gato sino también de...? Volví a sentir náuseas y tuve que doblarme en dos. Esta vez mi estómago ya estaba vacío, así que fueron sólo arcadas y un hilo delgado de bilis. Escupí para sacarme ese regusto amargo de la boca y luego, todavía agachada, me limpié la cara. Después me dirigí al cobertizo en busca de una pala.

Veinte minutos más tarde había terminado de enterrar a los gatos y comenzaba a desmantelar el altar.

— ¿Bella?

El susurro de Bree me hizo pegar un salto. Me di media vuelta y la vi corriendo por el jardín.

—Un coche está dando vueltas por la manzana —dijo—. Lo he estado observando por la ventana del frente.

Bree tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Acaso había estado llorando? ¿Por qué yo lo estropeaba siempre todo? Antes de tener tiempo de disculparme, ella me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por el jardín.

Al entrar por la puerta de atrás, me vi de reojo en el espejo de la entrada. Tenía la cara, las manos y el kimono cubiertos de sangre, vómito y suciedad. Justo en ese momento, unos faros iluminaron las ventanas del salón. Y se oyó el sonido de un motor que se apagaba.

—Dios Santo —murmuré con la vista fija en el espejo—. No puedo...

—Yo estoy limpia —dijo Bree —. Abriré la puerta. Tú ve a lavarte.

—Pero...

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bree me empujó hacia dentro. Me agaché y corrí sin ser vista hacia el otro extremo de la casa.

Ted Fowler, el sheriff local, se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de mi casa. Victoria no se había contentado con marcar el número de la comisaría y dejar una llamada anónima en el contestador. Nada de eso; había llamado a Fowler a su domicilio particular para quejarse histéricamente por las luces extrañas y los gritos provenientes del bosque que había detrás de mi casa.

Fowler se había puesto una ropa que, por sus arrugas, parecía haber cogido directamente del suelo de su dormitorio para venir enseguida hacia aquí. Como recompensa a su esfuerzo, encontró los restos de un altar satánico apenas a unos tres metros del jardín trasero de casa.

Al amanecer, tanto mi casa como el jardín estaban repletos de policías. Al deshacerme de los cadáveres de los gatos había empeorado las cosas. Cuando Fowler encontró rastros de sangre y ningún cuerpo, su imaginación llegó a la peor conclusión posible: homicidio.

Puesto que Forks no estaba preparada para algo tan grave como un homicidio, llamaron a la policía estatal. De camino, los detectives despertaron a un juez y le hicieron firmar una orden de allanamiento. Llegaron poco después de las cinco, y Bree y yo pasamos las siguientes horas acurrucadas en mi dormitorio, respondiendo preguntas y escuchando el sonido de desconocidos que destrozaban nuestro hogar.

Cuando oí que abrían la puerta del horno, recordé que había puesto la Mano de la Gloria debajo del fregadero. Corrí hacia la entrada y después controlé mis pasos y entré en la cocina. Un agente registraba mis armarios mientras otro pasaba una luz especial sobre los contenidos de mi frigorífico. Me miraron, pero como no dije nada, continuaron su tarea.

Con el corazón latiéndome como un loco, esperé a que el que revisaba los armarios se alejara un poco. En voz muy baja lancé un hechizo. Era un tipo de hechizo de encubrimiento, capaz de distorsionar el aspecto exterior de un objeto. Si bien no habría funcionado en el exterior, donde estaba emplazado el altar satánico, sí conseguiría su cometido sobre aquel paquete.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, pronuncié las últimas palabras y dirigí el hechizo al objeto que era preciso ocultar. Sólo que allí no había ningún objeto. La mano y la toalla habían desaparecido. El agente hizo una inspección somera y después cerró la puerta del armario. Me apresuré a volver al dormitorio.

— ¿Qué hiciste con eso?—le susurré a Bree

Ella levantó la vista de su revista.

— ¿Con que?

Bajé la voz un poco más.

—Con la Mano de la Gloria.

—La cambié de sitio.

—Espléndido. Gracias. Yo la había olvidado por completo. ¿Dónde la pusiste?

Rodó hasta quedar acostada boca abajo y volvió a concentrarse en la revista.

—Está a salvo.

— ¿Señora Swan?

Giré sobre mis talones y me topé con el detective jefe de la policía estatal parado junto a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—Hemos encontrado unos gatos —dijo.

— ¿Gatos?

—Tres gatos muertos enterrados a poca distancia.

Hice señas hacia Bree y me llevé un dedo a los labios para indicar que no quería que se hablara de ese tema delante de ella. El detective se dirigió al salón, donde varios agentes se encontraban sentados en mi sofá y mis sillas, con sus zapatos embarrados sobre mi mesa. Me tragué la furia y miré al detective.

— ¿De modo que era sangre de gato? —pregunté.

—Eso parece, aunque debemos hacer pruebas para estar seguros.

—De acuerdo.

—Matar gatos tal vez no esté en la misma escala de un homicidio, pero es una ofensa muy grave. Realmente grave.

—Debería serlo. Cualquiera capaz de hacer una cosa así... —No tuve que fingir un estremecimiento al recordar el espectáculo de esos cuerpos mutilados. —No puedo creer que alguien haga eso... Alguien capaz de simular un altar satánico detrás del jardín de mi casa.

— ¿Que alguien lo ha simulado? —Preguntó el detective—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no es un altar satánico de verdad?

—A mí me pareció muy real —dijo uno de los agentes mientras agitaba con la mano un bizcocho que se parecía sospechosamente a los que yo tenía en la alacena.

Había llenado de migas mi alfombra color marfil. Miré las migas, las pisadas de barro que las rodeaban, la estantería con mis libros y fotos y recuerdos convertidos en pilas de formas caprichosas, y sentí que algo se quebraba en mí.

— ¿Y usted afirma eso basándose en haber presenciado exactamente cuántos altares satánicos? —le pregunté.

—Hemos visto fotos —murmuró él.

—Sí, claro, fotos. Creo que probablemente habrá una foto auténtica que circula sin cesar por todo el país. Atención a todas las unidades. Tengan cuidado con los cultos satánicos. ¿Saben ustedes qué son los cultos satánicos? Son el fraude más grande que se ha perpetrado jamás en los medios norteamericanos. ¿Saben quién construye todos esos supuestos altares satánicos de los que oyen hablar? Los chicos. Adolescentes aburridos y furiosos. Y el ocasional homicida estúpido que ya está planeando su defensa. «El diablo me obligó a hacerlo». Altar satánico, un cuerno. Lo que ustedes han visto ahí atrás es una travesura... Una travesura muy, muy enferma.

Silencio.

—Por lo visto, usted sabe mucho sobre este tema —dijo uno de los agentes.

—Se llama educación universitaria. —Me dirigí después al detective—. ¿Piensa acusarme de algo?

—No, todavía no.

—Entonces salga de mi casa para que pueda limpiar la pocilga en que la han convertido.

Después de una breve admonición acerca de que no debía abandonar la ciudad y de sugerirme «tal vez le convenga buscarse un abogado», los policías se fueron.


	8. Pizza Misa Negra

Apenas se habían ido los policías, cuando Bree salió de su habitación y se dejó caer junto a mí en el sofá.

—Misa Negra —dijo—. No puedo creer que sigan creyendo en esas cosas. Los humanos son estúpidos.

—No deberías decir eso —respondí, sin demasiada convicción.

—Es verdad. Al menos, en lo del satanismo. Todos se vuelven locos con ese asunto. Uno trata de decirles la verdad, que Satanás sólo es uno más entre miles de demonios y que a él no le importamos un rábano, y ellos siguen convencidos de que es posible conjurarlo para que les dé cualquier cosa que le pidan. Qué disparate. —Se recostó contra los cojines del sofá. —Mamá tenía un amigo, un nigromante, que solía ganar bastante dinero vendiendo Misas Negras.

— ¿Vendiendo Misas Negras?

—Ya sabes, montándolas para la gente. Su negocio se llamaba Ritos Satánicos, los ritos satánicos de Jorge. Su nombre real es Phill, pero le pareció que podía cobrar más llamándose Jorge. Proporcionaba todas las cosas falsas, las armaba y suministraba guiones para el espectáculo. Si realizaba una Misa Negra completa, que costaba mucho, nos compraba una pizza. La llamábamos pizza Misa Negra. Tratábamos de comerla boca abajo, pero al ver que las cosas que llevaba encima se caían, nos conformábamos con comerla de atrás para adelante. —Se incorporó en el asiento—. Todavía queda pizza de anoche, ¿no? Eso es lo que comeré para el desayuno. Pizza Misa Negra. ¿Quieres un poco?

Negué con la cabeza. Bree trotó hasta la cocina sin dejar de hablar. Y yo me desplomé en el sofá.

Dos horas más tarde seguía en el sofá, después de no haber prestado atención a ocho llamadas telefónicas ni a tres mensajes en el contestador, todos de reporteros que soñaban con dar la primicia «Satanismo en una pequeña ciudad». Al igual que la policía, esas personas no sabían nada acerca del verdadero satanismo... Tampoco yo estoy de acuerdo con ese sistema de creencias, pero al menos no tiene que ver con gatos mutilados y pentagramas sangrientos.

Esos miedos al culto satánico que surgen periódicamente sólo son una forma nueva de caza de brujas. La gente siempre está tratando de explicar el mal, de encontrar una racionalización que sitúe la culpa fuera del reino de la naturaleza humana. Los chivos expiatorios cambian con notable facilidad. Herejes, brujas, posesión demoníaca, iluminados, todos han sido el blanco de fuentes ocultas del mal en el mundo.

Desde la década de los sesenta, los cultos satánicos han sido los grupos preferidos para expiar culpas ajenas. La maldita prensa amarilla publica tanta basura sobre el tema que lo transforma en un ciclo que se autoperpetúa. Publican una nota, algún psicópata la lee y copia los métodos descritos, y ellos sacan a la luz su historia. Y esto continúa. En 1996, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos gastó 750.000 dólares para asegurarle al público norteamericano que los cultos satánicos no operaban en las guarderías de la nación. Vaya, yo duermo mucho mejor por las noches desde que eso quedó bien aclarado.

Tras lo sucedido, decidí no enviar a Bree al colegio. Por fortuna, era sábado, así que eso no era un problema. Después de almorzar bajó al sótano a pintar un poco. Sí, sé que a la mayoría de los pintores les gustan los estudios grandes y ventilados, llenos de luz natural y de un silencio tranquilizador. Pero no a Bree. A ella le gustaba ese sótano casi en tinieblas y la música estridente a todo volumen.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, sospeché que era uno de los reporteros que no se conformaba con una simple llamada. No le presté atención y seguí vaciando el lavaplatos. El timbre volvió a sonar. Me di cuenta entonces de que podía ser la policía. Lo último que necesitaba era tener más policías invadiendo mi casa; ya me habían causado demasiados destrozos.

Fui deprisa a la entrada, anulé los hechizos y al abrir la puerta de par en par me encontré con un hombre joven. Medía alrededor de un metro ochenta, era delgado y tenía una cara tan común y corriente que dudaba de que alguien la recordara cinco minutos después de conocerlo. Pelo cobrizo y corto, rostro afeitado. Presumiblemente ojos verdes detrás de sus anteojos de fina montura metálica, pero él se negaba a mirarme a los míos. Permaneció allí, con la mirada baja, aferrando una pila de papeles, con un bolso desvencijado colgado de un hombro. ¿He mencionado que vestía de traje? ¿En sábado? Maravilloso. Justo lo que necesitaba... Un testigo de Jehová.

—Edward Cullen —dijo, se pasó el fajo de papeles a la mano izquierda y me tendió la derecha—. Soy su nuevo abogado.

—Mire, no me interesa... —callé un momento—. ¿Ha dicho usted «abogado»?

—Tomaré su caso a partir de ahora, señora Swan. —A pesar de mirar hacia abajo, su voz era firme y segura—. Creo que deberíamos entrar.

Pasó junto a mí sin esperar una invitación. Mientras me quedaba un momento clavada allí, estupefacta, Cullen se quitó los zapatos, entró en el comedor y paseó la vista por el lugar como evaluando mi capacidad para pagar sus servicios.

—Supongo que este desorden se debe al allanamiento —dijo—. Esto es inaceptable. Les hablaré de este asunto. Imagino que tenían una orden de allanamiento, ¿no? Ah, aquí está.

Levantó el documento de la mesa baja, lo sumó a sus papeles y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Espere un momento —exclamé mientras corría tras él—. Usted no puede llevarse eso.

— ¿Tiene una fotocopiadora?

Entré en la cocina. Se había instalado en la cabecera de la mesa, había movido a un lado mis cosas y comenzaba a desparramar encima sus papeles.

—El café me gusta sin leche.

—Pues entonces puede tomárselo en un bar, a menos que me diga quién lo envió aquí.

—Usted necesita asistencia legal, ¿verdad?

Vacilé.

—Ah, entiendo... nadie lo ha enviado. ¿Cómo los llaman a ustedes? ¿Buitres carroñeros? Pues a mí no me interesa. Y si trata de cobrarme esta visita...

—No pienso hacer nada semejante. Esta visita es completamente gratis, una muestra de mis servicios. Me he tomado la libertad de familiarizarme con su caso, y ya tengo una estrategia para defenderla. —Movió dos papeles sobre la mesa y los giró hacia mí—. Como puede ver, éste es un simple contrato que estipula que, al aceptar hablar conmigo hoy, de ninguna manera se compromete a contratar mis servicios y no le será cobrada esta reunión.

Examiné el contrato. Al tratarse de un documento legal, era sorprendentemente directo; una sencilla manifestación que me eximía de toda obligación por esta consulta inicial. Miré a Cullen, quien en ese momento leía la orden de allanamiento. No podía tener más de veintiocho o veintinueve años, probablemente acababa de terminar sus estudios de Derecho. En una ocasión, yo había salido con un abogado recién licenciado y sabía lo difícil que podía resultarles conseguir trabajo. Al ser yo misma una joven empresaria, ¿podía culpar a ese individuo por su agresividad a la hora de vender sus servicios? Si, como sugería la policía, yo necesitaba un abogado, no sería ciertamente alguien tan joven como ése... pero tampoco perdía nada con escucharlo.

—Comencemos por hablar de sus credenciales —pedí.

Sin levantar la vista de los papeles, contestó:

—Permítame asegurarle, señora Swan, que no hay nadie tan cualificado como yo para llevar su caso.

—Entonces, dígame, por favor: ¿dónde estudió Derecho? ¿Dónde practica su profesión? ¿Cuántos casos de custodia ha manejado? ¿Qué porcentaje de ellos ha ganado? ¿Tiene experiencia en la difamación de personas? Porque posiblemente de eso se trate este caso.

Más lectura de documentos. Y más crujido de papeles que se mezclan. Yo estaba a un tris de echarlo de casa, cuando él giró la cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos todavía bajos.

—Terminemos entonces con esto de una buena vez, ¿no le parece? —dijo.

Y entonces levantó la vista y me miró. Yo dejé caer el contrato.

Edward Cullen era un hechicero.

-***********************************************************************************************************************-**Bueno como veis ya apareció nuestro Edward! he de decir que no es como los Edwards a los que estamos acostumbradas, ya lo ireis viendo, a partir de ahora aparecera y desaparecerá de la historia hasta alcanzar más protagonismo pero como ya dije aqui el personaje principal es Bella, ya veis que está narrado por ella, en la segunda parte que estoy adaptando se descubre mucho más de la vida de Edward de lo que se descubre en esta... por cierto las dudas que van surgiendo con la historia se van resolviendo durante la misma si al final de ella teneis dudas me preguntais lo que sea y a ser posible os las resolveré ;) Ahh! y muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo de verdad que se agradecen y no dejeis de hacerlo porfa! me animan mucho!porque veo que la historia gusta tanto como a mí... **

**PD: hasta ahora he estado actualizando com0 dos o tres veces al día para que no tengais que esperar mucho y os metais enseguida con la historia pero a partir del capi 10 actualizaré uno al día... salvo que os quedeis con ganas de más y me convenzais de que cuelgue otro y si me es posible os lo subiré... un abrazo gente! ;)**


	9. Nuestro Joven Hechicero

—Salga de mi casa –ordené

—Como puede ver, estoy perfectamente cualificado para manejar su caso, Bella.

— ¿De modo que ahora me llama Bella? ¿Lo ha contratado Bree?

—No —dijo sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo, como si pensara que una niña bruja que contrata a un abogado hechicero no es algo tan raro.

— ¿Entonces quién le ha enviado?

—Como usted misma ha dicho, nadie me envía. Me ha llamado buitre carroñero, y yo no se lo he discutido. Aunque le confieso que esa expresión me resulta censurable, la motivación que implica se me puede aplicar con exactitud. Hay dos maneras de que un abogado sobresalga en el mundo sobrenatural: unirse a una Camarilla o hacerse famoso por luchar contra ellas. Yo he elegido el segundo camino. —Se calló un momento—. ¿Ahora puedo tomar ese café?

—Sí, claro. Sólo tiene que salir por la puerta, girar a la izquierda y buscar el cartel del bar donde venden rosquillas. Imposible perderse.

—Como le decía, al ser un abogado joven que busca hacerse un nombre fuera de las Camarillas, debo, por desgracia, andar a la caza de casos. Me enteré del intento del señor Vulturi de obtener la custodia de Bree y, precisamente porque buscaba una oportunidad, la seguí. Tengo entendido que el señor Vulturi todavía no ha abandonado su desafío, ¿es así?

—Se niega a someterse a una prueba de ADN, y eso significa que no puede demostrar que es el padre de Bree, cosa que a su vez significa también que no tiene ningún argumento para sostener su demanda, razón por la cual yo no necesito un abogado. Ahora bien, si necesita que le dé de nuevo la dirección de...

—Aunque su negativa a someterse a una prueba de ADN puede parecer ventajosa, permítame asegurarle que no elimina el problema. Rupert Sandford es un excelente abogado y ya le encontrará la vuelta a esto, probablemente sobornando a un laboratorio médico para que proporcione resultados falsos.

— ¿Y su disposición para sobornar a funcionarios lo convierte en un abogado excelente?

—Sí.

Abrí la boca, pero no me salió ningún sonido.

Cullen prosiguió:

—Si él intenta esa maniobra, yo insistiré en que el tribunal supervise la realización de la prueba. —Volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles—. Ahora bien, he preparado una lista de pasos que deberíamos seguir para...

Bree entró en la cocina y se paró en seco al ver a Cullen y evaluar su aspecto y sus papeles diseminados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué hace aquí este vendedor ambulante? —preguntó. Después miró a Cullen a la cara. Ni siquiera parpadeó; sólo apretó los labios—. ¿Qué quieres, hechicero?

—Prefiero que me llames Edward —respondió él y le tendió la mano—. Edward Cullen. Represento a Bella.

— ¿Representas a...? — Bree me miró—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De las Páginas Amarillas —respondí—. Bajo la letra N de no solicitado y no deseado. Él no es mi abogado.

Bree volvió a observar a Cullen como si lo estuviera midiendo.

—Mejor así, porque si lo que quieres es un abogado hechicero, puedes encontrar uno mucho mejor que éste.

—Estoy seguro de que sí—admitió Cullen—. Sin embargo, puesto que yo soy el único que está aquí, quizá pueda serles de alguna ayuda.

—No, no puede —dije—. Mire, por si se ha olvidado dónde está la puerta...

—Un momento —intervino Bree—. Es bastante joven, así que probablemente no es un abogado caro. A lo mejor nos servirá hasta que consigamos alguien mejor.

—Mis servicios son extremadamente razonables y los honorarios los estableceremos de común acuerdo y de antemano —dijo Cullen—. Aunque en este momento pueda parecer que Vulturi no tiene pruebas verdaderas...

— ¿Quién es Vulturi? —preguntó Bree.

—Se refiere a Victoria —dije y le lancé a Cullen una mirada de «no me lo discuta»—. Es Alden, no Vulturi.

—El error es mío —se apresuró a decir Cullen—. Como les decía, Victoria no ha retirado su petición de custodia y no da señales de querer hacerlo. Por consiguiente, debemos dar por sentado que planea seguir adelante. O sea que nuestro propósito principal será frustrar sus planes. Con esa finalidad, he redactado una lista de pasos a seguir.

— ¿Un programa de doce pasos para «desdemonizar» mi vida?

—No, son sólo siete pasos, pero si usted ve la necesidad de que sean más, podemos añadir otros.

—Aja.

— ¿A quién le importan las listas? —Masculló Bree —. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es matar a Victoria.

—Me alegra comprobar que te tomas tanto interés en esto, Bree. No obstante, debemos proceder de manera lógica, lo cual, lamentablemente, descarta la posibilidad de salir a asesinarla. Tal vez deberíamos empezar por repasar la lista que he preparado para ustedes. Primer paso: hacer los arreglos necesarios para que las tareas escolares le sean traídas a Bree a su casa por una maestra o alumna conocida tanto por ella como por Bella. Segundo paso...

—Este hombre bromea, ¿no es así? —dijo Bree.

—No tiene importancia —dije yo—. No lo estoy contratando, Cullen.

—Realmente prefiero que me llamen Edward.

—Y yo preferiría que encontrara el camino a la puerta de la calle. ¡Ahora! No lo conozco y no confío en usted. Tal vez sea lo que asegura ser, pero, ¿cómo me lo demuestra? ¿Cómo sé que no ha sido Sandford el que lo ha enviado aquí? «El abogado de Bella renunció, de modo que enviémosle uno nuestro y veamos si se da cuenta».

—Yo no trabajo para Rupert Sandford ni para ningún otro.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, no le creo. Usted es un hechicero. No importa lo mucho que necesite conseguir trabajo, me resulta imposible creer que se ofrezca a trabajar para una bruja.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con las brujas. Las limitaciones de sus poderes son hereditarias. Estoy seguro de que intentará por todos los medios usarlos en todo su potencial.

Me puse tensa.

—Salga ya mismo de mi casa o le enseñaré cuáles son las limitaciones de mis poderes.

—Usted necesita ayuda, mi ayuda, tanto en mi carácter de asesor legal como de protección adicional para usted y Bree. Mi habilidad para lanzar hechizos no es sobresaliente, pero sí suficiente.

—La mía también lo es. No necesito su protección, hechicero. Si llegara a necesitar ayuda, puedo obtenerla de mi Aquelarre.

—Ah, sí, el Aquelarre.

Algo en su voz, un matiz, una inflexión, fue el detonante que hizo que yo perdiera lo que me quedaba de control de mi furia.

—Lárguese ya mismo de mi casa, hechicero.

Él recogió sus papeles.

—Entiendo que ha tenido un día difícil. Aunque es preciso que repasemos esta lista pronto, no es necesario que lo hagamos con tanta premura. Mi consejo sería que descanse. Si me permite escuchar sus mensajes telefónicos, puedo contestar las llamadas de los medios, después de lo cual podemos revisar esta lista...

Le arranqué el papel de las manos y lo rompí en dos.

—Si eso la hace sentirse mejor, adelante, hágalo —dijo él—. Tengo copias. Le dejaré una nueva. Por favor, añada cualquier cosa que le preocupe y que pueda habérseme pasado por alto...

—No pienso repasar ninguna lista. Usted no es mi abogado. ¿Quiere saber cuándo contrataría a un hechicero para que me represente? Diez minutos después de ser atropellada por un transporte y declarada con muerte cerebral. Hasta entonces, lárguese.

— ¿Que me largue? —Las cejas de Cullen se elevaron varios milímetros.

—Váyase. Desaparezca. Hágase humo. Elija la palabra que más le guste y llévesela consigo.

Él asintió y se puso a escribir algo.

—Escúcheme —insistí—, tal vez no estoy siendo clara...

—Sí que lo está siendo. —Terminó su anotación, metió los papeles en su bolso y dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesa—. Por si llegara a recapacitar su decisión... o a experimentar una lamentable colisión con un enorme camión, pueden llamarme a mi teléfono móvil.

Aguardé hasta que se hubo marchado y después lancé nuevos hechizos hacia todas las puertas y me juré no responder nunca más al timbre de la puerta. Al menos no durante los próximos días.

Después de la partida de Cullen, Bree decidió ver la televisión, así que bajé al piso de abajo para lanzar algunos hechizos. Tras lo sucedido la noche anterior, no podía dejar que mis vecinos me vieran deslizándome hacia los bosques para lanzar conjuros. El bosque es mi lugar preferido para practicar hechizos. La naturaleza no sólo ofrece paz y soledad sino que parece proporcionar una energía especial. Desde los tiempos más ancestrales, los chamanes y los lanzadores de conjuros han buscado siempre los bosques, el desierto o la tundra para conectarse con sus poderes. Necesitamos hacerlo. Es la única manera en que puedo explicarlo.

Mi madre me enseñó a lanzar hechizos en el exterior. Sin embargo, pese a lo mucho que ella creía en esta práctica, jamás pudo imponerla en el Aquelarre. A lo largo de varias generaciones, el Aquelarre ha enseñado a sus hijas a practicar en el interior de sus casas, preferentemente en una habitación cerrada con llave y sin ventanas. Al obligar a las jóvenes a hacerlo en cuartos cerrados, mi impresión es que están perpetuando la idea de que estamos haciendo algo malo, algo vergonzoso, una idea que se les recalca a las neófitas a través de la manera en que el Aquelarre maneja la ceremonia de su primera menstruación. Esta ceremonia representa el pasaje a la auténtica brujería, es decir, cuando una bruja adquiere la totalidad de sus poderes. Los poderes de una bruja se incrementan automáticamente en ese momento, pero ella debe someterse a una ceremonia en el octavo día para poder liberarlos realmente; si esa ceremonia se salta, la persona perderá para siempre ese poder adicional. El Aquelarre considera que si una madre deseaba que su hija participara de dicha ceremonia, debía encontrar los ingredientes, estudiar los rituales y realizarlos ella misma. Resulta comprensible que muy pocas lo hicieran. Sin embargo, mi madre sí lo hizo así para mí y, cuando llegara el momento, yo haría lo mismo para Bree.

Me dirigí al sótano. Es una habitación sin tabiques, amplia y sin terminar que ocupa todo el largo de la planta. El extremo más alejado, justo debajo del dormitorio de Bree, era el lugar que ella había habilitado para sus estudios artísticos. Hasta el momento me había conformado con separar ambos espacios con una simple alfombra mal colgada, pero planeaba poner un tabique para hacerle un cuarto independiente.

En realidad, no entiendo el arte de Bree. Sus pinturas y cómics sombríos tienden a ser muy macabros. Sus temas comenzaron a preocuparme el pasado otoño, así que lo hablé con Peter Danvers, el hombre lobo Alpha, que es el único pintor que conozco. Él examinó los trabajos de Bree y me dijo que no me preocupara. Yo confío en su juicio y aprecio el aliento y la ayuda que le está dando a Bree.

El año pasado debió de ser una pesadilla para ella, y Bree ha demostrado tener tanta fortaleza que a veces me preocupa. Tal vez allí, en esas telas cubiertas con manchones furiosos color carmesí y negro, encuentra el modo de desahogar su dolor. Si es así, entonces yo no debo intervenir, por fuerte que sea la tentación de hacerlo.

Cuando lanzo hechizos en el sótano, lo hago en la zona del lavado, casi al pie de las escaleras. Así que me instalé en el piso, extendí el Manual frente a mí y comencé a hojear las páginas amarillentas. Poseía dos de esos libros de hechizos, antiguos y con olor a viejo, un olor que, de alguna manera, era a la vez repulsivo y seductor. Esos libros contenían hechizos no aprobados por el Aquelarre, aunque fueran de su propiedad. En verdad, el Aquelarre podía buscarse algún que otro problema al conservar esos libros donde cualquier bruja joven rebelde podía encontrarlos. Pero al Aquelarre no le preocupaba eso. ¿Por qué? Porque, en su opinión, esos hechizos no funcionaban. Y al cabo de tres años de fracasar en mis intentos, mucho me temía que el Aquelarre casi tenía razón.

De los sesenta y seis hechizos contenidos en esos tomos, yo había conseguido lanzar con éxito sólo cuatro, incluyendo un hechizo bola de fuego. Con mi fobia al fuego, ese hechizo en particular me ponía muy nerviosa, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo, haciendo que me sintiera mucho más orgullosa de mí misma cuando llegaba a dominarlo. Eso reforzaba mi decisión de aprender a emplear el resto, y me convencía de que lo único que necesitaba hacer era encontrar la técnica adecuada.

Sin embargo, en dos años sólo un hechizo más había dado signos de tener éxito. A veces me preguntaba si el Aquelarre no estaría en lo cierto al afirmar que sólo se trataba de Manuales falsos, conservados como rarezas históricas. Sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de lado esos libros. Había en ellos mucha magia, magia de auténtico poder; hechizos elementales, conjuros, hechizos cuyo significado ni siquiera lograba descifrar. Eso era lo que debería ser la verdadera magia de las brujas, lo que yo quería que fuera.

Estuve trabajando en el hechizo de viento que Bree había visto mencionado en mi diario de prácticas. Era el hechizo que había dado señales de que con el tiempo podría surtir efecto. En realidad se trataba de un hechizo para asfixiar a una persona, para privarla de oxígeno. Un hechizo letal, sí, pero mi experiencia durante el año anterior me había enseñado que necesitaba tener por lo menos un hechizo letal en mi repertorio, un hechizo para utilizar como último recurso. Ahora, con Victoria en la ciudad, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Después de treinta minutos me di por vencida, sin haber conseguido que funcionase el hechizo. Saber que Bree se encontraba sola en el piso de arriba, aunque estuviera protegida por hechizos de seguridad, me impedía concentrarme.

Bree estaba viendo la televisión en el salón. Permanecí un momento junto a la puerta, preguntándome qué programa habría encontrado un domingo por la tarde. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una teleserie. La mujer que llenaba la pantalla parecía una actriz: era una pelirroja voluptuosa de poco menos de cuarenta años a la que le habían puesto gafas y moño en un intento risible de hacerla parecer erudita. Cuando la cámara se alejó, vi que caminaba entre el público con un micrófono sujeto a la blusa y caí en mi error: era un anuncio comercial. Nadie sonríe tanto a menos que se proponga vender algo. A juzgar por la forma en que se «trabajaba» al público presente, casi parecía una reunión de evangelistas. Pesqué algunas frases sueltas y comprendí que lo que vendía era una clase diferente de seguridad espiritual.

—Estoy percibiendo a un hombre mayor —decía la mujer—. Algo así como una figura paterna, pero que no es tu padre. Un tío, quizá un amigo de la familia.

—Oh, por favor —dije—. ¿Cómo puedes ver esta porquería?

—No es una porquería —se molestó Bree —. Es Kate Vegas. Es la mejor.

—Es un fraude, Bree. Un truco.

—No, no lo es. Ella realmente puede hablar con los muertos. Hay otro tipo que también lo hace, pero el estilo de Bree es mejor.

En la pantalla apareció un anuncio. Bree cogió el mando a distancia del vídeo y pulsó el botón para pasar rápido.

— ¿Lo tienes grabado? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Kate no tiene su propio programa de televisión. Dice que prefiere viajar por todas partes, conocer gente, pero en El Programa de Keni Bales aparece todos los meses y yo la grabo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, querida —dije entrando en la habitación—, es un fraude, ¿no lo entiendes? Escúchala. Hace conjeturas con tanta rapidez que nadie nota si se equivoca o no. Las preguntas son tan abiertas... ¿Has escuchado la última? Ha dicho que tenía un mensaje para alguien cuyo hermano murió en los últimos años. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que entre el público alguien haya perdido recientemente a un hermano?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Sólo un nigromante es capaz de establecer contacto con el otro mundo, Bree.

—Apuesto a que nosotras podríamos hacerlo si lo intentáramos. —Giró la cabeza para mirarme—. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido? ¿Contactar con tu madre?

—La nigromancia no funciona así. No es como si se pudiera grabar a los muertos.

Entré en la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. La visita de Edward Cullen había tenido un resultado positivo en la medida en que me recordó mis preguntas acerca de las Camarillas, y eso, a su vez, me recordó que Billy Black no me había devuelto mi llamada. No era propio de él no hacerlo, así que repetí la misma rutina de llamar a su casa, a su oficina y revisar mis correos electrónicos. Sin embargo, una vez más no obtuve respuesta, por lo que comencé a preocuparme. Ya eran casi las cuatro... Llamé de nuevo al número del trabajo de Jake, aunque dudaba que el bar del campus estuviera abierto a la una de la tarde. Tonta de mí... Por supuesto que estaba abierto.

Cuando hablé con uno de los empleados me enteré de que Jake se había ausentado una semana para asistir a una conferencia. Entonces recordé algo... Volví al ordenador, revisé mi correo electrónico más reciente y encontré uno de dos semanas antes en el que Jake mencionaba que iría con sus padres a una conferencia sobre el papel de la glosolalia en el movimiento carismático. No porque a Jake le importaran lo más mínimo los carismáticos o la glosolalia (término que quiere decir «hablar en distintas lenguas»), sino porque la conferencia se realizaba en Maui, un lugar que poseía una cuota mayor de atracciones para un individuo de veinticuatro años. Las fechas de la conferencia eran del 12 al 18 de junio. Hoy era 16 de junio.

Pensé en tratar de localizarlo en Maui. Ni Billy ni Jake tenían móvil; Billy no creía en ellos y el servicio de Jake había sido cancelado por impago de la última cuenta. Para ponerme en contacto con ellos necesitaría llamar a la conferencia en Hawai y dejar un mensaje. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más tonta me sentía. Billy estaría de vuelta dentro de dos días. Y detestaría que se pensara que me había entrado un ataque de pánico. Lo único que podía contarle eran mis temores, nada más. Podía esperar.

La visita de Edward Cullen me había ayudado a recordar dos cosas que necesitaba hacer. Además de comunicarme con Billy, tenía que conseguir un abogado. Aunque no había vuelto a tener noticias del policía, y dudaba que las tuviera en el futuro, realmente debería tener a mano el nombre de un letrado por si llegaba a necesitarlo.

Llamé a la abogada de Boston que llevaba los asuntos legales de mi negocio. Aunque ella sólo se ocupaba de cuestiones comerciales, debería poder proporcionarme el nombre de otro abogado capaz de manejar un caso de custodia o, si era preciso, de un caso penal. Era domingo, así que no había nadie en la oficina. Dejé un mensaje bien detallado en su contestador preguntándole si me podía llamar el lunes con una recomendación.

Después me dirigí a la cocina, tomé un libro de recetas y busqué algo que pudiera preparar para la cena. Mientras repasaba las distintas posibilidades, Bree entró en la cocina, tomó un vaso del estante y se sirvió leche. La puerta del armario chirrió al abrirse. Después se oyó el crujido de una bolsa.

—Nada de galletitas a esta hora —dije—. La cena estará lista dentro de treinta minutos.

— ¿Treinta minutos? No puedo esperar... —Se paró—. ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí? —Miré por encima del libro y la vi espiando por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a la ventana del salón.

— ¿Se supone que debe haber gente acampando en nuestro jardín delantero?

Mi incliné para mirar por la ventana y luego cerré el libro y me encaminé a la puerta.


	10. La furia de un cincuentón despechado

Abrí resueltamente la puerta principal y salí al porche. Una videocámara giró para darme la bienvenida.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté.

El hombre de la videocámara dio un paso atrás para encuadrarme en su visor. No, no era un hombre, sólo un chico, tal vez de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Junto a él estaba otro muchachito de más o menos la misma edad, bebiendo Gatorade. Los dos vestían de negro y con ropa varias tallas más grandes, con camisetas enormes y gorras de béisbol echadas hacia atrás, botas de combate y pantalones caídos casi hasta los pies.

En el extremo opuesto del jardín, lo más lejos posible de los jóvenes cinéfilos, dos mujeres de mediana edad se encontraban de pie ataviadas con vestidos propios de maestras de escuela antiguas confeccionados con feas telas estampadas. A pesar del día caluroso de junio, las dos usaban rebecas desgastadas de tanto lavado. Cuando me di la vuelta para mirar a las mujeres, dos hombres cincuentones salieron de una furgoneta aparcada muy cerca, los dos con trajes grises de una talla que no era la suya y tan gastados como los vestidos de las mujeres. Se acercaron a ellas y las flanquearon, como para proporcionarles protección.

—Allí está ella —susurró una de las mujeres con voz bastante alta a sus compañeros—. La pobrecita.

—Por favor —dije—, no pasa nada— Aprecio el apoyo que me dan, pero...

Callé al darme cuenta de que no me miraban a mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Bree junto a la puerta.

—Está bien, preciosa—gritó un hombre—. No te asustes. Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

— ¿Para ayudarme? —Preguntó ella entre mordisco y mordisco a un bizcocho—. ¿Ayudarme a qué?

—Ayudarte a salvar tu alma inmortal.

— ¿Eh?

—No temas —intervino la segunda mujer—. No es demasiado tarde. Dios sabe que eres inocente, que te han llevado a pecar contra tu voluntad.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor. ¡Llévensela de aquí!

Empujé a Bree hacia el interior de la casa, cerré la puerta y me quedé fuera.

—Miren —dije—, no es mi intención negarles su libertad de expresarse, pero no pueden...

—Sabemos lo de la Misa Negra —dijo el muchachito sin la cámara—. ¿Podemos verla?

—No hay nada que ver. Fue una broma macabra, eso es todo.

— ¿Realmente mató usted a un par de gatos? ¿Los desolló y los cortó en pedacitos?

—Alguien mató tres gatos —expliqué—. Y espero que encuentren a la persona responsable.

— ¿Qué me dice del bebé? —preguntó su amigo, el de la cámara.

— ¿El bebé?

—Sí. He oído decir que encontraron partes que no pudieron identificar y que piensan que pertenecen al bebé que desapareció de Boston y...

— ¡No! —Grité, y mi voz sonó punzante en el silencio de la calle—. Encontraron gatos, nada más. Si quieren obtener más información, les sugiero que se pongan en contacto con la policía de Forks o la policía estatal, porque yo no tengo nada más que añadir. Mejor aún, ¿qué les parece si yo misma llamo a la policía y los acuso de allanar mi propiedad? Porque así se llama esto, como sin duda saben.

—Debemos hacer lo que nuestra conciencia nos dicta —dijo el segundo hombre con la voz grave de un orador—. Nosotros representamos a la Iglesia de la Salvación Bendita de Cristo y nos hemos comprometido a luchar contra el mal en todas sus formas.

— ¿En serio? —le interrumpí—. Entonces deben de tener la dirección equivocada. Aquí no hay ningún mal. Prueben en algún otro lugar. Estoy segura de que encontrarán algo que valga la pena denunciar.

—Ya lo hemos encontrado —dijo una de las mujeres—. La Misa Negra. Una perversión del rito más sagrado de la Cristiandad. Sabemos lo que esto significa. Y otros también lo sabrán y también vendrán y se unirán a nosotros.

— ¿Ah sí? Caramba, lástima que se me hayan terminado el café y las rosquillas para tanto invitado. Detesto ser una mala anfitriona.

El jovencito dejó caer la videocámara. Cuando se tambaleó hacia adelante, levanté la vista y vi a Bree espiando por entre las cortinas. Me sonrió y después levantó una mano y el muchachito se sacudió hacia atrás y cayó sobre el césped.

—Eso no tiene nada de gracioso —dije y fulminé con la mirada al adolescente mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie—. No pienso quedarme aquí parada y que alguien se mofe de mí cayéndose de culo. Si tienes algo que decirme, habla con mi abogado.

Entré en la casa hecha un basilisco y di un portazo.

Bree estaba tendida en el sofá, muerta de risa.

—Estuviste fantástica, Bella.

Crucé la habitación y corrí las cortinas.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?

—Oh, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que fui yo. Por favor, sonríe un poco. —Espió por debajo de las cortinas. —Ahora se está mirando los cordones de los zapatos, como si se hubiera tropezado con ellos o algo así. Los humanos son tan estúpidos.

—Deja de decir eso. Y aléjate de esa ventana. Me propongo no prestarles atención y preparar la cena.

— ¿No comemos afuera?

— ¡No!

Terminamos saliendo a comer.

Y no fue porque Bree me hubiera insistido. Mientras descongelaba el pollo para la cena no hacía más que pensar en la gente que estaba en mi jardín y, cuanto más pensaba en ellos, más me enfadaba. Y cuanto más me enfurecía, más decidida estaba a no permitir que ellos me trastornaran... o, por lo menos, a que no supieran que me habían trastornado. Si yo quería salir a comer, no me lo impedirían. En realidad, no tenía ganas de comer fuera, pero una vez que tomé la decisión, la mantuve sin vacilar, aunque sólo fuera para dejar bien clara mi actitud.

Nadie hizo nada para evitar que subiésemos al coche. Los adolescentes filmaron nuestra salida, como si esperaran que mi coche se transformara en un palo de escoba y levantáramos el vuelo. Los salvacionistas ya se habían retirado a su furgoneta antes de que llegáramos a la esquina. Seguro que nuestra escapada les vino muy bien para poder sentarse.

Bree decidió que quería comprar comida para llevar en el Golden Dragón. Ese restaurante chino local era gestionado por Mabel Higgins, quien jamás había puesto un pie fuera de Washington en toda su vida y, a juzgar por su manera de cocinar, jamás había abierto un libro de cocina asiática. Su idea de la cocina china era, básicamente, el chop suey norteamericano: macarrones y carne picada. Por desgracia, aparte de la pastelería, el Golden Dragón era el único restaurante en Forks. La pastelería cerraba a las cinco, así que no me quedó más remedio que comprar también la cena en el Golden Dragón. Decidí pedir arroz blanco. Ni siquiera Mabel era capaz de arruinar un plato tan sencillo como ése.

Aparqué en la calle. En Forks, casi todos los coches aparcan junto a la acera, sobre todo en el centro de la ciudad, donde todos los edificios son anteriores a la era del automóvil. Yo nunca llegué a dominar el aparcamiento en paralelo —prefiero caminar una manzana antes que intentarlo—, así que dejé el coche en un lugar vacío frente al supermercado, que también cerraba a las cinco.

— ¿No podrías haber aparcado un poco más cerca? —Protestó Bree —. Estamos como a un kilómetro y medio del restaurante.

—Más bien a unos cien metros. Vamos, baja del coche.

Soltó un rosario de quejas, reproches y gimoteos, como si le estuviera pidiendo que recorriera más de treinta kilómetros en mitad de una nevada.

—Espera aquí, entonces —dije—. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

Me dio su pedido. Después le advertí que la encerraría en el coche, y así lo hice, tanto con el mando a distancia del automóvil como con hechizos.

Cuando regresaba al coche, me fijé en u aparcado justo detrás de mi coche y aceleré la marcha. Sí, estaba paranoica. Sin embargo, como no había ningún otro vehículo estacionado en por lo menos media docena de espacios con respecto al mío, me pareció extraño, incluso alarmante. Mientras corría hacia mi coche, vi la cara del conductor del 4x4. No era Victoria. Tampoco era Sandford.

Era Grantham Cary hijo.

—Fantástico —farfullé.

Reduje el paso y saqué las llaves de la cartera. En voz baja anulé los hechizos con que había protegido el automóvil y después accioné el control remoto para poder subir al coche sin detenerme el tiempo suficiente para que él se me acercara. Cuando estuve casi al lado del vehículo oí el ruido sordo del motor de su coche. Mantuve la vista fija en el mío, atenta al sonido de la puerta del suyo que se abría. En cambio, oí el golpeteo de su transmisión cuando él desplazó la palanca de cambios.

—Bien —me dije—, sigue adelante.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi retroceder para salir de su aparcamiento. Después avanzó hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante, hasta estrellarse contra mi coche. Bree salió volando contra el salpicadero.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —grité, dejé caer la bolsa con la comida para llevar y eché a correr hacia el vehículo.

Cary giró y aceleró a fondo.

Corrí hacia la puerta del acompañante y la abrí de par en par. Adentro, Bree trataba de detener con las manos la hemorragia de su nariz.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Sólo me he golpeado la nariz.

Tomé un puñado de pañuelos de papel de la caja que había detrás de su asiento y se los pasé, y después le examiné el puente de la nariz. No me pareció que se lo hubiera roto.

—Estoy bien, Bella . En serio. —Se miró la camiseta con manchas de sangre—. ¡Mierda! ¡Mi camiseta nueva de Gap! ¿Te has fijado en el número de la matrícula? Ese tipo va a tener que pagarme la camiseta.

—Va a tener que pagar mucho más que tu camiseta. Y no necesito tener el número de su matrícula. Sé quién era.

Saqué el teléfono móvil, llamé a la operadora y pedí que me pusiera con la policía.

—No dudo que haya sido Cary —dijo Willard—. Lo que te pregunto es si puedes probarlo.

De los tres asistentes del sheriff de Forks, Travis Willard era el que yo esperaba que mandaran. Era el asistente más joven de la ciudad —apenas unos años mayor que yo— y el más agradable del grupo. Su esposa Janey y yo habíamos participado juntas en varias asociaciones benéficas, y era una de las pocas personas de la ciudad que me hacía sentir a gusto en ella. Ahora, sin embargo, comencé a dudar de si era realmente sensato llamar a la policía.

Willard se sentó conmigo en mi coche, y todos los que pasaban junto a nosotros se fijaban y nos observaban. Apenas doce horas antes la policía había encontrado un altar satánico detrás de mi casa y, sin duda, esa noticia se había propagado por la ciudad antes del mediodía. Ahora, al verme hablando con un policía, era evidente que volverían a correr rumores con nuevas especulaciones. Como si eso ya no fuera suficientemente malo, comencé a caer en la cuenta de que acusar a un miembro respetado de la ciudad de haberme golpeado con su coche para darse después a la fuga no resultaba nada fácil de creer.

—Alguien debe de haberlo visto —dijo Bree —. Había gente alrededor.

—Y ninguna de esas personas se quedó cerca para cumplir con su deber cívico —agregué—. Pero se necesitan pruebas... No causó un gran destrozo, pero sí que ha rayado la pintura de mi coche. ¿No puedes revisar su 4 x 4?

—Sí puedo —respondió Willard—. Y si llego a encontrar pintura plateada en su parachoques puedo pedirle al sheriff Fowler que solicite una prueba de laboratorio y él se reirá en mi cara. No intento ponértelo difícil, Bella. Lo que te sugiero es que quizá ésta no es la manera en que debes llevar este asunto. He oído que ayer tuviste una discusión con Cary en la pastelería.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dijo Bree —. ¿Qué sucedió?

Willard giró la cabeza hacia el asiento de atrás y le pidió que se bajara un momento del coche. Cuando lo hubo hecho, él volvió a mirarme.

—Sé que fue contra ti. Ese tipo es un... —Willard se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. Trata de tirarse a todas las chicas bonitas que hay en la ciudad. Si hasta intentó seducir a Janey cuando ya estábamos casados. Yo podría haberle... —Otra vez sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no lo hice. No hice nada. Algunas cosas acarrean más problemas de lo que valen.

—Lo entiendo, pero...

—No te preocupes por el coche. Para tu compañía de seguros lo registraré como un choque cuyo autor se dio a la fuga. Y es posible que le haga una visita a Cary y le dé a entender que debería pagar los daños.

—No me importan esos daños... Sólo es un coche. Lo que me cabrea es el hecho de que Bree se encontrara dentro. Podría haber salido volando por el parabrisas.

— ¿Crees que Cary sabía que ella estaba allí?

Vacilé un momento y después negué con la cabeza. ,

—Eso es lo que también supongo yo —dijo Willard—. No podría haberla visto por encima del asiento. Pasaba por aquí, vio tu coche y aparcó detrás pensando que estaba vacío. Cuando te vio caminar hacia el vehículo, se estrelló contra la parte de atrás de tu coche. Un tarado, como te dije. Pero no lo es tanto como para hacer daño a propósito a una cría.

—De modo que no harás nada.

—Si insistes, tendré que presentar un informe, pero te advierto que...

—Está bien. Lo comprendo.

—Lo lamento, Bella.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y le hice señas a Bree de que subiera al coche.

Siguiente parada: el 52 de Sprice Lañe, hogar del señor y la señora Grantham Cary hijo.

Los Cary vivían en una de las mejores casas de Forks. Era una de las cinco etapas del paseo anual entre jardines de Forks. No porque su jardín fuera espectacular; de hecho era bastante vulgar y ella tendía a podar en exceso los arbustos y a cultivar rosas con nombres de fantasía y ninguna fragancia. No obstante, cada año la finca participaba del recorrido, y cada año la gente de Forks pagaba su entrada para recorrer la casa y sus jardines. ¿Por qué? Porque cada año Lisa contrataba a un decorador de primera línea para que redecorara una habitación de la casa, que entonces establecía el estándar de esa temporada para el diseño de interiores en Forks.

— ¿Te parece una buena idea? —preguntó Bree.

—Nadie lo va a hacer por nosotras.

—Mira, estoy a favor de patearle el trasero a ese individuo, pero hay otras maneras, y lo sabes. Mejores maneras. Yo podría lanzarle un hechizo que...

—Nada de hechizos. No quiero venganza. Lo que quiero es justicia.

—Un buen hechizo de piojos sería justicia.

—Quiero que él sepa lo que hizo.

—Entonces le mandaremos una postal que diga: «piojos por cortesía de Bella y Bree».

Subí los escalones del porche y estrellé la aldaba en forma de querubín contra la puerta de madera. En el interior de la casa se oyeron unos pasos. Una cortina se movió. Una serie de voces murmuraron algo. Entonces Lisa abrió la puerta.

—Me gustaría hablar con Grantham, por favor —saludé con toda la cortesía que fui capaz de demostrar.

—No está aquí.

— ¿Ah, no? Qué extraño. Veo s en el jardín. Parece que se le ha rayado el parachoques delantero.

El rostro quirúrgicamente estirado de Lisa permaneció imperturbable.

—Yo no sé nada de eso.

—Mira, por favor, ¿podría hablar con él? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Lisa. Sé que está aquí. Este es su problema. Deja que él le haga frente.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas de aquí.

—Ha estrellado su coche contra el mío. A propósito. Bree estaba dentro.

Ni un asomo de reacción.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas ya mismo.

— ¿Me has oído? Grantham se estrelló contra mi coche.

—Te equivocas. Si lo que intentas es hacer que nosotros paguemos los daños...

— ¡No me importa el coche! —Exclamé mientras arrastraba a Bree cerca de esa mujer mostrándole su nariz y su camiseta ensangrentadas—. ¡Este es el daño que me importa! Ella apenas tiene trece años.

—A los chicos les sangra la nariz todo el tiempo. Si te propones llevarnos a juicio...

— ¡No quiero demandaros! Quiero que él venga y vea lo que ha hecho. Eso es todo. Sácalo de ahí adentro para que yo pueda hablarle.

—Tendré que pedirte que te vayas de mi casa.

—Deja de protegerlo, Lisa. No se lo merece. Ese hombre no hace más que acosar...

No seguí. Mi problema era con Grantham, no con Lisa, y por mucho que me hubiese gustado decirle a Lisa a qué otra cosa se dedicaba su marido, no era justo. Además, lo más probable era que ella ya lo supiera. No podía rebajarme a algo tan mezquino y tan rastrero como aquello.

—Dile que esto no ha terminado —añadí y después me di media vuelta y bajé por los escalones del porche.

Al acercarme al coche me di cuenta de que Bree no estaba detrás de mí. Giré y la vi frente a la casa. En el interior, las luces se encendían y se apagaban. El televisor atronaba con su sonido, se apagaba y luego volvía a atronar.

— ¡ Bree ! —mascullé entre dientes.

Una de las cortinas del piso principal se abrió y Lisa espió nuestra marcha. Bree levantó la vista y movió los dedos. Después corrió hacia mí.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

—Sólo una advertencia —sonrió—. Una advertencia amistosa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los adolescentes filmaban el gato negro de mi vecino. No les presté atención y metí el coche en el garaje.

Mientras Bree volvía a calentar su cena, escuché los mensajes del contestador y devolví las llamadas a varias amistades de Boston que habían visto en los informativos lo que me había pasado. ¿Mi altar satánico había aparecido en los telediarios de Boston? Cada una de esas personas me aseguró que sólo se había tratado de una mención al cambiar un canal, pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Los adolescentes se fueron a las diez menos cuarto, probablemente a la hora de su toque de queda. El cuarteto de los de más edad se quedó, turnándose para sentarse en la furgoneta y montando guardia en mi jardín. No llamé a la policía; eso solo habría logrado despertar más atención hacia mi persona. Si yo no reaccionaba, los salvacionistas muy pronto se cansarían lo suficiente como para volver a sus casas, dondequiera que estuvieran.

Me fui a acostar a las once. Sí, triste pero cierto. Yo era joven, soltera y me acostaba a las once de un sábado por la noche, como lo había hecho casi todas las noches durante los últimos nueve meses. Desde la llegada de Bree he tenido que luchar para mantener incluso a mis amistades. Salir con hombres queda descartado; Bree es muy celosa de mí tiempo y de mi atención. O, dicho más exactamente, no le gusta no tenerme cerca cuando se le antoja. Como he dicho, la estabilidad era una de las pocas cosas que yo podía ofrecerle, así que no intenté cambiar nada en ese aspecto.

Antes de acostarme, espié a través de la cortina de la ventana. Dos hombres seguían de pie en el jardín delantero, con dos mujeres en un automóvil cercano, pero tanto los rostros como el vehículo habían cambiado. ¿Se iban relevando? Maravilloso.

Esa noche pasé demasiado tiempo reflexionando acerca de Cary. Como si enfrentarme a una batalla por una custodia y a un altar satánico no fuera suficiente, ahora me acechaba un abogado en plena crisis de la madurez. ¿Qué hacía yo para meterme en todos estos líos? Quizá humillar públicamente a Cary no era la mejor idea que había tenido jamás, pero ¿cómo iba a adivinar que él se vengaría como un muchachito de dieciséis años, rechazado por una chica en el baile de gala del colegio?

Estaba también Travis Willard. Willard me gustaba, y eso hacía que su actitud de escurrir el bulto me resultara mucho más grave. Si él no podía apoyarme contra Cary, ¿entonces quién lo haría? Yo podría alegar que Forks era una ciudad pequeña típica, insular y protectora, pero crecí en una comunidad pequeña y aquello no se parecía a lo que sucedía aquí. Si tan sólo las Hermanas Mayores me dieran permiso para marcharme... Pero eso me llevaba a una nueva línea de pensamientos y ya había tenido suficiente como para que mis cavilaciones me duraran toda la noche.

Todo estaba tranquilo a la mañana siguiente; nada sorprendente, porque era domingo y estábamos en Forks. A las nueve de la mañana sonó el timbre del teléfono. Me fijé en el identificador de llamadas: ponía PRIVADO. Cuando alguien evita que se vea su identidad, es bastante probable que no se trate de alguien con quien uno desea hablar.

Dejé que el contestador registrara su llamada y puse la tetera sobre el fuego. El que llamaba cortó la comunicación.

Diez minutos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Otro vez una persona misteriosa. Bebí mi té y esperé que colgara. En cambio, el que llamaba me dejó un mensaje que parecía enviado desde un móvil.

—Bella, soy Grant. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche. Estaré en la oficina a las diez.

Cogí el auricular, pero él ya había colgado. Barajé mis opciones; después tiré el resto de mi té al fregadero y avancé por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Bree.

— ¿ Bree ? —Llamé a la puerta—. Es hora de levantarse. Tenemos que hacer unos recados.


	11. Volando por el aire con toda facilidad

**Volando por el aire con toda facilidad **

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Cary, la recepción se encontraba desierta. No me sorprendió en absoluto; dudo mucho que Cary quisiera que Lisa oyera esta conversación. Nuestras pisadas resonaron mientras cruzábamos el suelo de madera.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó la voz de Cary desde su oficina del primer piso—. ¡Enseguida estoy con ustedes!

Enfilé hacia las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Bree. Un crujido de papeles se oyó en la oficina de Cary, seguido por el chirrido de su sillón.

—Lo lamento —dijo, todavía oculto de mi vista—. Me temo que no hay recepcionista los domingos. Mi esposa no... —Salió de su oficina y parpadeó—. ¿Bella? ¿Bree?

— ¿A quién esperabas?

Volvió a desaparecer en su oficina. Le seguí y le hice señas a Bree de que hiciera lo mismo.

—A un nuevo cliente —respondió Cary—. Pero no vendrá hasta las diez y media, así que supongo que puedo concederos algunos minutos. Lisa me dijo que anoche pasasteis por casa. Al parecer estrellé mi coche contra el tuyo en la calle State. Sí, fui al centro para recoger algo de la tintorería. No puedo decir que recuerde haber chocado contra nada, pero sí vi un raspón en el parachoques delantero. Por supuesto, lamento muchísimo...

—Basta de gilipolleces. Sabes perfectamente qué hiciste. Si me llamaste y me hiciste venir para ponerme excusas, no quiero escucharlas.

— ¿Yo te llamé y te hice venir? —Frunció el entrecejo mientras se instalaba en su sillón. Estudié su cara en busca de alguna señal de encubrimiento, pero no hallé ninguna.

—Tú no me llamaste, ¿verdad? —dije por fin.

—No, yo... bueno, desde luego, iba a llamarte...

— ¿Dónde está Lisa?

Las arrugas de su frente se hicieron más profundas.

—En la iglesia. Esta semana le toca ayudar al reverendo Morgan a prepararlo todo.

—Es una trampa —murmuré. Miré a Bree —. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Cary y se puso de pie.

Empujé a Bree hacia la puerta, pero después lo pensé mejor y la situé detrás de mí antes de seguir avanzando. Ella se agarró de mi brazo.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró.

Correcto. Salir disparadas hacia la puerta probablemente no era la mejor idea. Yo tenía muy poca experiencia en echar a correr y luchar por mi vida. Bree ya tenía demasiada.

Después de colocar a Bree a mis espaldas, avancé muy lentamente hacia la puerta, me apreté contra la pared y espié hacia el corredor. Estaba vacío.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Cary.

Tomé a Bree de la mano. Arrastrándola tras de mí, me aventuré a salir al corredor. Fuimos caminando de lado a lo largo de la pared en dirección a la escalera. A mitad de camino me detuvo y escuché. Silencio.

— ¿Tenéis algún problema? —La voz de Cary flotó desde su oficina y resonó en el pasillo.

Me deslicé de nuevo hacia la oficina y cerré la puerta; después lancé un hechizo de cerrojo para trancarlo desde dentro. No necesitaba haberme molestado. Era obvio que Cary no tenía ninguna intención de arriesgar el pescuezo, y eligió en cambio quedarse sentado detrás del escritorio y hacerse el tonto.

El corredor estaba flanqueado por hileras de puertas cerradas, con las escaleras a lo largo de la pared izquierda. Hice señas a Bree para que me siguiera, atravesé el pasillo con rapidez y me di la vuelta para que mi espalda quedara contra la otra pared. De nuevo me deslicé de lado, esta vez deteniéndome a sesenta centímetros de la escalera.

—Aguarda —me susurró Bree.

Le pedí por señas que se callara y me incliné hacia la escalera. Bree se cogió de mi manga y me tiró hacia atrás y después me hizo señas de que me agachara o me inclinara antes de mirar hacia afuera. Está bien, tenía sentido, en lugar de asomar la cabeza exactamente en el lugar en que alguien esperaría verla. Me acurruqué y miré hacia abajo por el hueco de la escalera. Vacía. Escruté la sala de espera del piso de abajo. También vacía. A un metro y medio de la base de la escalera estaba mi meta: la puerta principal.

Cuando me eché hacia atrás alcancé a vislumbrar un reflejo de luz de sol, me paralicé y volví a mirar. La puerta estaba abierta unos tres centímetros o más. ¿ Bree la había dejado abierta cuando entramos?

La miré.

—Cúbrete —le susurré en voz muy baja.

Los labios de Bree se tensaron y el desafío brilló en sus ojos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir siquiera la boca, la miré a los ojos.

—Cúbrete ahora —le dije.

Otro resplandor de furia; después, bajó los párpados. Sus labios se movieron y, cuando terminaron de hacerlo, había desaparecido. Era invisible. Siempre y cuando no se moviera, nadie podría verla. Hice una pausa de un segundo para asegurarme de que seguía estando a cubierto y después salí a la escalera.

Descender me llevó una eternidad. Un paso abajo, pausa, escuchar, agacharme y mirar, otro paso abajo. Bajar por una escalera es más peligroso de lo que os imagináis. Si esa escalera está encerrada, como lo estaba ésta, entonces alguien de pie en el nivel inferior la vería a una mucho antes de que una pudiera verlo. Por eso necesitaba detenerme, agacharme y mirar. Eso me hacía sentir más segura, aunque dudo que me hubiera salvado si alguien me esperaba abajo con una pistola en la mano.

En realidad, a mí no me preocupaban demasiado las armas de fuego; los sobrenaturales no suelen usarlas. Si Victoria estaba allí abajo, era más probable que empleara telequinesis para controlar los pies que me sostenían y arrastrarme hacia abajo por las escaleras, rompiéndome la columna para que siguiera viva, pero quedara tendida en el suelo, paralizada, cuando ella me aplastara con un mueble-archivo que volase por el aire. Mucho mejor que un simple tiro. Desde luego.

Cuando finalmente llegué abajo, me lancé hacia el pomo de la puerta. Lo agarré, tiré de él... y casi me di de cara contra el cristal cuando la puerta no se movió. Cuando recuperé el equilibrio miré en todas direcciones y volví a tirar del pomo. Nada. La puerta seguía entreabierta unos tres centímetros pero ni se abría ni se cerraba. ¿Un hechizo de barrera? No lo parecía, pero por si acaso lancé un conjuro que rompe las barreras. No sucedió nada. Aferré el borde de la puerta. Mis dedos pasaron a través del espacio sin ninguna resistencia, pero no logré abrirla. Lancé un hechizo para abrirla. Nada.

Tenía plena conciencia del paso del tiempo, de haberme convertido en un blanco fácil al estar allí parada, a plena vista de todos, tirando de la puerta, mientras Bree permanecía escondida en el pasillo del piso de arriba, sin duda perdiendo la paciencia. Después de un último intento de romper hechizos, apoyé la espalda contra la pared para recuperar el aliento.

Estábamos atrapadas. Realmente atrapadas. Ahora en cualquier momento, Victoria y Sandford y sólo Dios sabía qué otra clase de sobrenaturales llegarían y nosotras...

¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella, reacciona! La puerta delantera está atrancada. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué me dices de las otras puertas? ¿Qué me dices de las ventanas?

Alcancé a vislumbrar luz de sol a través de la puerta que había detrás del escritorio de Lisa. Manteniéndome siempre cerca de la pared, avancé algunos pasos hacia la izquierda para poder ver a través del marco de la puerta. Conducía a una amplia sala de reuniones, detrás de la cual había una larga serie de puertas que daban al patio.

Me agaché y atravesé la habitación como una exhalación. Después fui avanzando muy lentamente a lo largo de la pared opuesta en dirección a la puerta. Al deslizarme en la otra habitación, una sombra cruzó el piso iluminado por la luz del sol. Me escondí detrás de un sillón sin animarme casi a respirar, sabiendo que ese sillón no era un buen escondite porque no me ocultaba del todo. Entonces lancé un hechizo de protección.

La sombra volvió a moverse sobre el suelo. ¿Acaso ya me habían descubierto? Miré hacia la izquierda, procurando mover solamente los ojos. La sombra regresó. Al darme cuenta de que era demasiado pequeña para pertenecer a una persona, levanté la vista y vi hojas que se mecían con el viento justo del otro lado de las puertas que daban al patio.

Cuando comenzaba a salir de detrás del sillón oí pasos en la entrada. Volví a ocultarme y lancé otro hechizo de protección. Los pasos giraron hacia la izquierda, se alejaron, regresaron, se dirigieron al extremo derecho, prácticamente se desvanecieron y luego volvieron. Sin duda revisaban las habitaciones. ¿Ahora vendrían hacia mí? Sí... No... Se detuvieron. Un ruido de zapatos que caminaban rápidamente. Pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Cerré los ojos y preparé un hechizo de bola de fuego. Cuando una forma se movió a través de la puerta, lancé la bola. Una esfera encendida voló desde el cielo raso. Me tensé, lista para echar a correr. Cuando la bola cayó, la intrusa pegó un grito y levantó los brazos para protegerse. Al ver su cara, corrí desde mi escondite y la saqué de la trayectoria de la bola de fuego. Las dos caímos juntas al suelo.

—Me prometiste enseñarme ese hechizo —dijo Bree al soltarse de mis brazos.

Le tapé la boca con una mano, pero ella la apartó.

—Aquí no hay nadie —dijo—. Lancé un hechizo sensor.

— ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

—Tu madre me lo enseñó. Es de cuarto nivel... Tú no puedes hacerlo. —Calló y después agregó algo a manera de consuelo—: Todavía.

Inspiré profundamente.

—Está bien. Bueno, la puerta delantera está atrancada, así que pensaba intentarlo con éstas —dije e indiqué las que daban al patio—. Es probable que también estén atrancadas, pero podríamos romper los cristales.

Una vez más avanzamos pegadas a la pared por si alguien de afuera estaba mirando hacia adentro. Cuando llegué a las puertas miré fuera. El patio se abría a un pequeño jardín, pero sin césped, cubierto con ladrillos rodeados de plantas perennes. Al extender la mano para coger el pomo, una sombra osciló a lo largo del cerco de tejos que había en el extremo más alejado del patio. Pensé que se trataba de otra rama de árbol que se mecía con el viento y di un paso adelante.

Victoria se encontraba de pie junto a los arbustos. Levantó una mano y nos saludó.

Cuando me giré hacia Bree, el tiempo pareció detenerse y lo vi todo a cámara lenta. Victoria levantó las dos manos e hizo un ademán hacia sí misma, como invitándonos a acercarnos a ella, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en algo que había por encima de nuestras cabezas. Después vino aquel ruido de cristales rotos. Y el grito.

Me lancé hacia Bree y las dos caímos al suelo. Cuando rodábamos, una forma oscura se desplomó en picado hacia afuera, hacia el suelo. Lo que vi primero fue el sillón —el sillón de Cary—, que caía como una roca. No, más rápido que una roca, volaba a tanta velocidad que se golpeó contra los ladrillos antes de que mi cerebro hubiera procesado la imagen de su caída. Mentalmente seguía viendo el sillón en el aire, inclinado hacia atrás, con Cary sentado en él, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos hacia afuera por la fuerza, la boca abierta, gritando. Todavía podía oír ese grito flotando en el aire cuando el sillón se estrelló contra los ladrillos y una lluvia de gotas de sangre se diseminó hacia afuera.

Cuando levanté la cabeza, Victoria vio mi mirada, sonrió, saludó con la mano y se alejó.

Me puse de pie de un salto y corrí hacia las puertas del patio, que se abrieron sin la menor resistencia. Mientras corría hacia Cary sabía que era demasiado tarde. La fuerza del impacto, esa horrible lluvia de sangre. A sesenta centímetros de él me frené en seco, me doblé en dos y tuve arcadas.

Grantham Cary hijo había caído del sillón y se encontraba tendido en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, la cabeza aplastada formando un charco de sangre y de tejido cerebral. La intensidad del impacto había sido tal que un trozo enorme de vidrio le había atravesado el estómago de lado a lado, con tanta fuerza que su brazo, al golpear contra el borde de una moldura, le había sido amputado y su mano separada seguía aferrada al apoyabrazos. Contemplé eso y recordé a Victoria sonriendo y saludando con la mano, y no supe con seguridad cuál de las dos cosas era peor.

— ¿Bella? —susurró Bree . Al levantar la cabeza vi su cara, blanca como el papel, mirando a Cary como si no pudiera apartar la vista. —Creo que, bueno, deberíamos irnos de aquí.

—No —dijo una voz detrás de nosotras—. Me parece que no.

En ese momento el sheriff Fowler cruzaba las puertas abiertas del patio.


	12. Ruleta de abogados

**Ruleta de abogados **

Victoria me había tendido una trampa para incriminarme en el asesinato de Grantham Cary hijo.

Tomemos a una mujer acusada de brujería y satanismo, una mujer que ha tenido una pelea pública con el hombre asesinado y que, además, lo ha acusado de haber estrellado intencionadamente su coche lesionando así a su pupila. Esta mujer, con falsos pretextos, conspira para reunirse con su ex abogado en su oficina, un domingo, a la hora en que su esposa se encuentra en la iglesia. La policía recibe la llamada de una vecina preocupada por los gritos de furia que proceden del despacho del abogado. La policía llega a la escena del crimen. El abogado está muerto. La casa está vacía. No hay nadie allí, salvo la mujer y su pupila. ¿Quién es el asesino? No hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para descubrirlo.

Una vez más, el departamento de policía de Forks no estaba preparado para un caso así, de modo que solicitaron la colaboración de la policía estatal, quienes me condujeron a la comisaría. Me interrogaron durante tres horas... Las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, insistiendo, tanto que yo seguía oyendo sus voces en mi cabeza cuando salían para fumar un cigarrillo o beber un café.

Tomaron todo lo que yo había hecho en los últimos dos días y lo retorcieron para que encajara en su teoría. ¿Mi diatriba acerca del satanismo? Era la prueba de que yo tenía un temperamento malvado y resultaba fácil provocarme. ¿Mi estallido en la pastelería? Era la prueba de que yo era paranoica y recibía una sencilla invitación a tomar un café como una proposición sexual. ¿Mi acusación con respecto al accidente con el coche? Era la prueba de que yo quería vengarme de Cary.

Todos mis argumentos sobre la Misa Negra se veían de repente como una protesta exagerada, que representaba negar la existencia misma de los cultos satánicos para cubrir mi propia participación en dichas prácticas. Tal vez Cary había averiguado la verdad y por eso se había negado a seguir representándome. O quizá yo lo había golpeado y había montado una escena cuando él me rechazó. Tal vez era cierto que él había intentado seducirme, pero ¿acaso yo esperaba que ellos creyeran que el hecho de que lo hubiera rechazado era razón suficiente para que estrellara su flamante Mercedes 4x4 contra mi Honda de seis años de antigüedad? Los hombres grandes no hacían cosas así. Al menos no los hombres como Grantham Cary hijo. Yo estaba paranoica. O delirante. O sencillamente loca. ¿Acaso no había irrumpido en su casa como una demente, lanzando acusaciones descabelladas y jurando vengarme? ¿Y qué decir de la denuncia de Lisa acerca del mal funcionamiento de la energía eléctrica en su casa después de mi visita? La policía no me estaba acusando de brujería —las personas racionales no creen en semejante tontería—, pero resultaba evidente que yo había hecho algo. Al menos, era culpable de haber asesinado a Grantham Cary hijo.

Al cabo de la tercera hora, los dos detectives se ausentaron para tomarse un descanso. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y entró en el cuarto una mujer de treinta y tantos años que se presentó como la detective Flynn.

Estaba paseándome por la habitación, con un nudo en el estómago que tenía desde hacía tres horas: estaba tan preocupada por Bree... ¿Ella también estaba en la comisaría? ¿O la policía había llamado a Senna? ¿Y si éste era el plan de Victoria, hacer que me encerraran mientras ella se apoderaba de Bree?

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? —preguntó Flynn al entrar—. ¿Café? ¿Una bebida fría? ¿Un sándwich?

—No voy a contestar más preguntas hasta que alguien me diga dónde está Bree. No he hecho más que preguntarlo y lo único que me contestan es: «Está a salvo». Eso no me basta. Necesito saber...

—Está aquí. .

— ¿Exactamente dónde? Bree es la protagonista de una batalla por su custodia. Ustedes no parecen entender...

—Lo entendemos, Bella. En este momento Bree se encuentra en la habitación contigua, jugando a las cartas con dos agentes. Dos policías estatales armados. No le sucederá nada. Le dieron una hamburguesa para el almuerzo y está muy bien. Podrá verla en cuanto terminemos.

Finalmente, alguien que no me trataba como una homicida juzgada y condenada. Asentí y tomé asiento frente a la mesa.

—Entonces terminemos de una buena vez —dije.

—Espléndido. Ahora bien, ¿seguro que no puedo traerle algo de comer?

Sacudí la cabeza. Se instaló en una silla frente a mí y se inclinó sobre la mesa, con sus manos casi rozando las mías.

—Sé que usted no hizo esto sola —dijo—. He visto lo que le sucedió a Grantham Cary. Dudo que ni siquiera Mister Universo hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a una persona, y mucho menos una mujer joven de su tamaño.

De manera que ésta era la policía buena, la que se suponía iba a hacer que confesara todo; una mujer mayor, maternal y comprensiva. Mientras yo permanecía allí sentada mirándola, me di cuenta de que esa rutina policial tan usada funcionaba. Porque después de horas de recibir gritos y de que me hubieran hecho sentir una degenerada barata, estaba desesperada por una confirmación, por oír que alguien me dijera «Usted no es un asesina a sangre fría y no se merece que la traten de esta manera».

Sabía que a esa mujer yo no le importaba en absoluto. Sabía que lo único que quería era una confesión para que pudiera ganar a sus colegas, quienes la observaban a través del espejo unidireccional. Me costaba no confiar en ella para ganarme al menos una sonrisa, una mirada de comprensión. Pero sabía cuál era la realidad, así que la miré con frialdad y le dije:

—Quiero un abogado.

En la boca de Flynn se dibujó una sonrisa afectada que tiñó su calidez.

—Bueno, eso podría ser difícil, Bella, teniendo en cuenta que acaban de llevárselo a la morgue del condado. Quizá no comprende la gravedad...

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndola.

—Ella entiende perfectamente bien la gravedad de su situación —dijo Edward Cullen al entrar—. Por eso solicita un abogado. Quiero creer, detective, que usted se disponía a cumplir esa petición.

Flynn empujó su silla hacia atrás.

— ¿Quiénes usted?

—Su abogado, desde luego.

Traté de abrir la boca, pero no pude. La tenía cerrada, no por desesperación ni por miedo, sino por un hechizo. Un hechizo de traba.

— ¿Y cuándo lo contrató Bella? —preguntó Flynn.

—Se llama señora Swan, y contrató mis servicios ayer, a las dos de la tarde, poco después de despedir al señor Cary por acoso sexual.

Cullen dejó caer sobre la mesa una pequeña carpeta. Cuando Flynn leyó la primera página y las líneas de su frente se profundizaron con cada palabra, yo logré forzar la vista lo suficiente para ver a Cullen. Él simuló estar estudiando el póster que había detrás de mi cabeza, pero su mirada estaba fija en mí, como debía estar durante un hechizo de traba.

De modo que el «joven hechicero» conocía un poco la magia de una bruja. Algo sorprendente, pero no alarmante. Yo conocía hechizos mejores, varios de los cuales deseaba con todas mis fuerzas lanzar hacia él en ese momento, pero el hecho de ser incapaz de hablar frenó mi impulso. Me resultó desconcertante que pudiera lanzar un hechizo de traba, algo que ni siquiera yo había perfeccionado del todo. Un momento: un pensamiento fugaz desfiló por mi mente. Si yo no podía lanzar un hechizo de traba perfecto, ¿podría hacerlo Cullen? Hmmmm...

—De acuerdo, así que usted es su abogado —dijo Flynn y dejó a un lado los papeles de Cullen—. Puede sentarse y tomar notas.

— ¿Antes de tener algunos minutos en privado para consultar con mi cliente? En fin, detective, digamos que no aprobé ayer el examen para ingresar en el Colegio de Abogados. Ahora bien, si tiene la amabilidad de conseguirnos un cuarto privado...

—Éste está bien.

Cullen le dedicó una sonrisa formal.

—Sí, me lo imagino, con espejo unidireccional y cámara de vídeo. Una vez más, detective, le estoy pidiendo un cuarto privado y algunos minutos a solas...

Cullen seguía hablando, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Toda mi fuerza mental estaba concentrada en hacer un último intento de moverme. De pronto, sentí una sacudida en la pierna. Cullen siguió hablando, sin percatarse de que yo había roto su hechizo.

Me quedé muy quieta, no dije nada y aguardé. Un minuto después, Flynn salió de la habitación para buscarnos un cuarto privado.

— ¿De modo que falsificando mi firma sobre un documento legal, hechicero? —murmuré en voz baja.

Me decepcionó que él no reaccionara. Que ni siquiera parpadeara. Aunque me pareció advertir un brillo de consternación en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que yo había roto su hechizo, pero tal vez era un efecto de la iluminación. Antes de que Cullen pudiera contestar, Flynn regresó y nos escoltó hasta otra habitación. Esperé hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas y entonces me senté.

—Muy oportuno —dije—. ¿Cómo es que aparece usted cada vez que necesito un abogado?

—Si supone que de alguna manera estoy aliado con Rupert Sandford o con la Camarilla Vulturi, permítame asegurarle que nunca se me ocurriría envilecer mi reputación con una asociación semejante.

Me eché a reír.

—Es demasiado joven para ser tan cínica —me contestó y volvió a enfrascarse en sus papeles.

—Hablando de juventud, si trabaja para Sandford, dígale que para mí es un insulto que no se molestara siquiera en enviarme un hechicero hecho y derecho. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Veintisiete? ¿Veintiocho?

Continuó hojeando sus papeles.

—Veinticinco.

— ¿Qué? Entonces acaba de aprobar el examen de ingreso en el Colegio de Abogados. Ahora sí que me siento insultada.

Él no levantó la vista de la carpeta y ni siquiera cambió de expresión. Demonios, ese hombre no se alteraba por nada.

—Si estuviera trabajando para los Vulturi, entonces lógicamente ellos enviarían a alguien de más edad y, presumiblemente, más competente, ¿no le parece?

—Tal vez, pero existen ventajas en enviar a un individuo con una edad más cercana a la mía.

— ¿Como por ejemplo?

Abrí la boca para responderle y luego miré de nuevo a Cullen —su traje barato, sus gafas tristonas, su expresión perpetuamente fúnebre— y supe que en este juego nadie apostaba tampoco por la seducción.

—Bueno, no sé si sabe —dije—, que yo podría tener una mejor actitud, mostrarme más comprensiva...

—Las desventajas de mi juventud superarían con mucho las ventajas de la similitud que existe entre nuestras respectivas edades. En cuanto a la conveniencia de que yo me presente cada vez que usted necesita un abogado, digamos que eso no requiere poseer información confidencial ni poderes psíquicos. Los homicidios y los altares satánicos no suceden todos los días en Forks. Un abogado emprendedor sólo tiene que cultivar un contacto local igualmente emprendedor y persuadirlo de que se mantenga al día de cualquier nuevo rumor sobre la situación.

— ¿O sea que está sobornando a alguien de la ciudad para que le informe sobre mí?

—Lamentablemente, es más fácil, y más barato, de lo que supone. —Cullen retiró a un lado los papeles y me miró a los ojos—. Este caso podría catapultar mi carrera, Bella. Normalmente, la competición por un caso así sería dura, pero, puesto que usted es una bruja, dudo mucho que cualquier otro hechicero deseara convertirse en mi rival.

—Pero usted está dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Qué... noble de su parte.

Cullen se recolocó las gafas y se tomó más de algunos segundos para hacerlo, como si estuviera utilizando esa pausa para decidir cuál era la mejor manera de proceder.

—Es ambición, no altruismo. No simularé lo contrario. Yo necesito este caso y usted necesita un abogado. Es así de simple.

—No, no es así de simple. A mí aún no se me han acabado las opciones. Estoy segura de que todavía puedo conseguir un abogado.

—Si más adelante decide reemplazarme, no hay problema —dijo él—. Pero en este momento yo soy la única persona aquí. Es evidente que a su Aquelarre no le interesa ayudarla, porque de lo contrario le habrían conseguido un abogado. Por lo menos estarían aquí para ofrecerle apoyo moral. Pero no están, ¿no es así?

Casi lo había logrado, casi se había ganado mi confianza, pero con esos últimos comentarios anuló todos sus esfuerzos. Me puse de pie, me dirigí a la puerta y traté de girar el pomo. Estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera, por supuesto. Un hechizo abrecerraduras era impensable allí; ya estaba metida en suficientes problemas. Cuando levanté el puño para golpear la puerta, Cullen me agarró la mano desde atrás. No me la apretó, solamente me la cogió y la sostuvo.

—Permítame que trabaje en su liberación —pidió—. Acepte mis servicios, sin ningún coste, en este único asunto, y después, si no queda satisfecha, despídame.

—Bueno, bueno, una prueba gratis. ¿Cómo podría negarme? Muy sencillo. No hay trato, abogado. No quiero su ayuda.

Liberé mi mano y la levanté en alto para llamar a golpes a la detective. Cullen apoyó una mano contra la puerta, con los dedos desplegados, bloqueando así el camino de mi puño.

—Me estoy ofreciendo a sacarla de aquí, Bella. —La formalidad desapareció de su voz y me pareció, apenas por un instante, detectar en ella cierta ansiedad—. ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así si estuviera trabajando para la Camarilla Vulturi? Ellos la quieren a usted aquí, donde no puede proteger a Bree.

—Saldré. Me fijarán una fianza y podré hacerlo.

—Yo no hablo de una fianza, hablo de sacarla de aquí. Para siempre. Sin ninguna acusación ni ninguna mancha en su expediente.

—Yo no soy...

— ¿Y si deciden no fijar una fianza? ¿Cuánto tiempo está dispuesta a permanecer en la cárcel? ¿Y a dejar a Bree al cuidado de otros? —Me miró a los ojos—. Sin usted para protegerla.

Esa flecha dio en el blanco. Mi talón de Aquiles. Por un instante fugaz mi resolución flaqueó. Miré a Cullen. Él estaba allí de pie esperando que yo aceptara. Y aunque no vi ninguna presunción en su cara, supe que daba por sentado que aceptaría.

Lancé mi puño contra la puerta y tomé desprevenido a Cullen. Al segundo golpe, Flynn la abrió.

—Este hombre no es mi abogado —dije.

Le di la espalda a Cullen y avancé hacia el pasillo.

Después de la marcha de Cullen me llevaron de regreso a la sala privada de entrevistas. Pasó otra hora. Flynn no volvió a interrogarme. Nadie lo hizo. Solamente me dejaron allí. Me dejaron para que siguiera sentada, para que me sintiera presionada, tanto fue así que comencé primero a caminar por la habitación y, después, me puse a golpear la puerta para llamar la atención de alguien.

Bree estaba allí fuera, desprotegida, con desconocidos que no tenían idea del peligro que corría. Una vez más yo me encontraba regida por leyes humanas. Legalmente, ellos podían mantenerme allí durante «cualquier tiempo razonable» antes de acusarme. ¿Cuánto era un tiempo razonable? Dependía de la persona que lo definiese. En ese momento, por lo que a mí me importaba, podían seguir adelante y acusarme de homicidio, siempre y cuando yo pudiera pagar una fianza y llevarme a Bree a casa.

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse.

—Es su nuevo abogado —dijo un agente que todavía no conocía.

Por un momento muy breve, un momento desesperado de esperanzas ingenuas, pensé que las Hermanas Mayores habían encontrado a alguien que me representara. En cambio, el que entró fue Edward Cullen.


	13. Un plan de doce pasos

**Un plan de doce pasos **

Maldición —grité—. Ya les he dicho que este hombre no es mí….

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, me encontré una vez más presa de un hechizo de traba. El agente, que no prestó atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, me dejó a solas con Cullen. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Cullen anuló el hechizo. Extendí el brazo en dirección a la puerta, pero él me cogió la mano.

— ¡Hijo de puta intrigante y manipulador! No puedo creerlo. Se lo he dicho a ellos, también a esa detective, pero nadie me escucha. Pues bien, ahora me van a escuchar. No he firmado nada, y si usted tiene papeles con mi firma, demostraré que es una falsificación. Cualquiera que sea la pena por falsificación...

—No habrá ninguna acusación.

Pausa.

— ¿Qué?

—No tienen suficientes pruebas para acusarla ahora, y dudo que encuentren alguna vez las pruebas que necesitan. Las injurias al señor Cary hacen que sea imposible alegar que usted lo empujó por la ventana. Lo que es más, he demostrado que no existen pruebas que indiquen que usted estableció contacto físico con el señor Cary en el momento de su muerte. Su oficina fue limpiada el sábado por la noche. Las únicas huellas dactilares que encontraron en ella pertenecen al señor Cary y a la persona encargada de la limpieza, igual que las únicas huellas halladas en la alfombra de su escritorio. La escena no muestra señales de lucha. Tampoco el cuerpo de la víctima. Parece que el sillón del señor Cary fue levantado del piso sin intervención humana y arrojado con enorme fuerza por la ventana.

— ¿Y cómo explican ellos eso?

—No lo hacen. Si bien cabe la posibilidad de que crean que usted lo hizo, no pueden probarlo.

—Entonces cómo... —Callé—. ¿Ellos creen que usé un hechizo?

—Ése es el consenso general, aunque han tenido el buen tino de no mencionarlo en los documentos oficiales. Como una acusación así jamás sería aceptada por un jurado, usted está en libertad. —Cullen consultó su reloj—. Deberíamos irnos. Creo que Bree se está impacientando. Pero antes de que puedan dejarla en libertad es preciso que rellenemos una serie de papeles. Debo insistirle que se abstenga de hablar con ningún agente de las fuerzas del orden que encontremos durante nuestra marcha. Como su abogado, de aquí en adelante me encargaré de todas las comunicaciones externas.

— ¿Como mi abogado...?

—Creo haber demostrado que mis intenciones son...

— ¿Irreprochables? —Lo miré a los ojos y mantuve un tono de voz suave—. Pero no lo son, ¿verdad?

—Yo no trabajo para...

—No, probablemente no. Acepto su historia, me creo incluso que está aquí para ofrecer sus servicios a fin de favorecer su carrera... a mis expensas.

—Yo no...

— ¿Lo estoy culpando por ello? No. Yo también tengo un negocio y sé lo que alguien de su edad necesita para poder progresar. Yo necesito debilitar a la competencia. Usted necesita llevar casos que la competencia no quiere ni tocar. Si quiere pasarme sus honorarios por lo de hoy, hágalo. Se lo ha ganado. Pero no puedo trabajar con usted, y no lo haré. Usted es un desconocido. Es un hechicero. No puedo confiar en usted. Todo se reduce a eso.

Me di media vuelta y me alejé.

Terminar todo aquel papeleo no resultó fácil. El empleado de administración, de rostro lúgubre, llenaba los formularios con tanta lentitud que cualquiera pensaría que tenía la muñeca rota. Peor aún, Flynn y los otros detectives permanecieron a un lado, observándome con miradas desafiantes que parecían decirme que no les engañaba, que era otra asesina más que salía impune de su crimen.

Cullen, como cabía esperar, no aceptaba con facilidad la derrota. Se quedó allí para ayudarme con los trámites, y yo se lo permití. ¿Por qué? Porque seis horas de cautiverio eran suficientes para mí. Si la policía supiera que mi libertad había sido arreglada por un hombre que había simulado ser mi abogado, ¿podrían meterme de nuevo en la cárcel? ¿Acusarme de fraude? Probablemente no, pero ahora que estaba libre, no iba a comenzar a formular preguntas hipotéticas que podían hacerme aterrizar en la celda de una prisión. No dije que Cullen era mi abogado y tampoco dije que no lo era. Lo ignoré y dejé que la policía sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Cuando fui a buscar a Bree, Cullen se marchó. Sólo susurró un adiós. Para ser honesta, me dio un poco de lástima. Hechicero o no, me había ayudado, y eso no le había servido de nada. Yo esperaba que aceptara mi ofrecimiento de pagarle sus honorarios. Al menos en ese caso, su trabajo tendría cierta recompensa.

Encontré a Bree en la sala de espera pública, entre media docena de desconocidos, ninguno de los cuales era el «policía estatal armado» mencionado por la detective Flynn. Cualquiera podría haber entrado en esa sala, incluyendo a Victoria. Además de ira, sentí un agradecimiento silencioso a Edward Cullen por haber logrado mi libertad. Si no me cobraba su trabajo, me prometí que trataría de localizarlo para pagarle de todos modos.

La sala de espera era como las salas de espera de todas partes, con muebles baratos, pósters amarillentos y pilas de revistas viejas. Bree se había hecho con una hilera de tres sillas y estaba acostada sobre ellas, profundamente dormida.

Me arrodillé junto a ella y con mucha suavidad le sacudí un hombro. Farfulló algo y me apartó la mano.

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó y trató de enfocar la vista.

— ¿Vamos a casa? —Se apoyó sobre un codo y sonrió—. ¿Te han dejado libre?

Asentí.

—Estoy libre para irme. No presentarán cargos.

Al oír mis palabras, una mujer mayor volvió la cabeza para mirarme y luego le murmuró algo al hombre que tenía al lado. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de explicarme, de dirigirme a esos desconocidos y aclararles que yo no había hecho nada malo, que mi presencia allí era un error. Pero reprimí ese impulso y ayudé a Bree a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió con cara soñolienta.

—Lo lamento, querida.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo y disimuló un bostezo—. Estuvo bien. Había policías cerca. Victoria no intentaría nada aquí—. Me miró—. ¿Qué sucedió allá adentro? ¿Te tomaron las huellas dactilares y todo eso?

—Vamos. Salgamos de aquí y te explicaré lo que pueda.

Frente a la puerta principal había un pequeño grupo de personas. Bueno, era pequeño en comparación con, digamos, la multitud que había en Disneyland el día de la apertura. Vi algunos tipos que parecían pertenecer a los medios, otros que agitaban pancartas, algunos mirones morbosos... y enseguida decidí que había visto suficiente. Lo más probable era que estuvieran cubriendo un evento «real», algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero por si acaso opté por salir por la puerta de atrás para no perturbar la vigilia de esa gente.

La policía había llevado mi automóvil a la comisaría, así que no tuve problema para encontrar transporte, pero eso también significaba que lo habían registrado a fondo. Aunque suelo mantener mi automóvil muy ordenado, ellos se las habían ingeniado para mover lo que no estuviera firmemente sujeto, y había rastros de polvo en todas partes.

Polvo para huellas dactilares, supuse, aunque no tenía idea de por qué trataban de encontrarlas en mi coche. Dada la baja tasa de homicidios en esta zona, probablemente aprovechaban cada uno que se presentaba como una oportunidad para practicar las técnicas que habían aprendido en la academia de policía.

Tenía una reunión del Aquelarre a las siete y media en Belham, de modo que comí algo rápido con Bree y nos dirigimos directamente allá sin pasar por casa.

Eran las 19:27 cuando llegamos al centro comunitario de Belham. Sí, he dicho centro comunitario. Teníamos una reserva permanente para el tercer domingo de cada mes, fecha en que nuestro «club del libro» se reunía en el salón principal del centro. Hasta habíamos contratado los servicios de la pastelería local para cada uno de nuestros eventos. Cuando las mujeres de la ciudad solicitaban asociarse a nuestro club, les decíamos, con profundo pesar, que no teníamos ni una plaza libre, pero anotábamos su nombre para incluirlas en la lista de espera.

Nuestro Aquelarre tenía catorce brujas iniciadas y cinco neófitas. Las neófitas son chicas de entre diez y quince años. Las brujas logran sus plenos poderes la primera vez que menstrúan. El día que cumplen dieciséis años, suponiendo que ya han tenido su primera menstruación, pasan a ser iniciadas, lo cual significa que adquieren el derecho a voto y comienzan a aprender hechizos de segundo nivel. A los veintiún años se gradúan en el tercer nivel, y a los veinticinco en el cuarto y último. Puede haber excepciones. Mi madre me pasó al tercer nivel a los diecinueve y al cuarto, a los veintiuno. Y yo me habría sentido muy orgullosa por ello si Bree no me hubiera superado ya, y eso que todavía no había obtenido la plenitud de sus poderes.

Cuando Bree y yo cruzamos el aparcamiento, una furgoneta se detuvo. Yo también lo hice y esperé hasta que Grace, la hermana mayor de Abby, logró que sus dos hijas se bajaran. Brittany, de catorce años, nos vio, nos saludó con la mano y corrió hacia nosotras.

—Hola, Bree y Bella —saludó—. Mamá dijo que no ibais a...

—Creí que no vendríais —dijo Grace con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se acercaba.

—Yo casi no lo logro, la verdad —respondí—. No te imaginas el día que he tenido.

—Sí, ya me he enterado.

— ¿Ah, sí? Qué rápido corren las noticias.

Grace se volvió para gritarle algo a Kylie, de diecisiete, que todavía estaba en el vehículo hablando por su móvil.

¿Así que en el Aquelarre ya estaban enteradas de la muerte de Cary? De alguna manera, esperaba que no lo supieran, porque si la noticia no había llegado todavía a sus oídos, eso explicaría que nadie hubiese acudido a ayudarme.

Las palabras de Cullen acerca del Aquelarre todavía resonaban en mi cabeza y me molestaban. Sabía por qué no me habían apoyado en la comisaría: no podían correr el riesgo de que las relacionaran conmigo. Pero lo cierto es que, discretamente, podrían haberme conseguido un abogado, ¿no? O, por lo menos, podrían haber llevado a Senna para que comprobase cómo se encontraba Bree.

Grace caminó junto a mí en silencio hasta la entrada, momento en que de pronto recordó que había dejado algo en la furgoneta. Me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero ella rehusó mi ofrecimiento moviendo la mano. Cuando Brittany trató de seguir a Bree al interior del edificio, su madre la llamó. Al empujar las puertas del centro comunitario alcancé a oír cómo se susurraban algo al oído.

Cuando entré, todas las conversaciones cesaron y todas las cabezas giraron hacia mí. Jessica estaba en el frente del salón hablando con Senna. Zafrina me vio y le hizo señas a Jessica, quien levantó un momento la vista y pareció anonadada. Le dijo algo a Senna y caminó hacia mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie la oyera—. ¿Alguien te ha seguido? ¿Alguien te ha visto entrar? No puedo creer que tú...

— ¡Bella! —me llamó una voz desde el otro lado del salón.

Era Abby, quien vino hasta mí con los brazos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa igualmente amplia. Me rodeó con un enorme abrazo.

—Lo lograste —dijo—. ¡Menos mal! Qué día tan horrible debes de haber tenido. ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?

Me sentí tan agradecida que casi me emociono entre sus brazos.

—Retiraron todos los cargos —explicó Bree.

Me apresuré a corregirla.

—Ni siquiera hubo cargos. La policía no presentó ninguno.

—Es maravilloso —dijo Abby—. Nos alegra tanto ver que estás bien. —Se volvió hacia las demás—. ¿Verdad que todas nos alegramos mucho?

Se oyeron algunos murmullos de asentimiento. No se puede decir que fuera un rugido ensordecedor de apoyo pero, en ese momento, me bastó.

Abby volvió a abrazarme y aprovechó para susurrarme al oído:

—Ve a sentarte, Bella. Éste es tu lugar y te pertenece. No permitas que te digan lo contrario.

Jessica me fulminó con la mirada y después se colocó en su lugar al frente del salón. Yo la seguí y tomé asiento en la silla de mi madre. Y la reunión comenzó.

Jessica finalmente se dignó reconocer mi presencia. Y dejó bien claro que se trataba indudablemente de mi problema. Que desde el principio se habían opuesto a que yo tuviera la custodia de Bree , y lo sucedido sólo confirmaba sus temores. Lo que más les preocupaba ahora no era que yo perdiera a Bree sino que hubiese puesto en peligro al Aquelarre. Todo se reducía a ese temor. Así que yo tenía que actuar por mi cuenta. Y, al hacerlo, no debía involucrar a ninguna otra bruja del Aquelarre. Me estaba prohibido incluso pedirle ayuda a Abby para cuidar de Bree , porque eso creaba un lazo público entre nosotras.

Cuando Jessica terminó, abandoné el edificio hecha una furia, anulé el hechizo de traba y después me abrí paso por el perímetro de seguridad confiando en que la alarma mental les provocara a las Hermanas Mayores una jaqueca colectiva. ¡Cómo se les ocurría! El Aquelarre existía con dos finalidades: regular los negocios de las brujas y ayudarlas. Prácticamente habían renunciado a la primera regla en favor del consejo interracial. Y ahora negaban toda responsabilidad en lo tocante a la segunda. ¿En qué demonios nos estábamos convirtiendo? ¿En un club social para brujas? Tal vez deberíamos transformarnos en un auténtico club del libro. Al menos entonces podríamos mantener de vez en cuando una conversación inteligente.

Atravesé furiosa la cancha vacía de baloncesto, sabiendo que no podía irme. Bree todavía se encontraba dentro del edificio.

Las Hermanas Mayores no permitirían que ella o ninguna otra persona salieran a buscarme. Me trataban como a una niña en plena rabieta y daban por sentado que se me pasaría y que regresaría.

— ¿Puedo suponer que las cosas no andan nada bien?

Me giré y vi a Cullen detrás de mí. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de maldecirlo, él prosiguió:

—Ayer vi en su agenda que tenía un compromiso a las siete y media de la tarde en un club del libro, y temí que fuera lo suficientemente obstinada como para asistir, a pesar del peligro que le supone continuar con sus actividades habituales...

—Hable como la gente normal —salté.

Él continuó, imperturbable:

—Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que no estaba actuando precipitadamente al asistir a un club del libro, sino que, en cambio, se proponía sabiamente conversar con su Aquelarre y asegurarse su ayuda en nuestro plan. Ahora bien, como recordará, el tercer paso de la lista inicial requiere incorporar a miembros de su Aquelarre para que la apoyen discretamente...

—Olvídelo, abogado. No me apoyarán, ni discretamente ni de ninguna otra manera. Se me ha prohibido importunar a cualquier miembro del Aquelarre con mi problema. Mi problema.

Lamenté mis palabras tan pronto como las pronuncié. Pero antes de que pudiera dar marcha atrás, Cullen murmuró:

—Yo me ocuparé —y se fue. Por un instante, sentí pánico al comprender qué se proponía. Cuando eché a correr tras él, Cullen ya se encontraba a las puertas del centro comunitario. Con un ademán, anuló los hechizos de traba y las cruzó.


	14. Un zorro en el gallinero

**Un zorro en el gallinero **

Llegué a la puerta de la sala de reuniones justo en el momento en que Cullen comenzaba a hablar.

—Señoras —empezó—. Ante todo, les pido disculpas por interrumpir su reunión.

Un abucheo colectivo ahogó sus palabras cuando dieciocho brujas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en presencia de un hechicero. ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Echarle un maleficio? ¿Lanzarle hechizos de repulsa? Para mi incomodidad —y mi vergüenza—, se armó un gran revuelo y todas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas como un puñado de gallinas que ven a un zorro en el gallinero. ¡Brujas de primer nivel, brujas con cincuenta años de experiencia en lanzar hechizos, acobardándose frente a un hechicero de veinticinco años! Sólo Bree permaneció donde estaba, sentada sobre la mesa de los pasteles.

— ¿Usted de nuevo? —dijo—. Por lo visto no sabe entender una indirecta, ¿verdad?

—Él es un... —tartamudeó Zafrina—. Es un...

—Un hechicero —dijo Bree —. ¿Y qué?

—Edward Cullen —se presentó él mientras se dirigía al frente del salón—. Como ustedes saben, Bella se enfrenta a un recurso de custodia y, por culpa de esa situación, ahora se ve implicada en una investigación por homicidio. Con el fin de impedir futuros procedimientos legales y de proteger también la reputación de Bella, debo pedirles varias cosas a cada una de ustedes.

A esas alturas yo podría haberlo interrumpido para dejar bien claro que él no era mi abogado. Pero no lo hice. Todavía seguía dolida por el rechazo del Aquelarre. Tal vez si ellas pensaban que yo me había visto obligada a aceptar ayuda externa —y nada menos que la ayuda de un hechicero—, cambiarían de idea. Y quizá, sí, quizá a una pequeña parte dentro de mí le gustaba ver a las Hermanas Mayores en un brete.

Cullen colocó su bolso sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que no tendrán un retroproyector, ¿no?

Nadie contestó. Nadie se movió siquiera. Bree se bajó de un salto de la mesa, atravesó la habitación, le entregó un marcador y le señaló un tablero. Entonces regresó a la mesa de los pasteles, sonriendo, y me guiñó un ojo antes de instalarse allí nuevamente.

Tendría que hablar con Bree y decirle que no estaba bien disfrutar del malestar de otras personas. Aunque confieso que la situación me resultó bastante cómica: Cullen de pie, escribiendo su lista y explicando cada uno de sus puntos, tan serio y decidido, mientras todas las brujas del Aquelarre lo observaban boquiabiertas. Todas ellas parecían repetirse mentalmente: « ¿Un hechicero? ¿Es realmente un hechicero?»

— ¿Alguna pregunta? —dijo Cullen después de su presentación.

Silencio.

Megan, de once años, la neófita más joven, levantó una mano.

— ¿Es usted un hechicero malo?

—Me falta perfeccionarme en los hechizos de primer orden, pero, aun a riesgo de resultar pedante, debo decir que hay hechiceros peores que yo.

Tosí para disimular la risa.

—El señor Cullen tiene razón —intervino Abby—. Todas debemos unirnos y ayudar a Bella en lo que podamos.

Silencio. Silencio total.

— ¿Qué tal? —murmuré en voz muy baja.

—Cullen —susurró Sophie Moss, quien a los noventa y tres años era la bruja de más edad del Aquelarre y estaba sucumbiendo vertiginosamente al Alzheimer—. Yo conocía a un Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. Allá por el setenta y dos, no, el setenta y nueve. El asunto de Miami. Horrible... —Calló, parpadeó, frunció el entrecejo y después miró a Cullen—. ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho? Ésta es una reunión privada.

Y con ese comentario, revelador de una gran agudeza mental, la reunión llegó a su fin.

Cuando se levantó la sesión, Bree se acercó a Cullen mientras las demás brujas se tropezaban entre sí para alejarse lo más posible de él. Yo me dirigía hacia ellos cuando las Hermanas Mayores me abordaron.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —Exclamó Jessica—. Tu madre se debe de estar retorciendo en su tumba. Contratar a un hechicero...

—No lo he contratado —respondí—. Pero debo reconocer que estoy pensando hacerlo. Al menos, alguien se ofrece a ayudarme.

— ¿Un hechicero, Bella? —Preguntó Senna—. Realmente, me sorprende muchísimo que hagas esto contra nuestra opinión. El simple hecho de hablar con un hechicero se opone a la política del Aquelarre y es obvio que es lo que has estado haciendo. —Miró hacia el frente del salón, donde Bree charlaba con Cullen—. Y permites que mi sobrina haga lo mismo.

—Eso se debe a que tu sobrina no está recibiendo ninguna ayuda de su tía —contesté.

Zafrina me hizo señas para que bajara la voz. No lo hice.

—Sí, he hablado con él. ¿Por qué? Porque es la única persona que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme. Hoy me ha sacado de la cárcel. Vosotras tres ni os molestasteis en enviar a Senna a la comisaría para asegurarse de que Bree estuviera a salvo. Yo no soy la clase de persona a quien le gusta pedir ayuda, pero os la estoy pidiendo ahora.

—No necesitabas un hechicero.

—No, necesito la ayuda del Aquelarre.

—Deshazte del hechicero —ordenó Jessica.

—Si lo hago, ¿me ayudaréis?

—No te estoy proponiendo un trato —respondió ella—. Te estoy dando una orden. Deshazte de él... ahora.

Y con esas palabras se dio media vuelta y se fue, seguida por las otras dos.

Cullen se materializó junto a mi hombro.

— ¿No le interesaría reconsiderar mi ofrecimiento? —murmuró.

Vi que las Hermanas Mayores nos observaban. La mirada feroz de Jessica me ordenaba librarme de Cullen. La necesidad imperiosa que sentí de hacerle un gesto obsceno fue casi abrumadora. En cambio, me conformé con hacerle una especie de equivalente metafórico.

—Tiene razón —le dije a Cullen en voz bien alta—. Deberíamos hablar. Ven, Bree, nos vamos.

Y le hice señas a Cullen para que nos siguiera.

Fuimos al Starbucks de Belham, por supuesto, en coches separados. Después de aparcar, Cullen ocupó el lugar delante de mí y se las ingenió para estar junto a mi puerta antes de que yo quitara la llave. No intentó abrirme la puerta, pero cuando yo lo hice, me la sostuvo mientras me bajaba.

Para Bree pedí un chocolate caliente pequeño. Ella cambió el pedido por un café moca. Yo se lo rebajé a un café moca pequeño descafeinado. Ella negoció un brownie con chocolate y cerramos trato. En ese sentido, las cosas se me estaban haciendo más fáciles y, justo ahora, Marcus Vulturi quería arruinármelo todo. ¡Qué injusto!

Aunque el lugar no estaba precisamente lleno a las nueve y media de la noche de un domingo, Cullen optó por un salón lateral donde los empleados ya habían puesto las sillas sobre las mesas. Cuando entramos, la cajera se inclinó sobre el mostrador, y un cuarto de kilo de collares y amuletos golpearon la encimera.

—Esa sección está cerrada —dijo.

—Dejaremos todo bien ordenado cuando terminemos —fue la respuesta de Cullen, quien nos condujo a la mesa más alejada. Una vez sentados, le dijo a Bree —: Me temo que ésta va a ser una de esas conversaciones muy aburridas. Allí hay revistas. —Abrió su billetera—. ¿Puedo comprarte alguna para que leas?

—Buen intento —dijo ella y tragó una bocanada de crema batida.

—Está bien. Entonces, revisemos la lista que te di.

—No la he traído.

—No hay problema. —Apoyó su bolso sobre la mesa—. Tengo otras copias.

—Maravilloso —dijo ella y tomó el billete de cinco dólares que él tenía en la mano—. No sé por qué te has molestado si no vamos a contratarte. Si quisiéramos tener un abogado hechicero, yo podría conseguir uno de mucha más edad y mucha más experiencia que tú.

—Lo recordaré.

Mientras observaba a Bree comprar una revista, Cullen se puso a hojear los papeles. Solo cuando ella se instaló en otra mesa, fijé mi atención en él.

—Muy bien —empecé—. ¿Usted quiere convencerme de que está de mi parte? Olvídese de las listas. Dígame todo lo que sepa acerca de las Camarillas. Y quiero decir todo.

— ¿Todo? —Consultó su reloj—. Creo que este local cierra dentro de un par de horas.

—Tiene treinta minutos —dije—. Adelante.

Lo hizo. Yo había supuesto que me daría tan sólo algunos datos y confiaría que eso bastaría para hacerme callar. En cambio, me lo contó literalmente todo, e incluso me dibujó diagramas y mapas, me mostró una lista de figuras clave, etcétera.

En resumen, prácticamente todo lo que yo había oído decir acerca de las Camarillas era verdad. Las Camarillas eran grupos establecidos desde hacía mucho y formados alrededor de una familia central de hechiceros, algo así como un negocio familiar, pero más parecidos a la Mafia que a una asociación de vecinos. Esa comparación es mía, no de Cullen; él en ningún momento mencionó a la Mafia, aunque los paralelismos eran evidentes. Ambas eran organizaciones familiares ultrasecretas. Ambas exigían una lealtad completa de sus integrantes, reforzadas por amenazas de violencia. Ambas mezclaban actividad delictiva con empresas legítimas. Cullen no trató de minimizar las partes más siniestras, sencillamente las describió como un hecho y siguió adelante.

Sin embargo, estructuralmente, una Camarilla tenía más de Donald Trump que de Al Capone. En el vértice superior estaba el CEO, el cabeza de la familia de hechiceros. A continuación venía la junta de directores, compuesta por la familia del CEO, en la que el poder iba de hijos a hermanos a sobrinos y a primos. En los escalones inferiores se encontraban los hechiceros que no pertenecían a la familia, semidemonios, nigromantes, chamanes..., todo aquél a quien la Camarilla pudiera contratar. Pero nada de hombres lobo ni vampiros. Según Cullen, las Camarillas tenían políticas muy estrictas que impedían contratar a cualquier ser sobrenatural capaz de equivocarse y confundirlos con su almuerzo.

En una Camarilla todos los miembros, los importantes y los que no lo eran tanto, tenían las mismas metas: ganar dinero y poder para la Camarilla. Cuantos más negocios hacían, más rápido escalaban posiciones. Cuanto más lucrativa era la compañía, más bonos y opciones de acciones recibían los empleados a fin de año. Sí, los integrantes de una Camarilla figuraban en la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York. Podría ser una buena inversión, sobre todo si a uno no le importaba que los dividendos llevaran consigo un poco de sangre.

En apariencia, las Camarillas daban la impresión de ser más benignas que la Mafia: nada de coches bomba ni de tiroteos. Los hechiceros no eran maleantes comunes y corrientes. Nada de eso; eran hombres de negocios serios. Si uno llegaba a traicionar a su Camarilla, la organización no pondría una bomba en su casa ni mataría a su familia. En cambio, haría que un semidemonio incendiario le prendiera fuego al lugar y lo hiciera parecer un accidente eléctrico. Después, un nigromante torturaría a su familia hasta conseguir que la persona en cuestión le diera a la Camarilla lo que ellos querían. Cullen no me lo describió así, pero sí me dijo lo suficiente como para permitirme leerlo entre líneas.

Si todo esto era cierto, ¿por qué el consejo interracial no hacía algo al respecto? Ahora entendía la preocupación de Billy Black.

— ¿Qué papel desempeña Victoria en todo esto? —pregunté.

—Sólo un miembro de la Camarilla Vulturi podría responder esa pregunta con total certeza. Cualquier información que yo le diera estaría basada puramente en rumores, y prefiero limitarme a los hechos.

—Me conformaré con lo que sabe de oídas. ¿Qué es lo que ha oído decir?

—Bueno, no me siento cómodo con...

—Entonces permítame que yo empiece. Victoria y un hechicero llamado James idearon un modo de secuestrar a seres sobrenaturales, James como informante y Victoria como cautiva. Su plan era que James señalara a los sobrenaturales más poderosos, dejar que los humanos corrieran el riesgo de capturarlos y contenerlos. Una manera barata de reclutar sobrenaturales para la Camarilla Vulturi...

—No estaban trabajando para ninguna Camarilla; eso sí lo sé con seguridad. Se supone que intentaban montar su propia organización, una versión reducida de una Camarilla.

—Continúe.

Él dudó un momento, y luego dijo:

—Se dice que Victoria se acercó a la Camarilla Vulturi después de que usted matara a James.

Reprimí una negativa. Yo no había matado a James... Sólo había contribuido a las circunstancias que condujeron a su muerte. Pero quizá no me vendría mal que ese hechicero pensara que yo era capaz de matar a alguien de su clase.

Cullen continuó:

—Desde hace años ha habido rumores acerca de la paternidad de Bree, aunque Marcus no pudo localizar a la pequeña o, tal vez, no quiso que cayera sobre él la ira de Amy al interferir en la vida de ambas. Con Amy fuera del mapa, Victoria le brindó su ayuda para encontrar a Bree.

— ¿De modo que usted piensa que Vulturi realmente es su padre?

—No lo sé, y creo que eso tiene poca relación, si es que tiene alguna, con el caso. Los Vulturi quieren a Bree... Eso es lo único que importa.

Bebí un sorbo de mi té.

— ¿En qué medida ese tal Marcus es un ser perverso? Bueno, quiero decir, tal vez usted no lo considere «malo», pero... ¿hasta qué punto es un criminal?

—Entiendo el concepto del bien y del mal, Bella. La mayor parte de los hechiceros también lo entienden, pero sencillamente eligen el bando equivocado. Entre los hechiceros, la reputación de Marcus Vulturi goza de un término medio, lo que significa que usted debería considerarlo un hombre peligroso. Como heredero de la Camarilla Vulturi, cuenta con el respaldo de infinidad de recursos.

Me eché hacia atrás y sacudí la cabeza.

—Por lo menos ahora sé de dónde viene el mito de los Illuminati.

—Si surge de las Camarillas, las conexiones son, en el mejor de los casos, muy débiles. Se creía que los Illuminati eran un grupo secreto de hombres poderosos que empleaban medios sobrenaturales para derrocar al gobierno. El interés de un miembro de una Camarilla en la política es mínimo y mucho más mundano. Sí, existen integrantes de las Camarillas en el gobierno, pero sólo para apoyar políticas fiscales que benefician a su organización. Todo está relacionado con el dinero. Recuerde siempre eso, Bella: los que pertenecen a una Camarilla no hacen nada contra sus propios intereses financieros. No son los Illuminati ni la Mafia sobrenatural ni el culto satánico. No cometen asesinatos rituales. No secuestran, ni violan, ni matan a niños...

—Oh, de acuerdo, Bree tiene trece años, así que técnicamente no es una niña.

Prosiguió sin alterar la serenidad de su discurso.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no responden a la descripción clásica de un culto satánico, en el sentido de que no secuestran chicos con finalidades rituales. Para la Camarilla, Bree sólo significa ganancias. Atienda siempre al balance final y entonces estará más preparada para enfrentarse a los de las Camarillas.

Consulté mi reloj.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Cullen—. Se me acabó el tiempo.

Acabé mi té ya casi frío y me quedé mirando los diagramas trazados por Cullen. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Despedir de nuevo a Cullen? No le encontraba sentido; seguro que él volvería una vez más. Para ser sincera, era algo más que eso. Ese individuo me había ayudado. Me había ayudado de verdad.

Es un mundo triste éste en el que una bruja tiene que confiar en un hechicero necesitado de trabajo..., pero yo no podía perder más tiempo lamentándome acerca de cómo deberían ser las cosas. Cullen me estaba ofreciendo asistencia cuando nadie más quería hacerlo, y sería una tonta si volvía a rehusarla. No había encontrado ninguna prueba de que fuera otra cosa distinta a lo que aseguraba ser: un joven abogado dispuesto a tomar los casos más terribles para progresar en su carrera.

— ¿Cuánto me cobraría? —le pregunté.

Él tomó una hoja y pasó los siguientes minutos explicándome sus honorarios. Sus términos eran razonables y justos, con una garantía escrita de que cada cargo sería explicado de antemano y que no haría ningún trabajo que yo no hubiera aprobado antes.

—En cuanto tenga la sensación de que mis servicios ya no cumplen con sus expectativas, puede dar por terminado nuestro acuerdo —dijo—. Eso estará claramente estipulado en un contrato, que le sugiero haga examinar por otro profesional legal antes de firmarlo.

Al ver que yo vacilaba, plegó la hoja con su plan de honorarios por la mitad y me la pasó, y después puso su tarjeta comercial encima.

—Tómese esta noche para pensarlo. Si, entretanto, se le ocurren otras preguntas, llámeme, no importa qué hora sea.

Extendí las manos en busca del papel, pero él apoyó los dedos sobre él y me miró a los ojos.

—Recuerde, Bella, que yo puedo ofrecerle más que una asesoría legal normal. Ningún abogado humano que contrate entenderá la situación como lo hago yo. Más que eso, si necesitara una protección adicional, puede contar conmigo. Como le dije, tal vez no soy el hechicero más experimentado, pero puedo ayudarla, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Creo que todo puede reducirse a eso.

—Ya lo sé.

Él asintió.

—Entonces la llamaré por la mañana.

Y con esas palabras, recogió sus papeles y se fue.

**gracias por sus comentarios! espero que les siga gustando la historia pues es cuando esta tomando acción el asunto! un abrazo gente! )**


	15. Demonología

**Demonología**

De regreso a casa, Bree preguntó que me había dicho Cullen. Al principio decidí no contarle nada, pero después me lo pensé mejor y le hablé de toda la historia que me había relatado Cullen.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella cuando terminé—. De acuerdo, tal vez Victoria me quiere para su Camarilla. Eso tiene sentido. Las Camarillas siempre están reclutando gente. Mamá me dijo que si alguien alguna vez trataba de engancharme, yo debería... — Bree hizo una pausa—. Sea como fuere, me dijo que eran mala gente. Que era como unirse a una pandilla callejera. Que cuando se entra a formar parte de una, es para toda la vida.

— ¿Tu madre te explicó algo más acerca de las Camarillas?

—En realidad, no. Dijo que vendrían tras de mí, así que lo que Victoria está haciendo tiene sentido. Pero si me quiere, ¿por qué no se apodera de mí? Ella es una "Voló". Sería capaz de sacar nuestro coche del camino y secuestrarme antes de que supiéramos qué fue lo que nos golpeó. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace?

Bree me miró fijamente a través de la oscuridad del interior del coche. Yo fijé la vista en el espejo retrovisor y desvié la mirada. Muy bien, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Tenía que decir algo.

—Cullen dice que Victoria trabaja para la Camarilla Vulturi.

—Aja.

— ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre nunca mencionó nombres.

—Pero sí dijo que era probable que un miembro de la Camarilla viniera por ti. ¿Te mencionó alguna Camarilla en particular? ¿O por qué quieren tenerte?

—Oh, bueno, yo sé por qué me quieren.

Contuve la respiración y esperé a que continuara.

—Las Camarillas contratan solamente a una bruja, ¿entiendes? Seguramente preferirían no contratar a ninguna, pero nosotras tenemos los mejores hechizos de protección y sanadores, así que tuvieron que ignorar la famosa contienda bruja hechicero y contratar a una de nosotras. Como tienen que contratar a una bruja, quieren que sea una buena. Mi madre era una bruja realmente buena, pero los mandó a la mierda. Dijo que vendrían a por mí y que yo no debía escuchar ninguna de sus mentiras.

— ¿Mentiras? —La miré—. ¿Alguna mentira en particular?

Bree sacudió la cabeza.

Yo vacilé y luego me obligué a seguir presionándola.

—Podría ser tentador que te ofrezcan un lugar en una Camarilla. Dinero, poder... Lo más probable es que tengan mucho que ofrecer.

—No a una bruja. En las Camarillas una bruja sólo es una empleada. Le dan su sueldo, pero nada de beneficios adicionales.

—Ya, ¿y si recibieras esos beneficios? ¿Y si te ofrecieran más que el salario habitual?

—No soy tonta, Bella. No importa lo que me ofrecieran, sabría que me están mintiendo. Da igual lo buena que yo sea como bruja, para ellos sería sólo una bruja más.

Una respuesta estremecedoramente precisa y pronunciada con tanta facilidad... ¿Cómo se debe sentir alguien siendo tan joven y, al mismo tiempo, teniendo tanta conciencia del lugar que ocupa en el mundo?

—Es raro, ¿sabes? —continuó—. Todas esas veces que mamá me advirtió y yo casi ni la escuché. Pensaba, ¿por qué me está diciendo esto? Si vienen a por mí, ella estará aquí. Siempre estará aquí. Es lo que una piensa. Jamás se te pasa por la cabeza que tal vez no estará. ¿Tú pensaste alguna vez que tu madre..., que algo así podía suceder? ¿Que un día estaría allí y después ya no estaría más?

Negué con la cabeza.

Bree prosiguió:

—A veces... A veces sueño que mamá me sacude suavemente y yo me despierto y le cuento lo que ha sucedido, y ella se echa a reír y me dice que nada más era una pesadilla y que todo está bien, pero entonces realmente me despierto y ella no está allí.

—Sí, he tenido esa clase de sueños.

—Duele, ¿no?

—Más de lo que pude imaginar jamás.

Seguimos avanzando varios kilómetros en silencio. Entonces Bree se movió en su asiento y carraspeó.

— ¿Y? ¿Vas a contratar a Edward?

Logré esgrimir una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿De modo que ahora es «Edward»?

—Sí, ese nombre le queda bien. ¿Y? ¿Vas a contratarlo o no?

Mi inclinación natural, como siempre, era darle una respuesta simple y firme, pero tuve la sensación de que en los últimos días habíamos entreabierto la puerta que se levantaba entre nosotras, y ahora no quería cerrarla de golpe. Así que la entreabrí unos centímetros más contándole cuáles eran las supuestas motivaciones de Cullen para tomar el caso, y después di un paso más y le pregunté qué opinaba.

—Tiene sentido —dijo—. Él tiene razón, con los de las Camarillas una está con ellos o contra ellos. En especial si una es una bruja. Esos abogados que mi madre conocía, los que te dije que podrían ayudarte, hacen lo mismo que hace Edward. Toman casos contra las Camarillas.

— ¿Y eso no es peligroso?

—No del todo. Sí es un poco raro. Si a un sobrenatural se le ocurre ir contra las Camarillas, ellas lo aplastarán como a un insecto. Pero a un abogado con un cliente que luchó contra las Camarillas, o a un médico que curó a un sobrenatural atacado por las Camarillas... A ellos no. Mamá decía que los de las Camarillas son bastante justos en ese sentido. Si una no los molesta, ellos no la molestan a una.

—Bueno, yo no los he molestado y ¡vaya si me están molestando a mí!

—Pero tú eres solamente una bruja. Edward es un hechicero. Eso marca una diferencia, ¿sabes? ¿Vas a contratarlo?

—Tal vez. Probablemente. —La miré—. ¿Qué opinas tú?

—Creo que deberías hacerlo. Me parece una buena persona... Para ser un hechicero.

Había gente delante de mi casa. Eran más que unas pocas personas. Mientras me aproximaba, nadie giró siquiera la cabeza. Probablemente no reconocieron mi automóvil... todavía. A seis metros de distancia, oprimí el botón del control remoto para abrir la puerta del garaje y metí allí el coche antes de que cualquiera pudiera impedírmelo. Después entramos en casa por la puerta que unía el garaje con la entrada, evitando así cualquier enfrentamiento.

Después de enviar a Bree a la cama me enfrenté al temido contestador automático. En la pantalla aparecía una cifra casi escandalosa: 34. ¿Treinta y cuatro llamadas? Por favor, ¿cuánta capacidad tenía ese aparato?

Por fortuna, la mayoría de los mensajes sólo requerían escuchar las primeras palabras. Por ejemplo, Chris Walters de Canal 6... Borrar. Marcia Lu de World Weekly News... Borrar. Jennie Lake del Canal 7... Borrar. De las primeras doce llamadas, siete eran de los medios, incluyendo tres de la misma emisora de radio, que probablemente trataba de conseguir una entrevista en directo para su programa.

De los mensajes que no pertenecían a los medios, uno era de un ex novio y otro de una amiga que no veía desde que se mudó a Maine en séptimo grado. Realmente muy agradable. Mejor que los dos siguientes. El primero comenzó (omitiendo las palabras obscenas del principio) con «Eres una mentirosa y una asesina. Pero espera, ya recibirás tu merecido. Quizá los policías no...». Me tembló el dedo al oprimir la tecla de borrado. Bajé el volumen antes de pasar al siguiente mensaje. Bree no necesitaba oír esa porquería. Yo tampoco, pero me dije que tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, conseguir que esa inmundicia me resbalase por completo.

La siguiente llamada era más de lo mismo, así que la borré después del primer insulto. Después vino un mensaje que escuché en su totalidad, uno que comenzaba diciendo: «Señora swan, usted no me conoce, pero lamento mucho enterarme de lo que le ha estado pasando», y continuaba sembrando más comprensión y una promesa de rezar por mí. Justo lo que necesitaba, qué duda cabe. Una pasada rápida por los siguientes nueve mensajes reveló siete personas de los medios, una mujer furiosa que condenaba mi alma a los fuegos eternos del infierno, y uno realmente dulce de un Wiccan de Salem ofreciéndome apoyo moral. ¿Veis? No eran del todo malos. Sólo un sesenta por ciento de ellos pertenecían a desconocidos deseosos de quemarme en una hoguera.

Oprimí la tecla de avance rápido a lo largo de otras cuatro llamadas de los medios y después escuché una que me hizo pegar un salto.

« ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Vamos, levanta el auricular!», gritó una voz conocida sobre una música fuerte de rock y un murmullo de conversación de muchos decibelios. «Sé que estás ahí. Son las ocho de la noche. ¿Dónde más podrías estar? ¿En una cita?». Una carcajada y luego un pito que casi me perforó el tímpano para lograr mi atención desde cualquier rincón de la casa donde yo pudiera estar agazapada. « ¡Soy Jake! ¡Contesta!». Pausa. «Muy bien, a lo mejor no estás en casa. Yo todavía estoy en Maui. Llamé a casa y recibí tu mensaje. En este momento papá está en una conferencia. Yo acababa de salir a tomar un trago, pero por tu voz me pareció que no estabas nada bien, así que volveré al hotel y le daré el mensaje. ¡Aloha!».

¿Qué hotel? ¿Un nombre? ¿Quizá un número de teléfono? ¡Típico! De nuevo oprimí la tecla de avance rápido hasta el final de los mensajes con la esperanza de no haberme perdido la llamada de Billy, casi segura de que estaba allí.

« ¿Bella? Soy Billy. Llamé a casa y recibí tus mensajes... Uno nunca puede confiar del todo en Jake para que transmita un mensaje de manera coherente. Impaciente como siempre, parece que solo escuchó el primero tuyo. No le diré nada acerca del que tiene que ver con Victoria o tomará el primer vuelo para ayudarte, cosa que seguro que es lo último que quieres. Supongo que estás buscando la información que me pediste que reuniera sobre los semidemonios "Voló". Por suerte, la tengo aquí conmigo. Sabes de sobra cómo preparo mi equipaje: un bolso de mano con ropa y dos maletas repletas de libros y notas que no necesito. Ahora mismo te estoy enviando por fax las notas relativas a los "Voló". Dentro de una hora salimos para tomar nuestro vuelo, pero si regresas a casa antes de eso, llámame al (808) 555 3573. De lo contrario, yo te llamaré mañana».

Le había pedido a Billy información sobre los "Voló" hacía varios meses, en un impulso de previsión que después olvidé continuar. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para averiguar qué pensaba Billy de las Camarillas. Hasta entonces, no me vendría nada mal saber todo lo posible acerca de Victoria.

El fax estaba tirado en el suelo, justo donde mi máquina lo había escupido. Gracias a Dios la policía no había pasado por casa para realizar otro registro. Imaginen lo que habrían pensado si encontraban esto. «No, detective, en realidad no soy satanista. ¿Que por qué, entonces, estoy recibiendo faxes sobre Demonología? Bueno, es por esta nueva idea de diseño en la Web en la que estoy trabajando...». A partir de ahora tendré mucho más cuidado con respecto a lo que dejo tirado en casa.

Para encontrarle sentido a lo que Billy me dijo acerca de los "Volos" era preciso conocer algunos antecedentes de los demonios. Sobre la Demonología 101, por así decirlo.

Los demonios existen tanto en el mundo físico como en el espiritual. Están ordenados en jerarquías, según su grado de poder. Probablemente existe un demonio que rige a todos, alguien que realmente uno no desea invocar, pero sospecho que ese cargo cambia de manos, como gran parte de los liderazgos en nuestro mundo.

Entre los distintos niveles, desde cortesanos a archiduques, tenemos buenos demonios y malos demonios o, para utilizar la terminología correcta, eudemonios y cacodemonios. Cuando digo «buenos» demonios, o eudemonios, no me refiero a que corren de aquí para allá ayudando a la gente de nuestro mundo. A la mayoría de los demonios no les importamos un pepino. Por eudemonios me refiero a los que no buscan activamente arruinar el mundo humano.

Una descripción más exacta sería dividirlos en demonios caóticos y no caóticos. Los demonios caóticos o cacodemonios son, casi exclusivamente, de la clase que entra en contacto con el resto de nosotros. Un hechicero o bruja podría convocar a un eudemonio, pero de todos modos, la mayoría de nosotros conoce tan poco acerca de la demonología que no sería capaz de distinguir un eudemonio de un cacodemonio. Incluso si alguien afirmara ser un eudemonio, lo más probable sería que estuviera mintiendo. Alguien capaz de lanzar hechizos se mostraría suficientemente sensato como para no invocar absolutamente a ninguno.

Pasemos de los demonios a los semidemonios. Una de las formas predilectas de los cacodemonios de causar problemas en nuestro mundo consiste en engendrar hijos. Además, la parte sexual les fascina bastante. Para lograrlo, adoptan forma humana, porque ya han descubierto que ninguna mujer con menos de un litro de whisky en vena responde favorablemente a la seducción por parte de bestias monstruosas, cubiertas de escamas y con pezuñas.

Para ser sincera, debo reconocer que no sabemos cuál es la verdadera forma de un demonio, y que lo más probable es que no se parezca en absoluto al mítico monstruo con pezuñas y cuernos. Cuando entran en el mundo físico, toman cualquier forma que les permita lograr sus fines. ¿Quieren seducir a una mujer joven? Utilizan el disfraz de «muchachito muy apuesto y atractivo de veinte años». ¿Mi consejo a las chicas jóvenes a las que les gusta ligar con tipos en bares? Pues que los condones no sólo evitan las enfermedades venéreas.

Los semidemonios heredan el poder de sus padres. El poder de Jake es el fuego. El de Billy es un Tempestras, término que significa que fue engendrado por un demonio de tormenta, y por tanto, tiene cierto control sobre los elementos climáticos, como el viento y la lluvia. El grado de poder depende del rango que ocupa el demonio dentro de la jerarquía. Tomemos, por ejemplo, a los llamados demonios del fuego. Un ígneo sólo puede causar quemaduras de primer grado. Un Aduro puede provocar quemaduras y, además, encender objetos inflamables. Un Exustio, como Jake, no sólo puede quemar y encender, sino también incinerar. El número de demonios decrece por nivel. Hay probablemente una docena de demonios ígneos allá afuera engendrando bebés. Pero hay sólo un Exustio, y ello significa que lo más probable es que Jake sólo tenga dos o tres «vastagos» en el mundo.

Pasemos entonces a Victoria. Ella es una "Voló", que representa la categoría superior de un demonio telequinético. Al igual que Jake, es una rareza, engendrada por un demonio singular del más alto rango. La diferencia es que Jake, a los veinticuatro años, hace muy poco que aprendió a usar sus poderes en plenitud. Como sucede con los especializados en lanzar hechizos, el aprendizaje lleva su tiempo. Aunque Jake era capaz de infligir quemaduras cuando tenía doce años, tardó otros doce en poder incinerar. Lo más probable es que Victoria, a los treinta y un años, haya estado en total posesión de su poder durante por lo menos cinco años, algo que le ha permitido tiempo más que suficiente de práctica.

La muerte de Cary era una buena prueba de lo que Victoria podía hacer, y constituía, además, el único ejemplo que yo tenía de sus poderes. Sí, nos habíamos encontrado con ella el año pasado y muchos objetos habían volado por los aires, pero hubo un problema. Yo no sólo no había presenciado nada de primera mano, sino que hubo un hechicero involucrado, o sea, que era difícil saber dónde terminaban las contribuciones de él al caos y dónde comenzaban las de Victoria.

Las investigaciones de Billy indicaban que un "Voló" podía impulsar un objeto tan grande como un automóvil, aunque la precisión, la distancia y la velocidad disminuyen a medida que el peso del objeto aumenta. Por ejemplo, podría desplazar un coche que estuviera aparcado alrededor de medio metro. En cambio, podría arrojar un objeto tan pequeño como un libro a través de una habitación con suficiente fuerza como para decapitar a una persona. Los "Volos "tampoco necesitan ver lo que están moviendo. Si pueden lograr una imagen visual de una habitación cercana gracias a la memoria, son capaces de desplazar objetos que se encuentran dentro de ella.

¿Por qué Victoria no me había matado? No lo sé. Quizá la Camarilla se lo estaba impidiendo. Cullen dijo que preferían usar métodos legales para resolver disputas, minimizando de esta manera el riesgo de quedar expuestos. Así que es probable que confiaran en hacerse con Bree en una batalla legal, aunque ello no impidiera que Victoria utilizara otros métodos si esa táctica fracasaba.

Por perturbador que me resultara el informe de Billy, se limitaba a confirmar lo que ya intuía y esperaba, basándome en mi trato con Victoria hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, él había descubierto dos datos que reforzaron mi optimismo: dos posibles métodos de desbaratar los planes de Victoria. No, nada que ver con cruces ni agua bendita; esas cosas sólo funcionan en los cuentos de hadas.

En primer lugar, las investigaciones de Billy indicaban que, a diferencia de los semidemonios Exustio como Jake, los poderes de los "Volos" se iban a pique cuando se enfurecían. Si se enfadan en exceso, se ponen demasiado nerviosos para concentrarse. Psicología básica, en realidad.

En segundo lugar, todos los Volos presentaban un indicio, una peculiaridad física reveladora que precedía a su ataque. Podía ser algo tan discreto como un parpadeo o tan obvio como una hemorragia nasal, pero todos hacían algo antes de iniciar el ataque. Aunque claro, eso significaba que uno debía provocarlos una serie de veces antes de descubrir esa peculiaridad.

Al despertar, me obligué a espiar por las cortinas. La calle estaba vacía. Qué alivio. Me duché, me vestí y luego desperté a Bree para el desayuno. Cuando terminamos, llamé por teléfono a su colegio y dejé un mensaje diciendo que no asistiría ese día a clase, pero que más tarde pasaríamos por allí para averiguar cuáles eran sus tareas escolares.

Después hice otra llamada. Al tercer timbre, contestó.

—Edward Cullen.

—Soy yo... Bella. Creo que... —tragué fuerte e hice otro intento—. Me gustaría probar. Quiero contratarlo.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Su teléfono móvil comenzó a zumbar, como si él se estuviera moviendo—. ¿Puedo sugerirle que nos reunamos esta mañana? Me gustaría establecer un plan concreto de acción lo antes posible.

—Por supuesto. ¿Desea venir a casa?

—Si a usted le parece bien, creo que eso nos brindaría mayor privacidad.

—De acuerdo.

—Digamos... ¿a las diez y media?

Estuve de acuerdo y corté la comunicación. Al hacerlo sentí un enorme alivio. Todo iba a salir bien. Había hecho lo correcto. De eso estaba segura.

A las nueve y media Bree y yo estábamos trabajando; yo en mi estudio y ella en la mesa de la cocina. A las diez menos cuarto abandoné toda esperanza de poder hacer algo y centré mi atención en el correo electrónico.

Mi bandeja de entrada se había llenado durante el fin de semana; el noventa y cinco por ciento de los mensajes provenían de direcciones que no reconocí. Eso me pasa por llevar un negocio y tener en las Páginas Amarillas mi dirección de correo electrónico, mi número de teléfono particular y mi número de fax. Creé una carpeta titulada «El infierno: primera semana», revisé la lista de remitentes y, si no reconocía el nombre, pasaba el mensaje a esa carpeta sin leerlo. Habría preferido borrarlos, pero el sentido común me dijo que no debía hacerlo. Si algún maníaco entraba por la fuerza en mi casa y degollaba a esta «hija de puta adoradora de Satanás» mientras dormía, tal vez la policía encontraría el nombre de mi asesino enterrado en esa pila de basura electrónica.

Hice otro tanto con los faxes: un repaso rápido de la primera página y, si contenía las palabras «entrevista» u «ojala te quemes en el infierno», los metía en una carpeta y después la colocaba bajo la letra /, de infierno... Cuando terminé de clasificar todo me sentí muy orgullosa por haber podido manejar la situación con tanta calma y eficiencia. Más de dos docenas de faxes y mensajes electrónicos me condenaban a la perdición eterna, a pesar de lo cual mis manos casi no habían temblado.

Después cometí el error increíblemente estúpido de buscar en Internet las referencias a mi historia. Me dije que necesitaba saber qué había allí sobre el tema, qué se estaba diciendo. Después de leer el primer titular —«Ritos satánicos practicados por una bruja cerca de Salem»—, me di cuenta de que no era una gran idea. Pero tenía que seguir. De los tres artículos que examiné, dos mencionaban el rumor acerca del «bebé de Boston desaparecido», uno decía que yo había sido vista merodeando alrededor de la sociedad humana local, dos me acusaban de ser miembro de algún club satánico de Boston y los tres aseguraban que yo había sido encontrada en el lugar del asesinato de Cary «cubierta de sangre». Después de eso, decidí que la ignorancia era una bendición, y apagué mi ordenador.

Las diez y cuarto. Era hora de poner al fuego agua para servirle un café a Cullen. Cuando medía el café para ponerlo en el filtro, sonó el teléfono. Miré el display: número privado. ¿Contestar o no contestar? Decidí esto último, pero pulsé el botón «Hablar» por si llegaba a oír una voz amiga.

—Señora Swan, soy Julie de Seguros Bay.

¿Seguros? Acaso estaba asegurada en una compañía llamada...; no, Seguros Bay era un nuevo cliente. Cuando la voz continuó, oprimí el botón «hablar», pero la máquina siguió adelante.

—... cancelar nuestra orden. Dada la, bueno, publicidad, hemos decidido que es lo mejor. Por favor envíenos la factura por cualquier trabajo que haya realizado hasta la fecha.

—Hola —dije—. ¡Hola!

Demasiado tarde, ya había colgado. Acababa de perder el contrato. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y sentí una punzada. ¿Por qué no había imaginado esto, que mi negocio podía quedar dañado por la publicidad? Pero no debía preocuparme por eso. Si ellos no querían mis servicios, que se fueran al diablo. ¡Como si yo tuviera problemas para encontrar clientes! Una o dos veces por semana debía rechazar alguno porque mi carpeta de clientes estaba llena. Además, sí, bueno, es verdad que podía perder algunos contratos, pero también era posible que ganara otros.

Mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo, decidí recorrer lentamente el resto de mis mensajes telefónicos. Como para demostrarme que yo tenía razón, tres llamadas más tarde encontré este mensaje: «Hola, soy Brock Summers, de Boston. Pertenezco al Grupo Percepción de Nueva Inglaterra, y nos encantaría encargarle que hiciera algo por nuestra página web...

Tal vez el viejo dicho era cierto: no hay nada mejor que una mala publicidad.

—... ya tenemos una página web —continuó el señor Summers—, pero estamos muy interesados en que usted haga algunas mejoras. He visto su trabajo y conozco a varias personas en su campo a quienes también les interesaría...

Esto era bueno. Realmente bueno.

—... por favor revise nuestra actual página web en www. . Se escribe exorcismosrus, así, en una sola palabra. Hacemos sesiones espiritistas, exterminación de espíritus burlones y ruidosos, exorcismos, desde luego...

Golpeé la tecla «borrar» y me dejé caer en una silla de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Bree se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, con unos prismáticos en la mano y una mirada preocupada en los ojos. Miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a la ventana del frente.

—Permíteme adivinar: tenemos nuevos adornos en el jardín.

Ella no sonrió.

—No, no es eso... Bueno, sí, los tenemos, pero hace rato que están ahí. Estuve mirando para comprobar cuántos eran. Entonces, hace algunos minutos, me pareció ver una mujer pelirroja de pie en la calle, así que busqué los prismáticos para asegurarme.

Me levanté de la silla de un salto.

—Victoria.

Bree asintió y jugueteó con los prismáticos.

—La estaba observando...

—No te preocupes, querida. Billy me envió anoche por fax algunas notas sobre los Volos, y si ella se encuentra a más de veinte metros de aquí, está demasiado lejos para hacernos daño. Algo bueno de tener ese gentío ahí permanentemente es que no se atreverá a acercarse más.

—Bueno, no es... No es eso. —Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y entrecerró los ojos como si tratara de ver a Victoria a distancia—. Yo estaba mirándola... Y un coche se acercó. Ella bajó a la carretera y el conductor detuvo el coche y... — Bree me pasó los prismáticos—. Creo que debes ver esto. Lo verás mejor desde mi cuarto.

Entré en la habitación de Bree y miré por la ventana. Había una fila de por lo menos media docena de coches en nuestra calle, pero mi mirada se dirigió enseguida al que se encontraba aparcado justo a cinco casas. Al ver el pequeño vehículo blanco de cuatro puertas, contuve la respiración. Me dije que estaba equivocada.

Que era un coche bastante común. Pero incluso cuando levanté los prismáticos hacia mis ojos, supe lo que iba a ver.

Había dos personas en el asiento delantero del coche. Victoria ocupaba la butaca del acompañante, y en la del conductor estaba Edward Cullen.

—Quizá existe una explicación —murmuró Bree.

—Si es así, la pienso obtener ahora mismo.

Caminé deprisa a la cocina, levanté el teléfono inalámbrico y oprimí la tecla de rellamada. La línea se conectó con el teléfono móvil de Cullen, quien respondió al tercer repique.

—Edward Cullen.

—Hola, soy yo, Bella —saludé, obligándome a decirlo con un tono de forzada frivolidad—. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda comprarme un poco de nata camino hacia aquí? En una esquina de la ruta hay un supermercado. ¿Ya ha llegado allí?

—No, todavía no. Voy con un poco de retraso.

La mentira le salió fácil, sin un instante de vacilación. El muy hijo de puta. Hijo de puta mentiroso. Apreté el teléfono con fuerza.

— ¿Prefiere nata de guisar o para montar, o mitad y mitad? —preguntó.

—Mitad y mitad —logré decir.

Levanté los prismáticos. Todavía estaba allí. Junto a él, Victoria se reclinaba contra la puerta del acompañante.

Proseguí.

—Ah, y tenga cuidado cuando llegue aquí. Hay mucha gente alrededor de casa. No recoja a ningún autoestopista, por si acaso.

Ahora, una pausa. Una vacilación breve, pero vacilación al fin.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—En especial, no suba a su coche a las semidemonios pelirrojas —dije—. Son las peores.

Una pausa prolongada, como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de que se tratara de una broma.

—Puedo explicarlo—dijo por último.

—Oh, sí. Estoy segura de que puede hacerlo.

Y colgué.


	16. Autocondolencias

**Autocondolencias**

Después de colgar a Cullen, salí de la cocina hecha un basilisco y estrellé el teléfono contra su base con tanta fuerza que rebotó. Traté de atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Las manos me temblaban tanto que casi no conseguí volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

Me quedé mirando mis manos. Me sentía... Me sentía traicionada, y la intensidad de ese sentimiento me sorprendió. ¿Qué esperaba? Era como la parábola del escorpión y la rana. Yo sabía lo que era Cullen cuando le permití entrar en mi vida. Debería haber esperado una traición. Pero no lo hice. En algún nivel profundo confiaba en él, y de alguna manera su traición me dolía incluso más que la del Aquelarre, de quienes había esperado apoyo sabiendo que no me lo darían. Lo de ellas sólo era rechazo, no una traición. Cullen se había aprovechado de ese rechazo para meterse en mi vida.

— ¿Bella?

Al girar la cabeza vi a Bree.

—Yo también creí que todo iba bien —dijo—. Nos ha engañado a ambas.

Sonó el teléfono. Sabía quién era sin mirar el identificador de llamadas. Apenas había tenido tiempo de sacar a Victoria de su coche. Dejé que la máquina respondiera.

— ¿Bella? Soy Edward. Por favor, póngase al teléfono. Quisiera hablar con usted.

—Sí —murmuró Bree —. Estoy segura de que sí.

—Puedo explicarlo todo —prosiguió él—. Me dirigía a su casa y vi que Victoria me hacía señas para que me detuviera. Como es natural, sentí curiosidad, así que frené y ella me pidió hablar conmigo. Acepté y...

Levanté el receptor del teléfono.

—No me importa por qué demonios habló con ella. Lo que sé es que me mintió.

—Y eso fue un error. Lo reconozco, Bella. Usted me pilló desprevenido cuando me llamó y...

—Y usted tuvo que tartamudear y buscar una excusa, ¿no? Mentiras. Me mintió sin vacilar siquiera. Y lo hizo tan bien que apuesto a que un detector de mentiras no lo habría descubierto. No me importa de qué estaba hablando con Victoria, pero sí me importa la facilidad con que mintió y, ¿sabe por qué? Porque ahora sé que posee un verdadero talento para eso.

Una breve pausa.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero...

—Bueno, al menos lo confiesa. Es un hábil mentiroso, Cullen, y eso me dice que no puedo creer en nada de lo que me ha contado hasta ahora.

—Entiendo que...

—Lo que he visto hoy me convence de que mi primera reacción fue la correcta: usted trabaja para los Vulturi. Me dije que eso no tenía sentido, pero ahora lo comprendo. Ellos se aseguraron de que no tuviera sentido.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Yo soy programadora, ¿no? Pienso de manera lógica. Envíenme un hechicero desenvuelto, sofisticado y bien vestido, y enseguida descubriría el chanchullo. Pero lo enviaron a usted y yo pensé: este individuo no puede trabajar para una Camarilla. No sería lógico. Y ésa era la idea.

Una pausa tan prolongada que creí que había cortado la comunicación.

—Creo que puedo aclararlo —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—No he sido del todo sincero con usted, Bella.

—Vaya, no me diga.

—No me refiero a que esté asociado con los Vulturi, porque no es así. Y mi motivación, tal como le dije, no era del todo inexacta, aunque soy culpable más de omisión que de engaño.

—No siga —le corté—. Lo que va a decirme a continuación sólo serán más mentiras. Y no quiero oírlas.

—Bella, por favor escúcheme. Le di la versión de mi historia que creí le resultaría a usted más agradable y, por consiguiente...

—Voy a cortar —dije.

— ¡Espere! Tengo entendido que conoce bien a Billy Black. Y que es amiga de Jake, su hijastro. ¿Confía en él?

— ¿En Jake?

—En Billy.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Billy con...?

—Pregúntele a Billy quién soy yo.

—¿Qué?

—Pregúntele a Billy quién es Edward Cullen. Él no me conoce personalmente, pero tenemos amistades comunes, y si Billy no se siente capaz de avalar mi integridad, entonces podrá recomendarla a alguien que sí puede hacerlo. ¿Lo hará?

— ¿Qué me va a decir él?

Cullen calló de nuevo un momento.

—Creo que, quizá, a estas alturas, sería mejor que primero lo oyera de labios de Billy. Si se lo digo yo, y usted decide no creerme, tal vez tampoco llame a Billy. Por favor, llámelo, Bella. Y después póngase en contacto conmigo. Estaré en el motel.

Corté.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Bree.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

—Sí, a veces yo tampoco. Demasiadas palabras grandilocuentes.

Dudé un momento. Después marqué el número de Billy, pero saltó el contestador automático y no me molesté en dejar un mensaje. Todavía oprimía con el dedo la tecla de desconectar cuando sonó el teléfono. En la pantalla apareció «Estudio Legal Williams & Shaw» y un número de teléfono de Boston. ¿Mi abogado comercial había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a representarme? Esperaba que sí...

— ¿Puedo hablar con Bella Swan? —preguntó una voz femenina y muy nasal.

—Soy yo.

—Le habla Cloe Shaw. Soy una abogada del bufete Williams & Shaw. Nuestra firma trabaja con la Oficina Legal Cary de Forks. El señor Cary me pidió ayuda con los trabajos pendientes de su hijo. Y entre la pila de carpetas cayó en mis manos la suya.

—Sí, es verdad. De hecho, estoy buscando alguien que lleve el caso. Si a alguien de su firma llegara a interesarle...

—Nada de eso —dijo Shaw con un tono tan helado que bordeaba el Ártico. Sencillamente la llamo para pedirle que tome posesión inmediatamente de su legajo. No está en orden, pero no le voy a pedir al señor Cary ni a su nuera que transcriban ninguna de las notas. En las presentes circunstancias, creo que no deberían volver a ver esa carpeta. Por consideración a la familia, le pido que en adelante se comunique exclusivamente conmigo. Los honorarios también saldrán de mi oficina.

—Mire —dije—, no sé qué ha oído decir usted, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con...

—No me corresponde a mí discutir ese asunto. Hoy tengo por delante revisar muchas carpetas, señora Swan. Me gustaría que usted recogiera la suya esta misma tarde.

—De acuerdo. Pasaré a buscarla por la oficina...

—Bueno, eso no sería del todo apropiado, ¿verdad?

Apreté los dientes.

—Entonces, ¿dónde sugiere usted...?

—Estaré toda la tarde en la Funeraria Barton. Me han cedido allí una oficina para poder hacerle las consultas que me parezcan necesarias al señor Cary molestándolo lo menos posible. Puede reunirse allí conmigo a la una.

— ¿En el velatorio de Grant Cary? Eso sí que me parece inapropiado.

—Entrará por la puerta de servicio —dijo, mordiendo cada palabra como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme hablar conmigo—. En un lateral del edificio hay una zona de aparcamiento. Debe doblar en... —ruido de movimiento de papeles—... en Chestnut. Supongo que sabe dónde queda la funeraria.

—En la calle Elm —respondí—. Junto al hospital del condado.

—Bien. Reúnase allí conmigo a la una, en el aparcamiento lateral, junto a la puerta de servicio. Buenos días, señora Swan.

Ahora, con Cullen fuera del caso, actuaba oficialmente por mi cuenta. Si esto hubiera sucedido hace un año, no lo habría considerado un problema y me habría alegrado de tener la oportunidad de probarme a mí misma. El último otoño, cuando el resto de las del consejo se mostraron reacias a rescatar a Bree, me sentí lista para hacerlo sola. Si lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría muerta, de eso no cabe ninguna duda. Estaría muerta y podría haber contribuido a que, en el proceso, mataran también a Bree. Entonces aprendí mi lección.

Ahora, me enfrentaba a otra gran amenaza, sabía que necesitaba ayuda y estaba preparada para pedirla. Pero si se la pedía a alguien del consejo, las pondría en peligro por algo que era un problema de brujas y, por lo tanto, debería ser manejado por brujas. Pero nuestro Aquelarre nos había abandonado. ¿Dónde nos dejaba eso?

Traté, en cambio, de concentrarme en hacer exactamente lo que Cullen se había propuesto: trazar un plan de acción. Pero aquí estaba yo, bloqueada. Si salía y seguía la pista a Sandford y a Victoria, tendría que llevar a Bree conmigo, y probablemente terminaría por entregársela en sus propias manos. De momento, el mejor plan a seguir parecía ser mantenerse en la retaguardia, defendernos de sus ataques y confiar en que ellos terminarían por comprender que Bree representaba más trabajo del que valía. Si bien me fastidiaba tomar una posición defensiva, a estas alturas me negaba a correr riesgos con la vida de Bree.

A las doce y media miré hacia la gente que montaba guardia afuera. Tal vez fuera un exceso de optimismo, pero me pareció que eran menos. Cuando fui a decirle a Bree que se preparara para salir, la encontré acostada de espaldas en la cama. Abrió los ojos cuando entré.

— ¿Estás echándote la siesta? —pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No me encuentro muy bien.

— ¿Estás enferma? —Me alarmé y corrí junto a la cama—. Deberías habérmelo dicho, querida. ¿Te duele la cabeza o la barriga?

—Las dos cosas. O bueno, no, ninguna de ellas. No lo sé. —Frunció la nariz—. Me siento... rara.

No le noté ninguna señal evidente de enfermedad. Su temperatura era normal, no tenía la piel irritada y sus ojos estaban cansados pero despejados. Probablemente se trataba de estrés. Tampoco yo me había sentido demasiado bien últimamente.

—Tal vez estás a punto de coger alguna enfermedad —dije—. Pensaba salir, pero puedo esperar.

—No —dijo Bree y se incorporó—. Quiero acompañarte. Lo más probable es que afuera me sienta mejor.

— ¿Estás segura?

Asintió.

—Quizá podríamos alquilar algunas películas.

—Está bien, entonces. Prepárate.

—Apuesto a que lo han puesto en un ataúd cerrado —dijo Bree cuando torcí hacia Chestnut.

La imagen del cuerpo destrozado de Cary cruzó por mi mente y yo traté de borrarla.

—Bueno, nunca lo sabremos —dije—. No pienso acercarme siquiera a ese salón.

—Una pena que no lo pusieran en uno de esos velatorios con cristales que se pueden contemplar al pasar con el coche. Entonces podríamos verlo sin que nadie lo supiera.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¿No has oído hablar de ellos? Tenían uno en Fénix cuando mamá y yo vivíamos allá. Una vez pasamos para verlo. Es como un cajero automático al que se tiene acceso desde el coche, sólo que cuando uno mira por la ventanilla, del otro lado hay un muerto.

—Autocondolencias.

—Hoy en día la gente está muy ocupada. Hay que facilitarles las cosas. —Sonrió y se movió en su asiento—. ¿No te parece extraño? Quiero decir, piénsalo un poco. Uno va hasta allí, ¿y después qué? ¿Le habla al tipo a través de un micrófono? ¿Le dice cuánto lo va a echar de menos?

—Con tal de que a él no se le ocurra incorporarse en el ataúd y preguntarte si quieres unas patatas fritas.

Bree se echó a reír.

—Los humanos son tan raros —afirmó y volvió a moverse en su asiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?

—No. Es que me duele quedarme mucho tiempo sentada y quieta.

—Apenas hemos avanzado cinco calles.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. A lo mejor estoy resfriándome.

— ¿Cómo está tu estómago?

—Supongo que bien.

Enumeré mentalmente todo lo que había comido durante el último día. De pronto sentí un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Anoche Cullen se acercó en algún momento a tu café moca?

— ¿Qué? —Me miró—. ¿Crees que me ha envenenado? No. Ni siquiera tocó mi taza. Además, las pócimas no actúan así. Si alguien te da una, te pones mal enseguida. Lo mío viene y va. Espera... Ya se me fue. ¿Has visto? —Giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro—. ¿Ésa no es la funeraria de la calle Elm?

—Sí... ¡Maldición!

Seguí hasta la siguiente bocacalle y di la vuelta. Como dije, la funeraria estaba al lado del hospital local. En realidad, los dos edificios estaban juntos para facilitar el transporte de los enfermos fallecidos. El hospital también tenía una excelente vista del cementerio local adyacente, que a los pacientes debía de resultarles muy alentador.

El aparcamiento junto a la funeraria estaba repleto, de modo que tuve que dejar el coche detrás del hospital. Seguida de cerca por Bree, corrí hacia la funeraria, tan preocupada por la posibilidad de que alguien me viera que atravesé un seto alto en lugar de ir por el camino. Una vez en el aparcamiento de la funeraria, miré en todas direcciones para estar segura de que nadie llegaba o se iba y después corrí hacia la puerta lateral y llamé.

—Creo que una rama me ha raspado la espalda —dijo Bree—. ¿Qué importa si alguien nos ve? Tú no mataste a ese tipo.

—Ya lo sé, pero sería una falta de respeto. Y no quiero causar más problemas.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años espió hacia fuera, su cara se veía blancuzca con una expresión de pocos amigos que parecía más un hábito que intencional.

— ¿Sí? —Antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de contestar, ella asintió—. Señora Swan. Muy bien. Pase.

Preferiría haberme quedado afuera, pero ella soltó la puerta y desapareció dentro de la habitación antes de que pudiera protestar. Escolté a Bree y después entramos en un depósito. Entre las pilas de cajas había una silla plegable y una mesa cubierta de carpetas.

Cloe Shaw usaba un vestido de lino bastante a la moda y hecho a medida; mi madre tenía su propia tienda de ropa, así que yo conocía bien la diferencia entre una prenda buena y una mala. Aunque el vestido era de mucha calidad, en ella era un desperdicio. Como suelen hacerlo muchas mujeres corpulentas, Shaw había cometido el error de elegir ropa demasiado grande, con lo cual había convertido un vestido caro en un trozo informe de arpillera que caía en pliegues alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cuando mi vista se adaptó a ese depósito en penumbra, Shaw se instaló en su silla y se concentró en sus papeles. Yo aguardé algunos minutos y después carraspeé.

—Me gustaría irme de una vez —dije—. No me siento cómoda aquí.

—Espere.

Lo hice durante otros dos minutos. Entonces, antes de poder volver a hacer un comentario, Bree suspiró... muy fuerte.

—No sé si sabe que no tenemos todo el día —dijo Bree.

La mirada de Shaw fue feroz, pero no estaba dirigida a mi pupila sino a mí, como si la descortesía de Bree sólo pudiera ser culpa mía.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. No se encuentra bien. Si usted no está lista, podríamos ir a comer algo y regresar después.

—Tome —dijo y me arrojó una carpeta—. La cuenta está encima. Necesitamos un cheque certificado, que puede enviar a la dirección que aparece ahí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia le está permitido establecer contacto con los Cary en lo referente al pago o a ninguna otra cosa relacionada con su casa. Si tiene alguna pregunta...

—Debo llamarla por teléfono. Capto la idea.

Me dirigí a la puerta, tiré del picaporte y caí hacia atrás cuando no se abrió. ¿Qué tal eso para una salida triunfal? Recuperando el equilibrio y mi dignidad volví a tomar el pomo, lo giré y tiré. Nada.

— ¿Hay una cerradura? —pregunté y miré debajo del pomo.

—Sólo gire y tire, como con cualquier puerta.

Qué perra. Casi lo dije en voz alta. Pero, a diferencia de Bree, la educación que había recibido no me permitía hacer una cosa así. Hice un nuevo intento de abrir la puerta. No pasó nada.

—Está atascada —anuncié.

Shaw suspiró y se levantó trabajosamente de la silla. Atravesó la habitación, me hizo señas de que me apartara de su camino, tomó el pomo y tiró de él. La puerta permaneció cerrada. Desde el otro lado oí voces.

—Alguien está ahí afuera —dije—. Tal vez ellos pueden abrir la puerta desde el exterior...

—No. No permitiré que moleste a los deudos. Llamaré al vigilante.

—Hay una puerta delantera, ¿no? —preguntó Bree.

Una vez más, Shaw me fulminó con la mirada.

—Por razones obvias, no saldrán por allí —dijo y cogió su teléfono móvil.

Suspiré y me recosté contra la puerta. Al hacerlo, pesqué un trozo de conversación del otro lado... Y reconocí las voces.

—... realmente demasiado fácil —decía Victoria.

Sandford se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es una bruja.

Las voces se desvanecieron, presumiblemente alejándose... Volví a tirar de la puerta, esta vez murmurando un hechizo para destrabarla. Nada sucedió.

—Victoria —murmuré en voz baja a Bree y después me dirigí a Shaw—. Olvídese del vigilante. Nos vamos. Ahora.

—Ustedes no pueden... —comenzó a decir Shaw.

Demasiado tarde. Yo ya había abierto la puerta interior y empujaba a Bree a través de ella. Shaw aferró la parte de atrás de mi blusa, pero logré soltarme y empujé a Bree al pasillo


	17. Un velatorio para recordar

**Un velatorio para recordar**

Una vez en el pasillo, le di un codazo a Bree para que siguiera adelante.

—Cruza la primera puerta que veas —le susurré—. Date prisa, estoy justo detrás de ti.

Hacia la izquierda, un corredor vacío serpenteaba por un territorio desconocido. El sol se colaba a través de una puerta a menos de seis metros hacia la derecha... Seis metros de corredor repletos de familiares de aspecto sombrío. Giré a la izquierda. Siguiendo mi consejo, sin embargo, Bree torció a la derecha, hacia la puerta del frente, entre la gente.

—Bree... —susurré en voz no demasiado baja, pero ella ya se encontraba fuera de mi alcance y avanzaba deprisa.

Bajé la vista, recé para que nadie me reconociera y la seguí. Había caminado menos de un metro y medio cuando la voz de Shaw resonó detrás de mí.

—Bella Swan, no te atrevas a...

No escuché el resto. Mi nombre flotó por el aire a lo largo del pasillo y provocó una explosión de murmullos.

— ¿Swan?

— ¿Bella Swan?

— ¿No es la que...?

—Dios mío...

— ¿Es ella?

Mi primer impulso fue mantener la cabeza bien alta y caminar hasta la puerta. Tal y como Bree había dicho, yo no había hecho nada malo. Pero la prudencia venció a mi orgullo y, como deferencia a los deudos, bajé la cabeza, murmuré mis disculpas y corrí detrás de Bree. Los susurros me persiguieron, pero poco a poco se fueron apagando antes de convertirse en difamación.

Obligué a mis labios a pronunciar más disculpas y me abrí paso con fuerza entre la multitud. Más adelante, cuatro personas amontonadas parecieron devorar la delgada figura de Bree. Levanté la cabeza, aumenté mi velocidad y corrí casi de puntillas para tratar de verla.

El gentío que me rodeaba se trocó en un conjunto de susurros, de sonidos secretos que crecieron hasta ser un parloteo. Una breve conmoción se desató más adelante, a mi derecha, del otro lado de dos enormes puertas dobles. No le presté atención y seguí avanzando, preocupada por encontrar a Bree y no establecer contacto visual con los familiares. Algunos me agarraron del brazo. Yo me volví apenas, pero sólo alcancé a ver una cabellera rubia debajo de un sombrero negro.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, sin dejar de escrutar el gentío que tenía delante, siempre en busca de Bree.

Sin mirar, aparté esas manos de mi brazo y traté de alejarme. Alguien gritó « ¡Allí!» Una cabeza negra, de espaldas, apareció cerca de la salida. Me lancé hacia adelante, pero las manos volvieron a apresarme y una serie de uñas se me clavaron en el brazo.

—Lo lamento —volví a decir, distraída—. Realmente tengo que...

Giré para liberarme de mi atacante, pero al ver su cara me detuve en seco. Lisa Cary me miraba con sus ojos ribeteados de tristeza roja y maquillaje negro. A nuestro alrededor, la gente se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —siseó—. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra es ésta?

—Lo siento tanto, tanto —dije—. Yo no quise... Fue un error... recoger mi carpeta.

— ¿Tu carpeta? —La cara de Lisa se descompuso—. Tú.., ¿tú has irrumpido en el velatorio de mi marido para venir a preguntarme por tu carpeta?

—No, me dijeron que viniera a buscarla... —Callé al darme cuenta de que no era momento para corregirla. Paseé la vista por el lugar en busca de Bree, pero no la vi—. Lo lamento tanto. Me iré...

Alguien empujó a alguien entre la multitud detrás de mí. Las ondas de movimiento despertaron mi atención y vi a Shaw moverse en una brecha abierta a unos tres metros y medio por la entrada.

Shaw sacó algo de los pliegues de su vestido. Una muñeca. Esa visión fue tan inesperada que hice una pausa, apenas lo suficiente para verla mover los labios... y comprender que esa muñeca no era en realidad una muñeca.

—Un títere —susurré—. Oh, Dios...

Giré sobre mis talones para echar a correr, pero justo antes pude ver a Vitoria detrás de Shaw. Levantó una mano y movió un dedo hacia mí.

— ¡ Bree! —grité, liberándome de Lisa y lanzándome hacia la multitud que me cerraba el paso.

Algo estalló encima de mi cabeza... una pequeña explosión. Luego otra y otra más. Trozos de vidrio volaron por todas partes, pequeños fragmentos de cristal afilados como navajas. Cristales rotos de bombillas eléctricas. Hasta los apliques de la pared explotaron, dejando el pasillo en penumbra, iluminado sólo por la luz que se colaba a través de la salida, cubierta con una cortina en el otro extremo. Corrí hacia la puerta delantera, arañando a todo y todos los que se me cruzaban en el camino. Una puerta interior se cerró con un golpe, bloqueó el camino hacia el vestíbulo del frente y sepultó el pasillo en la oscuridad. También otras puertas se cerraron con fuerza. La gente comenzó a gritar.

Alguien me golpeó. No se trataba de una sola persona, sino de todos los presentes. Todos los que me rodeaban parecieron volar por el aire y fuimos disparados a través de un corredor como una masa que gritaba, bullía y pateaba. Las enormes puertas dobles se cerraron detrás de nosotros, apagando los gritos y alaridos de los que quedaron atrapados en el pasillo.

Mientras luchaba por levantarme de la alfombra, paseé la vista por el lugar. Estábamos en una habitación muy grande adornada con cortinajes. Grupos dispersos de familiares tenían la vista fija en nosotros. Alguien corrió a ayudar a Lisa a incorporarse.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Alguien ha llamado a...?

—Maldición...

Con ese coro de gritos confusos recuperé mis sentidos y me puse de pie de un salto. Oí un pequeño estallido, un sonido ahora familiar. Levanté la vista y vi una araña de luces sobre mi cabeza. Me tiré al suelo y me cubrí la cabeza mientras las bombillas comenzaban a explotar.

Sólo cuando los pedazos de cristal dejaron de caer sobre mí, abrí los ojos esperando toparme con la oscuridad. En cambio, pude ver un poco. La luz titilaba de una única bombilla intacta de un candelero, que proporcionaba suficiente iluminación para que yo pudiera saber dónde estaba.

De nuevo me puse de pie de un salto y traté de encontrar una salida. Todos gritaban, aullaban, sollozaban. Golpeaban la puerta cerrada y gritaban a voces con sus teléfonos móviles. No fue mucho lo que logré ver. Solo podía pensar en una única palabra: Bree. Debía encontrar a Bree.

Me paré, extrañamente despejada entre tanta confusión, e hice un análisis rápido de mi situación. La puerta principal bloqueaba la nuestra, que se encontraba cerrada con llave. No había ventanas ni puertas auxiliares. La habitación medía aproximadamente seis metros cuadrados y estaba rodeada de sillas. Contra la pared más alejada había... un ataúd.

En ese momento comprendí dónde estaba: en la sala del velatorio. Por fortuna, tal y como Bree había adivinado, el ataúd estaba cerrado. De todos modos, el corazón me dio un vuelco al saberme tan cerca del cadáver de Cary.

Me obligué a mantener la calma. A mi alrededor, todos parecían ir serenándose también, y los gritos se habían transformado en sollozos y en palabras de aliento, convencidos de que alguien vendría a ayudarnos.

Volví a examinar lo que me rodeaba. No había ventanas... Entre el murmullo de susurros y sollozos me pareció oír un leve gemido. Un gemido y un ruido de uñas que arañaban algo. Me dio miedo averiguar el origen de esos sonidos. No necesitaba hacerlo. Sin comprobar que el ruido venía de la pared más alejada, pude saberlo. Procedía del ataúd.

Mentalmente vi a Shaw de nuevo, sosteniendo el títere y recitando el conjuro. La vi y supe qué era ella en realidad: una nigromante.

Los arañazos se convirtieron en golpes. A medida que el ruido aumentaba, en la habitación comenzó a reinar un completo silencio. Todas las miradas convergieron en el ataúd. Un hombre dio un paso adelante y lo tocó.

— ¡No! —grité y me tiré sobre él—. ¡No lo haga...!

Él abrió la cerradura justo en el momento en que mi cuerpo golpeaba contra el suyo y lo arrojaba a un lado. Traté de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero mis piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas, tropecé y casi me di contra el féretro. Y, mientras luchaba por liberarme, la tapa del cajón se entreabrió.

Quedé petrificada, con el corazón disparado contra el pecho; luego cerré los ojos y apreté los párpados lo más fuerte que pude, como cuando tenía cuatro años y confundí el crujido de las tuberías con un monstruo metido en mi armario. En la habitación se hizo un silencio total, tan grande que alcanzaba a oír la respiración de los que tenía más cerca. Abrí un ojo y vi... No vi nada. Desde el suelo sólo podía ver la tapa abierta de un ataúd.

—Cierren la tapa —susurró alguien—. Por el amor de Dios, ¡ciérrenla!

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Shaw no era una nigromante. Lo más probable era que Victoria hubiera simulado ese ruido en el cajón para mover algo en su interior, para obligar a uno de los familiares a abrirlo y revelar los restos destrozados de Cary. Otro truco grotesco, cuya finalidad era detenerme allí, evitar que pudiera reunirme con Bree.

Un gemido interrumpió mis pensamientos. Todavía estaba doblada en dos sobre el suelo, tratando de ponerme de pie. Al levantarme, vi al hombre que se había acercado deprisa para cerrar el ataúd. Se quedó parado junto al féretro, una mano sobre la tapa abierta, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Otro gemido sacudió la habitación, y por un momento, un momento bastante optimista, me convencí de que el sonido procedía de ese hombre. Hasta que una mano maltrecha asomó por el forro de satén del féretro y se agarró a uno de sus bordes.

Nadie se movió. Estoy segura de que durante los siguientes diez segundos ningún corazón latió en aquel salón. La mano se agarró con fuerza a la caja mortuoria y después se distendió y se movió un poco hacia abajo, como acariciando esa madera pulida. Otro gemido... Un gemido húmedo que más parecía un borboteo, hizo que me estremeciera por completo. Los tendones de la mano se flexionaron cuando se agarró con más fuerza. Entonces Cary se incorporó.

En la penumbra de ese salón, hubo un instante fugaz en que Grantham Cary hijo pareció estar vivo. Vivo, entero y bien. Tal vez fue un truco de la oscuridad o el engaño de una mente esperanzada. Se sentó y parecía vivo. Lisa soltó un jadeo, no de horror sino de exaltación. Detrás de mí, Grantham padre sollozó, pero fue un conmovedor grito de alegría, y en su cara apareció tal expresión de anhelo y de esperanza que tuve que apartar la vista.

Cary se levantó para salir del ataúd. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Después de haber presenciado su muerte, sabía que en su cuerpo no podría haber ni un solo hueso que no estuviera fracturado. Sin embargo, era poco lo que yo entendía de esta parte de la nigromancia. Sólo puedo decir que, mientras lo observábamos, él luchó por salir del ataúd y se puso de pie. Y cuando la luz iluminó su forma, esa bendita ilusión de integridad se desvaneció.

Los de la funeraria habían hecho bien su trabajo, limpiando toda la sangre... Pero lo único que no lograron ocultar fue la monstruosa realidad de sus heridas. El otro lado de su cabeza estaba afeitado, desgarrado, cosido y aplastado —sí, aplastado—; había perdido un ojo, la mejilla estaba hundida y destrozada, y la nariz... No, con eso ya es suficiente.

Por un momento, el silencio continuó mientras Cary permanecía allí, de pie, con la cabeza meciéndose sobre su cuello roto, el ojo restante esforzándose por enfocarnos, y el borboteo que brotaba de sus labios tan rítmico como una respiración. Entonces vio a Lisa. Pronunció su nombre, o una terrible parodia de su nombre, mitad hablado, mitad gruñido.

Cary comenzó a dirigirse hacia su esposa. Parecía no caminar sino arrastrarse, tambaleándose y sacudiéndose, y obligándose a avanzar. Una mano se extendió hacia ella. La otra se sacudió, como si tratara de levantarla pero no pudiera hacerlo. Se dejaba caer y se retorcía, y la tela de la manga le raspaba contra un costado.

—L... i... sa—articuló.

Lisa gimió. Dio un paso atrás. Cary se detuvo. Su cabeza se balanceaba y se meneaba y sus labios se retorcían.

— ¿L... i... sa?

Trató de tocarla. Entonces ella se desmayó y se cayó al suelo antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de sostenerla. Con su caída, toda la habitación volvió a la vida. La gente corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a gritar.

—... pa... —gruñó Cary.

Su padre se quedó paralizado. Al mirar a su hijo, sus labios se movieron pero no brotó ningún sonido de ellos. Entonces se llevó la mano al pecho. Alguien lo sostuvo y gritó que pidieran una ambulancia. Del otro lado del salón, una mujer se echó a reír con una risa aguda que muy pronto se convirtió en una mezcla de hipo y sollozos. Cary giró la cabeza y observó a la llorosa mujer.

—Qué... qué... qué... qué...

— ¡John! —gritó una voz femenina—. John, ¡dónde demonios estás!

Todos los que no estaban paralizados por la impresión miraron cómo una mujer de vestido verde salía de los cortinajes tras el ataúd de Cary.

— ¡John! ¡Te mataré!

La mujer se dirigió al centro del salón, se detuvo e inspeccionó a la multitud.

— ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? ¿Y dónde está John? ¡Juro por Dios que esta vez mataré a ese hijo de puta!

La mujer era joven, tal vez sólo algunos años mayor que yo. Una gruesa capa de maquillaje ocultaba un ojo falso. Era delgada, sumamente delgada, con la clase de delgadez derivada de las drogas y la desidia. Al pasear la vista por la habitación con el entrecejo fruncido, se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio con raíces negras del rostro... y entonces apareció en su sien un orificio de bala del tamaño de un cráter.

—Ella está... está... —dijo alguien.

La mujer miró al que lo dijo y se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando ella lo atacó y le clavó las uñas en la cara.

Una mujer entrada en años retrocedió y chocó contra Cary. Al ver contra qué se había golpeado, lanzó un grito y giró sobre sus talones, pero tropezó con sus propios pies. Cayó e instintivamente se aferró del brazo inútil del muerto. Cary también se tambaleó. Al caer, el brazo se le desprendió del cuerpo, con la mujer todavía aferrada a su mano, y rompió las puntadas que los de la funeraria habían realizado para reconectarle ese miembro amputado.

Yo me di media vuelta en el momento en que Cary vio que el brazo se le separaba del cuerpo y que sus gritos incomprensibles se fusionaban con el griterío general. Casi sin conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, corrí hacia la pared cubierta por cortinajes desde la que la mujer muerta había emergido.

Me dirigí tan rápido como pude a la puerta oculta tras la cortina y de pronto me encontré en una pequeña habitación en tinieblas. Un ataúd vacío se encontraba sobre algo que parecía la camilla de un hospital. Detrás del cajón me pareció advertir la forma de una puerta. Aparté la camilla, agarré el pomo de la puerta, lo giré y lo empujé, y casi caí hacia adelante cuando se abrió y la crucé a trompicones.

_**Hola! gracias x sus comentarios me alegro que les guste esta historia que es una de mis favoritas! recordarles que hay un segundo libro después de este (el cual me gusta mucho más y que leí primero sin saber que habia un libro anterior, la adaptacion que estais leyendo ahora) este libro es como un prólogo del siguiente que tambien estoy adaptando por si les interesa la historia de estos protagonistas después de que acabe esta adaptación! y nada muchas gracias a las comentaristas de siempre, las nuevas y las lectoras fantasmas (si es que las hay que como son fantasmas no las veo :P ) en fin a todas las personas que les gusta este libro al que yo solo cambio nombres... un abrazo gente!**_


	18. Rebelde con causa

**Rebelde con causa **

Nosotras habíamos ido a la comisaría en mi coche y Cullen había dejado la motocicleta frente a la funeraria. Cuando salimos de la comisaría, ya eran cerca de las cinco y Bree me recordó que todavía no había almorzado. Puesto que Cullen aún me debía una explicación, decidimos comprar algo en uno de esos restaurantes de carretera en los que no hace falta bajarse del coche y buscar algún sitio tranquilo para conversar.

Nos detuvimos en el primer restaurante por el que pasamos. El plan era comprar la comida desde el coche, pero de pronto Bree dijo que tenía que ir al baño y no tuve más remedio que reconocer que a mí también me vendría bien, así que entramos. Al hacerlo, algunas personas nos miraron. Traté de convencerme de que era sencillamente fruto de la curiosidad de unos cuantos comensales aburridos, pero de repente, una mujer de mediana edad se agachó y le susurró algo a sus compañeros, y todos giraron la cabeza para mirarme. No, no para mirarme, sino para fulminarme con la mirada.

—Si me decís qué queréis comer, lo pediré mientras vais al baño —murmuró Cullen.

—Gracias.

Le dijimos lo que queríamos y le di algo de dinero, después de lo cual nos dirigimos al baño. Cuando salimos, Cullen nos aguardaba junto al mostrador, con las bolsas en la mano.

—Yo debería hacer lo mismo antes de que nos vayamos —dijo Cullen y miró hacia los cuartos de baño—. ¿Os acompaño primero al coche?

—No hace falta.

Tomé las bolsas y conduje a Bree hacia afuera. Sentí varias miradas feroces en nuestra dirección, pero nadie dijo nada. Algunos minutos después, Cullen se reunió con nosotras en el automóvil.

— ¿Te has quitado las lentillas? —Preguntó Bree cuando él subió al coche—. ¿Y eso?

—Son apropiadas para usarlas debajo de un casco, pero en las demás situaciones prefiero usar gafas.

—Qué extraño.

—Gracias.

Saqué una patata frita de la bolsa mientras todavía estaban calientes.

—Hablando de cascos, ¿qué me dices de la motocicleta? Esta mañana tenías un coche alquilado.

—Y todavía lo tengo, en el motel. Después de nuestro altercado de esta mañana, me pareció mejor realizar una vigilancia discreta por si llegaba a hacer falta mi ayuda. Sé por experiencia que una motocicleta resulta mucho más útil en un trabajo de vigilancia. Va muy bien en los callejones y pasajes donde no cabría un coche. Además, el casco es una buena excusa para ocultarse la cara. Por lo general resulta poco llamativo, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez eso no se aplique a Forks.

—Población de motociclistas: cero. Hasta hoy.

—Tal cual. Después de esto, aparcaré la moto y me conformaré de nuevo con mi coche de alquiler.

Detuve el automóvil en una zona de picnic vacía a un lado de la carretera. Mientras yo salía del coche, Cullen le dijo algo a Bree. Ella asintió, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a una mesa para picnics en el extremo más alejado del terreno. Cullen me condujo a una mesa más cerca del coche.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?—pregunté.

—Sencillamente que podría ser más fácil para ti y para mí hablar en privado.

— ¿Y con cuánto dinero la has sobornado para que te haga caso?

—Con nada.

Miré a Bree, que sacaba la comida de su bolsa. Notó que la observaba, sonrió, me saludó con la mano y se sentó a comer.

Le dije a Cullen:

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la auténtica Bree?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se instaló en el banco.

—Bree es una jovencita muy intuitiva. Entiende la importancia de conseguir ayuda en esta situación. Está dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad, pero comprende que tal vez no me resulte fácil persuadirte de que tú hagas lo mismo.

Abrió su hamburguesa y rompió un sobrecito de ketchup.

—Eso nos lleva a la primera parte de mi última pregunta —dije—. ¿Quién eres?

—Ya te dije que no estoy asociado a la Camarilla Vulturi y que no trabajo para ninguna Camarilla. Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, es posible que te haya dado la impresión equivocada de que no tengo nada que ver con ellas.

Mordisqueé la punta de una patata frita mientras trataba de entender esa última frase.

—De modo que estás «asociado» a una Camarilla. ¿En concepto de qué? ¿De empleado contratado?

—No, como ya te dije, trabajo por mi cuenta. —Cullen cerró el sobrecito semivacío de ketchup y lo puso a un lado—. En la reunión del Aquelarre, una mujer mayor mencionó a Carlisle Cullen.

—Ah, supongo que un pariente.

—Mi padre.

—Deja que adivine... Tu padre trabaja para una Camarilla.

—Sería más exacto decir que una Camarilla trabaja para él. Mi padre es el CEO de la Camarilla Cullen.

Tosí y estuve a punto de escupir una patata frita a medio comer.

— ¿Tu familia controla una Camarilla?

Cullen asintió.

— ¿Y es... grande?

—La Camarilla Cullen es la más poderosa del mundo.

—Creí haberte oído decir que la más grande era la Camarilla Vulturi.

—Lo es. Pero la de mi padre es la más poderosa. Lo digo por una simple cuestión de precisión, no para vanagloriarme de ello. No obstante, yo no desempeño ningún papel en la organización de mi padre.

—Pero ayer me dijiste que las Camarillas son organizaciones familiares dirigidas por un hechicero y sus hijos.

—En la práctica, eso es cierto. El hijo del jefe de una Camarilla es introducido en la organización al nacer, y en casi todos los casos es allí donde permanece. Pero, aunque un hijo puede escalar posiciones en la Camarilla, también se le exige que se someta a una iniciación formal el día que cumple dieciocho años. Como, teóricamente, ser integrante de una Camarilla es algo voluntario, un hijo puede negarse a ser iniciado. Y eso es lo que yo hice.

— ¿De modo que, sencillamente, dijiste: «Lo siento, papá, pero no quiero ser parte del negocio familiar»?

—Bueno... —Se colocó las gafas—. Técnicamente, como no acepté la iniciación, no soy un miembro de la Camarilla. Y tampoco me considero así. Sin embargo, esto es muy poco frecuente, por lo que me encuentro en una posición en la que la mayoría de las personas me consideran parte de la organización de mi padre. En líneas generales, se acepta que esta rebelión es una situación transitoria..., algo que, lamentablemente, mi padre comparte y promueve, lo cual significa que se me dan los privilegios y la protección que una posición así me proporcionaría.

—Aja.

—Esa posición me concede un cierto estatus en el mundo de las Camarillas, y aunque yo me resisto a aprovecharme de esa asociación, en algunos casos es beneficiosa y me permite ciertas actividades que los de la Camarilla no me consentirían si yo no fuera quien soy.

—Aja. —Sentí que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

—Sencillamente, he decidido que el mejor uso que puedo hacer de mi posición, una posición que no deseo ni aliento, es contrarrestar algunos de los peores abusos de poder de mi raza. Obviamente, sacar a una joven bruja del Aquelarre y ponerla en manos de una Camarilla representa un abuso. Al enterarme de las intenciones de Marcus Vulturi, seguí a Victoria y a Rupert y esperé el momento oportuno para presentar mis servicios.

—Aja. A ver si he entendido bien: después de abandonar la fortuna de la familia, ahora utilizas tu poder para ayudar a otros sobrenaturales. Como el Hombre Murciélago... pero disfrazado permanentemente de Clark Kent.

Habría jurado que le hice sonreír. Por lo menos le temblaron los labios.

—El Hombre Murciélago es Batman, y su alter ego, Bruce Wayne. Clark Kent es Superman. Me temo que ninguna de las dos comparaciones es cierta. Me falta el erotismo atormentado de Batman y, lamentablemente, todavía no he aprendido a volar. Aunque sí conseguí flotar algunos metros por el aire cuando esta tarde Victoria me arrojó hacia arriba.

No pude evitar reírme.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿sabes cómo suena esa historia de "Rebelde con causa"?

—Inverosímil... Ya lo sé.

—No. Suena directamente descabellada, loca, disparatada.

—No he oído antes esos adjetivos, sin duda sólo porque nadie se atreve a decírmelos a la cara. —Apartó a un lado su hamburguesa intacta—. Antes de que pienses que mi historia es falsa, por favor, habla con Billy Black. Confío en que él sabrá cómo avalar mi sinceridad.

—Eso espero.

—Puedo ayudarte, Bella. Conozco las Camarillas, las conozco más íntimamente que cualquiera que esperes o quisieras contratar. Puedo trabajar dentro de ese mundo con poco temor de ser víctima de represalias. Como Bree vio hoy, los Vulturi no se atreven a tocarme. Y eso puede resultar muy útil.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres pasar por todo esto para salvar a una desconocida?

Él miró hacia donde estaba Bree.

—Es algo disparatado, como tú dices. No puedo imaginar a nadie que haga una cosa así.

Partí una patata frita, me quedé mirándola y la arrojé al suelo. Un cuervo se acercó para observarla mejor y después me miró con sus ojos negros y helados, como preguntándome si sería seguro o no comérsela.

—A pesar de todo, me mentiste —dije—. Acerca de Victoria.

—Sí. Y, como tú dices, lo hago muy bien. Los Cullen aprendemos a mentir mientras otros chicos aprenden a jugar al béisbol. Para mí, mentir es una forma de supervivencia. En toda situación donde decir la verdad puede ser arriesgado, miento con frecuencia incluso antes de haber tomado la decisión consciente de hacerlo. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que me esforzaré muchísimo en no repetirlo.

—Hazlo, entonces. Ya me cuesta bastante tener que confiar en este trato... En vincularme con un hechicero.

—Perfectamente comprensible.

—Y primero voy a hablar con Billy. Necesito hacerlo, para mi propia tranquilidad.

—De nuevo, muy comprensible. ¿Esperas que regrese pronto?

—Lo más probable es que ya haya llamado a casa tratando de localizarme.

—Bien. Entonces te acompañaré a tu casa, puedes entrar y devolverle la llamada, y después trazaremos un plan de acción.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu motocicleta?

—La recogeré más tarde. En este momento, aclarar esta situación es mi primera prioridad.


	19. Una multitud exaltada

**Una multitud exaltada **

Cuando doblé en la segunda esquina antes de mi casa, Cullen se sentó de lado en su asiento para poder vernos a Bree y a mí.

—Ahora bien, como dije, es posible que algunos periodistas se hayan instalado en el vecindario. Tenéis que estar preparadas. Tal vez deberíamos repasar nuestro plan. Lo que es más importante recordar es...

—Nada que comentar, nada que comentar, nada que comentar —repetí y Bree me acompañó con un canturreo.

—Aprendéis rápido.

—Danos un guión sencillo y hasta nosotras, las brujas, podremos aprenderlo.

—Estoy realmente impresionado. Ahora, cuando salgamos del coche, manteneos muy cerca de mí...

Bree se inclinó en el asiento.

—Y tú nos protegerás con relámpagos, rayos, granizo y fuego del infierno.

—Yo no podré protegerte si Bella frena en seco y tú sales volando por el parabrisas. Así que ponte el cinturón de seguridad, Bree.

—Lo tengo puesto.

—Entonces ajústatelo.

Ella se deslizó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Dios, eres tan insoportable como Bella.

—Como iba diciendo —prosiguió Cullen—, nuestro principal objetivo es... Oh.

Con esa única palabra, se me cortó la respiración. Una simple palabra; en realidad ni siquiera una palabra sino un mero sonido, una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero para que Cullen se sorprendiese —peor aún, para que interrumpiese la explicación de uno de sus grandes planes— debía haber visto algo realmente alarmante.

Acababa de doblar hacia mi calle. Cuatrocientos metros más allá estaba mi casa... o eso supuse. No podía estar segura porque los dos lados de la calle estaban ocupados por automóviles, camiones y furgonetas apiñados en todos los espacios disponibles, algunos incluso en doble fila. En cuanto a mi casa, no podía verla, no por culpa de los vehículos sino del gentío que llenaba el jardín, las aceras y la calle misma.

—Entra en el siguiente camino de acceso —dijo Cullen.

—No puedo aparcar allí —contesté y levanté el pie del acelerador—. Estoy segura de que mis vecinos ya están suficientemente furiosos conmigo.

—No te pido que aparques sino que gires.

— ¿Quieres que huya?

—Por ahora, sí.

Agarré con fuerza el volante.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Seguí mirando hacia adelante, pero sentí sus ojos clavados en mí.

—No va a ser fácil entrar en tu casa, Bella —dijo él, ya con voz más suave—. Esta clase de situación... En fin, no saca precisamente lo mejor de la gente. Nadie podría culparte por dar la vuelta.

Por el espejo retrovisor miré a Bree.

—Bella tiene razón —me apoyó—. Si retrocedemos ahora, Victoria sabrá que le tenemos miedo.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Cullen —. Métete en cualquier lugar donde veas un hueco.

Mientras buscaba ese lugar, nadie dijo nada. Mi mirada pasó de un grupo al siguiente; de los equipos del informativo nacional que bebían café del Starbucks a las personas diseminadas aquí y allá con videocámaras y miradas curiosas; de los policías estatales que discutían con cinco hombres calvos de túnicas blancas a los hombres, mujeres y chicos que caminaban por la acera portando pancartas que condenaban mi alma a la perdición eterna.

Desconocidos. Todos desconocidos. Paseé la vista por el gentío y no vi ningún periodista local, ningún agente policial de la ciudad, ni una sola cara conocida. Todos estaban dispuestos a borrar el sol y las brisas frescas de junio si eso significaba que también podían borrar lo que estaba sucediendo en el 32 de Walnut Lañe. Borrarlo y confiar en que desaparecería para siempre. Esperar que nosotras desapareciéramos del barrio para siempre.

—Bajad en cuanto Bella pare el coche —dijo Cullen —. Desabrochaos ya el cinturón de seguridad para estar listas. Cuando estéis fuera, seguid caminando, no os detengáis. Bella, toma de la mano a Bree y dirigíos hacia la parte de adelante del coche. Yo me reuniré allí con vosotras y os abriré camino.

Cuando terminamos de doblar la esquina, algunas personas nos miraron; no tantas como cabría suponer, teniendo en cuenta que estaban esperando que un desconocido llegara, pero quizá hacía tanto tiempo que estaban allí y habían visto a tantos desconocidos pasar en coche, que habían dejado de sorprenderse cada vez que aparecía un nuevo vehículo. Cuando el coche redujo la marcha, más personas miraron hacia nosotros. Pude ver sus caras: aburridas, impacientes, casi enojadas, listas para abalanzarse sobre el siguiente curioso que hubiera despertado falsamente sus expectativas. Entonces me vieron a mí. Un grito. Otro. Una ondulación de movimientos que aumentaba hasta convertirse en una corriente de agua y después en una ola.

Giré el volante para dejar el coche justo detrás de una camioneta de periodistas. Por un segundo no vi nada salvo las letras de un canal de televisión de Providence. Después, una oleada de gente se tragó la camioneta. Una horda de desconocidos se arrojó sobre el coche y comenzó a sacudirlo. Un hombre, golpeado por la multitud, salió volando y cayó sobre el capó. El coche se sacudió. El hombre se incorporó. Le vi la mirada, advertí en ella odio y excitación, y por un momento me quedé paralizada de terror.

Mientras esa marea de gente rodeaba el vehículo, comprendí que estábamos expuestos a la posibilidad real de quedar atrapados.

Agarré el manillar de mi puerta y la abrí con todas mis fuerzas, sin importarme a quién golpeaba. Salté del coche y agarré a Bree cuando ella se bajó.

—Señora swan, ¿usted...?

— ¿Usted ha...?

—... acusaciones de...

—Bella, ¿qué hace usted...?

El ruido incomprensible de las preguntas me golpeó como un viento de ochenta kilómetros por hora y casi me arrojó de vuelta al coche. Oí voces, palabras, gritos, que se fusionaban en una única voz vociferante. Recordé que Cullen había dicho que se reuniría con nosotras delante del coche. ¿Dónde estaba la parte delantera del coche? Tan pronto como me alejé un poco del vehículo, la gente me rodeó y el ruido me envolvió. Una serie de dedos se me clavaron en el brazo. Pegué un salto hacia atrás y en ese momento vi a Cullen junto a mí, con una mano en mi codo.

—Sin comentarios —dijo y me sacó de la refriega.

La multitud me soltó durante un momento, pero luego volvió a engullirme.

— ¿...usted...?

—... muertos vivientes...

—... Grantham Cary...

—... dragones y...

Abrí la boca para decir «Sin comentarios», pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido. En cambio, sacudí la cabeza y dejé que Cullen lo dijera por mí.

Cuando logró liberarnos nuevamente, atraje a Bree más cerca de mí y le ceñí la cintura con mi brazo. Ella no se resistió. Traté de mirarla, pero todo lo que nos rodeaba se movía tan rápido que sólo alcancé a verle una mejilla.

La muchedumbre trató de nuevo de encerrarnos, pero Cullen consiguió abrirse paso y nos arrastró con él. Habíamos avanzado unos tres metros cuando ese tropel de gente aumentó. Otras personas se unieron a los de los medios y el tono de esa única voz que gritaba pasó de una excitación predatoria a una furia feroz.

— ¡Asesina!

— ¡Satánica!

— ¡Bruja!

Un hombre apartó bruscamente a una periodista que estaba en nuestro camino y se plantó delante de Cullen. Su mirada era salvaje y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. De sus labios voló un salivazo.

— ¡Bruja del demonio! Hija de puta asesina...

Cullen levantó una mano hasta la altura del pecho. Por un momento pensé que iba a golpearlo. En cambio, sencillamente chasqueó los dedos. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezó con una mujer mayor que estaba parada detrás de él, y después la insultó y la acusó de haberlo empujado.

Cullen nos guió a través de la brecha que iba abriendo. Si alguien no se movía con la rapidez suficiente, él lo hacía a un lado con los hombros. Si trataban de cerrarnos el paso, chasqueaba los dedos al nivel de la cintura y con eso los obligaba a retroceder con la fuerza suficiente para que pensaran que alguien los había empujado. Al cabo de cinco minutos interminables, finalmente llegamos al porche de casa.

—Entrad —ordenó Cullen.

Él giró velozmente y nos empujó a Bree y a mí mientras bloqueaba los escalones del porche. Yo traté de abrir la puerta cerrada con la llave, y mentalmente busqué un hechizo, algo que pudiera distraer o ahuyentar a esa turbamulta hasta que Cullen pudiera entrar en la casa. Repasé todo mi repertorio y comprendí que no tenía nada con ese fin... Sí, conocía algunos hechizos agresivos, pero mi selección era tan limitada que no tenía ninguno que se adecuara a la situación que estábamos viviendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lograr que una persona se desmayara? ¿Hacer caer una lluvia de bolas de fuego? Ellos ni se darían cuenta de lo primero, y lo segundo atraería demasiada atención. La líder rebelde del Aquelarre, tan orgullosa de sus hechizos prohibidos, se sentía impotente, completamente indefensa.

Mientras entrábamos en la casa, Cullen consiguió frenar a la multitud bloqueando físicamente esos escalones angostos, con una mano plantada a cada lado de la barandilla. Esto duró apenas el tiempo suficiente para permitirnos cruzar la puerta. Hasta que alguien empujó con mucha fuerza y un hombre fornido dio un golpe contra un hombro de Cullen. Cullen retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar ser derribado. Sus labios se movieron y, por un momento, el gentío se detuvo frente a los escalones, frenado por un hechizo de barrera.

Cullen corrió entonces hacia la puerta y anuló el hechizo antes de que se volviera obvio. Y la hilera delantera de la multitud se tambaleó hacia adelante.

Abrí de par en par la puerta mosquitera. Cullen la sostuvo. Y mientras entraba como una exhalación, alcanzamos a ver que una sombra pasaba por encima de su cabeza. Un hombre joven saltó la barandilla. El hechizo salió de mis labios antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de pensar. El hombre se frenó en seco y su cabeza y sus extremidades pegaron un salto hacia atrás. Entonces el hechizo de traba se quebró, pero él ya había perdido impulso y cayó sobre el porche a cierta distancia de la puerta. Cullen cerró primero la puerta mosquitera y después la interior.

—Buena elección —aprobó.

—Gracias —dije yo, evitando mencionar que era mi única opción y que tuve suerte de que hubiera surtido efecto, aunque sólo fuera por pocos segundos. Cerré bien la puerta, lancé un hechizo de traba y otro perimetral y me dejé caer contra la pared—. Por favor dime que no tendremos que volver a salir... nunca más.

— ¿Significa eso que no podremos pedir una pizza para la cena? —gritó Bree desde el salón.

— ¿Tú tienes los cincuenta dólares para la propina? —respondí—. Ningún repartidor de pizza conseguirá pasar a través de esa turba por menos de eso.

Bree lanzó una exclamación, mitad grito, mitad chillido. Cuando corrí hacia ella murmuró algo que no pude entender. El cuerpo de un hombre voló por el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio y la primera parte suya que golpeó contra la pared fue la cabeza. Se oyó primero un crujido y luego un golpe seco cuando se desplomó en el suelo sobre la alfombra. Cullen pasó corriendo junto a Bree y se arrodilló a un lado del hombre.

—Está fuera de juego —dijo—. ¿Lo conocéis?

Miré al individuo —un hombre de edad mediana, calva incipiente, cara comprimida— y sacudí la cabeza. Mi vista subió por la pared hasta el agujero de diez centímetros con grietas que se irradiaban hacia afuera como una araña gigantesca.

—Victoria —dije—. Está aquí...

—Yo no creo que Victoria haya hecho esto —me respondió Cullen.

Se hizo un momento de silencio y después miré a Bree.

—Él me sorprendió —se excusó.

— ¿Tú has hecho eso?

—Tiene excelentes reflejos —se admiró Cullen mientras sus dedos se movían hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza del individuo—. Es posible que tenga traumatismo craneal. Le aparecerá un buen chichón. Pero nada serio. ¿Os parece que veamos a quién tenemos aquí?

Cullen lo fue palpando y finalmente extrajo una billetera del bolsillo posterior del pantalón. Cuando miré hacia Bree, ella retrocedió hacia su cuarto. Me disponía a seguirla cuando Cortez me entregó una tarjeta para que la examinara.

Al cogerla, sonó el teléfono. Di un salto y sentí que cada uno de mis nervios crispados volvía a la vida. Con una imprecación, cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que el teléfono dejara de sonar. El contestador automático tomó la llamada.

— ¿Señora Swan? Habla Peggy Daré, del Departamento de Servicios Sociales de Washington...

Enseguida abrí los ojos.

—Nos gustaría hablar con usted acerca de Bree. Estamos un poco preocupados...

Corrí hacia el teléfono. Cullen trató de cortarme el paso y apenas si me pareció oír que decía algo acerca de prepararnos y después devolver la llamada, pero no pude escucharlo. Me apresuré hacia la cocina, levanté el receptor y oprimí la tecla STOP del contestador automático.

—Habla Bella Swan —dije—. Lamento la tardanza en atender, pero he estado controlando las llamadas.

—Me lo imagino. —La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba agradable y comprensiva, como la de una vecina bondadosa—. Estos días parece haber bastante lío alrededor de su casa.

—Ya lo creo.

Se oyó una leve risa entre dientes y luego la mujer volvió a ponerse seria.

—Me disculpo por sumarme a lo que debe de ser un momento muy difícil para usted, señora Swan, pero le confieso que nos preocupa el bienestar de Bree. Tengo entendido que se enfrenta usted a un recurso de custodia.

—Sí, pero... i

—Normalmente no interferimos en esas cuestiones a menos que exista una seria amenaza de daño a la criatura en cuestión. Si bien nadie alega que Bree haya sido maltratada, nos preocupa el presente clima en que está viviendo. Debe de provocarle una gran confusión. Pensemos que su madre desapareció y justo después sucede todo esto mientras vive con usted.

—Estoy tratando de mantenerla al margen de lo que ocurre.

— ¿Hay algún otro lugar al que Bree podría ir? ¿Transitoriamente? ¿Quizá un medio... más estable? Creo que tiene una tía en la ciudad.

—Es Senna, su tía abuela. Así es. Yo había pensado en dejar que Bree se quedara con ella hasta que todo esto haya terminado. Sí, de acuerdo.

—Por favor, hágalo. Además, me han pedido que vaya a visitarla. Debemos evaluar la situación. En estos casos, lo mejor suele ser una visita al hogar. ¿Le parece bien mañana a las dos de la tarde?

—Por supuesto. —Eso me daba apenas veinticuatro horas para hacer desaparecer el circo que había afuera.

Corté la comunicación y luego miré a Cullen.

—El Departamento de Servicios Sociales vendrá de visita mañana por la tarde.

— ¿Servicios Sociales? Eso es lo último que... —Calló, se empujó las gafas hacia arriba y se oprimió el puente de la nariz—. Está bien. Cabía esperar que ellos demostraran algún interés. Interés en una menor. ¿Mañana por la tarde, has dicho? ¿A qué hora?

—A las dos.

Sacó su agenda y lo anotó, y después me entregó la tarjeta que yo había dejado caer cuando corrí hacia el teléfono. La miré por un segundo sin verla y después vi al hombre inconsciente tendido en el pasillo y lancé un gemido.

—Ya estamos en la crisis número veintiuno —dije.

—Me parece que es la veintidós; la veintiuno era la turba furiosa. O, puesto que no han dado señales de irse, diría que ellos son aún la veintiuno.

Gemí y me dejé caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, y después levanté la tarjeta. El nombre del desafortunado individuo que había violado nuestra propiedad era Fred Morton. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace una semana que yo estaría sentada frente a la mesa de mi cocina, colaborando con un hechicero y pensando cuál era la mejor manera de desembarazarnos de un desconocido a quien Bree había derribado a golpes, habría... Bueno, no sé qué habría hecho. Era demasiado descabellado. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo acontecido la última semana, esto tampoco era demasiado grave. Se encontraba, por cierto, varios grados por debajo de ver a un hombre arrojado por el aire hasta encontrar su muerte o contemplar cómo un cadáver destrozado volvía a la vida delante de su familia y sus amigos.

El señor Morton era un supuesto investigador paranormal. Yo no tengo paciencia con esos tipos. Jamás conocí uno que no tuviera una enorme necesidad de una vida real. Tal vez me estoy mostrando intolerante, pero estos individuos son una lata más grande que las cucarachas en un albergue de vagabundos de Florida. Merodean por todas partes inventando historias, atrayendo a artistas embaucadores y, muy de vez en cuando, descubren un mínimo atisbo de verdad.

A lo largo de toda la escuela secundaria trabajé en una tienda de informática y mi jefa era presidenta de la Sociedad para la Explicación de lo Inexplicable de Whasington. ¿Alguna vez consiguió explicar cómo me hacía humo cada vez que ella venía a buscar a alguien que fuera a una tienda de comida rápida a recoger un pedido? Se dirigía a la oficina del fondo, yo lanzaba un hechizo de encubrimiento, y ella murmuraba: «Caramba, habría jurado que había visto a Bella volver hacia aquí», y entonces iba en busca de otra víctima.

—Tiene sentido —dije y le arrojé la tarjeta de vuelta a Cullen—. ¿Cómo se las arreglan los de la Camarilla con estas personas?

—Con bloques de cemento y puertos de agua profunda.

—Parece un buen plan. —Miré a Morton por encima del hombro y suspiré—. Supongo que deberíamos hacer algo antes de que despierte. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Imagino que no tienes una buena provisión de cal viva.

—Dime que bromeas.

—Desafortunadamente, sí. Nos hace falta algo más que una solución discreta. Nuestra mejor respuesta sería una que pusiera al señor Morton fuera de la casa, pero no necesariamente demasiado lejos para no correr el riesgo de llamar la atención por el esfuerzo. También sería preferible poder conseguir que él olvidara que estuvo en el interior de esta casa, lo cual, una vez más, centraría la atención en nosotros cuando relate su historia. Supongo que no sabes nada de hipnosis, ¿no?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces tendremos que contentarnos con...

Bree apareció junto a la puerta.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si lo arrojamos al sótano, justo debajo de la trampilla de salida? Podríamos romper la cerradura de esa puerta o, quizá, dejarla entreabierta. Entonces, cuando despierte, es posible que piense que entró por allí, se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza.

Cullen dudó un momento pero después asintió.

—Si eso significa que no tenemos que volver a salir, estoy de acuerdo.

Cullen se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la entrada trasera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bree —. No fue mi intención causar más problemas. Él me sorprendió, eso es todo.

La toqué en un hombro.

—Ya lo sé. Será mejor que le demos a Cullen...

Alguien llamó a la puerta de atrás. Esto, a diferencia del teléfono y el timbre de la puerta delantera, era la primera vez que sucedía. Antes, al mirar por la ventana de la cocina, mi jardín estaba vacío, posiblemente porque nadie se animaba a ser el primero en subirse al seto. Ahora, hasta ese santuario había sido invadido.

Mientras escuchaba esos golpecitos impacientes, sentí que mi indignación crecía y caminé hacia la puerta hecha una furia, preparada para enfrentar a mi nuevo «visitante». Y al mirar por la ventana de la puerta de atrás vi a Jessica y a Zafrina. Lo que es peor, ellas me vieron a mí


	20. La Amenaza

**La amenaza **

Regresé al Salón.

—Las Hermanas Mayores —le susurré a Cullen, que estaba en la sala de atrás poniendo de nuevo la billetera de Morton en el bolsillo de su dueño—. Son las Hermanas Mayores del Aquelarre.

—No les abras la puerta.

—Me han visto.

Cullen maldijo en voz baja.

—Lo lamento —dije.

—No es culpa tuya. Hazlas esperar. Cuenta hasta cinco, déjales entrar y después distráelas durante algunos minutos. Pero mantenías en la entrada.

Corrí de vuelta a la entrada, abrí la cortina del costado y calculé que me llevaría un minuto abrir la puerta. Entonces anulé el hechizo de traba y el perimetral y perdí tanto tiempo abriendo la puerta que cualquiera diría que tenía por lo menos cincuenta cerraduras. Hice entrar a las Hermanas Mayores, pero al mismo tiempo les impedí que pasaran más.

— ¿Habéis conseguido pasar entre la muchedumbre? —pregunté—. Caramba, a nosotros nos costó...

—Tuvimos que venir por los bosques —dijo Jessica—. Una experiencia de lo más desagradable. Zafrina se rasgó la blusa.

—Teníamos que venir —intervino Zafrina —. ¿Es verdad? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen acerca del pobre Grantham?

—Hemos venido porque nos mentiste, Bella. Dijiste que no había un hechicero en la ciudad.

—Yo jamás dije...

—Pero lo diste a entender, dejándonos a todas vulnerables frente a cualquier ataque. Mira lo que ha sucedido. Ese hechicero hizo resucitar al señor Cary.

— No ése fue el nigromante. Los hechiceros no son capaces de devolverles la vida a los muertos.

—Lo cual nos hace sentir mucho mejor —dijo Jessica y en su cara apareció una mueca nada propia de una dama—. Hemos sido invadidas, Bella... No sólo por un semidemonio sino por un hechicero y un necrófilo...

—Nigromante —la corregí—. Un necrófilo es alguien que tiene relaciones sexuales con muertos. Los nigromantes no lo hacen... Al menos espero que no... Pensándolo mejor, no sigamos...

— ¡Bella Swan! Ya he tenido suficiente de tu...

De pronto sonó un ruido seco. Algo cayó por el hueco de la escalera. Enseguida flotó hacia nosotras el susurro de Bree:

— ¡Mierda! Lo siento, Edward. Me resbalé.

Él la hizo callar, pero era demasiado tarde. Jessica me apartó con un empujón y se dirigió a la puerta del sótano. Corrí tras ella y me le puse a la par cuando estaba a un paso de las escaleras que daban al sótano. Me arrojé hacia adelante para cerrar la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró Zafrina, mirando por encima del hombro de Jessica —. Han matado a un hombre.

—No hemos matado a nadie —salté—. Ese hombre irrumpió en nuestra casa y... y yo...

—Hubo una lucha —intervino Cullen desde la base de la escalera—. Accidentalmente lo golpeé y quedó inconsciente. Lo estamos llevando al sótano, desde donde puede irse por la trampilla. Después de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza, sin duda se sentirá desorientado y probablemente pensará que se cayó al entrar por ese camino. Como pueden ver, tenemos todo bajo control.

— ¿Bajo control? —Me gritó Jessica —. ¿Esto es lo que tú llamas tener todo bajo control, Bella? ¿Muertos que merodean en las funerarias? ¿Un hechicero en tu casa, arrastrando a un hombre medio muerto a tu sótano? Empezaste con una situación sencilla y cada día que pasa, no, con cada hora que pasa, no has hecho más que empeorarla.

— Jessica —dijo Zafrina y tomó el brazo de su amiga.

Jessica le sacudió la mano.

—No, es preciso que se lo diga. Le pedimos que dejara las cosas tranquilas...

— ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —exclamé.

—Nos has desobedecido. Nos has desobedecido descaradamente, como lo vienes haciendo desde hace años. Por tu madre, Bella, te lo toleramos. Siguiendo sus deseos en el lecho de muerte, dejamos que te llevaras a la niña, aunque Dios sabe bien que no te confiaríamos ni un periquito.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Cullen mientras subía por la escalera.

Le hice señas de que retrocediera y me giré hacia Jessica.

—Dime qué es lo que he hecho. Por favor. Dime en qué me equivoqué. Consulté un abogado, como tú me aconsejaste. Cooperé con la policía cuando Victoria mató a ese abogado. Estuve sentada en la comisaría y respondí las preguntas de la policía y esperé recibir ayuda. Vuestra ayuda.

—No es tarea del Aquelarre ayudar a quienes atraen problemas sobre sí mismos. Tú te llevaste a la muchachita, sabiendo que esa mujer demonio iba tras ella, sabiendo que era la hija de Amy y, por consiguiente, no debía de estar en ningún lugar cerca del Aquelarre.

—Es misión del Aquelarre ayudar a todas las brujas. No hay ninguna que no pertenezca a esa organización.

—Es ahí donde te equivocas. — Jessica miró hacia Bree, que se encontraba en la escalera, y después a mí—. Tienes veinticuatro horas para buscar una solución alternativa al cuidado de Bree. Una solución permanente. Si no lo haces, nunca más serás bienvenida en el Aquelarre.

Me quedé estupefacta.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has oído, Bella. Soluciona esto ahora o serás expulsada del Aquelarre.

—No podéis expulsarme... ¡Yo soy la líder del Aquelarre!

Jessica se echó a reír.

—No, tú no eres...

— Jessica —repitió Zafrina—.Por favor.

— ¿Por favor, qué? ¿Quieres que continúe con esta farsa? Somos demasiado viejas para este juego, Zafrina. Deberíamos haberle puesto punto final el año pasado. Tú no eres la líder del Aquelarre, Bella. ¿Realmente crees que permitiríamos ser conducidas por una muchacha tan incompetente que convierte un sencillo recurso de custodia en una encarnizada cacería de brujas?

Cullen apareció junto a mi hombro.

—Por favor, váyanse. Ya.

—De lo contrario ¿qué hará? ¿Me derribará a golpes y me pondrá en el sótano junto a ese pobre hombre?

—No es a él a quien deberían temer —dijo una voz suave. Bree subió por la escalera y le sonrió a Jessica —. ¿Quieres ver lo que mi madre me enseñó realmente?

Traté de hacerla callar con un movimiento de la cabeza, pero antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de decir algo, Jessica salió de la cocina con Zafrina pisándole los talones. Antes de llegar a la puerta de atrás, se volvió y me miró a los ojos.

—Ésta no es una simple amenaza, Bella. Encuentra un hogar para esa chiquilla y ordena todo esto... o no serás bien recibida en el Aquelarre.

¿Qué hice yo a continuación? ¿Retirarme a mi dormitorio, llorar un rato y preguntarme en qué momento mi vida se había arruinado de esa manera? Si bien esa tentación existía, no podía darme el lujo de compadecerme de mí misma. Tenía una multitud furiosa en el jardín de mi casa, un investigador paranormal inconsciente en la escalera del sótano y, en alguna parte allá afuera, un buen número de equipos de proyectos especiales de las Camarillas se dedicaban a arruinarme la vida. En el fondo, sabía que la amenaza de las Hermanas Mayores podía destruir la meta que yo me había fijado en la vida, el sueño de mi madre: conducir al Aquelarre a una nueva era. Pero ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Realmente, no podía.

Fui a la cocina y comencé a escuchar los mensajes telefónicos. Pasé por dos antes de que Cullen apareciera detrás de mí, extendiera el brazo y oprimiera la tecla STOP.

—No necesitas escuchar eso —dijo.

—Pero es que sí lo necesito. Billy... O alguien... —La voz me temblaba tanto como las manos. Cerré los puños y traté de serenarme—. Tendría que escuchar esos mensajes. Tal vez alguno sea importante.

Él vaciló y luego asintió.

—Te prepararé un café.

—A ella le gusta más el té —dijo Bree a mis espaldas—. Ven, te diré dónde está.

Él siguió a Bree y yo me puse a escuchar de nuevo los mensajes.

La sexta llamada pertenecía a una voz conocida. Positiva.

— ¿Bella? Soy Alice. Peter leyó algo acerca de ti en el periódico. Me parece que estás metida en un buen lío. Ponte en contacto conmigo cuando puedas.

— ¿Puedo llamarla yo? —preguntó Bree y bajó de la mesada, donde había estado sentada supervisando la forma en que Cullen preparaba el té.

—Será mejor que lo haga yo —respondí—. Puedes hablar con ella cuando yo haya acabado.

Fui a mi habitación, llamé a Alice y le expliqué todo lo que había sucedido. Me hizo bien desahogarme, hablar con alguien capaz de entenderme. Se ofreció a venir a ayudarme, y no puedo describir lo maravilloso que fue oírselo decir. Lamentablemente, tuve que rehusar.

Victoria y Alice se conocían, pues ambas habían estado cautivas. Victoria se hizo amiga de Alice y después la traicionó. Más tarde, cuando regresamos en busca de Bree, Jasper, el amante de Alice, mató al amante de Victoria , James. Indudablemente, Victoria seguía teniendo cuentas que ajustar con esa mujer lobo. Si Alice llegaba a presentarse aquí, era más que probable que Victoria decidiera vengarse, y lo último que necesitaba cualquiera de nosotros en este momento era un ajuste de cuentas entre una mujer lobo y una semidemonio en pleno centro de Forks.

Alice lo entendió, pero prometió quedarse cerca de casa durante algunos días. Si yo cambiaba de idea, sólo tenía que llamarla. No creo que supiera lo mucho que aprecié su gesto.

Antes de cortar la comunicación, le dije a Bree que hablara y regresé a la cocina.

— ¿Sueles ponerle algo a tu té? —preguntó él.

—No, así está bien —respondí y tomé la taza—. Gracias.

—Tal vez deberías llamar a Billy. Yo me sentiría mejor si...

Un quejido procedente del sótano lo interrumpió. Morton estaba consciente. Al menos, yo confiaba en que se tratara de Morton, pero, viendo los acontecimientos de los últimos días, no me habría sorprendido nada que, al abrir la puerta del sótano, encontrara un zombie en descomposición subiendo por la escalera. Ninguno de nosotros se movió cuando sonaron pisadas. Al oír un golpe en la puerta del sótano, hasta Cullen dudó un momento antes de responder.

Cualquier esperanza de que Morton despertara y decidiera huir rápidamente de casa se desvaneció cuando siguió golpeando y gritando. Él estaba en la casa y, maldita sea, no pensaba abandonarla sin una pelea. Y Cullen se la proporcionó. No fue, desde luego, una pelea literal. No podía imaginarme a Cullen arremangándose la camisa y dándose golpes con alguien. Su fuerza residía en sus palabras, y al cabo de algunos asaltos verbales, Morton decidió irse entre disculpas, convencido de que realmente se había caído por la trampilla del sótano.


	21. La camarilla original

**La camarilla original **

Cuando Morton se fue, oí que Bree se despedía de Alice. Ni siquiera había salido del dormitorio y el teléfono volvió a sonar. Sonó una vez y después la voz bulliciosa de Bree flotó por el pasillo. A pesar de poder oír sólo el tono de su voz y nada de lo que decía, supe quién llamaba.

—De ninguna manera —dijo ella al entrar en la cocina, con el auricular contra la oreja—. Sí, correcto. Como si te necesitáramos. —Soltó una risotada—. Por supuesto, seguro. Bueno, podrías incinerarlos. Sigue soñando.

Hizo una pausa para escuchar y después reprimió una risita. Sólo había una persona que hacía reír así a Bree, aunque ella preferiría morir que reconocerlo... y probablemente mataría a cualquiera que tuviera el atrevimiento de mencionarlo.

—Es para ti —me dijo y me pasó el teléfono—. Es Jake. Cree que va a ayudarnos. Como si pudiera...

—Hola —saludé.

— ¡Ya era hora! ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado desde esta tarde? Papá se dio por vencido hace horas. O bien la línea está ocupada o responde el contestador. ¿Dónde has estado?

—No quieras saberlo.

—Apuesto a que puedo adivinarlo. Mamá estaba viendo hace un rato el informativo, un programa de tu zona, ¿y a qué no sabes la cara de quién vio?

—La mía. Déjame adivinar... Dijeron que yo era satanista, ¿no es así?

—Diablos, no. Dijeron que eras una bruja. ¿Ahora también eres satanista? Genial. Si llegas a ver al «que te dije», ¿podrías pedirle que le pase un mensaje a mi padre? Dile que está realmente muy atrasado en sus pagos de las mensualidades para su hijo.

—Jajá.

—Cuéntame entonces qué está sucediendo... —Jake calló y suspiró—. Tendrás que decírmelo más tarde. Papá está aquí, impaciente y haciendo muecas. Será mejor que hables con él. Después vuelve conmigo, ¿vale?

Adam le pasó el teléfono a Billy.

—Bella. —La calidez de Billy parecía colarse a través de la línea telefónica—. Deberías haber tratado de localizarme en la conferencia. Esto tiene una pinta horrible.

—Y eso que no conoces ni la mitad —dije y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

—Cuéntame, entonces.- Lo hice.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó cuando terminé mi relato.

Podría haberme echado a llorar. Me siento tonta al admitirlo, pero esas tres palabras significaron mucho para mí.

—El material referente a Victoria es fantástico —dije—. Pero también necesito alguna información sobre las Camarillas. —Vacilé, casi temerosa de seguir—. ¿Has oído hablar de la Camarilla Cullen?

—Claro que sí. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Son ellos los que están tras Bree?

—No.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Los Cullen son el grupo más peligroso de los peligrosos... Se trata de la Camarilla original.

— ¿Quieres decir la primera?

—Así es. Aguarda un minuto. Estoy en mi estudio. Déjame buscar la carpeta. —A estas palabras siguió el sonido de llaves—. Aquí está. La Camarilla Cullen fue fundada durante la Inquisición española. Ellos precipitaron la ruptura...

Se me cortó la respiración.

— ¿La escisión entre las brujas y los hechiceros? ¿Así que fueron ellos los que nos entregaron?

—Exactamente. Después de hacerlo, la familia Cullen formó un grupo originalmente basado en el concepto de un Aquelarre, aunque rápidamente adoptó un enfoque totalmente diferente. El nombre «Camarilla» vino más adelante. Es un juego de palabras, una mezcla de verdad e ironía. Supongo que sabes cuál es el significado de la palabra.

—Sí. Una sociedad secreta formada para conspirar contra algo, por lo general el gobierno.

—Eso es lo irónico, desde luego. Es algo así como una broma a expensas del mito de los illuminati. La única cosa que un hechicero perteneciente a una Camarilla se propone hacer es ganar dinero. El nombre también deriva de «cabala», vinculándolo con la hechicería y el misticismo. Por último, hay cierta alusión a «caballero», cosa que, por supuesto, ellos eran.

—Acerca de la Camarilla Cullen...

—Ah, sí. Lo lamento. —Rió por lo bajo. —Supongo que la etimología no te sirve de mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Hay algo en particular que quieres saber sobre ellos? Si no están detrás del ataque a Bree...

—Tienen algo que ver. Necesito saber cosas acerca de la familia, la familia principal.

—La Camarilla Cullen está liderada por Carlisle Cullen y sus hijos. Creo que son uno o dos hermanos, a los que se suma un conjunto de sobrinos y primos.

—Los hijos... ¿Sabes cómo se llaman?

—Déjame ver. Está Riley, después... No estoy seguro del nombre de los dos del medio, pero el menor es, desde luego, Edward.

— ¿Desde luego?

—Fuera del mundo de la Camarilla, Edward Cullen es el más conocido de los cuatro hermanos. Es bastante famoso... —Billy calló un momento y luego se echó a reír—. Creo adivinar por dónde vas. ¿Es que has conocido al joven Cullen?

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Entonces déjame adivinar: quiere ayudarte a proteger a Bree de los otros integrantes de la Camarilla.

—No sé por qué, pero supongo que hace esta clase de cosas con mucha frecuencia. ¿Qué opinas tú de esta... cruzada suya?

—Bueno, veamos. La versión menos agradable de la situación es que sólo se trata de una suerte de gamberro juvenil: un delincuente arruinado protegido por un padre que lo adora ciegamente. La versión que en general tiene más aceptación es que sólo representa una etapa del desarrollo: el hijo pródigo que se rebela contra su familia, una revuelta moral que sólo durará hasta que él comprenda que la pobreza no es nada divertida, momento en que regresará al rebaño. La versión más optimista, desde luego, es la de que realmente está comprometido con lo que hace.

—Salvar al mundo de las malévolas Camarillas.

—Tiene más o menos tu edad, ¿verdad? La edad del idealismo. El momento apropiado para apoyar protestas y adherirse a causas. Para alistarse en el Cuerpo de Paz. Para luchar contra las malévolas Camarillas. Para postergar la propia vida a fin de educar a una desconocida de trece años.

—Mmmmm...

—Si Edward Cullen se ofrece a ayudarte, no lo rechaces. No importa lo que la gente del mundo de las Camarillas diga de él, nadie puede negar la honestidad de sus intenciones. Dada tu situación con Bree, diría que ese muchacho está perfectamente capacitado para ayudarte. Nadie sabe más que él acerca del mundo de las Camarillas, y es capaz de operar en él con total impunidad.

—Con respecto a las Camarillas —dije—. Parecen mucho más... importantes de lo que creía. De lo que mi madre creía.

El silencio se hizo en la línea.

—Tu madre y yo teníamos diferentes opiniones con respecto a algunos temas relativos al consejo y sus mandatos.

—Ella eligió no prestar atención a las Camarillas.

—Ella... —Billy hizo una pausa, como tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado—. Ella pensaba que nuestros esfuerzos estarían mejor dirigidos hacia otra parte. Yo quería investigar más a fondo a las Camarillas, aunque sólo fuera para saber más acerca de ellas. Tu madre no compartía mi posición.

—De modo que abandonaste el consejo.

—Bueno, sentí que ya no era la persona adecuada para ese cargo. Mis intereses estaban en otra parte. Tu madre y yo comenzábamos a envejecer, nos sentíamos cansados y desalentados. Pensé que debíamos pasarle el relevo a la generación más joven, a ti y a Jake. Pero ella no estaba lista para eso.

—Quizá porque pensaba que yo no estaba preparada aún. Yo... Voy a tener que cortar. ¿Puedo volver a llamarte si tengo más preguntas que hacerte?

—Aunque no las tengas, te agradecería que me tuvieras al tanto de todo cuando tengas tiempo, y estoy segura de que a Jake le gustaría hablar contigo. Postergaremos sus preguntas por ahora, pero llámalo cuando tengas oportunidad de hacerlo.

Le prometí que lo haría y después colgué.

Encontré a Cullen solo frente a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo un ejemplar del Boston Globe de la semana anterior.

— ¿Dónde está Bree? —pregunté.

Él plegó el periódico y lo apartó.

—En su habitación, si la música que se oye puede tomarse como punto de referencia. ¿Has hablado con Billy?

Asentí.

—Y él me ha confirmado todo lo que dijiste. Lamento haberte dado tantos problemas.

—Fue perfectamente comprensible. Si yo hubiera esperado que confiaras en mí, te habría dicho la verdad desde el principio. Tienes todos los motivos para mostrarte cautelosa, tanto de los hechiceros como de cualquiera conectado con las Camarillas; una cautela que te sugiero mantengas. En casi todos los casos tu desconfianza estará bien fundada.

Me paré en el medio de la cocina y miré en todas direcciones, no muy segura de qué buscaba.

— ¿No hay nada más? —preguntó él.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sólo que siento... —Me encogí de hombros—. Cierto desasosiego, como diría mi madre.

Al mencionar a mi madre, pensé en lo que Billy me había dicho acerca de la reticencia de mi madre en darme un papel más importante en el consejo. Ella siempre me hacía sentir como si no hubiera nada que yo no pudiera hacer, ningún desafío al que yo no fuera capaz de responder. ¿Había sido eso sólo el apoyo de una madre hacia su hija?

Las palabras de Jessica volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza: "Dios sabe bien que no te confiaríamos ni un periquito... Una muchacha tan incompetente que transforma un sencillo recurso de custodia en una encarnizada cacería de brujas."

— ¿Bella?

Caí en la cuenta de que Cullen me observaba.

—Las cosas se van a poner más difíciles, ¿verdad? —dije—. Esto es sólo el principio.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

De pronto me sentí incómoda y puse mi taza en el horno. Volví a calentar el té y mantuve la cara hacia el microondas hasta que estuvo listo. Cuando me di media vuelta, me obligué a sonreír.

—Debo de ser la peor anfitriona del mundo, ¿no es así? Dejar que mi invitado me prepare té. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? ¿Café? ¿Una gaseosa? ¿Cerveza? ¿Algo más fuerte?

—Tentador, pero creo que esta noche será mejor que siga con el café. No quiero dormir demasiado profundamente con toda esa gente ahí afuera. Tú, por otro lado, te has ganado unos tragos de lo que puedas encontrar.

—Si quieres mantenerte sobrio para montar guardia, lo mismo haré yo. —Bebí un sorbo de té, hice una mueca y lo arrojé al fregadero—. Prepararé café para los dos.

Bree irrumpió en la cocina y nos sobresaltó a ambos.

—Bueno, por fin soltaste el teléfono. Edward y yo queríamos hablar contigo.

—No, no es así —negó Cullen y miró a Bree—. Dije que mañana. Esta noche todos necesitamos descansar.

— ¿Mañana? ¡Yo no puedo esperar hasta mañana! Me están volviendo loca ahora.

— ¿Quién te está volviendo loca? —pregunté.

— ¡Ellos! —contestó y movió el brazo indicando el salón. Cuando yo no respondí, ella fulminó a Cullen con la mirada—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que está en pleno período de negación.

—Bree se refiere al gentío que está afuera —explicó Cullen—. Lo nuestro no es negación, Bree. Lo que estamos haciendo es no prestarles atención, que, como te expliqué, es la mejor táctica en estas circunstancias. Ahora bien, quizá mañana...

— ¡Pero me están fastidiando ahora!

— ¿Te han hecho algo? —pregunté, mirando alternativamente a Bree y a Cullen.

— ¡Están allí! ¿Eso no es suficiente? Tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Como qué?

Cullen le lanzó a Bree una mirada de advertencia, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Ya sabes —dijo ella—. Magia. Estaba pensando en granizo.

— ¿Granizo? ¿Lo dices en serio, Bree? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en que estoy metida?

—Esto ya lo hablamos —intervino Cullen —. Le expliqué a Bree que, por útil que pueda resultar la magia, en algunos casos, como en éste, sería mucho más perjudicial que beneficiosa.

— ¿Qué problema hay con el granizo? —preguntó ella—. Sólo es un fenómeno atmosférico, ¿no?

—No cuando la temperatura no ha descendido lo bastante —respondí mirando a Cullen —. No te preocupes. No sabe cómo hacer que granice.

—Yo no, pero tú sí —soltó Bree.

Cullen me miró.

— ¿En serio? He oído hablar de esos hechizos, pero nunca he visto ninguno.

—Es porque es magia propia de brujas —explicó Bree—. Una magia especial de brujas. Bella tiene unos Manuales antiguos geniales en los que está trabajando, y...

—No vamos a conjurar una tormenta de granizo —la interrumpí—. Ni vamos a utilizar ninguna otra clase de magia para librarnos de esas personas. Se irán por su cuenta.

—Eso es negación —le susurró Bree a Cullen en voz suficientemente alta como para que yo la oyera.

—Es hora de irse a la cama —dije—. Son casi las once.

— ¿Y? Ya ni siquiera sé si volveré alguna vez a ir al colegio.

—Irás tan pronto este lío se calme. Hasta entonces, deberías mantener tu rutina normal. Y ya pasó tu hora de acostarte. Vete ya a la cama.

Y ella lo hizo, enfurruñada.


	22. Juegos de bar

**Juegos de bar **

Cogí el paquete de café en grano de la despensa.

—Supongo que no me dejarás ver ese hechizo que produce una tormenta de granizo.

—Lo de «tormenta de granizo» es una exageración. Puedo conjurar un puñado de bolitas de hielo casi congeladas. Diría que es más una lluvia de nieve medio derretida. De todos modos, ¿cómo están las cosas ahí afuera? ¿Siguen siendo desastrosas?

—Digamos que, si la temperatura llega a descender mucho esta noche, yo te recomendaría probar con ese hechizo de granizo.

Fui al salón y, al apartar un poco las cortinas, vi una masa sólida de gente; incluso más personas de las que había cuando llegamos. Aunque eran ya las once de la noche, todas las linternas y los faroles de campamento iluminaban suficientemente el jardín como para jugar al fútbol. Las furgonetas con cámaras flanqueaban el camino, con las ventanillas bajas y sus equipos técnicos en su interior, bebiendo café, como policías en un operativo de vigilancia. Si bien los medios se limitaban a ocupar la calle, la gente cubría casi cada centímetro de mi jardín. Desconocidos sentados en sillas de camping bebiendo gaseosas; desconocidos con videocámaras que filmaban todo lo que se les cruzaba por delante; desconocidos agrupados en círculos con Biblias en la mano; desconocidos que portaban enormes pancartas que decían Satanás vive aquí y No se debe permitir que una bruja esté con vida.

Cullen me siguió hasta la ventana.

Sin soltar la cortina, me volví y lo miré.

—Esta tarde, cuando llegamos aquí, dijiste que sería mejor que fuéramos a un hotel. ¿Crees que...? Quiero decir... —Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí con cierta ironía—. Yo no sirvo demasiado para pedir consejos.

— ¿Lo que quieres saber es si sigo pensando que deberíamos irnos de aquí?

—Sí. Gracias.

—No, pienso que no. Mi preocupación inicial tenía que ver con los peligros y dificultades inherentes a poder pasar por entre la multitud. Una vez que lo hicimos, me parece que, como le dije a Bree, lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí y que no les prestemos atención. —Suavemente apartó la cortina de mi mano y dejó que cayera en su lugar—. Ese gentío es preocupante, claro. Sin embargo, la presencia de los medios bastará para contrarrestar cualquier impulso a la violencia, y el tamaño mismo de la multitud hace que resulte poco probable que un simple elemento agresivo y hostil pueda hacerse con el control de la situación.

—Pero yo entiendo lo que quiso decir Bree. —Miré la cortina cerrada y me estremecí—. Me siento... sitiada.

—Es verdad, pero ¿por qué no lo piensas, en cambio, como una especie de escudo protector? Ningún integrante de una Camarilla haría nada con semejante gentío como testigo. Estás mucho más segura aquí de lo que te encontrarías en un hotel aislado.

—Pero si no suelen actuar frente a testigos... ¿Cómo explicas lo de la funeraria? No lo hicieron precisamente en privado.

—Es verdad, y puedo prometerte que quienquiera se presentara aquí con un plan semejante se ganaría una reprimenda muy grave. En aquella ocasión, alguien actuó sin autorización, y será castigado como se merece. Yo ya he informado del incidente. Será objeto de una revisión judicial interna en la Camarilla.

—Aja. Y supongo que eso es algo malo.

Los labios de Cullen se curvaron en el inicio de una sonrisa.

—No te aburriré con explicaciones, pero sí, es malo. De ahora en adelante el equipo de Rupert Sandford actuará según las reglas aceptadas por la Camarilla.

— ¿Ellos tienen reglas para...? —Sacudí la cabeza. —Prepararé el café antes de necesitar algo más fuerte.

Entré en la cocina y me volví.

— ¿No quieres que te cocine algo? Me parece que ninguno de nosotros dos nos comimos nuestras hamburguesas esta tarde.

—Si tú comes algo, yo te acompañaré, pero no...

— ¿Qué te parecerían unos bizcochos? ¿Te gustan con trozos de chocolate?. Asintió. Después de encender el horno, tomé una placa de debajo de la cocina y saqué del frigorífico un envase con masa para bizcochos. Lo destapé y lo incliné para mostrarle a Cullen las pequeñas pelotitas de masa que contenía.

—Son para hacer galletitas instantáneamente —dije.

—Buena idea.

—Es una idea de mamá, no mía. Las madres se saben todos los trucos, ¿no te parece?

—La cocina nunca fue el fuerte de mi madre. Una vez tratamos de preparar galletitas, pero después, ni el perro quiso probarlas.

Hice una pausa mientras iba poniendo las bolitas de masa en la placa de horno. O sea, ¿que él había vivido con su madre? Evidentemente, sí. ¿Con su madre y su padre? ¿Los hechiceros dejaban a sus hijos con sus madres? ¿O se casaban? Estaba deseando preguntarle todo eso, poder comparar historias. Era como aprender trucos de cocina de mi madre; otras razas forzosamente debían de haber aprendido tácticas para vivir en el mundo humano, tácticas que quizá podría aplicar al Aquelarre para hacer que nuestra vida fuera más fácil, menos furtiva. Pensé en formularle esas preguntas, pero me pareció demasiado indiscreto hacerlo.

Una vez que los bizcochos estaban en el horno, llené la cafetera y me excusé para ir al baño. Cuando regresé, Cullen servía el café recién hecho en un par de tazas.

— ¿Con o sin leche?—preguntó.

—El té lo tomo sin nada; el café, con crema —respondí y abrí la nevera—. Ya sé que suena medio raro, pero el café sin leche o sin crema me parece demasiado fuerte. Es así como lo tomas tú, ¿verdad?

El asintió de nuevo.

—Me acostumbré en la universidad. En Derecho, uno pasa demasiadas noches con la vista fija en los libros, así que se aprende rápido a hacerlo con fuertes dosis de cafeína.

—De modo que realmente eres abogado. Confieso que cuando dijiste que no te habías presentado adecuadamente al principio, confié en que no quisieras decir que esa parte no era cierta.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. El año pasado pasé el examen para entrar en el Colegio de Abogados.

—Bastante joven, ¿no? Debes de haber hecho la carrera muy rápido. —Giré la cabeza para observar la luz del horno y me agaché para ver cómo andaban los bizcochos.

—Sí, así es —confirmó—. Y tengo entendido que tú también.

Le sonreí mientras me incorporaba.

—Por lo visto, hiciste los deberes, ¿no es así, abogado?

—Un doctorado en Informática, cursado hace casi tres años. Y nada menos que en Harvard.

—No es tan estupendo como parece. Hay facultades mucho mejores para estudiar Informática, pero yo quería quedarme cerca de casa. Mi madre estaba envejeciendo. Yo estaba preocupada. —Me eché a reír—. Caramba, me estoy acostumbrando a decir eso, tanto que casi me convenzo a mí misma. Lo cierto es que mamá estaba bien y yo no me sentía lista para abandonar el nido. Mamá tenía un negocio exitoso, y siempre llevó una vida sencilla, de modo que había ahorrado suficiente dinero para que yo eligiera dónde quería estudiar. Obtuve una beca parcial y nos decidimos por Harvard. Y, por supuesto, quedaba muy bien en mi curriculum.

—Saqué dos platos pequeños de la alacena—. ¿Dónde estudiaste tú? No, espera; apuesto a que puedo adivinarlo.

Él levantó las cejas, intrigado.

—Es una teoría —expliqué—. Bueno, en realidad, es como un juego, pero me gustaría darle cierto barniz de respetabilidad científica. Mis amigas y yo tenemos la hipótesis de que siempre se puede saber dónde estudió alguien por la forma en que nombra a su alma máter.

Otra vez Cullen enarcó las cejas.

—Lo digo en serio. Tomemos, por ejemplo, Harvard. No importa de dónde se es oriundo, al cabo de tres años de estudiar en Harvard es Hahvahd, así sin erre.

— ¿Así que antes de ir a Harvard, pronunciabas la erre?

—No. Yo soy de Boston, de modo que siempre fue Hahvahd. Espera un momento, los bizcochos ya están casi listos—. Apagué el reloj cinco segundos antes de que sonara, y después saqué la placa del horno y puse los bizcochos humeantes sobre una rejilla.

—A ver si entiendo esa teoría —dijo Cullen —. Si alguien perteneciente a la zona de Boston asistiera a alguna otra universidad, dejaría entonces de pronunciar Harvard como Hahvahd.

—Por supuesto que no. No dije que fuera una teoría perfecta.

Se inclinó hacia atrás contra la mesa y sus labios se curvaron apenas.

—Está bien, entonces. Pon a prueba tu hipótesis. ¿Dónde estudié yo?

—Primero cómete un bizcocho, antes de que se enfríen.

Cada uno tomó un bizcocho de la rejilla. Después de algunos mordiscos, me aclaré la garganta con un sorbo de café.

—Muy bien —empecé—. Voy a enumerarte algunas universidades. Tú debes repetir el nombre de cada una en una frase, como si de pronto yo me hubiera olvidado cómo se llamaba. En primer lugar, Yale.

—Yo fui a Yale.

—No. Inténtalo con Stanford.

Le presenté una lista de las mejores universidades. Una por una, él repitió cómo se llamaban.

—Maldición —dije—, no está funcionando. Di Columbia, de nuevo.

Él lo hizo.

—Sí... no. Oh, me doy por vencida. Aunque la última fue la que más cerca estuvo. ¿Es Columbia?

El sacudió la cabeza y tomó otro bizcocho.

— ¿Puedo insinuar que tu sistema no es válido?

—Jamás... Bueno, está bien. Como te previne, no es una teoría perfecta.

—No me refiero a la teoría sino a que hayas dado por sentado que asistí a una de las más afamadas facultades de Derecho.

—Desde luego que lo hiciste. Es obvio que eres suficientemente inteligente como para poder ir a una de las mejores y tu padre tenía posibilidades de enviarte a cualquiera de ellas, así que tú elegiste la mejor.

Bree apareció junto a la puerta ataviada con un camisón de franela con estampado floral. Alguien del Aquelarre se lo había regalado para Navidad, pero ella jamás se lo había puesto hasta esta noche. La etiqueta todavía le colgaba de una manga. Sin duda, lo había rescatado de las profundidades de su ropero; una concesión por el hecho de que hubiera un hombre en la casa.

—No puedo dormir —anunció mirándonos—. Ya me parecía que olía a bizcochos. ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?

—Porque se suponía que estabas durmiendo. Toma uno y vuelve a la cama.

Ella cogió dos bizcochos.

—Ya te ha dicho que no puedo dormir. Están haciendo demasiado ruido.

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡La gente! ¿Recuerdas? ¿Esa multitud que está fuera de casa?

—Yo no oigo nada.

— ¡Porque estás empeñada en negarlo todo!

Cullenn apoyó su taza vacía sobre la mesa.

—Lo único que yo oigo es un murmullo de voces, Bree. Menos de lo que tú oirías si tuviéramos la televisión encendida.

—Ve a dormir a mi cuarto —le sugerí—. Desde allí no deberías oír ningún ruido.

—Ahora también hay gente al fondo.

—A la cama, Bree —dijo Cullen —. Por la mañana evaluaremos la situación y analizaremos qué medidas tomar.

—No entendéis nada.

Se apoderó del último bizcocho y se fue muy enfadada. Yo esperé hasta oír el portazo y después suspiré.

—Ya sé que esto es difícil para ella —dije—. ¿Crees que realmente le impiden dormir?

—Lo que le impide dormir es el hecho de saber que están ahí.

—Haría falta mucho más que una multitud furiosa para asustar a Bree.

—No está asustada. Sencillamente le resulta intolerable la idea de verse atrapada por los humanos. Cree que, como ser sobrenatural que es, no debería tener que soportar semejante intrusión. Es una afrenta, un insulto. Oírlos le recuerda constantemente su presencia.

—Sí, claro, supongo que ver rodeada nuestra casa podría considerarse una amenaza indirecta. Pero nadie está arrojando piedras contra las ventanas ni tratando de entrar.

—A Bree eso no le importa. Hay que entender las cosas desde su punto de vista, en el contexto de su historia y de su infancia. Ha sido criada...

—Un momento. Lo siento, no quise... ¿Oyes eso?

— ¿Qué?

—La voz de Bree. Estaba hablando con alguien. Oh, espero que no esté tratando de provocar... Deje la frase inconclusa y corrí a la habitación de Bree. Cuando llegué allí, todo estaba en silencio. Llamé a la puerta y luego la abrí sin esperar a que me invitara a pasar. Bree lanzaba miradas asesinas contra el otro lado de la ventana.

— ¿Les has dicho algo?—pregunté.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Se acercó a la cama y se arrojó sobre el colchón. Me fijé en el teléfono. Estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto y no había sido tocado.

—Me ha parecido oírte hablar —dije.

Cullen apareció junto a mi hombro.

— ¿Qué hechizo has lanzado, Bree?

— ¿Hechizo?—exclamé—. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡ Bree ! Ella se dejó caer de espaldas.

—Bueno, vosotros no ibais a hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué hechizo?—pregunté.

—Tranquilízate. Sólo fue un hechizo de confusión.

— ¿El hechizo de confusión de un hechicero? —preguntó Cullen.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otro podría ser?

Cullen se volvió, bajó a la entrada y corrió hacia la puerta de calle. Yo lo seguí.


	23. La revuelta

**La revuelta **

Bree ya había lanzado un hechizo de confusión en otra ocasión anterior. Aunque yo no había presenciado los resultados, Alice me contó lo que había ocurrido. Durante su intento de huir, Alice había ido hacia un pasillo en tinieblas para desarmar a un par de guardias. Un ascensor lleno de guardias que respondía a la alarma estaba detrás de ella. Las puertas se abrieron. Bree lanzó un hechizo de confusión. Los guardias comenzaron a disparar sus armas... contra sus compañeros, contra Alice, contra todo lo que tenían a la vista. Ella nunca le dijo a Bree que había estado a punto de perder la vida y yo no creí que tuviera sentido sacarlo a relucir más adelante. Ahora sí le encontré sentido.

Cullen corrió hacia la puerta de la calle, después se detuvo y se dirigió hacia la de atrás.

—Aguarda aquí —dijo y abrió la puerta posterior—. Voy a neutralizar ese hechizo.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo desde adentro?

—Tengo que estar en el foco de su hechizo, en la supuesta zona del blanco.

—Iré a su ventana y te dirigiré desde allí.

—No... —Se detuvo y luego asintió—. Pero ten cuidado. Si algo llega a suceder, aléjate de los cristales.

Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera mirando y luego salió. El gentío de la parte de atrás era menos de un tercio del delantero, no más de una docena de personas. Con las luces del patio apagadas y la sombra adicional que arrojaba el saliente del techo, la puerta posterior se encontraba en total oscuridad, de modo que Cullen pudo deslizarse por ella sin ser visto.

Fui deprisa al cuarto de Bree. Ella todavía estaba tendida sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados. Me acerqué a la ventana.

Cullen apareció un momento después. Algunos de los que seguían allá afuera debían haberlo visto escoltarme a casa, pero nadie dio señales de reconocerlo. A medida que Cullen se deslizaba entre la multitud, observé ese mar de rostros en busca de una señal de pánico o de confusión. Nada. Cullen se movió detrás de una pareja que vendía latas de refrescos y después miró hacia la ventana. Me moví hacia la izquierda y me coloqué donde Bree debía de haber estado. De puntillas era tan alta como ella.

—Sois peores que las Hermanas Mayores —gruñó Bree—. Armáis un alboroto por nada.

Le hice señas a Cullen de que se moviera un poco hacia la derecha y, después, que se detuviera. Sus labios se movieron al lanzar un hechizo que anularía el de Bree. Cuando terminó, miró en todas direcciones, como para determinar si el hechizo de Bree había quedado anulado. Aunque, de hecho, no hubo ninguna señal de que hubiera tenido efecto.

Le hice señas de que entrara. Él sacudió la cabeza, me indicó que me alejara de la ventana y fue hacia la multitud. Yo solté la cortina pero no me alejé, sólo salí del radio de su mirada. Él atravesó el gentío y se detuvo aquí y allá antes de seguir avanzando.

—Creo que no ha funcionado —dije.

—Desde luego que sí. Mis hechizos siempre funcionan.

Me mordí la lengua y mantuve mi atención centrada en Cullen. Cuando alguien gritó, pegué un salto. Un hombre se echó a reír y yo seguí ese sonido con la vista hasta localizar a un par de muchachos que peleaban y reían entre sorbos de una botella cubierta con una bolsa de papel. Por lo visto, mi jardín había reemplazado la Pista Belham como fuente principal de entretenimiento de la comunidad.

Al apartar la vista de los muchachos para buscar a Cullen, los gritos de uno de los dos se volvieron airados. El otro le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La botella voló de la mano del primer muchacho y golpeó el hombro de una mujer sentada. Cuando la mujer pegó un grito, su marido se puso de pie de un salto con los puños en alto.

Cullen se acercó corriendo desde el otro lado del gentío. Yo agité los brazos para pedirle que se detuviera y para tratar de transmitirle que la pelea no tenía nada que ver con el hechizo. Entonces alguien me vio. Y un grito se elevó hasta mí.

Trastabillé hacia atrás. Una pelota de barro golpeó contra el cristal de la ventana. Alguien gritó. Los gritos perdieron su tono de excitación y se volvieron furiosos, hasta que finalmente parecieron alejarse de la ventana.

—Ve a mi habitación —ordené.

Bree apretó los dientes y miró hacia el techo.

— ¡Te he dicho que te vayas a mi cuarto!

No se movió. Los gritos se volvieron frenéticos. Alguien lanzó un ladrido. Agarré a Bree del brazo y la arrastré a mi dormitorio, lejos del frente de la casa. Después corrí al salón.

Entreabrí las cortinas con la esperanza de ver a Cullen y comprobar que estaba bien. Tan pronto moví la tela, algo golpeó el cristal. Caí hacia atrás, con la cortina todavía en las manos. Cuando levanté la vista, un hombre estaba aplastado contra la ventana. Dos mujeres con aspecto de matronas lo sostenían por el pelo mientras una tercera le aporreaba el estómago. Dejé que la cortina cayera y corrí a la puerta de calle.

Hace tiempo salí con un aficionado al fútbol. Cierta tarde, cuando veíamos por televisión un partido que se jugaba en Europa, se armó un alboroto tremendo. Yo me quedé observando la pantalla, horrorizada, incapaz de creer que semejante estallido de violencia pudiera ocurrir por algo tan trivial como un acontecimiento deportivo. La escena que tenía lugar ahora en el exterior de casa me recordó aquel tumulto. Tenía que ayudar, hacer algo. Si esto se parecía en algo a la revuelta que había visto, la gente terminaría lastimada, y una de esas personas podría ser el individuo inocente que había salido solamente para tratar de impedirlo.

Salí enseguida al porche delantero. Nadie notó mi presencia. La multitud se había transformado en un hervidero, en una masa compacta de cuerpos que golpeaban, pateaban, mordían, arañaban. Un desconocido atacaba a otro desconocido mientras los demás se acurrucaban en el suelo y trataban de protegerse del ataque. Alrededor de media docena de personas había logrado escapar del amontonamiento y observar desde lejos lo que acontecía, como si les resultara imposible apartarse de la situación.

Desde la ventanilla de un coche, la lente de una cámara tomó la escena. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de acercarme, arrancarle la cámara y destrozarla contra el pavimento. No sé por qué, pero incluso con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, eso fue lo que más me molestó. Después de lanzarle una mirada feroz al conductor, comencé a buscar a Cullen entre el gentío.

Encontrar a una persona en medio de ese mar de gente era como localizar a un amigo en la liquidación de un Día del Descubrimiento de América. Me subí al porche para ver mejor y me acerqué a la barandilla. Mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta de que me estaba haciendo así más visible de lo que mi seguridad exigía. También pensé que eso sería lo mejor que podía hacer: desviar la atención del gentío al poner en evidencia el objeto de su vigilancia desde hacia tanto tiempo.

— ¡Eh! —grité—. ¿Alguien quiere una entrevista?

Nadie giró siquiera la cabeza. No, tachad eso. Alguien sí lo hizo: Cullen. En ese momento sostenía con fuerza a un hombre fornido para impedir que atacara a una mujer de edad avanzada. Cullen tenía al individuo sujeto con una llave, pero el hombre debía de pesar por lo menos cuarenta y cinco kilos más que él, y cada vez que balanceaba un brazo, Cullen volaba por el aire. Salté de la barandilla y corrí hacia el campo de batalla.

Me resultó sorprendentemente fácil avanzar por entre la multitud. Bueno, sí, algunos puñetazos volaron hacia mí, pero como yo seguía moviéndome, mis supuestos atacantes se toparon con blancos menos activos. Con un hechizo de confusión, a nadie le importa a quién ataca, siempre y cuando pueda atacar a alguien.

Cuando llegué junto a Cullen sujeté a la mujer mayor para conducirla a un lugar seguro.

— ¡Bruja asquerosa! —gritó—. ¡Quítame de encima tus manos inmundas!

Me clavó las uñas en la cara y me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago y, cuando me doblé en dos, me derribó al suelo. Un hombre tropezó contra mi cuerpo tendido boca abajo, se enderezó y siguió corriendo. Cuando intenté ponerme de pie, el hombre que Cullen sujetaba se soltó y echó a correr entre el gentío detrás de la mujer anciana. Yo intenté sujetarlo, pero Cullen me agarró del brazo.

—No podemos —jadeó y se secó la sangre de la boca—. No sirve de nada. Tenemos que anular el hechizo. ¿Tú conoces la forma de hacerlo?

—No. —Vi a una mujer arrastrándose entre la gente y tratando de esquivar los golpes—. No parece afectarles a todos.

—Sí que les afecta. Todos están confundidos. Sólo que algunos no reaccionan de manera tan violenta.

—Entonces llevaré a esas personas a un lugar seguro. Tú sigue trabajando con tu contrahechizo.

Corrí hacia la mujer que se arrastraba, la ayudé a ponerse de pie y la guié por entre la multitud. Al llegar a la calle, ambas la cruzamos y la dejé sentada del otro lado de la acera antes de regresar. Tardé varios minutos en encontrar a otra persona que trataba de escapar y varios más sacarla de allí.

Al regresar comprendí que mi misión era algo parecido a salvar del matadero a cachorros de focas sin sus madres. Mientras yo rescataba a una persona, por lo menos otras dos eran golpeadas hasta dejarlas inconscientes. O bien el contrahechizo de Cullen no estaba teniendo efecto o la violencia había cobrado suficiente impulso como para seguir funcionando por su cuenta.

—Pensabas que te podías escapar, ¿no? —dijo una voz junto a mi oído. Era uno de los salvacionistas. Me estrelló una Biblia en la cara—. ¡Vete de aquí, Satanás!

Una mano me agarró el brazo. Cuando traté de ver quién era me encontré con los ojos en blanco de una mujer joven.

— ¡Perra! —me gritó—. ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi camisa! —La cogió y tiró de la pechera hacia afuera con tanta fuerza que la costura cedió. Estaba cubierta de mugre y de sangre. Más sangre le cubría la mano. En el otro puño blandía un cortaplumas del Ejército, con su hoja afilada también cubierta de sangre.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, traté de apoderarme del cortaplumas. Su filo me cortó la palma de la mano. Pegué un grito y caí hacia atrás. Cullen apareció entonces y sujetó a la mujer. Ella se giró y lo atacó. Esa hoja afilada y cortante se hundió en el costado de Cullen. Ella se la extrajo y se apartó un poco para lanzar una segunda estocada.

Lancé un hechizo de traba, que detuvo a la mujer en mitad de su ataque. Me arrojé sobre ella, la derribé y le quité el cortaplumas. En ese momento se quebró el hechizo y la mujer comenzó a luchar, a patear y a gritar. Cullen cayó de rodillas y trató de ayudarme a sujetarla, pero la adrenalina pareció triplicar la fuerza de esa mujer y fue como tratar de someter a un animal salvaje. Los dos lanzamos hechizos de traba, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Si tan sólo pudiéramos calmar a la gente. Sí, desde luego: un hechizo tranquilizador. Lancé uno, después otro, y lo seguí recitando sin fin hasta sentir que las piernas de la mujer cedían debajo de mí.

—Eh—dijo—, qué estás haciendo... Suéltame. ¡Ayuda! ¡Fuego!

Alrededor de nosotros, la gente había dejado de luchar y caminaba en círculos, secándose las narices ensangrentadas y murmurando cosas confusas.

—Perfecto —dijo Cullen —. Sigue haciéndolo.

Lo hice. Nos pusimos de pie y, con Cullen haciendo de escudo, avancé entre la multitud mientras repetía el hechizo tranquilizador. No tuvo efecto en todos. Como lo temía, la agresión había adquirido vida propia, y algunas personas no querían parar, pero muchos sí que cesaron, de modo que fueron capaces de dominar a los que seguían luchando.

—Ahora, a casa —dijo Cullen—. ¡Rápido!

—Pero hay más...

—Ya es suficiente. Si te quedas aquí más tiempo la gente comenzará a reconocerte.

Así que corrimos hacia la puerta principal.

Una vez dentro, Cullen llamó a la policía. Después lo llevé al cuarto de baño, donde podríamos evaluar las heridas recibidas. Bree se quedó en mi dormitorio, con la puerta cerrada. Yo no le dije que todo había terminado. En ese momento tuve miedo de qué otra cosa podría estar tentada de responder.

El corte en mi mano no era la peor de mis heridas... Me puse un vendaje y centré mi atención en Cullen, empezando con una compresa fría para su labio ensangrentado. Después, la herida del cortaplumas. La hoja se le había hundido en el lado derecho. Le levanté la camisa, limpié la herida y se la examiné mejor.

—Tiene buen aspecto —dije—. Pero te vendrían bien un par de puntadas. Tal vez cuando llegué aquí la policía podremos llevarte al hospital.

—No es necesario. He tenido heridas peores.

Eso podía verlo. Aunque sólo le había levantado la camisa unos centímetros, alcancé a ver que una gruesa cicatriz le cruzaba el abdomen. Era un hombre delgado, pero más musculoso de lo que cabría esperar. Supongo que hay más riesgos en luchar contra los de una Camarilla que los que se dan en los juzgados y el papeleo.

—Te prepararé una cataplasma. Por lo general cierra mejor una herida que los puntos. Y tiene, además, la ventaja de dejar menos cicatriz.

—Muy útil. Tendré que pedirte una copia de la receta.

Abrí el botiquín del baño y saqué los ingredientes para la cataplasma.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Bree ya lanzó ese hechizo en otra ocasión, con resultados incluso peores. Debería haberle dicho que lo borrara de su repertorio.

—Yo no iría tan lejos. El hechizo de confusión puede resultar muy útil en las circunstancias adecuadas, o como un último recurso. Pero el que lo lanza tiene que comprender eso, algo que obviamente no le pasó a Bree.

— ¿Siempre funciona de esa manera?

—No. La intensidad con que ella lanza los hechizos es muy grande. Jamás había visto que un hechizo de confusión afectara a tantas personas y de una manera tan negativa. El hechizo siempre exacerba cualquier tendencia subyacente hacia la violencia. Quizá en estas circunstancias debería haber esperado una reacción así, suponiendo que la clase de personas que se congregan alrededor de una historia semejante no son precisamente las que poseen un mayor equilibrio mental.

—Eso es quedarse corto.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta de la calle.

—La policía —dije—. O eso espero.

Era la policía. Pero no se quedaron demasiado tiempo. Afuera, el gentío o bien se había ido o reanudaba su vigilancia como si nada hubiera pasado. La policía tomó algunas declaraciones, ayudó a la gente a llegar a los médicos y clausuró la zona. Después, dejó en la retaguardia un coche policial y dos agentes de guardia.

Bree apareció cuando yo le estaba poniendo la cataplasma a Cullen.

—No esperéis que os diga que lo lamento —anunció, de pie junto a la puerta del baño—. Porque no es así.

—Tú... ¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho? —Crucé el baño y abrí la ventana—. ¿Ves eso? ¿Las ambulancias? ¿Los médicos? Ha habido gente herida, Bree. Personas inocentes.

—No deberían haber estado allí. Son humanos estúpidos. ¿A quién le importan los humanos?

— ¡A mí me importan! —Salté y me quité el vendaje de la mano—. Supongo que tampoco te importa esto. Pues bien, hay algo que sí debería importarte...

La tomé de los hombros y la hice girar para que enfrentara a Cullen, y después señalé su labio hinchado y la herida que tenía en el costado.

— ¿Te importa eso algo? Este hombre está aquí para ayudar, Bree. Para ayudarte a ti. Podrían haberlo matado cuando estuvo ahí afuera tratando de anular el hechizo que tú lanzaste.

—Yo no le pedí que lo anulara. Si los dos terminasteis heridos, es culpa vuestra por haber salido al jardín.

—Tú... —le bajé el brazo—. Vete a tu cuarto, Bree. ¡Ya!

En sus ojos brillaron lágrimas, pero se limitó a pisar fuerte y a mirarnos con furia.

— ¡No lo lamento! ¡No lo lamento en absoluto!

Y corrió hacia su dormitorio.


	24. Todo sobre Amy

**Todo sobre Amy **

Lo siento tanto —Dije cuando entramos en el salón. —. Sé que debería poder manejarla, sí, realmente debería hacerlo. No hago más que decirme que voy progresando, que le estoy enseñando a controlarse, pero de pronto ocurre algo como lo de hoy y se hace obvio que no le he enseñado nada en absoluto.

Me dejé caer en el sofá. Cullen eligió un sillón y antes de sentarse lo movió para ponerse frente a mí.

—A ella no le gustan los humanos —proseguí—. Detesta el Aquelarre. Y probablemente me detesta a mí. A veces me pregunto por qué sigue aquí.

—Porque su madre se lo pidió. Antes de que Amy muriera, le dijo a Bree que si algo llegaba a pasarle, debía recurrir al Aquelarre y encontrar refugio allí.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Bree. Estuvimos hablando. Tiene algunas preocupaciones y pensó que yo podría mediar en su nombre.

— ¿Qué te ha contado? No, déjame adivinar: que como tutora suya soy una maravilla, que la comprendo y que siempre digo y hago lo que es mejor.

Una leve sonrisa.

— Bree reconoció que vosotras dos no siempre os lleváis bien. Como es natural, dice que tú no la entiendes, que no delegas en ella suficiente responsabilidad, que eres sobreprotectora. En una palabra, todo lo que un adolescente le dice siempre a un adulto. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa añadió? Que tienes potencial.

—Que yo tengo... —No pude reprimir una leve sonrisa—. Yo tengo potencial.

—No te lo tomes a mal. Ella dice que también yo tengo potencial. Ninguno de los dos está todavía a su altura, pero al menos parece haber esperanzas para nosotros.

Miré hacia las cortinas.

—Sin embargo, con potencial o sin él, no me parece que yo sea lo que Amy tenía en mente cuando le dijo a Bree que buscara refugio en el Aquelarre. El problema es... —Callé—. Dios, estoy parloteando y diciendo disparates. ¿Qué hora es?

—No muy tarde. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Vacilé. Quería seguir hablando. Quizá el agotamiento había minado mis defensas. O tal vez Cullen tenía el aspecto de una persona con la que se podía hablar.

—A veces, bueno, me pregunto si las Hermanas Mayores no tendrán razón. Si no estaré poniendo en peligro al Aquelarre al tener aquí a Bree.

— ¿Quieres decir que desearías que otra persona cuidara de ella?

—Dios, no. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez las dos estamos poniendo en peligro al Aquelarre al quedarnos aquí. Que yo debería irme y llevármela conmigo. Sólo que no puedo. Esta... Ésta es mi vida... Piensa que soy la líder del Aquelarre. Quisiera... Quisiera que... —Oí la emoción que había en mi voz, algo muy parecido a la desesperación. Tenía las mejillas encendidas—. Son muchas las cosas que quiero hacer. No puedo irme. —Aparté la vista, incómoda por mi arrebato. Quería detenerme, pero, después de haber empezado, no podía hacerlo hasta decir todo lo que quería decir—. Con respecto a Bree —seguí—, quiero demostrarle cómo asumir sus poderes y emplearlos para el bien. Sólo en algunas ocasiones, como esta noche, me parece que eso sea imposible. Al parecer, no logro que comprenda la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. No consigo que le importe.

Él miró hacia la habitación de Bree.

— ¿Deberíamos usar un hechizo de privacidad?

Asentí. Un hechizo de privacidad es magia de brujas. Permite que dos personas conversen sin que nadie las oiga. Los dos interlocutores son capaces de lanzarlo, cosa que ambos hicimos. Cullen no lo logró la primera vez, pero hizo un nuevo intento y tuvo éxito.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de Amy? —preguntó Cullen.

—Que fue expulsada del Aquelarre por usar magia negra. Pero aparte de eso... No sé. No debió de ser algo demasiado malo o el consejo habría quedado involucrado. —Sacudí la cabeza—. De acuerdo, eso es escurrir el bulto. Sabíamos que estaba metida en asuntos turbios; no lo suficientemente turbios como para atraer nuestra atención, pero sí que practicaba magia negra. Es sólo que, bueno, no podemos ponernos a perseguir a todos, debemos elegir...

—Debéis elegir qué casos exigen vuestra atención. No hace falta que me expliques eso, Bella. Por difícil que resulte, a veces no tenemos más remedio que renunciar a andar a la caza de las peores ofensas y elegir en cambio las batallas que podemos ganar. Sí, Amy practicaba magia negra, y de la peor clase. Sin embargo, su objetivo no era emplearla, sino enseñársela a brujas y hechiceros, a quien estuviera dispuesto a pagar sus honorarios.

— ¿Enseñar? ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Era un negocio muy lucrativo. Dicha información es muy difícil de obtener por fuentes estándar.

—De modo que no usaba magia negra en su propio beneficio, sino que se la enseñaba a docenas de otras personas. Eso no es mucho mejor; incluso creo que es peor.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, pero en los círculos sobrenaturales, la elección de Amy les proporcionaba cierto barniz de respetabilidad. Ella tenía muy buena reputación como maestra.

En el exterior sonó el ruido de la puerta de un vehículo que se cerraba. Pegué un salto y oí que un motor se ponía en marcha.

—Otro invitado que se va —comenté—. ¿Crees que el hechizo de Bree los asustó? ¿O sólo es porque ya pasó su hora de acostarse?

Cullen abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa.

—Ibas a mentirme, ¿no es así? Ibas a decirme lo que yo quería oír, que ellos se han asustado tanto que jamás se les ocurrirá volver a pisar mi propiedad.

—Pero no lo he hecho.

—Y te lo agradezco —dije, y mi sonrisa se volvió genuina—. Aprecio el sentimiento, pero aprecio más la sinceridad.

Nos miramos por un momento. Después yo me agaché y levanté un almohadón que se había caído un rato antes. Lo sacudí para que no quedara tan aplastado y lo puse en su lugar.

—Volvamos entonces a Amy —pedí—. Ella era una maestra. ¿Mantuvo alguna conexión con la Camarilla? ¿En algún momento la contrataron?

—No. Todas las Camarillas la habían vetado, a sus miembros les estaba prohibido recibir sus enseñanzas.

— ¿Porque era una bruja?

—No, porque impartía hechizos peligrosos sin enseñar los métodos de control necesarios para usarlos. No estoy defendiendo a las Camarillas. Ellos fijan límites para el tipo de magia que permiten, aunque son límites de viabilidad, no morales. A medida que la maldad de la magia aumenta, también lo hace el peligro. La magia de Amy era de la peor clase. Y conste que eso lo digo no basándome en rumores, sino por experiencia.

— ¿Conociste a Amy?

—Decir que la conocí sería una exageración. Me topé con ella. Hace varios años estuve investigando a un hechicero que había lanzado hechizos demasiado avanzados para sus capacidades y era responsable de varias muertes bastante truculentas. Después de manejar la situación busqué la fuente de sus hechizos, y eso me condujo a Amy. Logré confiscar varios de sus Manuales, pero antes sufrí en carne propia algunas pruebas de su poder.

— ¿Ella te venció?

Cullen se frotó la boca con una mano.

—Bueno, se podría decir que sí. —Cuando bajó la mano, en su boca se dibujó una levísima sonrisa—. Para ser honesto, debo reconocer que fue un poco más humillante que eso...

—Puedes contármelo. Mis labios están sellados.

—Amy empleó magia de hechicero contra mí, y me considero muy afortunado de haber logrado escapar de ella. Su competencia superaba la de la mayoría de los hechiceros. Ésa es la razón por la que James decidió tratar de reclutarla.

—Te refieres a quien la secuestró el año pasado.

—Exactamente. Una decisión muy imprudente, por cierto. Una vez más nos adentramos en el reino de los rumores, pero dado mi conocimiento de primera mano del poder de Amy, me inclino a creer esa historia. Se dice que Amy sobrevivió sólo un día en cautiverio antes de que sus captores la mataran. James había dado por sentado que sus propios poderes serían más grandes que los de la bruja más poderosa y, por consiguiente, hizo que los humanos creyeran que sería fácil manejar a Amy. Ellos no estaban preparados para su nivel de experiencia y, al enfrentarse con la posibilidad de perderlas a ella y a Bree, eligió matarla a ella y conservar a su hija, a quien creía más fácil de manejar. Pero ése fue su error más grande: llevarse a Bree, No se debe arrinconar a una leona con su cachorro.

— ¿Acaso crees que... quiero decir, cuando conociste a Amy, qué impresión te llevaste de ella como madre? ¿Era buena con Bree?

—Jamás vi a Bree. Por lo que he oído, eso era lo normal. A nadie que no perteneciera al círculo íntimo de amigos de Amy le estaba permitido relacionarse con la pequeña. Desde luego, yo no estoy cualificado para hacer ese juicio, pero por lo que he visto a Bree, diría que Amy era una madre decente, tal vez incluso más que decente. En algunos sentidos podría haber sido mejor que Amy fuera negligente. Bree tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con su madre, eso debes recordarlo siempre. Cuando hablas en contra de la magia negra, hablas contra Amy.

—Sé bien que necesito entender mejor a Amy —reconocí y callé un momento—. Pero no puedo, no es así como me criaron. Sé que...

Miré a Cullen. Me miraba fijamente y esperaba mis palabras con una mezcla de sereno interés y comprensión que me hicieron querer continuar.

—Yo debería haber hablado con Bree acerca del hechizo de confusión —dije—. Debería haberle dicho lo que ocurrió la última vez. Deberíamos haber analizado juntas cuándo usarlo y cuándo no usarlo. Sé todo esto, lo entiendo... Pero no puedo hacerlo. La magia negra...

Bajé la vista y me toqué la venda que tenía en la mano. Cullen seguía mirándome, y en su cara vi la misma expresión de paciente espera.

—Mi madre me crió... Me enseñó desde niña que la magia negra era algo malo. Siempre. Sin excepciones. Y ahora veo excepciones, pero... —Me apreté las manos contra los ojos—. Dios, estoy tan cansada. No puedo creer que esté hablando de esta manera.

—No lo estás...

Lo interrumpí desactivando el hechizo de privacidad y después me puse de pie.

—Supongo que pasarás la noche aquí.

—Sí, pensé que sería lo mejor. Pero...

—Ven, te mostraré dónde guardo las cosas para los invitados —dije y fui hacia el pasillo trasero—. Tengo cepillos de dientes adicionales... y debería haber también un desodorante unisex.

—No es necesario, Bella. He traído las bolsas que llevo en la moto y en ellas hay de todo lo que pueda necesitar para pasar la noche fuera.

— ¿Están en el coche?

—Sí. Puedo ir a buscarlas más tarde. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Bella. Si deseas hablar...

—Ya te he cansado suficiente, ¿no te parece? —Forcé una sonrisa mientras me dirigía al pasillo y cogía mis llaves. —Aquí tienes las llaves de mi coche. Mientras vas a buscar tus bolsas yo prepararé la cama en el sofá. Encontrarás toallas limpias en el armario del baño, junto con champú, jabón y cualquier otra cosa que necesites.

Fui al salón. Cuando él regresó con las bolsas yo ya estaba en mi habitación.


	25. La llegada

**La llegada **

¡Estas levantada!

Desperté de golpe cuando Bree atravesó la habitación y se desplomó en mi cama.

—Gracias a Dios, porque Edward está preparando el desayuno y te confieso que eso me preocupa un poco.

Me incorporé en la cama, miré en todas direcciones y luego a Bree. ¿Estaba soñando? La última vez que las dos habíamos hablado ella se fue a su cuarto, furiosa, y ahora rebuscaba en mi armario y conversaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Dice que está preparando una tortilla, pero yo no estoy tan segura. No se parece a ninguna tortilla que haya visto antes. ¿No piensas levantarte? Son casi las ocho y media. —Cogió mi suéter de cachemira verde hasta su pecho y sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Este invierno, quizá?

— ¿A quién más vas a meter ahí adentro contigo?

—Supongo que sabes que no deberías hablar así delante de mí. Las mujeres jóvenes son muy susceptibles a las percepciones negativas de la imagen corporal. Lo leí el mes pasado en una revista. Tú al menos tienes una buena delantera. —Giró hacia el espejo, se apretó con fuerza la camiseta contra su pecho plano y frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Seré de las que maduran tarde? ¿O crees que siempre seguiré siendo una tabla de planchar?

¿Ésta era la misma chica que provocó una revuelta en el jardín del frente de casa? ¿La que después aseguró que no le importaba quién había sido herido? Yo le había dicho a Cullen que necesitaba entenderla. ¿Cómo? Hacía que un montón de desconocidos se atacaran entre sí y, al momento, era una chiquilla normal de trece años a quien le preocupaban la ropa y el tamaño de sus pechos.

—... es hora de que vayamos de compras, quiero ropa interior nueva. Como la tuya, de encaje y raso y de colores. Auténtica lencería, y no esas cosas de algodón. No olvides que el año que viene empiezo la secundaria. Tendré que cambiarme para gimnasia delante de otras chicas. Aunque no tenga buenos pechos, no puedo seguir con el aspecto de una niña.

— Bree —llamó Cullen desde el pasillo—. Te pedí que no... —Se detuvo al verme sentada en la cama en camisón. Rápidamente retrocedió y desapareció de mi vista—. Mis disculpas. Bree, te pedí que no molestaras a Bella. Necesita descansar. Se suponía que estarías haciendo los deberes, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, por favor. Corro el riesgo de ser entregada a un semidemonio psicópata, quien me lavará el cerebro para convertirme en esclava de sobrenaturales mafiosos. ¿Crees que a alguien le preocupa si sé o no sé conjugar verbos?

—Pues ve a conjugarlos, Bree —pedí—. Por favor.

—Y por favor cierra la puerta del cuarto de Bella para que ella pueda descansar.

Bree suspiró y salió volando de mi dormitorio, pero dejando la puerta entreabierta. Yo me desplomé hacia atrás y contemplé la posibilidad de quedarme un rato más en la cama, pero sabía que si lo hacía tal vez no volvería a levantarme nunca. Había llegado el momento de afrontar el día... no importaba lo que trajera consigo.

Cuando entré en la cocina, Cullen estaba junto a la encimera, de espaldas a mí.

— Bree vetó mi tortilla, pero te aseguro que es bastante comestible. Si lo prefieres, creo que puedo prepararte tostadas.

—La tortilla estará perfecta. Mejor que perfecta. Mañana pondré el despertador. Los invitados no deberían tener que arreglárselas solos.

—No necesitas jugar a ser la anfitriona conmigo, Bella. Ya tienes bastantes cosas de qué preocuparte.

Tomé dos vasos y los llené con zumo de naranja.

—Mira, acerca de anoche... No fue mi intención cargarte con mis problemas.

—No lo hiciste. Tienes preocupaciones más que lógicas y creo que deberíamos hablar de ellas. Si deseas hacerlo...

—Me gustaría trazar un plan. Ayer estaba medio loca y corría en todas direcciones como un pollo al que acaban de cortarle la cabeza, pero por lo general no soy tan desorganizada. Después del desayuno me gustaría que nos sentáramos y trazáramos un plan de acción.

—Excelente idea.

Al contrario de lo que Bree había dado a entender, la tortilla parecía magnífica y estaba muy sabrosa. Cuando los dos estábamos sentados y comiendo, advertí que la luz del teléfono relampagueaba. Cullen siguió mi mirada.

—Apagué el sonido para permitirte dormir —explicó—. ¿Quieres que...?

—No, déjalo apagado. Tenías razón ayer, debería comenzar a revisar los registros de llamadas. No necesito estar oyendo todo el tiempo el teléfono, y realmente tampoco necesito escuchar esos mensajes. ¿El contestador está apagado?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo bajé el volumen. Me pareció más seguro.

—Buena idea. —Al oír un golpe seco procedente del cuarto de Bree, miré hacia la entrada trasera—. ¿Al menos te ha pedido disculpas?

—Creo que el objetivo de su buen humor de hoy es algo así como disculparse.

—Mostrarse cordial.

—Exactamente.

Bajé la voz.

— ¿Te parece que lo lamenta? ¿Que de veras se arrepiente?

—Es difícil saberlo.

—Eh —dijo Bree desde la puerta de la cocina—, ¿alguien ha notado lo silencioso que está todo esta mañana? Acabo de mirar por la ventana y, ¿a que no sabéis qué? Se han ido. Pasmaos. —Sonrió—. Como por arte de magia.

—Sí, ya lo había notado —dijo Cullen y comió otro bocado de su tortilla.

— ¿No me vas a decir nada?

— ¿Como qué?

Ella suspiró.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. No sigues enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad que no? No seas así. Reconoce que, después de todo, no fue una idea tan mala.

— ¿Qué no fue tan mala idea? —pregunté—. ¿El hechizo de confusión? Espero que lo hayas dicho en broma, Bree.

Sus ojos se nublaron.

—No, lo he dicho muy en serio. Mira hacia afuera. Mira. Se fueron. Yo los hice irse.

—En primer lugar, no todos se han ido —intervino Cullen—. Todavía queda un pequeño contingente. Sin embargo, la mayoría se fue, debido quizá en parte por tus acciones, pero muy probablemente debido más a esto... —Se acercó a la mesa y recogió varias hojas de papel—. Todo parece indicar que Forks se ha cansado de su reciente afluencia de turistas.

Colocó las hojas sobre la mesa para Bree y para mí. Eran impresos de una página web que cubría las noticias locales.

—Espero que no te importe, Bella, pero esta mañana me tomé la libertad de usar tu ordenador. Después del problema de anoche, temí que el número de curiosos aumentara. Cuando vi que había sucedido todo lo contrario, sentí curiosidad.

Examiné los artículos. El titular del primero decía Una «evitación» a la antigua impide un ataque furioso de los medios. En la Nueva Inglaterra colonial, uno de los castigos más severos que una comunidad puritana podía infligir a sus miembros era la «evitación». En lugar de exiliar a una persona, la desterraban socialmente, simulaban que esa persona no existía. Los padres siempre han sabido lo exasperante que es ese castigo; lo peor que se le puede hacer a un niño es ignorarlo, no prestarle atención. Eso fue lo que Forks les hizo a las multitudes de extranjeros que sintieron curiosidad por mi historia.

Después de medio día de ser acosados por una plaga de langostas, los habitantes de Forks se habían retirado a sus hogares, cerrado sus puertas y descolgado los teléfonos. Eso hizo que los medios buscaran en vano citas y chismes. Entonces, cuando llegó la hora de la cena, nadie conseguía encontrar un restaurante abierto en treinta kilómetros a la redonda de Forks. Hasta los supermercados y los bazares habían cerrado sus puertas temprano. Cuando trataron de encontrar alojamiento, cada motel y hotel del condado se encontraba completo.

Sí, claro, la gente podía ir en coche a Boston en busca de comida y refugio... siempre y cuando tuvieran suficiente combustible, pues todas las estaciones locales de servicio habían cerrado a las nueve. Esto no impidió que los reporteros y necrófagos más intrépidos se quedaran en el lugar, pero la mayoría decidió que sencillamente no valía la pena hacerlo. Nadie iba a aceptar entrevistas. Yo no pensaba salir de casa. Los muertos no se levantaban de sus tumbas en el cementerio local. En realidad, en Forks no había nada que valiera la pena ver. Al menos por ahora.

—Son mentiras —dijo Bree y barrió los periódicos de la mesa—. La gente no se ha marchado por esa razón. Todos se han ido gracias a mí, a mi hechizo.

—Es bastante posible que tu hechizo haya atemorizado a algunos —admitió Cullen—. Pero en circunstancias normales eso sólo habría aumentado el nivel de interés del público. Sí, algunos se habrían ido: aquellos que fueron meras víctimas del hechizo y que no desempeñaron ningún papel activo en la violencia. Un hechizo de confusión exacerba las tendencias agresivas. Quienes disfrutaban de esa descarga emocional se quedarían. Y llegarían más; la clase de personas que confían en una repetición de las situaciones. Sin esa «evitación» a rechazo, la situación sólo habría empeorado. Sé que tú no entiendes por completo las ramificaciones del hechizo que lanzaste.

La mirada de ella se endureció.

—Yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, hechicero.

—No le hables así —intervine.

Cullen levantó una mano.

—No, tú no lo entendías, Bree. Lo sé. Nadie te responsabiliza...

— ¡Pero es que yo soy responsable! Yo me libré de ellos. ¡Yo! Tú... Vosotros dos... no tenéis idea... —Agarró el mantel, lo arrancó de la mesa y arrojó los platos al suelo. Después se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Cuando me puse de pie para seguirla, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Maldición! —farfullé—. ¿Es que esto no acabará nunca? —Deja que yo me ocupe de la puerta. Y, por el momento, te aconsejo que no le prestes atención a Bree. Se dirigió a la puerta y yo lo seguí.

Cullen me persuadió de que esperara en un rincón mientras él abría. Aunque detestaba la sola idea de esconderme, la posición de Cullen tenía cierto sentido. Había todavía nueve o diez personas en mi jardín esperando que yo apareciera. Después del alboroto de la noche anterior, no podía arriesgarme a otra escena parecida.

—Buenos días, agente —saludó Cullen.

Me aplasté contra la pared. ¿Y ahora, qué? En los últimos días había visto más policías que en un maratón de fin de semana de Ley y orden.

—Son del Departamento de Servicios Sociales —dijo el agente—. Vienen a ver a la señora Swan. Me pareció que era mejor acompañarlos hasta la puerta.

¿Qué podía ser peor que una visita policial en ese momento? La visita de una asistente social.

—Tengo entendido que su cita era para esta tarde —dijo Cullen—. Si bien apreciamos su interés en el bienestar de Bree, realmente debo pedirle que regrese entonces. Anoche tuvimos aquí un incidente y, como puede imaginar, mi cliente pasó una noche difícil y no está todavía preparada para recibir visitas.

—Ese «incidente» es precisamente la razón por la que vengo temprano —respondió una voz de mujer—. Estamos muy preocupados por la niña.

¿La niña? Ah, sí... Mi amorosa pupila, la adolescente atrincherada en este momento en su cuarto. Oh, Dios. ¿Querrían ver a Bree? Por supuesto que sí. Para eso estaban aquí, para evaluar mis habilidades como tutora. Me habría echado a reír si no estuviera a punto de llorar.

Cullen estuvo discutiendo durante varios minutos, pero pronto fue evidente que comenzaba a ceder. No lo culpé. Si nos negábamos a recibir a los de Servicios Sociales, ellos pensarían que teníamos algo que ocultar. Pues bien, sí teníamos algo que ocultar. De hecho, bastante. Pero tal vez si no los dejábamos pasar ahora, las cosas podían empeorar cuando volvieran.

—Está bien —dije apareciendo en la entrada—. Pasen, por favor.

Una mujer de cincuenta y tantos años con melena color castaño rojizo se presentó como Peggy Daré. No pesqué el nombre de la rubia tímida que la acompañaba. No importaba; la mujer me saludó con un hilo de voz y nunca volvió a hablar. Las escolté al salón y les ofrecí café o té. Ellas rehusaron.

— ¿Podemos ver a Bre? —preguntó Daré.

—Está descansando —respondió Cullen—. Como les he dicho, la de anoche fue una jornada muy difícil para todos nosotros. Como es natural, Bree, dada su juventud, se vio particularmente afectada por la violencia.

—Está muy trastornada —logré decir.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Daré—. Ésa, desde luego, es la razón por la que estamos aquí. Si nos permitiera hablar con ella, tal vez nosotros podríamos verificar el grado del daño sufrido.

— ¿Daño? —Preguntó Cullen—. ¿No es eso establecer un juicio?

—No fue esa mi intención. Hemos venido con una actitud abierta, señor Cullen. Sólo queremos lo que sea mejor para la pequeña. ¿Podemos verla, por favor?

—Sí, pero a menos que me equivoque, parte de su misión es evaluar el medio físico que la rodea. Tal vez podríamos comenzar con eso.

—Yo preferiría empezar hablando con Bree.

—Como le he dicho, ella está durmiendo, pero...

— ¡No estoy durmiendo, Edward! —Gritó Bree desde su habitación—. ¡Qué mentiroso que eres!

—Está muy trastornada —repetí.

Cullen giró hacia el pasillo.

— ¿ Bree? ¿Podrías, por favor, venir un momento? Aquí hay algunas personas de Servicios Sociales a quienes les gustaría hablar contigo.

— ¡Diles que se vayan a la porra!

Silencio.

—Hacía mucho que no oía ésa —dije, luchando por no reírme—. Lo siento. He procurado inculcarle buenos modales. Pero hoy anda bastante alterada.

—Más que alterada —añadió Cullen—. Los acontecimientos de anoche fueron extremadamente traumáticos. Bella ha estado toda la mañana tratando de tranquilizarla. Es posible que necesite ayuda profesional.

— ¡Yo no soy la que necesita ayuda profesional! —Gritó Bree —. Yo no voy corriendo de un lugar a otro tratando de salvar el mundo. Me pregunto qué diría de eso un terapeuta.

— ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Daré.

—Está confundida —respondí.

— ¡No soy yo la que está confundida! Y no me refería sólo a Edward. Me refería también a ti, Bella. Vosotros dos sí que estáis locos. Locos de remate.

—Discúlpeme —dije y corrí hacia el pasillo.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Bree, la puerta se abrió. Ella me lanzó una mirada asesina, luego se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Agarré el pomo y lo sacudí.

—Abre la puerta, Bree.

— ¿No puedo hacer pis primero? ¿O ahora quieres controlar también eso?

Vacilé y después volví al salón. Daré y su compañera se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, atónitas, y parecían un par de sujetalibros.

—Parece que usted está teniendo algunos problemas con la disciplina —dijo Daré.

Bree gritó. Yo corrí hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño y mientras lo hacía lancé en voz muy baja un hechizo abrecerraduras. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de girar el pomo, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Bree salió a trompicones al pasillo.

— ¡Está aquí! —exclamó—. ¡Finalmente! Comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegaría.

— ¿Qué es lo que está aquí? —pregunté y me fui hacia ella—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No es ningún problema. —Sonrió—. Estoy sangrando.

— ¿Sangrando? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Ya sabes. El período. Mi primera menstruación. ¡Está aquí!

Se arrojó en mis brazos, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Fue la primera muestra espontánea de afecto que me había demostrado jamás, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue quedarme allí parada como una idiota rematada, pensando que eso explicaba muchas cosas.

— ¿Tienes la regla?

— ¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso? —Se puso a bailotear y a girar—. Ten cuidado, Victoria. Yo... —Calló al advertir la presencia de Daré y de su compañera de pie en el pasillo. ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?


	26. Por fin un plan

**Por fin un plan **

Librarnos de las asistentes sociales resultó facilísimo. Después de ese espectáculo, estaban impacientes por correr a su oficina y presentar su informe. Traté de que se quedaran y realizaran una entrevista completa —ahora que Bree estaba tan complaciente—, pero ninguna de las dos quiso saber nada más.

Minutos después se habían ido. Cullen no había hecho nada para ayudarme a persuadirlas de que se quedaran. Tan pronto se fueron, nos condujo al salón, nos indicó que nos sentáramos en el sofá y comenzó a pasearse de aquí para allá. No era una buena señal.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? —le preguntó a Bree.

— ¿Acerca de que Bella es una buena tutora? Por supuesto que sí. Por eso lo dije, pero no creo que me estuvieran escuchando. Le expliqué a la rubia que yo quería seguir viviendo aquí, pero ella pegó un salto hacia atrás como si yo tuviera mononucleosis o algo por el estilo.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Cullen—. Tu menstruación, ¿estás segura de que te ha llegado?

—Sí, claro. Las chicas no solemos sangrar sin ninguna razón.

—Tiene sentido —dije—. Ella no se ha sentido demasiado bien últimamente... A eso hay que sumarle sus cambios de humor.

— ¿Qué cambios de humor? —preguntó Bree.

—No es nada, querida. Está todo bien. Me siento muy feliz por ti. Los dos estamos felices.

Cullen no parecía nada feliz. Estaba agitado; no es una descripción precisa cuando se aplica a la mayoría de las personas, pero en Cullen era equivalente a un colapso nervioso.

— ¿Estás enterada de lo de la ceremonia? —preguntó.

—Precisamente iba a hablar con Bella acerca de eso —contestó ella—. ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes lo de la ceremonia, hechicero?

Lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero él no le prestó atención y me miró.

—Sí —asentí—. Conozco la ceremonia de la menstruación.

— ¿Estás enterada de lo que implican sus posibles variaciones? —preguntó él.

— ¿Variaciones?

—Lo tomo como un no. —Fue hasta la ventana y volvió. Después se detuvo, se pasó una mano por el pelo, se colocó bien las gafas y se serenó. Antes de continuar, se instaló en el sillón, frente a nosotras—. Os mencioné antes que el interés de la Camarilla Vulturi en Bree está muy relacionado con secuestrarla a una edad temprana. Eso tiene sus razones, y muy buenas, por cierto. Si a una bruja se la captura antes de que comience a menstruar, es mucho más fácil de manejar.

—Lavado de cerebro —dije.

—Reclutar, persuadir, lavado de cerebro, llámalo como quieras. Una bruja que no ha alcanzado la pubertad es la candidata ideal. Eso, en sí mismo, no es sorprendente, por tratarse de una edad muy vulnerable, como cualquiera con algunos conocimientos de la psicología de los jóvenes puede decirte.

Bree resopló.

Cullen continuó:

—Sin embargo, en el caso de una bruja, hay algo más que eso. Al variar la ceremonia de la menstruación es posible asegurarse lealtad.

—Esclavizarla, quieres decir.

—No, no. El hecho de alterar la ceremonia puede imponer ciertas limitaciones a los poderes de una bruja, algo que luego puede emplearse para persuadirla de permanecer junto a la Camarilla. No es fácil de explicar. Existen matices e implicaciones que yo no entiendo del todo. El quid de la cuestión es éste: se altera la ceremonia y se obtiene una recluta ideal. Pero si la ceremonia se mantiene inalterable no hay nada que hacer.

— ¿De modo que si conseguimos celebrar la ceremonia sin ningún cambio ellos ya no querrán a Bree? Eso no tiene nada de malo, abogado.

—Salvo por dos pequeños inconvenientes. Primero, si descubren que Bree ha llegado a la menstruación, harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para secuestrarla antes de la octava noche.

— ¿Cómo podrían averiguarlo? —preguntó Bree.

—Por los chamanes—dije—. Tienen chamanes, ¿no?

Cullen asintió.

—Los de la Camarilla tienen de todo.

—Un chamán puede diagnosticar enfermedades y también sabría si has madurado hasta el punto de tener la primera menstruación. Lo único que un chamán tiene que hacer es tocarte. Bastaría con que te empujara en medio de una multitud. Ellos deben de haber hecho que alguien te investigara antes de empezar con todo esto.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que quedarme encerrada aquí adentro durante una semana? Bromeas, ¿verdad? Ya sabes que la semana que viene es mi graduación. Siempre y cuando me permitan graduarme después de todo esto.

—Lo harán —afirmó Cullen—. Yo me aseguraré de que así sea. No obstante, nuestra principal preocupación será impedir que la Camarilla Vulturi se entere de tus buenas noticias. Bella, ¿esta casa está protegida contra las proyecciones astrales?

—Siempre.

—Entonces tenemos el segundo inconveniente. Una vez que Bree haya completado la ceremonia inalterada, ellos ya no la querrán. Sin embargo, dada la reputación de su madre y el problema que les causó a las Camarillas, los Vulturi no se limitarán a darse por vencidos. Si no pueden tener a Bree, se asegurarán de que nadie más pueda tenerla.

—Lo que quieres decir es que me matarán —dijo ella.

— Bree no necesita oír esto.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí, Bella.

—Bueno, disiento. Bree, vete a tu cuarto, por favor.

—Él tiene razón, Bella — Bree dijo ella, muy serena—. Yo necesito oír esto.

—Necesita saber exactamente cuál es el peligro al que se enfrenta —explicó Cullen—. Debemos protegerla hasta después de la ceremonia, y entonces decirles que su oportunidad ha pasado.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé—. Pero si ellos saben eso la matarán. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—No. Lo que yo dije fue que podrían matarla si creyeran que ha completado la ceremonia inalterada. Sin embargo, si la octava noche pasara sin una ceremonia, los poderes de Bree se verían irrevocablemente debilitados. Por consiguiente, ella no representaría ninguna amenaza.

—No pienso saltarme la ceremonia —afirmó ella.

—No lo harás —dije yo—. Sólo tenemos que convencerlos de que sí te la saltaste.

Durante tres horas trabajamos en nuestro plan; compartimos información, presentamos ideas, redactamos listas... Las listas de Cullen, desde luego. Bree permaneció con nosotros durante la primera hora, hasta que decidió que las conjugaciones verbales le resultaban más divertidas.

Teníamos una semana por delante... Era un período demasiado largo para permanecer encerrados en la casa. Debatimos las ventajas de quedarnos en ella frente a las de encontrar un lugar seguro para toda la semana. Después de barajar distintas opciones, convinimos en que nos quedaríamos en casa hasta tener noticias de los pasos que daban los de la Camarilla Vulturi. Ellos se habían tomado mucho trabajo para convertir mi vida en un infierno, y Cullen sospechaba que era posible que ahora sencillamente se echaran atrás y aguardaran a que yo me derrumbara. Si huíamos, seguramente nos seguirían. Por ahora parecía mejor esperar y ver qué sucedía durante uno o dos días.

Aunque la ceremonia de Bree no tendría lugar hasta dentro de ocho días, había algunas cosas que debían hacerse la primera noche, como por ejemplo recoger el enebro. Eso significaba que debíamos salir de casa. Asimismo, el libro de la ceremonia se guardaba en la casa de Senna, y Cullen aceptó que yo necesitaba repasarlo lo antes posible, así que sumamos eso a nuestra lista de tareas para la noche. Hasta entonces, sólo nos restaba esperar.

Después del almuerzo, mientras Cullen hacía algunas llamadas de tipo legal relacionadas con la visita de las del Departamento de Servicios Sociales, yo decidí despejarme practicando algunos hechizos. Saqué los Manuales de mi mochila y los puse en otro bolso que escondí en el segundo compartimiento debajo del suelo de mi dormitorio. Llegaba a la entrada cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

Retrocedí y volví a poner la mochila en su escondite. Cuando llegué a la entrada, Cullen ya desactivaba sus hechizos trabapuertas. Cuando traté de abrir, le hice señas.

—Ya la tengo.

Él vaciló un momento y luego se puso detrás de mí cuando yo abrí la puerta. Eran dos policías del Estado. Probablemente los había visto antes —el destacamento del condado no era numeroso—, pero ya había superado el punto de molestarme en vincular nombres con caras.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté a través de la puerta mosquitera.

El agente de más edad dio un paso adelante pero no hizo ningún intento de abrir la puerta ni de exigir que lo dejáramos pasar. Tal vez disfrutaba de tener un público más amplio. Lamentablemente para él, la mayor parte del gentío y los equipos de televisión ya no estaban, aunque los muchachos con las videocámaras habían regresado.

—El municipio de la ciudad nos pidió que escoltáramos a estas buenas personas a su puerta.

Dio un paso atrás. Un hombre y una mujer, a los que yo conocía sólo vagamente, dieron un paso adelante.

—Los concejales Bennett y Phillips —presentó el hombre, sin indicar quién era quién—. Nos gustaría comunicarle... —Hizo una pausa, carraspeó y luego levantó la voz para beneficio de los grupos que presenciaban la situación... —Nos gustaría comunicarles una petición del Ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Forks. —Hizo una pausa de efecto—. El municipio ha decidido, con gran magnanimidad, despojarla de esta propiedad por un valor de mercado justo.

—Despo... ¿ha dicho usted despojarme...?

—Por un valor de mercado justo —repitió él con voz un poco más alta. Miró en todas direcciones para estar seguro de que tenía la total atención de su público—. Además de los gastos de mudanza. Es más, estimaremos el valor de su casa tal como estaba antes de que sufriera ningún daño.

— ¿Por qué directamente no me cubren de alquitrán y de plumas?

—Tenemos una petición. Una petición firmada por más del cincuenta por ciento de la población votante de Forks. Solicitan que usted, a la luz de los recientes sucesos, considere la posibilidad de mudarse de aquí, y con sus firmas avalan el generoso ofrecimiento de la ciudad.

La mujer desplegó un rollo de papel y, como si se tratara de una especie de bando medieval, dejó que el extremo cayera al suelo. En él vi docenas de nombres, nombres de personas que yo conocía: vecinos, dueños de tiendas, personas con las que yo había trabajado en cenas de beneficencia en Navidad, padres de chicos que asistían a la misma escuela que Bree, incluso maestras que le habían enseñado... Todos pedían que me mudara. Que me fuera.

Tomé la lista, la rasgué por la mitad y arrojé la otra mitad en las manos de los concejales.

—Llévenle esto al municipio y díganles dónde se pueden meter su generosa oferta. Mejor aún, díganles a todos los que figuran en esta lista que será mejor que se acostumbren a verme, porque no pienso irme de aquí.

Y di un portazo.

Me quedé un momento de pie entre el salón y la entrada, inmóvil allí como sujeta por un hechizo. No hacía más que ver esa lista y repetir mentalmente los nombres. Gente que yo conocía. Gente que creí que me conocía. Desde luego, no me conocían bien. Pero yo no era una desconocida. Había ayudado en cada evento escolar y de caridad. Les había comprado dulces a cada boy scout. Había donado mi tiempo, mi dinero, mis esfuerzos, cualquier cosa que hiciera falta, dondequiera que hiciera falta, todo porque sabía lo crucial que era para el futuro de Bree que yo me integrara en Forks. Y, ahora, ellos pasaban todo eso por alto y me daban la espalda. No sólo eso sino que me echaban de la ciudad.

Sí, lo que había sucedido en Forks era terrible: el atroz descubrimiento del altar satánico y sus gatos mutilados, el abominable horror de la muerte y el funeral de Cary. Yo no culpaba a la ciudad por no correr en mi ayuda con comida y condolencias. Todos se sentían confundidos, todos tenían miedo. Pero hacer un juicio tan flagrante, decir «no te queremos aquí», un rechazo así dolía mucho más que cualquier epíteto gritado por un desconocido.

Cuando finalmente logré salir de mi trance, atravesé la habitación y me desplomé en el sofá. Bree se sentó junto a mí y me puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

—No los necesitamos, Bella. Si ellos no nos quieren aquí, que se vayan al carajo, podemos tomar su dinero y conseguir un lugar mejor. A ti te gusta Boston, ¿no? Siempre dijiste que era allí donde querrías que viviéramos, y no en este basural de mala muerte. Nos mudaremos allí. Las Hermanas Mayores no podrán quejarse. Es culpa de la ciudad, no nuestra.

—Yo no me iré.

—Pero, Bella...

—Tiene razón, Bree —intervino Cullen—. A estas alturas, sería como confesarse culpable. Cuando esto termine, Bella puede reconsiderar la oferta si le apetece. Hasta entonces, no podemos tener en cuenta esa posibilidad. —Su voz se suavizó—. Ellos están equivocados, Bella. Tú lo sabes y sabes también que no te mereces esto. No les des la satisfacción de permitirles que te trastornen.

Cerré los ojos y me los tapé con las manos, deteniendo así las lágrimas incipientes.

—Llevas razón. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—No hay nada que debamos hacer ahora mismo —dijo Cullen—. Te sugiero que descanses.

—Iré a practicar mis hechizos.

Cullen asintió.

—Lo entiendo. Quizá yo podría... —Se frenó en seco—. Sí, es una buena idea. Practicar hechizos te ayudará a no pensar en otras cosas.

— ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

Cogió su agenda de la mesa baja.

—Había un par de hechizos... que pensé que... Bueno, quizá más adelante, cuando hayamos hecho más llamadas y tú hayas tenido un poco de tiempo para ti... Si no tienes inconveniente, hay algunos hechizos de brujas acerca de los cuales me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas.

Hojeó su agenda, la vista fija en cada página, como si no estuviera aguardando una respuesta. No pude evitar sonreírme. Ese hombre podía manejar con una autoconfianza implacable a policías homicidas, a reporteros sedientos de sangre y a muertos que caminaban, pero bastaba que la conversación cambiara a algo tan remotamente personal como pedirme que habláramos de hechizos para que, de pronto, pareciera tan aturdido y confundido como un escolar.

—Te enseñaré los míos si tú me enseñas los tuyos —dije—. Hechizo por hechizo, eso sí me parece justo. ¿Trato hecho?

Levantó la vista de su agenda con una expresión cómplice en los labios.

—Trato hecho.

—Haz tus llamadas, entonces, y dame una hora para despejarme. Después hablaremos.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y yo me dirigí al piso inferior.

Transcurrió una hora. Una hora de prácticas, una hora de fracasos. ¿Es que no había en el mundo alguna fuerza benévola que recompensara la perseverancia y las buenas intenciones? Si un ser así existía, ¿no podía bajar ahora la vista y observarme, compadecerse de mí y decir: «Démosle aunque sea una recompensa miserable a esa pobre criatura?».

Un buen hechizo de muerte para proteger a Bree... Eso era todo lo que yo pedía. Bueno, de acuerdo, si existía alguna fuerza benévola allá arriba, probablemente no estaría dispuesta a darle a nadie el poder de matar. Pero yo necesitaba saber cómo hacerlo. ¿No podía quienquiera que fuera el ser supremo que gobernaba la brujería realizar una cosa así? Sí, ya lo sé. Si una entidad así existía, probablemente ya me estaría diciendo muerto de la risa: « ¡Esos hechizos no funcionan, tontita!».

—Esos hechizos no funcionan —susurró una voz junto a mi oído.

Pegué un salto y casi caí de rodillas. Bree espió mi Manual.

—Bueno, en realidad no funcionan, ¿no es así? —dijo—. Aparte de los pocos que conseguiste que tuvieran efecto, el resto fracasó, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tú los has probado?

Ella se dejó caer junto a mí.

—No. Nunca consigo descubrir dónde escondes los Manuales. Pero sé que los estás practicando por tu diario, ¿recuerdas? Me preguntaba si debería decirte que no funcionan, pero supuse que no me escucharías. Edward cree que debería decírtelo, para que no sigas perdiendo el tiempo.

Eso me dolió, me fastidiaba enormemente la sola idea de que Bree hubiera hablado con un desconocido de cosas que no quería hablar conmigo. Sin embargo debía reconocer que ella tenía razón. Yo no la habría escuchado. No quería oír nada que tuviera que ver con sus antecedentes, con su madre. Eso debía cambiar.

— ¿Por qué crees que no tendrán efecto?

—No es que lo piense; lo sé.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿por qué sabes que no tendrán efecto?

—Porque es magia de brujas.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo la magia de brujas? No hay nada...

— ¿Ves? Le dije a Edward que reaccionarías así.

Volví a arrodillarme.

—Lo siento, Bree. Por favor, continúa.

Ella sonrió.

—Vaya, eso me gusta más.

—No te acostumbres demasiado. Ahora habla.

—Ningunos de los hechizos fuertes de brujas funcionan porque les faltan las partes centrales. Por eso tanto mi madre como otras brujas, brujas que no pertenecían al Aquelarre, usan magia de hechiceros, por la fuerza que tienen esos hechizos.

— ¿Ellas usan magia de hechiceros?

— ¿No lo sabías?

—Mmmmm, bueno, yo... —Me costó pronunciar esas palabras—. No, no lo sabía.

—Sí, claro, todos los hechizos realmente poderosos son magia de hechiceros. Lo único que nosotras podemos hacer son cosas simples de brujas, como los hechizos del Aquelarre, además de algunos otros, pero para los hechizos fuertes necesitamos usar magia de hechiceros. Ése es el problema, ¿entiendes? Mi madre solía enfadarse mucho por eso. Culpaba al Aquelarre de haber perdido la parte central de los hechizos. Al menos, ellas dijeron que la habían perdido, pero mamá siempre pensó que la habían tirado. Dijo que eso estaba muy mal, porque les negaba a las brujas...

Bree no siguió cuando Cullen apareció junto a la puerta.

—Lamento interrumpir. —Sus labios se movían como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Parece que tenemos una nueva situación justo al fondo de la casa... No quisiera importunar tu práctica, Bella, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez te vendría bien un descanso.

—Aguarda un segundo —dije—. Bree me estaba contando algo importante.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo ella y se puso de pie de un salto—. ¿Qué pasa afuera?

—Creo que una descripción verbal no le haría justicia —fue la respuesta de Cullen, quien sonrió.

Bree salió y se dirigió a la escalera.


	27. No están desnudas,están vestidas d cielo

**No están desnudas están vestidas de cielo **

Cuando acabé de subir las escaleras aparté de la ventana de la cocina a una Bree casi histérica, levanté las persianas y al mirar hacia afuera vi a cinco mujeres arrodilladas, formando un círculo, sobre mi jardín. Cinco mujeres desnudas, no en topless o sucintamente vestidas, sino completamente desnudas.

Salté hacia atrás tan rápido que tropecé con Cullen.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunté.

—Creo que el término más comúnmente aceptado es Wiccanas.

— ¿Wiccanas?

—O quizá debería decir que es así como se presentaron cuando me aventuré a pedirles que se vistieran y abandonaran los terrenos de esta propiedad. Me indicaron que son miembros de una pequeña secta de Wiccanas, perteneciente a un Aquelarre de alguna zona de Vermont. Supongo que no tienen ninguna relación con el tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Ja, ja.

—Parecen bastante inofensivas. Están realizando una ceremonia de limpieza en tu beneficio.

—Qué... agradable.

—Eso pensé. —Sonrió entonces, algo que jamás creí que su cara fuera capaz de hacer—. Me parece que me corresponde deciros otra cosa. En beneficio de ellas. Por su petición. Algo que te aconsejaría que aceptaras.

— ¿Qué es?

—Han pedido que te unieras a ellas.

Si yo no hubiera sido una firme convencida de la no violencia, juro que lo habría matado. En cambio, me dejé caer contra la mesa, muerta de risa. Riendo con mucha más intensidad de lo que la situación exigía. Al cabo de una semana de infierno, debo admitir que un grupo de Wiccanas desnudas en el jardín trasero de casa era una diversión muy bienvenida.

— ¿Debo interpretar eso como un no? —preguntó Cullen sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me temo que sí.

—Entonces les diré que lo lamento enormemente y les pediré que se vayan.

—No —dije—. Lo haré yo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Eh, son las primeras personas que veo que me apoyan. Lo menos que puedo hacer es decirles yo misma que se muden.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Bree.

—No —dijimos al unísono Cullen y yo.

Antes de salir espié por la puerta de atrás.

Salvo por las Wiccanas, mi jardín estaba vacío. En cuanto salí, las Wiccanas interrumpieron su ceremonia, giraron todas al mismo tiempo y me dedicaron sonrisas beatíficas. Me acerqué lentamente a ellas. Cullen me pisaba los talones.

—Hermana Swan —saludó la líder del grupo.

Abrió los brazos de par en par, me abrazó, me estampó un beso en los labios y otro en el pecho izquierdo. Yo solté un grito. Cullen hizo un ruido como si se atragantara, que sonó sospechosamente parecido a una risa reprimida.

—Mi pobre, pobre criatura —dijo ella, tomó mis dos manos y se las llevó al pecho—. Te han asustado tanto. Pero no te preocupes. Estamos aquí para ofrecerte el apoyo de la Diosa.

—Alabada sea la Diosa —entonaron las otras.

La líder oprimió mis manos.

—Hemos iniciado la ceremonia de limpieza. Por favor, desecha tus vestimentas mundanas y únete a nosotras.

Cullen volvió a atragantarse de la risa y luego se inclinó y me murmuró al oído:

—Yo tendría que ir a ver cómo está Bree. Si decides cumplir con su súplica, avísame. Por favor.

Se dirigió a la casa, víctima de un repentino ataque de tos. Yo tomé la túnica que tenía más cerca.

— ¿Podría ponerse esto? ¿Podrían todas por favor cubrirse?

La mujer se limitó a sonreírme.

—Nosotras estamos como nos lo exige la Diosa.

— ¿La Diosa les exige que estén desnudas en mi jardín?

—Pero es que no estamos desnudas, criatura. Estamos vestidas de cielo. La ropa impide las vibraciones mentales.

—Sí, bueno, correcto. Mire, sé que todo esto es muy natural, lo de la forma humana y todo eso, pero ustedes no pueden hacer esto. No aquí. Es ilegal.

Otra sonrisa beatífica.

—A nosotras no nos importan las leyes de los hombres. Si vienen a llevarnos, nos iremos sin presentar lucha.

—Dios santo.

—Diosa, querida, no Dios. Y no tome su nombre en vano.

—Alabada sea la Diosa —canturrearon las otras.

—Eso es... Quiero decir... —Sé cortés y educada, me recordé. Las brujas deberían respetar a las Wiccanas, aunque no entendamos del todo eso del culto a la Diosa. Yo conocía a algunas Wiccanas y eran personas muy agradables, aunque debo reconocer que nunca se habían presentado desnudas en mi jardín ni me habían besado las tetas—. Tengo entendido que ustedes son de Vermont —logré articular. Eso era suficientemente cortés de mi parte, ¿no?

—Somos de todas partes —respondió la líder—. Somos misioneras ambulantes, espíritus libres que no están esclavizados por ningún sistema tradicional de creencias. La Diosa nos habla de manera directa y nos envía donde ella lo desea.

—Alabada sea la Diosa —corearon sus compañeras.

—Sí, bueno, eso es muy bonito —dije—. Si bien aprecio su apoyo —Oh, Dios, ¡que por favor salgan de mi jardín antes de que alguien las vea!—, me parece que éste no es el mejor momento para hablar.

—Podríamos volver —propuso la líder.

— ¿De veras podrían hacerlo? Sería maravilloso. ¿Qué les parecería el próximo lunes? ¿Digamos, a las ocho de la mañana?

Recogí las túnicas y comencé a repartirlas y con las prisas estuve a punto de tropezar y caer. Muy pronto las Wiccanas estaban vestidas y se dirigían al portón lateral.

—En realidad —les dije—, creo que sería mejor que salieran por atrás. A través del bosque. Es una caminata maravillosa. Plena naturaleza.

La líder asintió y sonrió.

—Suena estupendo. Haremos eso. Ah, un momento. —Metió la mano en los pliegues de su túnica y me entregó una tarjeta—. Aquí está el número de mi teléfono móvil y mi dirección de correo electrónico, por si deseara ponerse en contacto conmigo antes del lunes.

—De acuerdo. Y gracias.

Abrí la puerta que conducía a los bosques y la sujeté mientras ellas la cruzaban. Justo cuando la última se alejaba, una figura pasó junto a ellas y sujetó la puerta antes de que la cerrara. Victoria pasó por ella y giró la cabeza para observar a las Wiccanas que se alejaban.

—Qué amigas tan agradables —dijo—. También brujas, imagino.

—Lárgate de aquí.

—Vaya, por lo visto estás malhumorada. ¿Una semana difícil, quizá?

— ¿Qué quieres?

—He venido —arrancó una rama y la blandió— a desafiarte a un duelo. No, espera, no es eso. He venido a hablar contigo, aunque un duelo sería bastante divertido, ¿no te parece?

—Sal de mi propiedad.

—De lo contrario... —Miró por encima de mi hombro y calló—. Oh, mira quién sigue estando aquí: el bebé Cullen.

Cullen se colocó detrás de mí.

—Esto es incorrecto, Victoria.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Ah, eso me gusta. Incorrecto. No sorprendente, descortés o temerario. No, es incorrecto. Tiene una manera especial de usar las palabras, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

—Me has entendido perfectamente bien —dijo Cullen.

—Así es, pero quizá deberíamos explicarlo mejor en beneficio de nuestra amiga, que no pertenece a la Camarilla. Lo que Edward quiere decir es que mi presencia aquí, sin la compañía de Rupert Sandford, el hechicero y, por consiguiente, el líder del proyecto, constituye una violación directa de las reglas de compromiso de la Camarilla. —Sonrió—. Ahí lo tienes, casi he hablado como él, ¿no? Entre tú y yo, Bella, estos tipos tienen demasiadas leyes. Dime, Edward, ¿tu papá sabe que estás aquí?

—Si no lo sabe, estoy seguro de que se enterará, aunque eso no cambiará para nada la situación.

Victoria se dirigió a mí.

—En inglés, eso significa que a su papá, Cullen le importa un cuerno... Siempre y cuando su precioso bebé no salga herido. Si crees que estoy loca, deberías conocer a su familia. —Se apoyó un dedo en la sien y lo hizo girar—. Todos locos de remate. Éste corre de aquí para allá como si fuera el último de los caballeros templarios. ¿Y qué hace entonces su papá? Se siente orgulloso de su hijito. El pequeño dirige negocios arriesgados y lucrativos para su propia familia, y su papá no podría sentirse más orgulloso. Tenemos, además, a su madrastra... ¿Se puede llamar a alguien madrastra cuando esa persona se casó con el padre tanto antes como después de la concepción? — Victoria se inclinó hacia mí y dijo, en un susurro teatral—: Este nació en el lado equivocado de las sábanas.

—Tengo entendido que el término técnico es «bastardo» —dijo Cullen—. Ahora bien, si ya has terminado...

—Hasta este momento, Edward, ¿cuál es la recompensa?

—Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas.

—Dame el gusto. ¿De cuánto es? ¿De un millón? ¿Dos? A mí me vendría bien esa clase de dinero.

—No me cabe ninguna duda. Ahora...

— ¿Bella sabe lo de la recompensa? Apuesto a que no. Apuesto a que te olvidaste mencionarle ese detalle, como probablemente te olvidaste también mencionar el porqué. Aquí tienes un dato, Bella. Si alguna vez quieres hacer una fortuna, conversa un poco con Elizabeth Cullen. O con uno de los hermanos de Edward. Todos están dispuestos a pagar una buena suma para librarse de él. ¿Adivinas por qué?

—Porque mi padre me nombró su heredero —contestó Cullen—. Una estratagema política, como tú bien sabes, Victoria, así que por favor deja de tratar de armar bronca. Estoy seguro de que a Bella lo que menos le importa es mi situación personal.

— ¿No te parece que podría molestarle involucrarse tanto con un futuro líder de la Camarilla?

—Estoy seguro de que ella sabe perfectamente que esa coronación jamás tendrá lugar. Aunque mi padre insista en ello, yo no tengo ningún interés en ocupar ese cargo.

—Oh, vamos. Todos hemos visto "El padrino". Todos sabemos cómo terminará esta historia.

—Coge tus malditas mentiras y vete —dije—. Nada de lo que dices me interesa.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y si te hago un ofrecimiento que no podrás rehusar? —Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo—. A estos tipos de la Camarilla hay que hablarles en un lenguaje que ellos entiendan.

Hubo en Victoria algo tan cautivador, tan infantil, que resultaba difícil permanecer de pie frente a ella y recordar lo peligrosa que era. Mientras hacía carantoñas y bromeaba, tuve que repetirme todo el tiempo: «Ésta es la mujer que mató a mi madre».

—Ahora entraré en casa —anuncié.

—Ambos lo haremos —agregó Cullen y apoyó una mano en mi codo.

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya, vaya. No sois nada divertidos. De acuerdo. Entonces me pondré seria. Quiero que hablemos.

Yo me alejé y Cullen me siguió. Cuando estuvimos adentro, cometí el error de mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Victoria seguía allí parada blandiendo un teléfono móvil. Vi la luz de una llamada que se encendía en mi teléfono y descolgué.

— ¿Así es mejor? —preguntó ella—. El alcance de un "Voló" es de aproximadamente quince metros, algo que estoy segura que tú ya sabes, siendo tan inteligente como eres. ¿Qué tal si yo empiezo a caminar hacia atrás y tú me dices cuándo te sientes segura?

Con un golpe colgué el teléfono y traté de serenarme.

—No puedo hacer esto —susurré—. Ella... Ella mató a mi madre.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Cullen y apoyó una mano en mi espalda—. Deja que yo lleve esto.

Un grito brotó del jardín delantero. Tratando de hacerme insensible... entré en el salón y espié por la cortina. Una cámara de vídeo rodó por el jardín como una planta rodadora, y su dueño adolescente corrió dando trompicones tras ella. La docena de curiosos que había observaban y reían. Entonces, voló por los aires el sombrero de una mujer.

—Esa zo... —me mordí el resto de la palabra, di la vuelta y fui a la cocina—. ¿Quiere que hablemos? Pues bien, hablaremos. Saldré y le demostraré que no me asusta.

—No —dijo la voz serena de Bree detrás de nosotros—. Deja que entre. Demuéstrale que realmente no nos asusta.

Dejamos entrar a Victoria. Tal como dijo Cullen, en casa no podía causar más daño del que causaría afuera. Triste pero verdadero. Si Victoria quería matarnos, tenía un radio de quince metros en el que actuar. Ninguna pared podía detenerla. Lo único que todos podíamos hacer era estar alerta.

—Tiene algo que la delata —le dije a Cullen—. Cada vez que está a punto de mover algo, se le nota. Trata de estar atento a los tics, las sacudidas, los movimientos repentinos... cualquier cosa.

Él asintió y salió para escoltar a Victoria al interior de casa. Un minuto después, la puerta de atrás se abrió. Victoria entró y paseó la vista por el lugar. Después sus ojos brillaron al ver a Bree y sonrió.

—Bree —saludó—. Por Dios, qué grande estás, criatura. Ya eres casi tan alta como yo.

Bree la miró durante diez segundos interminables y luego se fue a su cuarto. Victoria la siguió con la mirada y frunció el entrecejo como si ese recibimiento la hubiera dejado perpleja.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres la que...

Cullen levantó las manos.

—Como Victoria mencionaba antes, a nosotros los hechiceros nos gustan las reglas. La regla cardinal de la negociación, y estoy segura de que Victoria la conoce bien, es que a ninguna de las partes les está permitido mencionar agravios pasados o menospreciar a la otra. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Por qué me miras a mí? —Preguntó Victoria —. Fue ella la que empezó.

—No, me parece que fuiste tú. Sin ninguna duda, en este asunto Bella es la parte injuriada. Si la ofendes, la negociación termina.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy aquí para negociar?

—Si no es así, puedes irte ahora mismo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, qué divertido es, ¿no te parece, Bella? —Entró en el salón y se instaló en mi sofá—. Qué bonita casa. Debes de haber recibido una buena herencia.

—Fuera de aquí —ordenó Cullen—. Sal de aquí ahora mismo, Victoria.

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora? Solo felicité a Bella por su casa y comenté que... ¡Caramba! —Sonrió—. Supongo que ahora me doy cuenta de que ese último comentario puede haber sido «incorrecto».

—Déjala hablar —dije y apreté tan fuerte los puños que sentí que se juntaba sangre allí donde las uñas se me clavaban en las palmas de las manos—. ¿Para qué has venido?

—No me gusta la forma en que esto se está desarrollando —dijo ella, y se recostó contra los cojines—. Estos miembros de las Camarillas son tan desastrosos como James me dijo. Todo son reglas y códigos de conducta. ¡Y el papeleo! Te juro que no podrías creerlo, Bella. Matas a un humano de mierda y te obligan a llenar un millón de formularios, y por triplicado. Una vez le disparé accidentalmente a un delincuente y ni siquiera Asuntos Internos me hizo llenar tantos formularios. ¿Podrás creer que Marcus nos regañó por lo que sucedió en la funeraria? Parece que fue un «exceso de autoridad» y que «nuestro juicio fue cuestionable» y ahora está furioso porque habrá una especie de audiencia disciplinaria de todas las Camarillas sobre el tema. Dios, te aseguro que esos perros guardianes de las Camarillas tienen tanto sentido del humor como el bebé Cullen.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Victoria? —pregunté.

—En primer lugar, inmunidad. Si yo me aparto de este trato, la Camarilla Vulturi me romperá el trasero. Quiero que Edward me prometa la protección de su papá.

—Yo no desempeño ningún papel en la Camarilla Cullen...

—Oh, déjate de tonterías. Tú eres un Cullen. Si dices que yo estoy protegida, entonces lo estaré. Lo segundo que quiero es la custodia compartida de Bree.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunté—. Caramba, pensé que querías algo grande. ¿Qué te parecería tenerla los fines de semana?

Victoria movió un dedo en dirección a Cullen.

—Creo que Bella no se está tomando esto en serio.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró Cullen.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte para qué quieres tener la custodia compartida de Bree?

—Porque la pequeña me gusta. Porque creo que tú le arruinarás la vida. Y porque podría resultarme útil.

—De modo que, a cambio de recibir esas dos cosas, ¿harás qué? ¿Te enfrentarás por nosotros a toda la Camarilla Vulturi?

Se echó a reír.

—No tengo tendencias suicidas, Bella. Si tú me das lo que quiero, yo me apartaré de la lucha.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Debería ser suficiente. Soy la mejor arma que tienen. Harías bien en ponerte ahora de mi lado, Bella. Es algo que incluso tú deberías tener en cuenta, Edward.

—Intenta hacerme un ofrecimiento que yo no pueda rechazar —dijo él—. Creo que hablo en nombre de Bella al decirte que te largues de aquí ahora mismo, Victoria. Nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

Ella se sentó bien erguida y se inclinó hacia adelante. De sus ojos había desaparecido todo rastro de humor.

—Te estoy haciendo un ofrecimiento serio, hechicero. Tú no me quieres en esta pelea.

— ¿No? Si tu posición es tan fuerte, seguramente no estarías aquí ahora. Las Camarillas siempre recompensan el talento. ¿Quieres que yo arriesgue una conjetura con respecto al porqué de este repentino cambio de actitud tuyo?

—Aguarda —intervine—. Deja que yo haga primero un intento. Soy nueva en esto de las Camarillas, así que quiero estar segura de que lo entiendo bien. Tú dices que estás aquí porque no te gusta la elección que hiciste al aliarte con la Camarilla. Creo que en eso dices la verdad. Pero no porque tengan demasiadas reglas. Sino porque, de pronto, ya no tienes autoridad. Tienes, sí, un poder increíble, pero eso es todo. No eres nadie, apenas un soldado raso. ¿Me estoy acercando?

Los ojos de Victoria dejaban ver todo su odio.

Continué.

—Todo esto empezó porque tú te acercaste a la Camarilla Vulturi y les ofreciste un trato. Quizá averiguaste lo del padre de Bree, o tal vez sólo diste con un nombre por azar y ellos inventaron la historia de la paternidad. Aceptaron tu oferta y después asumieron el mando de la situación. Creo que posiblemente lo único que obtendrás es un buen bono de fin de año y una oficina con ventana. Y lo que es peor, perdiste a Bree. La traicionaste por esa triste oficina.

Una urna de bronce voló del estante de la biblioteca, navegó por la habitación y se incrustó en la pared. Victoria se levantó del sofá y me lanzó una mirada de odio antes de pasarle esa mirada a la urna.

—Bueno, bueno —dije—. ¿Erraste el tiro? A lo mejor no eres tan buena como crees.

Esta vez, toda la biblioteca se sacudió, se balanceó una vez y luego se detuvo, todavía erguida. Yo lancé un hechizo de traba antes de que ella hiciera un nuevo intento.

—En cuanto te suelte, te marchas —dije—. No creas que he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi madre. Y no creas ni por un instante que no puedo matarte ahí, justo donde estás, o que en este mismo momento no estoy pensando en esa posibilidad.

Cuando anulé el hechizo de traba, Victoria me lanzó una mirada feroz y después, bramando de rabia, se fue dando un portazo.

—De modo que su poder disminuye a medida que sus emociones aumentan —comentó Cullen—. Muy interesante.

—Y útil. ¿Has descubierto qué es lo que la delata?

Cullen sacudió la cabeza.

—Maldición. Bueno, no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora. Necesito hablar de algo con Bree. —Comencé a alejarme pero de pronto me detuve. — ¿Debería estar preocupada? Me refiero a una posible represalia.

— ¿De Victoria? No. Las Camarillas la limitan muchísimo. Ella sabe cuál es el castigo por actuar sin su consentimiento, sobre todo si esas acciones ponen en peligro un proyecto actual. Se considera que es una traición y se castiga con la muerte. Una muerte muy desagradable, por cierto.

—Espléndido.

Cullen se colocó bien las gafas.

—Bueno, he terminado mi trabajo. Después de que hayas hablado con Bree, tal vez podríamos... bueno, eso es si te sientes como para...

—El intercambio de hechizos —dije con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado. Es el punto siguiente de mi lista. Primero permíteme que termine con Bree.


	28. La llave

**La llave **

Háblame de nuevo de los encantamientos de los hechiceros.

Estábamos sentadas cruzadas de piernas sobre la cama de Bree.

—Prácticamente cualquier hechizo fuerte que lanza una bruja es magia de hechicero —explicó Bree —. Como el hechizo de estupor que yo usé. El mismo que Edward empleó con la gente que estaba en el jardín. Conoces algunos hechizos de hechiceros, ¿no?

—Sí, algunos.

—Yo puedo enseñarte más. O Edward puede hacerlo. Son bastante buenos, pero la magia de brujas sería mejor... Ya sabes, todo eso acerca de que cada una de nosotras podría ser mejor con nuestros propios hechizos. Salvo que las brujas no tienen elección. Quiero decir, todas tenemos los hechizos básicos, y algunos de ellos son buenos, como el hechizo de traba o sujeción. Los hechiceros no pueden ganarnos en lo relativo a hechizos de protección y de sanación. Por eso las Camarillas recluían brujas. Pero si nosotras tuviéramos nuestros propios hechizos, seríamos mucho más poderosas.

—Pero los Manuales que yo tengo son magia de brujas. Magia poderosa de brujas.

—Correcto. Eso fue también lo que dijo mamá. No sé si sabrás que ésos eran sus libros.

— ¿Mis Manuales?

—Sí. — Bree tomó su osito de peluche, le alisó el pelo y mantuvo la mirada en el juguete cuando continuó—. Ella solía hablar de ellos. De los libros perdidos. Sólo que no estaban perdidos, imagino, sino que el Aquelarre se los escondió. Ella lo supuso. Sea como fuere, todo el tiempo hablaba de ellos, de lo mucho que deseaba volver a tenerlos, aunque los hechizos no funcionaran.

Luché por mantenerme a la par con lo que Bree me estaba diciendo, por juntar todos los fragmentos del rompecabezas. Un millón de preguntas desfilaron por mi mente, pero decidí empezar por el final.

— ¿Ella no consiguió que ninguno funcionara?

—Ninguno. Pero tú has podido, lo cual es extraño. Tú eres muy buena en eso de lanzar hechizos, pero mamá era sorprendente. Bueno, probablemente tenía tu edad cuando los probó, así que a lo mejor... — Bree se interrumpió—. Es muy raro, ¿no? Yo no había pensado en eso... En que las dos lo intentasteis, las dos más o menos a la misma edad. Eso significa... —Sus labios se movieron como si estuviera calculando algo—. Tú ya habías nacido cuando mamá se fue, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—Entonces yo debía de tener cuatro o cinco años, pero no la recuerdo. ¿Sabes?, nunca se me ocurrió pensarlo, pero apuesto a que aquí en alguna parte debe de haber fotos de tu madre, seguramente en uno de los viejos álbumes de fotos de la mía. Ella siempre sacaba fotos en los picnics y reuniones del Aquelarre. Tiene que haber fotografías.

— ¿De veras lo crees? —Preguntó Bree y apartó su osito de peluche—. Sería genial. Yo no tengo ninguna foto de ella.

— ¿No? Dios, desde luego que no. Nunca pensé...

—Está bien. Cuando nos mudamos, noté que no volviste a poner las fotos de tu madre. Me pregunté por qué no, pero después me pareció entender la razón. A veces es suficientemente difícil como para que algo nos lo recuerde.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sentí que en mis ojos se agolpaban lágrimas así que me los froté con la mano y me los cubrí.

—Buscaré esas fotos tan pronto como pueda —dije.

Bree asintió.

—Está bien. Edward te está esperando, así que hablemos de los Manuales.

—Muy bien. Dime, ¿por qué dijo tu madre que no funcionaban?

—Porque son hechizos tri... tre... no, terciarios, eso es. Eso significa que es preciso conocer primero los hechizos del medio. Sólo que no los tenemos, me refiero a las brujas. Sólo tenemos los primarios. El Aquelarre se deshizo de los del medio.

— ¿Se deshizo de ellos?

—Eso fue lo que supuso mamá. El Aquelarre decidió que esos hechizos eran demasiado fuertes, así que los quemó o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Quién le dijo eso? ¿Mi madre?

—No, no. Mamá nunca tuvo ningún problema con tu madre. Lo que sucedió no fue culpa de ella. Fueron las Hermanas Mayores.

—De modo que las Hermanas Mayores alegaron que ellas destruyeron los libros.

—No, lo que quise decir es que fue culpa de las Hermanas Mayores el que mamá abandonara el Aquelarre. Ellas no sabían nada de los libros secundarios. Otra bruja le habló a mamá de ellos.

Me froté las sienes. Esto no parecía tener ningún sentido. Deseé pedirle que no siguiera, retroceder y proceder de manera lógica desde el principio, pero casi tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, lo perdería todo, como una voluta de humo que debía apresar antes de que se desvaneciera.

—Así que una bruja que no pertenecía al Aquelarre le dijo a tu madre que esos hechizos intermedios faltaban.

—Correcto. Mamá encontró a esa bruja, que tenía una copia de uno de esos Manuales.

— ¿Los Manuales que yo tengo ahora?

—Así es. Mamá robó esos Manuales de la biblioteca de tía Senna. Ella era la custodia o como se llame de esos libros. Hablo de la tía Senna.

—Y todavía lo es. De modo que tu madre se llevó los libros y descubrió que no funcionaban.

—Sí. Así que fue a ver a tía Senna y le preguntó por qué. Tía Senna dio por sentado que mamá se los había robado, y se lo contó a Reneé y a las Hermanas Mayores. Tu madre dijo que no importaba, puesto que los hechizos no funcionaban, pero Jessica perdió los estribos y armó un gran escándalo, y entonces mamá se hartó y abandonó el Aquelarre.

—Aja. —Empecé a sentir dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es que tú los tienes?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde encontraste los Manuales?

Tuve que hacer una pausa y tratar de despejarme la mente, incluso para recordar.

—Los encontré en la biblioteca del Aquelarre. En la colección de Senna.

—Vaya, así que después de todo ella no los tiró. Extraño, ¿verdad?

—Muy extraño. Cuando vayamos allí más tarde a buscar el libro de la ceremonia, tendré algunas preguntas que hacerle.

Bree asintió. Terminamos de hablar y entonces bajé para reunirme con Cullen.

Al oír a Cullen haciendo ruido en la cocina, sonreí y apresuré el paso, de pronto impaciente para... ¿Para qué? Me detuve en el pasillo y me tomé un momento para caer en la cuenta de que me estaba apresurando para contarle las novedades acerca de los Manuales.

Como es natural, estaba excitada. Si lograba desvelar el secreto de esos hechizos, no sólo tendría hechizos más poderosos para proteger a Bree sino que también tendría hechizos más poderosos para ofrecerles a todas las brujas. Esto podría representar realmente la llave a todo lo que había soñado. Con esos conjuros podría ayudar a las brujas a recuperar el lugar que les correspondía en el mundo sobrenatural.

Las implicaciones eran alucinantes y, por supuesto, quería compartirlas con alguien, pero había en ello algo más que eso. Yo no quería contárselo a cualquiera; quería decírselo a Cullen. Como es lógico, como hechicero, lo más probable era que a él no le importara nada todo lo referente a esos hechizos de brujas recientemente descubiertos, o que, si le importaba, querría hacerlos desaparecer para asegurar la supremacía de su raza. Sin embargo, yo no podía imaginar a Cullen haciendo una cosa así. De alguna manera, y por tonto que parezca, tenía la sensación de que él se alegraría por mí o, quizá e incluso más importante, de que él me entendería. Yo podría llevar esta noticia a cada una de las brujas del Aquelarre, y tal vez algunas me felicitarían y hasta se alegrarían por mí, pero en realidad no lo entenderían. Con Cullen, en cambio, sentí que sería... diferente.

Me detuve un momento en el pasillo y reflexioné acerca de si se lo diría o no. Lo pensé seriamente. Pero decidí hablar primero con Senna y después, si realmente tenía lo que creía tener, se lo contaría a Cullen.

Al cruzar la puerta de la cocina vi a Cullen mirando dos latas con té.

—No quieres la de la izquierda —dije—. Es un brebaje para dormir.

—Eso era lo que trataba de averiguar. Bree me dijo que el brebaje para dormir era el de la derecha, pero me parece que ella guardó las latas en los lugares equivocados.

—No lo dudo. A veces creo que lo hace a propósito, para que yo no le pida que ordene las cosas. Recuerdo haber intentado esa estratagema con mi madre, sólo que ella decidió que eso quería decir que yo necesitaba más práctica en poner orden en casa. —Tomé las latas—. Sin embargo, el contenido de las dos latas está libre de cafeína, de modo que por hoy creo que prefiero café.

—Acabo de preparar una taza.

—Maldición, qué perfecto eres. Bebamos café, entonces, y comencemos con el intercambio de hechizos.


	29. Monopoly de hechizos

** Monopoly de hechizos **

Antes de comenzar, metí una lasaña congelada en el horno para la cena. Luego cogí mi Manual del Aquelarre y mis diarios de lanzamiento de hechizos y llevé a Cullen al salón. Con su ayuda, moví la mesa de centro a un lado. Después me instalé en la alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas estilo Buda.

— ¿Así está bien?—le pregunté. Él asintió y se sentó frente a mí.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo —dije mientras desplegaba mi Manual y mis diarios—. Bueno, al menos todo lo que funciona. Estos son los hechizos aprobados por el Aquelarre, y en mis diarios he anotado algunos otros que he ido recogiendo. Es posible que no tenga lo que estás buscando.

—No, seguro que sí. Creo que todos estarían aprobados por el Aquelarre y serían de nivel tres o cuatro. Yo todavía estoy luchando por hacerme con los del nivel tres, pero hay un par de hechizos de nivel cuatro sobre los que me gustaría hablar contigo, a ver si puedo progresar al menos hasta ahí.

—O sea, que conoces tus niveles —dije—. Espléndido. ¿Entonces cómo es que...? No te ofendas, pero eres hijo de un CEO de la Camarilla, así que debes de tener acceso a los mejores hechizos que existen, incluso a los de las brujas.

—Obtener hechizos de brujas no es una cuestión tan sencilla como podría parecer, sobre todo debido a la hostilidad actual entre ambas razas. La mayoría de los hechiceros no han querido sacar provecho de la magia de las brujas, por práctica que pudiera ser. A aquellos que, como yo, desean obtener ese conocimiento, nos resulta muy difícil lograrlo. Las brujas, como es muy comprensible, se muestran reacias a darnos acceso a su poder. Los hechizos de los niveles inferiores son muy conocidos, pero los de nivel superior han sido bien guardados por las pocas brujas capaces de lanzarlos.

—Cualquier bruja decente puede hacerlos funcionar. Ni siquiera los de cuarto nivel son difíciles, siempre y cuando se tenga la experiencia necesaria. —Vacilé un momento al recordar lo que Bree había dicho—. A menos, desde luego, que se trate de una bruja que prefiera la magia de los hechiceros, en cuyo caso supongo que es posible que nunca alcance ese nivel de experiencia.

—Precisamente. Ni siquiera a las brujas de la Camarilla que son capaces de lanzar los hechizos de brujas más difíciles les gusta compartir esa información. Dada mi posición en la Camarilla, ellas no se atreven a negarme nada, pero sospecho que omiten una o dos palabras básicas del conjuro, de modo que parezca que lo que sucede es que a mí me falta la habilidad necesaria para lanzarlo de manera adecuada.

—Ésas son las brujas pasivo-agresivas. Por aquí también tenemos algunas. —Tomé un bizcocho de la fuente que Cullen había colocado entre los dos—. Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

—En primer lugar, quiero aprender el hechizo de encubrimiento o de protección.

Hice como que me atragantaba con el bizcocho.

—Empecemos desde el principio, ¿vale? Junto con el hechizo de sujeción, ésa es probablemente nuestra mejor arma defensiva. Con razón las brujas de la Camarilla te están dando hechizos falsos.

— ¿Debo tomarme eso como un no?

—Es un sí, pero te costará caro, y no me refiero al dinero, aunque no sería una mala manera de rebajarme los honorarios que tengo que pagarte.

Cullen tomó un bizcocho.

—Hablando de mis honorarios, eso fue sólo parte del disfraz inicial que usé como abogado desesperado por conseguir dinero. Mis servicios los ofrezco sin cargo alguno, por así decirlo. Pero si tú prefieres pagarme, entonces, si tengo que elegir entre pago en dinero o en magia, prefiero mil veces la última opción.

— ¿De verdad prefieres que te pague con nuevos hechizos antes que con dinero? —Sonreí—. Éstos son los tipos que me gustan... Pero te advierto que, como tú y yo somos parecidos, preferiría pagar tus honorarios con un cheque y hacer un intercambio de hechizos.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Acepto. Entonces, con respecto al hechizo de encubrimiento...

—Bueno, en esto tienes ventaja, porque yo no conozco muchos hechizos de hechiceros. Hay uno que utilizaste el otro día y que creo que Bree llamó hechizo de estupor, pero ella sí lo conoce, así que le pediré que me lo enseñe. También tenemos el hechizo anticonfusión que, aunque no pareció tener éxito, con Bree aquí puedo necesitar conocerlo.

—Y tú lanzaste el hechizo de sedación, que sí funcionó. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Bebí un sorbo de café mientras buscaba mentalmente más hechizos de hechiceros.

—El hechizo de barrera... Ése lo quiero también.

— ¿El hechizo de barrera? —Cullen enarcó las cejas. Ése, como tú dices, sí que te va a costar. Yo sigo trabajándolo.

— ¿Hechizo de encubrimiento por hechizo de barrera?

Él asintió y tomó otro bizcocho.

—Y el de sedación por el de anticonfusión —me eché a reír—. Tengo la sensación de estar cambiando contigo cromos de béisbol. O jugando al Monopoly: yo te doy una calle y tú me das otra.

— ¿Es así como se juega al Monopoly? Siempre sospeché que mi padre lo jugaba mal.

— ¿Y cómo lo jugaba tu padre? ¿O es muy atrevido de mi parte preguntarlo?

Le dio un mordisco a su bizcocho y lo masticó antes de contestar.

—Se lo tomaba muy en serio. La meta era el dominio global, a cualquier precio. Para ganar, uno tenía que controlar todas las propiedades y llevar a la bancarrota a su oponente. Sobornos, préstamos con interés, comisiones secretas... Era muy complicado, un juego asesino.

—Suena, bueno, suena muy divertido.

—Parecía excitante, pero uno se quedaba con la sensación de haber logrado relativamente poco, a costa de un precio moral abrumador. Y, como puedes imaginar, no era muy divertido. Con el tiempo comencé a alegar que se precisaba una división de bienes más equitativa, con tasas de interés adecuadas a las necesidades y ayuda financiera para los que experimentaban una disminución transitoria de su fortuna. Por supuesto, mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo, pero tampoco logró hacerme cambiar de idea, y muy pronto dejé de jugar con él. Una señal temprana de los tiempos que vendrían, me temo.

Me eché a reír y sacudí la cabeza.

—Así que ya no juegas al Monopoly.

—Ese juego no está hecho para mí.

— ¿Y cuál es tu juego? ¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando no estás salvando el mundo?

Él terminó su bizcocho.

—Los juegos nunca han sido mi fuerte. Y los deportes, menos todavía. Sin embargo, soy razonablemente hábil con el póquer. Miento bastante bien, un arte que me ha permitido ganar algunos dólares cuando lo he necesitado.

Sonreí.

—Me lo imagino.

— ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco soy una maravilla con los deportes. Pero sí me gustan los juegos. Cualquier cosa que sea divertida. Los dardos son mi pasatiempo favorito.

Él levantó las cejas.

— ¿Los dardos?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No doy la impresión de que puedo ser una jugadora excepcional? Los dardos son un juego fantástico. Jugar me ayuda a concentrarme y a tener más precisión para lanzar hechizos. Si puedes hacer un buen tiro en un bar en el que hay un barullo tremendo, con amigos que tratan de arruinártelo y algunas botellas de cerveza navegando por tu cuerpo, entonces puedes lanzar un hechizo en las peores circunstancias.

—Tiene sentido. Admito que me vendría bien incrementar mi práctica de lanzar hechizos en situaciones adversas. ¿Qué piensas de...?

Un silbido estridente lo hizo callar. Frunció el entrecejo y miró en dirección al sonido, a través del pasillo que conducía a la cocina y hacia el contestador automático que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Parece que tu contestador, abrumado por la sobrecarga de trabajo, se ha dado por vencido —dijo.

Cuando la máquina volvió a silbar me puse de pie.

—No es el contestador.

Fui a la cocina y aumenté el volumen.

— ¡Bella! ¡Levanta el auricular! —Los gritos de Jake resonaron por toda la cocina—. Si no contestas voy a pensar en lo peor y tomaré el próximo vuelo...

Descolgué.

—Buena excusa. Estoy segura de que puedes adivinar perfectamente por qué no estoy contestando el teléfono.

—Porque estás abrumada y escasa de personal o de amigos.

— ¿Escasa de amigos?

—Que te falta el apoyo de los amigos... Debería haber una palabra para expresar eso. Lo cierto es que te vendría bien mi ayuda.

—Y para ello, ¿qué tendría que hacer, contestar el teléfono? —Cubrí el micrófono y me giré hacia Cullen, que todavía estaba en el salón—. Lo siento, pero tengo que contestar esta llamada. Estaré de vuelta contigo en un par de minutos.

Llevé el teléfono a mi dormitorio y le conté a Jake lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le hablé de los Manuales. Si lo hubiera hecho, puedo imaginarme cuál habría sido su respuesta. Yo le habría dicho que era posible que finalmente hubiera descubierto los secretos de la auténtica magia de brujas, y entonces él me diría algo como «Vaya, qué fantástico, Bella... Ah, eso me recuerda que yo por fin he conseguido que mi jeep dejara de hacer ese ruidito tan molesto». Jake es un gran tipo y un amigo maravilloso, pero hay cosas en mi vida que él, sencillamente, no comprende.

Charlamos hasta que oí, desde lejos, el reloj del horno.

—Caramba —dije—. He perdido la noción del tiempo. La cena está lista, así que debo cortar.

— ¿Seguro que no me necesitas?

—Seguro. Y no trates de llamar a casa; me comunicaré contigo para darte las novedades en cuanto pueda.

Puse punto final a la conversación y me dirigí al pasillo. La voz de Bree flotó desde la cocina:

—... sólo amigos. Buenos amigos, pero eso es todo.

Oí el ruido de la puerta del horno que se cerraba. Al entrar vi que Cullen sacaba la lasaña mientras Bree lo observaba apoyada en la mesa.

— ¿Lo estás supervisando? —pregunté.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —sonrió ella.

—Ya que estás ahí, saca los platos. —Mi incliné para apagar el horno—. Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora. Gracias.

Cullen asintió.

—Yo lavaré los platos.

Bree lo observó alejarse y después se puso de pie de un salto y se me acercó.

—Me estaba haciendo preguntas acerca de Jake —anunció en un susurro teatral.

Le quité el papel metálico a la lasaña.

— ¿Hmmm?

—Edward me estaba preguntando acerca de Jake. De ti y Jake. Yo vine, tú no estabas y él me dijo que estabas hablando por teléfono, así que miré la pantalla de mi teléfono y le dije que era Jake. Entonces añadí que tardarías un rato porque soléis tener conversaciones interminables, y entonces él dijo: «Oh, así que son realmente muy amigos», o algo así.

—Aja. —Hice un pequeño corte en el medio de la lasaña para estar segura de que estaba bien cocida—. Creo que la lechuga ya estará seca, pero ¿podrías echarle un vistazo?

—Bella, te estoy hablando a ti.

—Ya te he oído. Edward preguntó si Jake era amigo mío.

—No, no preguntó si era un amigo. Bueno, sí, lo hizo, pero lo que quiso decir fue, ya sabes, si Jake era un amigo. No solamente estaba preguntando, estaba preguntando, ¿entiendes?

Fruncí el entrecejo y la miré por encima del hombro. Cullen entró en la cocina. Bree me miró, levantó las manos y se dirigió al baño.

— ¿Cambios de humor? —preguntó Cullen.

—Mala comunicación. Te juro que las chicas de trece años hablan un lenguaje que ningún lingüista ha logrado descifrar jamás. Recuerdo algo de ese lenguaje, pero nunca conseguí decodificar conversaciones enteras. ¿Tomarás vino con la cena? ¿O es demasiado arriesgado?

—Algo de vino sería maravilloso.

—Sí tú bajas las copas del estante que está sobre la cocina, yo bajaré a buscar una botella.

Después de la cena, mientras Cullen y Bree quitaban la mesa, yo me cambié de ropa. Recoger enebro requería salir a buscarlo en el bosque, así que me cambié la falda por el único par de vaqueros que tenía. Con una madre modista, crecí adorando las telas —el lujurioso crujido de la seda, la calidez cómoda de la lana, el tacto suave del lino— y jamás entendí el atractivo de los vaqueros acartonados y del algodón sin cuerpo de las camisetas. A menos, desde luego, que el plan de salida incluyese recorrer el bosque en busca de ingredientes para un hechizo. Finalmente, opté por dejarme puesta la blusa de seda de manga corta y echarme encima un abrigo.

Una vez vestida, fui al salón y aparté un poco la cortina para ver si la cantidad de gente seguía siendo suficientemente reducida como para una huida fácil. Pero no pude ver nada porque la ventana estaba tapada con papel.

—Bueno, entonces yo tampoco quiero veros a vosotros —murmuré.

Estaba a punto de dejar caer la cortina en su lugar cuando vi algo escrito en las hojas de papel. No, no escrito sino impreso. Eran periódicos. Alguien había recortado artículos sobre mi persona y después los había pegado sobre el cristal de la ventana del frente de casa.

Había decenas de artículos, recortados no sólo de los periódicos sensacionalistas sino también de revistas aparecidas en Internet y periódicos comunes y corrientes. La prensa amarilla era la que tenía titulares más truculentos: Abogado asesinado en un horripilante rito satánico; Cuerpos mutilados vuelven a la vida. Los artículos de Internet eran más sobrios pero al mismo tiempo más desagradables, menos preocupados por la amenaza de ser acusados de difamación:

Bebé secuestrado es brutalmente asesinado en una misa de magia negra; El culto a los zombies provoca un infierno en las funerarias de Washington.

Pero las voces más inquietantes eran, sin embargo, las aparentemente más tranquilas, los titulares lúgubres y casi asépticos de la prensa normal: Homicidio vinculado a acusaciones de brujería; Los familiares alegan la presencia de cadáveres resucitados. Revisé el nombre de los periódicos en los que habían aparecido los artículos: The Boston Globe, The New York Times, incluso The Washington Post. No eran noticias de primera plana, pero un poco más atrás aparecía mi historia, y mi nombre, salpicado en las publicaciones de los medios más importantes de la nación.

—Todavía están afuera. —Cullen me arrancó la cortina de la mano y la dejó caer, ocultando de mi vista los papeles—. No son muchos, pero no te recomiendo que saquemos el coche. Seguramente los Vulturi han asignado a alguien para que vigilara la casa, y no queremos que ellos nos sigan.

—Decididamente no.

—Puesto que debemos pasar por la casa de Senna, te sugiero que caminemos hasta allí, lo hagamos a través del bosque y nos llevemos prestado su coche.

—Si es que nos lo presta. ¿Y qué hay de tu coche alquilado... o de tu motocicleta? La dejamos en la funeraria. Habría qué llamar a un remolque y...

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Bien. ¿La llevaron a un lugar seguro?

El dudó un momento y luego dijo:

—Yo no estaba allí cuando llegaron. ¿Podrías avisar a Bree? Llamé a su puerta, pero tiene la música a todo volumen no me debe de haber oído, y no me animé a entrar.

— ¿Lo que quieres decir es que tu moto no estaba allí? ¿Que alguien la robó?

—Eso parece. No importa. La policía ya ha sido informada y, si eso no resulta, igual tengo una excelente póliza de seguros.

—Mejor así. Lo siento. Debería de haber pensado... Ayer olvidé por completo lo de tu moto.

—Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó, la motocicleta era la menos importante de mis preocupaciones. Tú sugeriste que volviéramos a buscarla antes de venir aquí, y yo decidí que no, así que es absolutamente culpa mía. Ahora, si llamas a Bree...

—Lo lamento tanto. Deberías habérmelo mencionado. Dios, qué mal me siento.

—Que es precisamente la razón por la que no te dije nada. Comparado con lo que tú has perdido estos últimos días y lo que estás dispuesta a perder, yo tenía seguro y puedo reemplazarla. —Consultó su reloj—. Debemos irnos ya. Busca a Bree y reúnete conmigo junto a la puerta de atrás.

Suavemente me apartó de su camino y se dirigió a la cocina para recoger sus papeles. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando las campanas del reloj dieron las seis, y eso me recordó que de veras teníamos que apurarnos; la tienda de Salem que vendía algunos de los materiales necesarios para la ceremonia de Bree cerraba a las nueve.

Llamé a la puerta de Bree.

—Un segundo —gritó. La música cesó, seguida por el sonido de la puerta y varios cajones de la cómoda que se abrían y cerraban. Por último, abrió la puerta y me entregó una bolsa de plástico de compras.

—Sostén esto —dijo, después tomó su cepillo y se lo pasó por el pelo—. He descubierto cómo llegar adonde queremos sin que nos vean. Debería haberlo pensado más temprano, pero lo olvidé.

— ¿Qué es lo que olvidaste?

Ella señaló la bolsa.

—Eso.

La abrí y solté un grito.


	30. Las herramientas del oficio

**Las herramientas del oficio**

De acuerdo, no grité. En realidad fue más un aullido. Un chillido.

¿Qué había en la bolsa? La ya casi olvidada Mano de la Gloria... Justo lo que yo quería ver.

Al oír mi chillido, Cullen vino volando desde la entrada. Una vez que le aseguramos que nadie estaba mortalmente herido, le expliqué cómo acabó aquella mano en posesión de Bree.

—...y después me olvidé por completo de la mano —concluí.

—También yo —afirmó Bree—. Hasta ahora. Hasta que empecé a guardar los libros del colegio y vi la bolsa.

— ¿Pusiste esa cosa en tu mochila del colegio?

—Envuelta, desde luego. A la policía jamás se le ocurriría buscar aquí. Ahora podemos usarla para salir de la casa. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encender los dedos y llevarlos fuera. Nos volverá invisibles. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente invisibles, pero impedirá que la gente nos vea.

Cullen sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso es un mito, Bree. La Mano de la Gloria sólo impide que la gente dormida despierte, y ni siquiera para eso es muy eficaz.

— ¿La has probado? —preguntó ella.

—Varias veces, hasta que aprendí un hechizo que funcionaba mejor. —Levantó la mano de la bolsa—. Y tenía un olor mejor. Esta mano está mal hecha. Y, además, bastante fresca. Eso debilita su poder. Quien fabricó esto ni siquiera siguió los métodos adecuados para su embalsamamiento y preservación. Me sorprendería que funcionara. Diría que su finalidad se limita a asustar.

— ¿Magia de pacotilla? —preguntó Bree.

—Seguro. ¿Ves aquí? ¿Dónde sobresale el hueso? Pues si esto estuviera bien hecho...

Me estremecí.

— ¿Yo soy la única a quien esa cosa le resulta terriblemente desagradable?

Los dos me miraron como si no me entendieran.

—Por lo visto, sí—murmuré—. ¿Puedo saltarme esta lección? Salgo ahora mismo a casa de Senna; vosotros podéis alcanzarme después.

—Bella tiene razón —dijo Cullen y volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa—. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Sin embargo, os sugeriría que lleváramos la mano con nosotros, para poder desembarazarnos de ella lejos de casa.

Asentí y fuimos a la puerta de atrás. Cullen tomó su chaqueta de cuero y después dobló la bolsa lo más pequeña que pudo y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos. Yo no pude evitar estremecerme. Sí, sé que yo había resuelto que lo mejor era aceptar el lado más oscuro de la naturaleza de Bree, pero nunca la pude imaginar llevando de aquí para allá partes corporales como si fueran herramientas, como cálices y Manuales.

Cuando salimos, ya había comenzado a refrescar, y Bree, que llevaba puesta una camiseta que le dejaba al descubierto parte del torso, decidió correr de vuelta a casa en busca de un suéter.

Cuando se hubo ido, señalé el bolsillo que contenía la bolsa.

— ¿Realmente usáis cosas así?

—Yo uso cualquier cosa que funcione.

—Lo siento. No he querido parecer...

—Hay muchos objetos mágicos que yo no emplearía. Igual que la magia. Uno puede negarse a aprender los hechizos más fuertes y desagradables, o puede reconocer que, en algunas circunstancias, pueden ser necesarios.

—Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a los hechizos. Pero yo... —Vacilé y después continué—. Tengo problemas con eso. Me ronda en la cabeza la idea de que tal vez me veré obligada a...

— ¿A hacer el mal para hacer el bien?

Logré esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Exactamente. Eso es algo que pienso mucho: la posibilidad de tener que matar a alguien para proteger a Bree. Sé que eso puede suceder, pero yo nunca... ¿Y si tuviera que hacer algo más que inhabilitar a un enemigo? ¿Y si protegerla implica lastimar a un espectador inocente? Realmente... —respiré hondo—. Realmente, eso me da muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

—A mí también.

Levanté la vista y lo miré, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bree cruzó de pronto la puerta.

— ¿Todo listo? —pregunté.

Ella asintió y partimos.

Durante nuestra caminata de diez minutos a casa de Senna no dejé de pensar en los Manuales. Lo que más me molestaba era darme cuenta de que si Bree se hubiera sentido cómoda hablando conmigo de su madre, podríamos haber aclarado esto hacía meses. Ahora que yo finalmente estaba lista para escuchar, tal vez era ya demasiado tarde.

Seguía tratando de entender la historia de Bree. Ella me había contado que los hechizos aprobados por el Aquelarre eran hechizos primarios, hechizos que era preciso dominar antes de poder pasar a los secundarios. Sólo una vez que uno conocía los hechizos secundarios podía entonces confiar en lanzar con éxito un hechizo terciario, como los que figuraban en mis Manuales secretos. Nunca antes había oído nada parecido.

Aunque los hechizos del Aquelarre están divididos en cuatro niveles, hipotéticamente una bruja podría empezar en el nivel cuatro. Sería tremendamente difícil, pero no imposible. Es como aprender idiomas. Le hacen a uno empezar con algo fácil. Uno aprende eso y después pasa a idiomas más complejos. Eso no quiere decir que no se puede saltar directamente a un idioma de nivel superior; la gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Pero si uno ha dominado algo más básico, la dificultad de aprendizaje con respecto a otros idiomas disminuye significativamente. Uno entiende y domina conceptos abstractos como estructuras y funciones sintácticas, aplicables para el estudio de cualquier otro idioma.

Lo que Bree me había dicho implicaba algo completamente diferente. Si yo la había entendido bien, cada hechizo del Aquelarre era un hechizo primario, el componente básico de toda la magia de las brujas. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué yo había dominado cuatro hechizos de los Manuales terciarios. Bree dijo que Amy no había podido hacer que ninguno de ellos funcionara. Ahora bien, a mí me encantaría creer que yo los había dominado porque tenía habilidades superiores para lanzar hechizos, pero ni siquiera yo soy tan presumida como para pensar algo así.

Amy le había robado los Manuales a Senna. Y yo... Bueno, prácticamente había hecho lo mismo. El Aquelarre tiene una biblioteca. Los libros se guardan en una estancia cerrada de la casa de Senna. Con aviso previo, las brujas pueden consultar la colección. Algunos libros no pueden ser sacados de su casa, mientras que otros pueden tomarse prestados. Para llevarse uno prestado es preciso llenar una tarjeta y devolver el libro en el curso de una semana. Creo que la única razón por la que las Hermanas Mayores no han exigido multas por el retraso en la devolución es porque yo soy la única que pide prestado algo. A las brujas del Aquelarre no les está siquiera permitido entrar en la habitación y examinar la colección. Senna tiene una lista adherida en la parte interior de la puerta, de la que ellas deben elegir sus libros. Sólo las Hermanas Mayores y la líder del Aquelarre pueden entrar en esa estancia.

Hace tres años, mientras yo fastidiaba a Senna en busca de un libro mejor de referencias acerca de hierbas, alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada y ella se alejó para contestar, abandonando así la biblioteca. Fue como dejar a un niño frente a una alacena abierta repleta de dulces y caramelos. En cuanto se fue, yo me metí en el recinto. Sabía exactamente lo que quería: los libros de hechizos prohibidos.

Ahora, lo que quería eran respuestas. Más que eso, tenía la esperanza, por leve que fuera, de que Bree tuviera razón y al mismo tiempo no la tuviera, de que estuviera en lo cierto con respecto a la existencia de un Manual que revelaría los hechizos que yo poseía ahora, pero que se equivocara al creer que el Aquelarre lo había destruido.

Llegamos a casa de Senna, un edificio de dos plantas. Opté por la puerta de atrás, como cortesía y para que a ella no la asustara el hecho de que yo me presentara en el umbral de su casa para que todo Forks me viera. Ser la paria de la ciudad hace que las visitas sociales resulten muy molestas.

Persuadí a Bree de que esperara afuera con Cullen. Bree entendía a su tía abuela suficientemente bien como para saber que Senna hablaría con más libertad conmigo si yo estaba sola.

Llamé al timbre. Un minuto después Senna espió por la cortina. Le llevó otro minuto decidir si abrir o no la puerta. Incluso cuando lo hizo, sólo abrió la puerta interior y mantuvo una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta mosquitera.

—No deberías estar aquí —susurró.

—Ya lo sé.

Abrí la puerta mosquitera y entré. Fue una grosería, lo sé, pero no tenía tiempo para mayores delicadezas.

— ¿Dónde está Bree? —preguntó.

—A salvo. Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algunos Manuales.

Ella hizo una pausa y después espió por encima de mi hombro y paseó la vista por el jardín, como si yo hubiera llevado todo un séquito de reporteros conmigo. Cuando no vio a nadie, cerró la puerta y me condujo al salón, que estaba lleno de cajas con libros.

—Por favor, no te fijes en el desorden —pidió—. He estado organizando las donaciones para la venta de libros de la biblioteca. Una tarea que me destroza los nervios. Absolutamente horrible.

Pensé en sugerirle que cambiáramos de lugar y que ella manejara las Misas Negras y los muertos vivientes durante un tiempo, pero sabiamente cerré la boca y me limité a asentir con expresión compasiva.

Senna, una voluntaria, era la jefa de bibliotecarias de la biblioteca de Forks (abierta dos noches por semana y los sábados por la tarde). Ocupaba ese cargo después de jubilarse como bibliotecaria de la Escuela Secundaria de Forks. Esto podría dar la impresión de que Senna era una tímida viejecita con un rodete color gris acero y gafas de alambre, pero no. Senna medía cerca de un metro ochenta de estatura y, en su juventud, había sido acosada por cada firma de modelos de Boston. A los sesenta y ocho años seguía siendo hermosa, con piernas y brazos largos y una belleza que su desgarbada sobrina nieta parecía obvio que iba a heredar. El único defecto físico de Senna era una ciega insistencia en teñirse el pelo color negro azabache, un color que debió de favorecerle a los treinta, pero que ahora le confería un aspecto algo ridículo.

El único rasgo típico de las bibliotecarias que Senna poseía era la timidez. No la timidez calculada de un intelectual, sino la timidez vacía de los, bueno... de los intelectualmente débiles. Siempre he creído que Senna decidió ser bibliotecaria no porque amara los libros sino porque eso le permitía parecer inteligente mientras se ocultaba del mundo real.

—Jessica está muy enojada contigo, Bella —me dijo mientras quitaba algunos libros de una silla—. No deberías trastornarla así. Su salud no es buena.

—Mira, necesito hablar contigo acerca de un par de Manuales que me llevé prestados de la biblioteca. —Me quité la mochila del hombro, la abrí y saqué los libros—. Estos.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Después sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste?

—De la biblioteca del piso superior.

—Se supone que no debes tenerlos, Bella.

— ¿Por qué? Oí decir que no funcionan.

—Y es así. Nosotros no deberíamos tenerlos, pero tu madre insistió en que los guardáramos como reliquias históricas. Yo me olvidé por completo de ellos. Dámelos y me ocuparé de preguntarle a Jessica qué quiere que haga con ellos.

Volví a meter los libros en mi mochila.

—No puedes llevártelos —dijo—. Son propiedad de la biblioteca.

—Entonces múltame. Ya tengo muchos problemas con Jessica, así que quedarme con estos libros no tendrá importancia.

—Si ella llega a enterarse de...

—En ese caso, no se lo digamos. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué sabes tú acerca de estos Manuales?

—Que no funcionan.

— ¿De dónde salieron?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—De la biblioteca, por supuesto.

La charla no parecía llevarme a ninguna parte. Me bastó una mirada al rostro de Senna para tener la certeza de que no me estaba ocultando nada. Ella no sabría cómo hacerlo. Así que le expliqué lo que Amy le había dicho a Bree acerca de esos libros.

—Oh, eso es una tontería —aseguró Senna agitando sus dedos largos—. Una verdadera tontería. Como sabes, esa muchacha no estaba en sus cabales. Me refiero a Amy. No estaba nada bien. Siempre buscando camorra, tratando de aprender nuevos hechizos, acusándonos de impedir que progresara, lo mismo que...

—Lo mismo que hacéis conmigo —dije.

—No he querido decir eso, querida. Yo siempre te he tenido afecto. Es, cierto, eres un poco impetuosa, pero no te pareces nada a esa sobrina mía...

—Está bien —dije. Y, para mi sorpresa, lo estaba. Yo sabía que no me parecía nada a Amy y tampoco quería parecerme, pero la comparación no me resultó tan humillante como me habría parecido tiempo antes. Proseguí—: Has dicho que estos hechizos no funcionan, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo puede ser, entonces, que yo pueda lanzar con éxito cuatro de ellos?

—Eso no es posible, Bella. No empieces a contar historias...

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —Saqué el primer Manual de mi bolso, lo abrí en una página marcada y se lo arrojé—. Toma, síguelo en el texto. Es un hechizo de bola de fuego.

Senna cerró el libro con fuerza.

—No te atrevas a...

— ¿Por qué? Has dicho que estos hechizos no funcionan. Yo digo que sí. Y creo saber por qué.

—Sé sensata, Bella. Si funcionaran, ¿por qué habríamos de ocultarlos?

Y eso, creo, fue la cosa más inteligente que Senna dijo jamás. Nadie estaba ocultando nada. El Aquelarre realmente no creía que esos hechizos funcionaran; de lo contrario, no los habrían ocultado. Qué horrible me parecía tener que reconocer que el grupo designado para apoyar y ayudar a las brujas fuera capaz de destruir su fuente más poderosa de magia.

—Quiero ver los Manuales —dije—. Todos.

—No estamos tratando de ocultarte nada, Bella. Tienes que dejar de acusarnos...

—No te estoy acusando de nada, solo quiero ver la biblioteca.

—No me parece que...

—Escúchame. Por favor, escúchame. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Por un capricho repentino de aprender nuevos hechizos? Estoy aquí porque necesito saber que he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para proteger a Bree, para proteger a tu sobrina. Eso es lo único que quiero. Permíteme ver la biblioteca y te juro que, cuando todo esto haya terminado, le podrás decir a Jessica lo que hice. Cuéntale que robé los Manuales, no me importa. Déjame ver qué es lo que hay allá arriba.

Senna levantó las manos y se dirigió a la escalera.

—Muy bien. Si no me crees, sube conmigo y compruébalo con tus propios ojos. Pero estás perdiendo el tiempo.


	31. Una visita por un hechizo

**Una visita por un hechizo**

Lo primero que hice fue revisar la biblioteca en busca de compartimentos secretos. Ya saben, paneles que se deslizan, tablas del piso sueltas, libros enormes con títulos grandilocuentes y aburridísimos, que en realidad escondan Manuales prohibidos... Esa clase de cosas.

Mientras lo revisaba todo, Senna se paseaba detrás de mí haciendo ruiditos de exasperación. No le presté atención. Pero finalmente no me quedó más remedio que aceptar que no había ningún escondite secreto ni libro oculto, así que examiné las hileras de títulos para ver si encontraba el tomo dedicado a ceremonias. Cuando Senna se alejó un poco, deslicé ese libro delgado en mi mochila. Lo más probable es que ella me lo hubiera dado de todos modos, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que no lo hiciera.

Con el Manual de ceremonias en mi bolso, centré mi atención en los hipotéticos Manuales de segundo nivel. No me llevó demasiado tiempo. De los cuarenta y tres libros de la biblioteca, sólo había cuatro que yo no había leído. Después de hojear cada uno de ellos, me quedé convencida de que eran tan aburridos e inútiles como sus títulos anunciaban.

—Los Manuales están todos ahí—dijo Senna y con un movimiento de la mano indicó un medio estante cerca del nivel del pecho—. Todos.

Su todos incluía exactamente seis libros. Uno contenía la colección actual de hechizos aprobados por el Aquelarre. Otro incluía hechizos que habían sido eliminados en las últimas décadas y que mi madre me permitió copiar de su Manual a mis diarios. Los otros cuatro eran libros de hechizos prohibidos desde hacía mucho tiempo por las brujas del Aquelarre. Existían dos razones por las que no habían sido destruidos: primero, mi madre jamás lo habría permitido; segundo, esos conjuros malditos eran prácticamente inservibles.

Durante años yo había sabido que esos libros de hechizos prohibidos existían. Durante años había hostigado a mi madre pidiéndole que me permitiera verlos. Finalmente accedió y los sacó a escondidas de la biblioteca para dármelos como regalo de cumpleaños. En el interior de esos libros encontré hechizos inservibles, como aquéllos cuya finalidad era evaporar un charco de agua o apagar una vela. Yo no me había molestado en dominar más que dos docenas de los ciento y pico de hechizos que había en esos libros. La mayoría eran tan malos que casi no culpaba a las Hermanas Mayores por haberlos eliminado del Manual del Aquelarre, aunque sólo fuera para tener más espacio disponible.

Como último recurso hojeé uno de esos Manuales. Me detuve en un hechizo que había aprendido, un conjuro para producir una pequeña luz titilante, como una vela. El hechizo de la bola de luz, aprobado por el Aquelarre, resultaba mucho más útil. Yo lo había aprendido sólo porque involucraba fuego, y siempre estaba tratando de superar el miedo que sentía frente a las llamas.

Cuando repasé el hechizo, algo me llamó la atención, algo me hizo pensar. Bajo el título de «Hechizo menor de iluminación», el autor había añadido «elemental, fuego, clase 3». Yo había visto esa misma anotación antes, hacía muy poco. Extraje uno de los dos Manuales secretos de mi bolso y lo abrí en la página en que estaba el hechizo de la bola de fuego. Allí estaba, debajo del título; «elemental, fuego, clase 3».

Oh, Dios, ¿sería lo que estaba buscando? Las manos me temblaban cuando pasé a otro hechizo que había aprendido en el Manual de tercer nivel, un hechizo para producir viento. Y, debajo del título, estaba escrito: «elemental, viento, clase 1». Me devané los sesos tratando de recordar el nombre de las dos docenas de hechizos que había aprendido en los Manuales prohibidos. ¿Cómo era aquél...? ¡Sí, eso era! Un hechizo para extinguir el fuego. Un hechizo pequeño y tonto que convocaba a un soplo de viento, apenas capaz de apagar una vela. Yo lo había intentado algunas veces, logré que funcionara y seguí adelante. Tomé otro Manual del estante y lo hojeé hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Allí estaba. «Hechizo menor para convocar el viento: elemental, viento, clase 1».

Ésos eran los Manuales secundarios. Ahora sabía por qué había podido dominar cuatro hechizos terciarios: porque había aprendido los hechizos secundarios de esos libros.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta de la calle. Senna pegó un salto como un gato asustado.

—Es Bree —dije.

Tomé los cuatro Manuales del estante, los arrojé en mi bolso junto con los otros dos y me dirigí a la escalera.

—No puedes llevarte esos libros —gritó Senna a mis espaldas.

Bajé de prisa por la escalera y abrí la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Edward dice que debemos irnos —dijo Bree—. Se está haciendo tarde.

—Ya estoy lista. Deja que tome mis zapatos. —Recordé nuestro otro propósito y me dirigí a Senna. — ¿Podrías prestarme tu coche? Sólo por esta noche. ¿Por favor?

—No creo que...

—Lo cuidaré mucho. Le llenaré el depósito con gasolina, lo lavaré, lo que sea. Por favor, Senna.

— ¿Bree? —Por primera vez advirtió la presencia de su sobrina—. ¿La dejaste sola afuera, Bella? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No la dejé sola. Necesito llevarme tu coche.

— ¿Quién...? —Ella espió hacia afuera y su mirada pescó la forma de Cullen en el jardín. Cerró la puerta con un golpe—. Ése es... ¿Dejaste a mi sobrina con un hechicero?

—Es que me está costando mucho encontrar niñera.

—Edward es bueno, tía Senna —dijo Bree—. ¿Puedes prestarnos tu coche? Necesito todo lo que hace falta para mi primera menstrua...

—Bree acaba de tener su primera regla —la interrumpí—. Yo no tengo té menstrual en casa, y ella tiene calambres muy dolorosos.

Bree puso cara de estar muy dolorida.

—Ah, sí, entiendo. —La voz de Senna se suavizó—. Es tu primera vez, ¿no es así, querida?

Bree asintió y miró a su tía abuela con la expresión de un cachorrito herido.

—La verdad es que me duele mucho.

—Sí, bueno... Supongo que sí, si de veras necesitáis usar mi coche...

—Por favor—dije.

Senna buscó las llaves y me las entregó.

—Ten cuidado en los aparcamientos. La semana pasada alguien me abolló la puerta.

Le di las gracias y empujé un poco a Bree hacia la puerta antes de que Senna tuviera tiempo de cambiar de idea.

Siguiente parada: Salem, Washington, el mundialmente famoso epicentro de la locura norteamericana de la caza de brujas.

Se puede discutir acerca de las causas de la caza de brujas que asoló Salem en 1692. Las teorías abundan. Recientemente leí incluso algo que atribuyó esa locura a una suerte de infortunio que cayó sobre las cosechas de centeno, un moho o algo por el estilo que enloquece a la gente. Lo que sí sabemos, sin la menor duda, es que la vida no era demasiado divertida para las chicas adolescentes en la Norteamérica puritana. En los duros inviernos de Nueva Inglaterra era aún peor. Al menos, los muchachos podían salir de caza y a armar trampas. Las chicas debían permanecer encerradas en sus casas y eran esclavas de sus tareas domésticas, pues la ley de los puritanos les prohibía bailar, cantar, jugar a las cartas o participar en prácticamente cualquier forma de entretenimiento.

Mientras viajábamos hacia Salem, imaginé a Bree inmersa en ese mundo. Controlada, reprimida y censurada. Muerta de aburrimiento. ¿Sorprende entonces que estuvieran deseosas de diversión? ¿Quizá también de travesuras? En el invierno de 1692 las chicas de Salem encontraron exactamente eso en la forma de una mujer anciana, una esclava llamada Tituba.

Tituba era la esclava del reverendo Samuel Parris, además de la niñera de su hija Betty, a quien se dice que adoraba. Para divertirse durante esos largos meses de invierno, Tituba les enseñó a Betty y a sus amigas algunos trucos de magia, probablemente trucos de prestidigitación que había aprendido en Barbados. A medida que transcurría el invierno, comenzó a correrse la voz de esta nueva forma de diversión entre la comunidad de chicas adolescentes, quienes una por una encontraron razones para visitar a ese personaje.

En enero, Betty, la más joven del grupo, enfermó, quizá porque a su conciencia puritana le perturbaban todos esos rumores de magia y hechicería. Muy pronto otras chicas contrajeron también la misma «fiebre». El reverendo Parris y otras personas insistieron en que las chicas les dieran el nombre de sus torturadores. Betty nombró a Tituba, y a fines de febrero la vieja esclava fue arrestada acusada de hechicería.

Y así comenzó todo. Las chicas muy pronto se convirtieron en centro de la atención de la gente. Ya no eran meras esclavas de la casa y la cocina, sino que se transformaron en celebridades. La única forma de prolongar sus quince minutos de fama era subir la apuesta, exhibir una conducta cada vez más salvaje, más endemoniada. Denunciar a más brujas. Y eso hicieron. Muy pronto, cualquier mujer que no les cayera bien a las chicas era convertida en víctima.

Cuatro brujas del Aquelarre murieron. ¿Por qué? Los cazadores de brujas con frecuencia tenían como blanco a quienes mostraban desviaciones sociales o de género, en particular a las mujeres que no cumplían con el papel femenino aceptado. Esto afectaba a muchas brujas del Aquelarre. Francas e independientes, vivían con frecuencia sin un marido —aunque eso no quería decir que fueran célibes—; un estilo de vida que no debía ser nada popular en la Nueva Inglaterra puritana. Fue ese estilo de vida, y no la práctica de la hechicería, lo que las llevó a ser condenadas a muerte.

Una vez intenté explicar todo eso a las brujas del Aquelarre. ¿Cómo reaccionaron ellas? Estuvieron en total acuerdo conmigo y declararon que si esas mujeres hubieran tenido el buen sentido de mantener la cabeza baja y comportarse como se esperaba de ellas, no habrían muerto. Recuerdo que tuve ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared.

Hoy, la caza de brujas de Salem es una atracción turística. Me pone los pelos de punta, pero lo cierto es que hay infinidad de Wiccanas practicantes en esa zona, y varias tiendas New Age en Salem que venden ingredientes que a mí me costaría mucho encontrar en alguna otra parte.

La mayor parte del Salem «turístico» se había cerrado alrededor de la hora de la cena, pero la tienda que buscábamos se encontraba abierta hasta las nueve. Las calles estaban tranquilas y encontramos aparcamiento con facilidad, después de lo cual nos dirigimos al centro turístico: varias calles flanqueadas por árboles en las que estaba restringido el tráfico peatonal. Nos llevó menos de veinte minutos reunir todo lo que necesitábamos, tras lo cual volvimos a subirnos al coche de Senna y nos dirigimos a la autopista.

—Todavía nos quedan dos horas —dije cuando giramos—. ¿Se os ocurre alguna idea? No podemos recoger el enebro hasta después de la medianoche.

— ¿Y para qué necesitamos enebro? —preguntó Bree.

—Para que nos proteja contra la interferencia de espíritus malignos.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Y cuándo conseguiremos la tierra de una tumba? Eso tiene que ser recogido justo a medianoche.

—Quizá tendremos la suerte de encontrar un enebro en el cementerio —apuntó Cullen.

— ¿En qué cementerio? —pregunté—. En la ceremonia no se dice nada acerca de tierra de una tumba, Bree. Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, excepto el enebro.

—Necesitamos tierra de una tumba.

— Bree, conozco bien la ceremonia. Yo misma la pasé y sé que no hace falta tierra de una tumba.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues mi madre me lo contó todo acerca de la ceremonia, y yo sé que se necesita tierra de una tumba.

—Lo que necesitas es tierra y punto. Tierra común y corriente recogida en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

—No, yo necesito...

— ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —Nos interrumpió Cullen—. Para evitar futuros problemas, os aconsejo que pongáis en común lo que sabéis cada una de vosotras sobre la ceremonia.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Bree.

—Que comparéis notas —respondió él—. Un poco más adelante hay un cartel que indica aparcamiento. Detén el coche allí, Bella. Como has dicho, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—Eso no forma parte de la ceremonia —afirmé mientras caminaba entre dos árboles y escuchaba a Bree —. No podría ser.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque el Aquelarre lo dice? Esto es lo que mi madre me dijo que hiciera, Bella.

—Pero no es la ceremonia correcta.

Cullen carraspeó.

— ¿Otra sugerencia? Tal vez deberíamos tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que sea una variante de la ceremonia del Aquelarre.

—No lo es —insistí—. No puede serlo. Escuchad las palabras. Dicen... No, no importa.

—Aún controlo el latín, Bella —dijo Cullen—. Entiendo el pasaje adicional.

—Tal vez entiendas las palabras, pero no el significado.

—Sí que lo entiendo. Tengo algunos conocimientos de la mitología de las brujas. El pasaje adicional es una invocación a Hécate, la diosa griega de la hechicería, una deidad que el Aquelarre y la mayoría de las brujas modernas ya no reconocen. La invocación le pide a Hécate que le conceda a la bruja el poder de descargar su venganza contra sus enemigos y de liberarla de toda restricción de sus poderes. Ahora bien, con respecto a la capacidad de Hécate para conceder ese deseo, reconozco que atribuyo poca credibilidad a la existencia de tales deidades.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. ¿De modo que lo que tú dices es que ese pasaje no tiene nada que ver, que no hay ningún daño en hacerlo?

Él permaneció un momento en silencio, reflexionando.

—No. Si bien yo dudo de la existencia de Hécate como tal, ambos debemos reconocer que existe alguna fuerza que nos da nuestro poder. —Miró a Bree, quien se había sentado frente a una mesa para picnics—. ¿Podrías disculparnos, Bree? Me gustaría hablar con Bella a solas.

Bree asintió y, sin protestar, se dirigió a un columpio vacío que estaba en el otro extremo del parque. Definitivamente, tenía que aprender de Cullen cómo conseguía hacerlo.

—Ya te hablé acerca de la variación de la Camarilla con respecto a tu ceremonia —dijo Cullen cuando Bree se hubo alejado—. ¿No es posible que existan otras variantes?

—Supongo que sí. Pero esto... Esto es... —Sacudí la cabeza—. Tal vez ese pasaje adicional no significa nada, quizá da lo mismo, pero no puedo correr ese riesgo. Estaría pidiendo que a Bree le fuera concedido algo que no creo que ninguna bruja debería tener.

—Estarías pidiendo que le concedieran a Bree poderes plenos, sin ninguna restricción. ¿Ésa es una habilidad que no crees que ninguna bruja debería tener?

—No tergiverses mis palabras. Yo me sometí a la ceremonia de mi madre y estoy muy bien.

—Sí, lo estás. Yo no digo que...

—Y no estoy pidiendo garantías. Bree ya lanza hechizos con mucha más fuerza que yo. ¿Puedes imaginar lo peligrosa que podría ser con más poder?

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir. Tú eres la bruja, tú eres la única que puede realizar la ceremonia para ella. —Dio unos pasos hacia mí y apoyó las puntas de sus dedos en mi brazo—. Ve a hablar con ella, Bella. Debemos resolver esto antes de la medianoche.


	32. Un grave dilema

**Un grave dilema**

No lo haré—Gritó Bree, y su voz resonó por ese aparcamiento vacío—. ¡No haré tu estúpida ceremonia del Aquelarre! ¡Prefiero no tener ninguna ceremonia antes que ser una bruja inútil del Aquelarre!

—Como yo.

—No he querido decir eso, Bella. Tú no eres como ellas. No sé por qué pierdes tu tiempo con ellas. Puedes hacerlo todo mucho mejor.

—Yo no quiero ser mejor que ellas. Lo que quiero es contribuir a que las cosas sean mejores. Para todas nosotras.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No me someteré a tu ceremonia, Bella. No lo haré. Será la mía o no habrá ceremonia. ¿No lo entiendes? Eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo que hiciera. Es lo que ella quería para mí.

No supe cómo responder y en la cara de Bree apareció una expresión de intensa furia.

—Es eso, ¿no? Tú no quieres hacerlo porque la información viene de mi madre, porque no confías en ella.

—No es que no confíe...

—No, tienes razón, no es eso. Es simplemente porque la odias. La consideras una especie de monstruo.

Me acerqué a Bree, pero ella me apartó con tanta fuerza que me tambaleé contra la mesa para picnics.

—Mi madre me cuidó. Ella no habría permitido que Victoria volviera a acercarse a mí.

Yo me estremecí.

— Bree, yo...

—No, cállate. Estoy harta de escucharte. ¿Piensas que mi madre era mala porque practicaba magia negra? Eso no la convertía en mala, sino en alguien inteligente. Por lo menos tuvo el coraje de salirse del Aquelarre en lugar de quedarse allí aprendiendo estúpidos hechizos para bebés y creyéndose la reina de las brujas.

Retrocedí un paso, tropecé de nuevo con la mesa y caí pesadamente sobre el banco. Cullen vino corriendo del bosque, donde había estado enterrando la Mano de la Gloria. Yo sacudí la cabeza para advertirle que se mantuviera a distancia, pero Bree entró en mi línea de visión y miró por encima de mí.

— ¿Sabes qué? —dijo—. Sé por qué no quieres hacer esa ceremonia para mí. Porque tienes celos. Porque tu madre te hizo pasar por esa ceremonia inútil del Aquelarre y ahora es demasiado tarde, tienes que aguantarte. No puedes retroceder en el tiempo y hacerlo de nuevo. No puedes ser más poderosa de lo que eres. Así que quieres impedir que yo lo sea porque tu madre no...

—Ya basta —la cortó Cullen y apartó a Bree de mi lado—. Es suficiente, Bree.

—Apártate, hechicero —dijo ella.

—Hazlo tú, Bree —replicó él—. Ahora mismo.

De pronto toda la furia de Bree pareció desvanecerse en un instante.

—Vuelve a los columpios y serénate, Bree —le ordenó él.

Ella obedeció e hizo un pequeño movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Deja que se vaya —me susurró Cullen cuando yo hice un ademán de ponerme en pie—. Estará bien. Tienes que tomar una decisión.

Y, con eso, se sentó junto a mí y no dijo ni una palabra más mientras yo tomaba esa decisión.

¿Obligaría a Bree a conformarse con menos de su potencial total? Una vez tomada la decisión, ya no había marcha atrás. Una bruja tiene exactamente una noche para torcer el rumbo de su destino. Melodramático, pero cierto.

¿Sentía celos de Bree porque ella todavía tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en una bruja mucho más poderosa? No. Esa idea ni se me había cruzado por la cabeza hasta que ella lo mencionó. Sin embargo, ahora que lo había hecho, sí me daba algo en qué pensar. La oportunidad ya había pasado para mí. Si, como aseguró Amy, esta otra ceremonia haría que una bruja fuera mucho más poderosa, entonces, sí, confieso que me dolía pensar que me lo había perdido. Si me hubiesen dado la posibilidad de elegir, habría optado por la ceremonia más fuerte. Aun sin saber si funcionaba o no, incluso sin saber cuánto más poder podía brindarme. Yo habría corrido ese riesgo.

¿Confiaba yo en una Bree con todo ese poder? Dadme a mí la capacidad de matar y nadie tendría por qué preocuparse de que estrangulara a algún estúpido que no me dejara adelantarle en la autopista; el solo hecho de saber que poseía ese poder sería más que suficiente para controlarme. Pero Bree era diferente. Ya tenía la costumbre de utilizar su poder frente a la menor provocación. El día anterior, cuando encontramos a ese investigador en nuestra casa, Bree lo había arrojado contra la pared. ¿Se habría conformado con eso si hubiera podido matarlo? Pero lo cierto era que yo no podía esperar a comprobar si con los años ella superaría esa actitud temeraria; o realizaba esa ceremonia al día siguiente o no lo hacía nunca. Y junto con ésa venía otra responsabilidad: si yo le daba a Bree esos poderes, tendría que enseñarle a controlarlos. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Bree había heredado de su madre algunas actitudes con las que yo no estaba nada de acuerdo, pero Amy había amado a su hija y deseado lo mejor para ella. Y creía que «lo mejor» era esa ceremonia. ¿Me atrevería yo a rebatir eso?

¿Cómo podía tomar una decisión semejante con tanta rapidez? Necesitaba días, quizá semanas. Y sólo tenía minutos.

Me acerqué a Bree por detrás mientras ella se columpiaba y sus zapatillas arrastraban la arena del suelo.

—Haré la ceremonia —dije—. Tu ceremonia.

— ¿En serio? —Al ver mi expresión, congeló su sonrisa—. Realmente no fue mi intención, Bella... Me refiero a lo que dije.

—Lo dicho, dicho está. Y volví al automóvil.

Conduje en silencio, respondiendo sólo las preguntas que se dirigían expresamente a mí.

— ¿Puedo ver los Manuales, Bella? —preguntó Bree desde el asiento de atrás. Asentí—. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a aprender esos hechizos. O podemos aprenderlos juntas.

Tenía que decir algo. No sirvo para guardar rencor; se parece demasiado al enfurruñamiento.

—Sí, claro —dije—. Sí... Suena muy bien.

Cullen miró hacia atrás en dirección al Manual que Bree tenía en las manos, y después me miró a mi. No dijo nada, pero su mirada rezumaba curiosidad.

—Más tarde —le dije, moviendo sólo los labios.

Él asintió y el silencio reinó entre nosotros hasta que llegamos a las afueras de Forks.

—Muy bien —dije cuando entramos en la ciudad—, tenemos una decisión que tomar. Necesitamos tierra de una tumba, pero yo no pienso ni acercarme al cementerio de Forks. Lo último que necesito es que alguien mire hasta allí desde el hospital y me vea merodeando entre las tumbas. Así que tenemos dos opciones. Una, podemos ir al cementerio del condado. Dos, podemos ir al que está aquí en la ciudad y tú te ocupas de conseguir la tierra, Cullen.

Él suspiró.

—Está bien, supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta... Iremos entonces al cementerio del condado.

—No me oponía a tu propuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Nada.

Bree se apoyó en el respaldo de los asientos de delante.

—Está enfadado porque sigues llamándolo...

Cullen la interrumpió.

—No estoy enfadado por nada. El cementerio de la ciudad queda más cerca. Yo recogeré la tierra.

— ¿No te importa?

—En absoluto. Creo que podré recoger tierra a través del alambrado sin necesidad de entrar en el cementerio y, por consiguiente, sin correr el riesgo de ser visto.

— ¿Es allí donde sepultaron a Cary? —Preguntó Bree —. ¿Junto al alambrado?

—Creo que fue incinerado.

Cullen asintió.

—Esperad un segundo —dijo Bree —. Si ellos incineraron a Cary, ¿cómo vamos a tomar tierra de su tumba?

—No lo haremos.

—Pero es que Edward no puede recogerla de cualquier tumba —dijo Savannah—. Tiene que ser de la tumba de alguien que fue asesinado.

— ¿Qué?

—Caramba, ¿no os lo había mencionado?

—No.

—Vaya... Lo siento.

—Tenemos —consulté mi reloj— cuarenta y cinco minutos para encontrar la tumba de alguien que fuera asesinado. Fantástico. Una maravilla.

—Detén nuevamente el coche —dijo C Bree —. Necesitaremos pensar bien esto.

Estuvimos detenidos en el arcén durante casi diez minutos. Por último, suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—No se me ocurre nadie que haya sido asesinado en Forks. La hija de los Willard fue atropellada por un conductor borracho antes de Navidad, pero no estoy segura de que eso cuente.

—No deberíamos correr ese riesgo.

Me recliné hacia atrás.

—Muy bien, dejadme pensar —dije y me senté bien erguida en el asiento—. ¡Ya lo tengo! La mujer de la funeraria. La que estaba del otro lado de la cortina. Alguien la mató de un tiro. No conozco bien la historia —probablemente porque últimamente he evitado leer los periódicos—, pero eso fue un asesinato, ¿no? ¿O podría ser homicidio involuntario?

—Involuntario o no, parece un claro caso de homicidio, y eso será suficiente. ¿Está enterrada en la ciudad?

—Oh, Dios. No lo sé. Probablemente no era de Forks, pero no puedo estar segura. ¡Mierda! Oh, esperad. Eso debió de haber salido en los periódicos locales, ¿no? Si pudiéramos conseguir un ejemplar de la semana pasada...

— ¿Y cómo vamos a lograr eso? —preguntó Bree.

—Espera un poco, déjame pensar. —Estuve un momento en silencio y después sonreí—. Ya lo tengo. Alice. Ella es periodista. Y debería tener recursos para averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

—Y tendrá acceso a noticias y servicios telegráficos online. —Cullen me pasó su teléfono móvil—. Dile que busque todo lo que encuentre de Sabrina Spencer.

— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? —preguntó Bree.

—Por la placa que había ayer frente a la funeraria. Allí figuraban sólo dos servicios.

—Qué buena memoria —dije.

Él asintió y encendió el teléfono para mí.

Tal y como yo pensaba, Alice todavía no se había acostado, aunque ya eran más de las once de la noche de un día de semana. No porque su agenda fuera más atareada que la mía —ella se quedaba bastante en su casa, que estaba a varias horas de cualquier club nocturno cercano—, pero tenía la ventaja de vivir con personas de más de trece años, ninguno de los cuales debía levantarse temprano para trabajar o ir al colegio. Además estaba todo el asunto de ser mujer lobo, con frecuencia necesitaba salir tarde por las noches. Cuando llamé, estaba afuera jugando a la pelota con compañeros de la Jauría de visita. Qué vida tan dura, ¿no? Buscó la información y me volvió a llamar cinco minutos después.

—Sabrina Spencer —dijo—. Falleció el viernes 15 de junio. Murió de un tiro que le disparó su amante durante una discusión porque él, y cito sus palabras literalmente, «quería cerrarle la boca para siempre». Para mí, eso es asesinato, sin duda. Espero que al muy hijo de puta le den cadena perpetua.

—La vida en prisión y toda una vida de estar acosado por sus recuerdos, si es que en el mundo hay todavía justicia. ¿La noticia dice dónde fue sepultada?

—Ah... Sí, aquí. Fue velada en la Funeraria de Forks y luego sepultada el jueves por la mañana en el Cementerio Pleasant View.

—El cementerio del condado. Perfecto. Gracias.

—Ningún problema. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? Rob está aquí este fin de semana. Los tres podríamos ir: Jasper, Rob y yo. ¿O eso es exactamente lo que no necesitas?

—Más bien lo segundo. No te ofendas, pero...

—No me ofendo en absoluto. Si necesitas músculos un poco más sutiles, yo podría escabullirme e ir sin Jasper. Al menos por un rato. Hasta que él me encuentre. Pero me da la impresión de que lo tienes todo bajo control.

Hice un ruido indefinido.

—Llámame si me necesitas, ¿vale? —continuó—. Aunque sólo quieras un guardaespaldas para Bree. Ella todavía piensa venir por aquí el mes que viene, ¿no?

—Claro.

Se echó a reír.

— ¿Me equivoco o noto alivio en tu voz? Tenemos muchas ganas de tenerla aquí.

—Aja. Déjame adivinar. Ese plural «tenemos» se refiere a ti y a Peter.

Otra risa.

—Jasper no tiene problemas. No es que cuente exactamente los días, pero tampoco se queja. Con Jasper, eso es casi una señal de aprobación.

—Aprobación con respecto a Bree, no a mí.

—Dale tiempo. Tú sigues pensando en quedarte el fin semana, ¿verdad? ¿Y después nos iremos a Nueva York en coche? ¿Nosotras dos?

—Por supuesto.

Bree me hacía señas de que le pasara el teléfono.

—Tengo que dejarte —dije—. Bree te quiere hablar.

—Pásamela. Yo te llamaré pronto.

Cuando le pasé el teléfono a Bree y encendí el motor del coche no pude evitar sonreír. Durante dos minutos me había olvidado de todo lo demás. Dos minutos en los que pude ver de nuevo lo que ocurriría en el futuro, tal como yo lo había planeado, antes de que comenzara todo esto. Lograría superarlo. Después, me dedicaría a disfrutar de mi verano. Durante una semana estaría libre de Bree y podría pasar tiempo viendo a mis amistades de Boston, además de disfrutar de un fin de semana en Nueva York con mi amiga Alice.

Por primera vez desde que Victoria llegó a Forks pude imaginar un día en que todo esto sería nada más que un mal recuerdo, algo que contarle a Alice mientras tomábamos una copa en algún club nocturno carísimo de Nueva York. Con eso sentí un estallido de renovado optimismo. Lograría salir adelante.

Ahora sólo tenía que conseguir tierra de la tumba de una mujer asesinada antes de que el reloj diera las doce. Eso también era posible.


	33. Un bello paseo arruinado

**Un bello paseo arruinado **

El cementerio Pleasant View hacía honor a su propio nombre y ofrecía una vista agradable, aunque dudo mucho que sus residentes lo apreciaran. Pleasant View tenía menos de cien años de antigüedad, pero ya poseía cuatro veces el tamaño de su homólogo de Forks, debido a una ordenanza municipal de un siglo antes que prohibía a todo «recién llegado» comprar un terreno en la ciudad. El argumento fue que el cementerio de Forks no podría expandirse, de modo que para asegurar que los pobladores pudieran ser sepultados junto a sus antepasados, era preciso tener ya un lote familiar allí. Ésta es la versión de Forks de un club de campo. En serio. En mi primer picnic en la ciudad, tres personas encontraron la manera de sacar el tema de su eventual inclusión en esta sociedad de élite:

— ¿Has visto nuestro cementerio local? Es una hermosura, ¿no te parece? No sé si sabes que mi familia tiene una parcela allí.

— ¿Ves ese roble que está junto a los columpios? Hay uno igual en la parcela de nuestra familia en el cementerio.

—Soy Emma Walcott. Mi familia es dueña de un mausoleo en el cementerio de la ciudad. Pásame la salsa, por favor.

Aunque ya tiene muchas más tumbas que Forks, el Pleasant View es tan grande que las sepulturas se colocan de manera muy espaciada: algunas en los valles, otras en medio de unos bosquecillos, otras entre prados llenos de flores silvestres. La leyenda dice que un filántropo anónimo donó el terreno y decretó que la naturaleza se conservara intacta todo lo posible. Los miembros de la élite de Forks aseguran que el anciano se desprendió de la propiedad para desgravar impuestos y que los del condado están celosos porque se van a pasar toda la eternidad rodeados de un hospital y una funeraria

El aparcamiento del Pleasant View estaba vacío, como cabía esperar a las once y media de un martes por la noche, pero yo preferí llevar el coche a un camino lateral.

— ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarla? —preguntó Bree mientras entrecerraba los ojos para escudriñar la oscuridad que había más allá de nuestro vehículo.

—En el portón principal hay un mapa que muestra dónde está enterrada cada persona.

—Qué oportuno.

—Oportuno y necesario —expliqué—. Algunas de estas tumbas están prácticamente ocultas entre los árboles. El único problema es que tal vez no hayan añadido todavía el nombre de la señorita Spencer, en cuyo caso no nos quedará más remedio que iniciar una búsqueda.

Cuando nos acercamos al mapa, un horrible pensamiento me asaltó. ¿Y si Spencer no había sido sepultada ese día? Los avisos fúnebres indicaban que el funeral se realizaría esta mañana, pero eso fue antes de que su cuerpo reviviera y comenzara a repartir golpes a todo el mundo.

Para mi alivio, la tumba de Sabrina Spencer estaba indicada con lápiz en el mapa.

— ¿Quieres que yo recoja la tierra? —preguntó Cullen.

Negué con la cabeza. —Aquí no hay ningún riesgo de que me vean, así que lo haré yo. Vosotros podéis esperarme en el coche.

—Aja —dijo Bree—. Es mi tierra. De modo que yo te ayudaré a recogerla.

—Yo montaré guardia en el cementerio —dijo Cullen.

—No hace falta —dije—. Es un lugar oscuro y aislado. Nadie podrá vernos.

La tumba de Sabrina Spencer se encontraba casi en el centro, como acurrucada en medio de un grupo de cedros plantados en forma de u. Parecía bastante fácil de encontrar, y probablemente lo era... de día. Por la noche, sin embargo, todos los árboles parecían iguales y mi habilidad para juzgar las distancias se veía gravemente comprometida por el hecho de que sólo alcanzaba a ver un metro y medio en cualquier dirección. Si había una luna en el cielo, sin duda se había ocultado en el momento preciso en que entramos en el cementerio.

Después de tropezar sobre dos tumbas, lancé un hechizo de bola de luz. Una bola resplandeciente apareció enseguida en la palma de mi mano. La arrojé hacia adelante y comenzó a revolotear delante de mí y a iluminarme el camino.

—Eso sí que ha sido oportuno —comentó Cullen.

— ¿Este hechizo no lo conoces? —pregunté.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tendrás que enseñármelo.

—Primero me lo tiene que enseñar a mí —replicó Bree—. Después de todo, yo soy la bruja.

Cullen se disponía a contestarle, pero se detuvo y miró en todas direcciones.

—Allí —señaló—. La señorita Spencer está enterrada sobre esa colina.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Bree.

En los labios de él se dibujó una levísima sonrisa.

—Magia.

—Ha memorizado el mapa —dije yo—. Indicaba hondonada, colina, tres robles y luego otra colina. Allí están los robles. Ahora movámonos. Solo tenemos diez minutos.

—No tiene que ser precisamente al dar las doce —dijo Cullen—. Me temo que eso es un elemento romántico pero ilógico. Ilógico porque...

—Porque «al dar las doce», según el reloj de alguien, probablemente no será la misma hora en el de otro ni en todos los lugares de la Tierra. No creo que sea algo de una precisión tan absoluta.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso, entonces? —preguntó Bree.

—Sencillamente que se debe recoger la tierra más o menos a la medianoche, hora más, hora menos.

—Bueno, pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí —dije—. Si puedo recogerla ahora, lo haré enseguida.

—Adelante, entonces —dijo Cullen—. Allí veo unos enebros. Los cortaré y después montaré guardia a mitad de camino de la colina.

— ¿No te parece que este lugar es casi fantasmal? —preguntó Bree mientras trepábamos por la colina, dejando atrás a Cullen.

—No, yo diría que en realidad es un sitio muy sereno, muy lleno de paz.

—Quizá. Pero bastante aburrido, ¿no crees?

Le sonreí.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Entonces tal vez sólo aquí hay un poquitito de paz. Un descanso, una pausa.

— ¿Antes de qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué crees que sucede? Después de todo esto.

—Te diré lo que me gustaría que pasara. Me gustaría regresar.

— ¿Reencarnación?

—Sí, claro. Volver y hacerlo todo de nuevo. Todo el bien y todo el mal. Eso es lo que me gustaría para mi eternidad.

— ¿Crees lo que se dice? ¿Que uno regresa con las mismas personas? ¿Con todas las personas a quienes se ha querido?

—Eso sería muy hermoso, ¿no te parece?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, sería hermoso.

Subimos en silencio el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos a la cima de la colina, Bree se detuvo.

— ¿Oyes eso?

Yo también me detuve.

— ¿Qué?

—Voces. Como susurros.

—Lo que yo oigo es viento.

De nuevo eché a andar, pero ella me agarró del brazo.

—No, en serio, Bella. Escucha. Yo oigo susurros.

El viento soplaba por entre los árboles. Me estremecí.

—Muy bien —dije—, ahora me estás asustando. Se acabó el paseo tranquilo.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento. Supongo que sólo es el viento. ¿Y si el amigo nigromante de Victoria nos ha seguido hasta aquí? Este lugar sería incluso peor que la funeraria, ¿no crees?

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Sólo bromeaba. Aquí no hay nadie. Mira —y señaló el paisaje bajo la colina—. Se puede ver todo el camino hasta la entrada. No hay nadie aquí. De todos modos, Edward está custodiando el sendero. A pesar de ser hechicero es un muy buen tipo. No fantástico, pero al menos capaz de gritar y prevenirnos.

—Por supuesto, pero en ese caso, Victoria lo dejaría inconsciente antes de que él pudiera gritar.

La voz de Cullen flotó hacia arriba en esa noche silenciosa.

—Te oigo perfectamente bien. Esto es un cementerio... no hay en él demasiados ruidos que interfieran.

—Lo siento —grité.

— ¿A mí también me has oído? —preguntó Bree.

— ¿Qué parte? ¿La de que «a pesar de ser hechicero soy un muy buen tipo»? ¿«No fantástico»? No, creo que eso me lo perdí.

—Lo lamento.

Un sonido voló hacia arriba, algo sospechosamente parecido a una risa entre dientes.

—Aquí todo está en silencio. Poneos manos a la obra antes de que nos enteremos de si realmente es posible hacer suficiente ruido como para despertar a los muertos.

— ¿Dónde vamos a poner la tierra? —preguntó Bree cuando nos acercábamos a los árboles que rodeaban la tumba de Spencer. Saqué del bolsillo una bolsa para sándwiches.

— ¿Una bolsa de plástico?

—Sí, una bolsa de plástico.

— ¿Vas a poner tierra de una tumba en... eso? ¿No deberíamos tener un frasco elegante o algo por el estilo?

—Pensé en traer un tarro de dulces, pero corríamos peligro de que se rompiera.

— ¿Un tarro de dulces? ¿Pero qué clase de bruja eres?

—Una bruja muy práctica.

— ¿Y si la bolsa se rompe?

Metí la mano en un bolsillo y saqué otra.

—Tengo una de repuesto.

Bree sacudió la cabeza.

Me abrí camino entre los cedros. En el espacio formado por la u había tres tumbas. No necesité examinar las lápidas para encontrar la de Spencer; la tierra fresca todavía no había sido cubierta con césped. Perfecto.

Extraje una pequeña pala del bolsillo de mi abrigo, me agaché y de pronto quedé cegada por un repentino resplandor. Mientras me tambaleaba hacia atrás contra Bree busqué mi bola de luz, pero el resplandor seguía allí. Alguien enfocaba el haz de una linterna sobre nuestras caras.

Bree comenzó a recitar un conjuro, pero yo le tapé la boca con mi mano antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

— ¿Ves? —Dijo una voz de mujer—. Es ella. Te lo dije.

La linterna cayó y de pronto me encontré frente a cuatro personas, cuyas edades iban desde la de una universitaria a alguien cercana a la jubilación.

—Caramba —susurró la menor de las mujeres con un piercing en el labio inferior—. Es la bruja que apareció en los periódicos.

—Yo no soy... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacerles la misma pregunta —dijo un hombre de algo más de veinte años con una gorra de béisbol.

Una mujer de mediana edad, la que primero había hablado, lo hizo callar.

—Ella está aquí por la misma razón que nosotros.

— ¿Para encontrar el tesoro?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Para comunicarse con el mundo de los espíritus.

— ¿Es cierto que tú la viste levantarse de entre los muertos? —Preguntó la mujer más joven y señaló la tumba de Spencer—. Qué genial. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dijo algo?

—Sí —contestó Bree —. Dijo: «Vuélvanme a molestar y les romperé el...».

Le di un codazo para que se callara.

— ¿Ustedes saben lo que están haciendo? Se llama perturbar un camposanto. —Puse detrás de mi espalda la mano con la pequeña pala—. Es una ofensa muy seria.

—Buen intento —dijo el hombre joven—. Mi hermano es policía. No podemos meternos en problemas a menos que la desenterremos. No somos estúpidos.

—No —dijo Bree —, sólo están merodeando por el cementerio en busca de un tesoro enterrado. ¡Eh, un momento! ¡Creo que he encontrado algo! No, me equivoqué: no era más que otro cadáver putrefacto.

—Cuida tu lengua, jovencita —saltó la mujer mayor—. Si bien disiento de usar a los espíritus para buscar una ganancia material, en el mundo antiguo los nigromantes hacían exactamente eso. Creían que los muertos lo veían todo: el pasado, el presente y el futuro, y así les permitían localizar tesoros ocultos.

El hombre de más edad que estaba junto a ella hizo un ruido.

—Tienes mucha razón —repuso ella—. Bob desea que yo aclare que se cree que los muertos pueden encontrar cualquier tesoro, no sólo aquello que ellos mismos pueden haber enterrado.

— ¿Él te ha dicho todo eso con sólo un gruñido? —preguntó Bree.

—Es telepatía mental, querida. Bob ha superado el reino de la comunicación verbal.

—Puede ser, pero no ha superado el reino de la justicia humana —dije y me agaché para recoger un platillo con hongos secos—. Apuesto a que éstos ayudan a la telepatía mental. Tal vez ustedes puedan explicarle esto a la policía.

—No tiene por qué amenazarnos, querida. Nosotros no representamos ningún peligro para ustedes ni para ninguna otra persona. Simplemente queremos comunicarnos con la pobre señorita Spencer. Un espíritu que ha sido resucitado una vez permanece muy cerca de la superficie, como estoy segura de que sabe. Si logramos ponernos en contacto con ella, tal vez podrá darnos un mensaje desde el otro lado.

—O decirnos dónde encontrar el tesoro —añadió el joven.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú siempre con lo del tesoro. —Me miró. —Joe es otro miembro de nuestro grupo. Joe y Sylvia. Sólo que Joe tiene que jugar a los bolos y a Sylvia no le gusta conducir una vez que oscurece.

—Aja.

—No necesitamos preocuparnos acerca de que esta gente haga resucitar a los muertos, Bella —masculló Bree —. Son tan tontos que no serían capaces de resucitar a...

Volví a darle un codazo para que se callara.

—Una vez más, les pediré que se vayan.

El joven dio un paso adelante y me miró desde arriba.

—O de lo contrario, ¿qué?

—Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, o de lo contrario ella te lo demostrará —masculló Bree.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

—Ya está bien —dije—. Ahora nos iremos todos...

— ¿Quién se va? —Preguntó el joven—. Yo no pienso irme.

La mandíbula de la mujer de más edad exhibía una expresión decidida.

—Nosotros no nos iremos antes de habernos comunicado con el mundo de los espíritus.

—Espléndido —dijo Bree —. Permítame que la ayude.

Su voz aumentó de volumen y sus palabras resonaron a través del silencio cuando recitó un conjuro en hebreo. Yo giré sobre mis talones para detenerla. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella había terminado. Todo quedó en silencio.

—Maldición —murmuró cerca de mí de modo que sólo yo pudiera oírla—. Se suponía que...

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, su cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás y sus brazos se extendieron. Un crujido ensordecedor quebró el silencio, como el trueno de cien armas de fuego disparadas al unísono. Un fulgor luminoso encendió el cielo. Bree estaba de pie, apenas tocando el suelo, y su cuerpo se zarandeaba. Me abalancé hacia ella. Cuando mis dedos le tocaron el brazo, algo me golpeó en el estómago y me arrojó hacia atrás contra una lápida.


	34. Bastante genial pero para peor

**Bastante genial…pero para peor**

Cuando me recuperé de la caída, vi que Bree se había desmayado. Los cuatro aspirantes a nigromantes se encontraban de pie y en círculo alrededor de su cuerpo tendido boca abajo. Logré ponerme de pie y corrí hacia Bree. Estaba inconsciente, y tenía la cara blanca como el papel.

—Llamen a una ambulancia —grité.

Nadie se movió. Comprobé el pulso de Bree; era débil pero estable.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo la joven—. Eso sí que ha sido genial.

— ¡Llamen a una maldita ambulancia! —gruñí.

Una vez más, nadie se movió. Alrededor de nosotros, el aire se encontraba inmóvil, pero yo alcanzaba a sentir el crujido de la energía. Al oír un ruido cerca de los árboles, levanté la vista y vi una forma que se movía hacia nosotros. Alguien se acercaba.

Cullen. Perfecto. Él tenía un teléfono móvil.

Levanté la cabeza para decirle que se diera prisa y vi que la figura emergía de los árboles. Pero no era una figura. Era una masa retorcida de luz rojiza que giraba sobre sí misma y se volvía azul, luego verde y después amarilla. A mi izquierda, pequeños haces de luz sobrevolaban por encima del suelo y se coagulaban en masas que revoloteaban sobre la tierra y después salían disparadas hacia el aire. Todos nos quedamos mirando, paralizados, cómo uno después de otro, esos fantasmas etéreos de color se elevaban del suelo alrededor de nosotros.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó la mujer joven—. ¡Son preciosos!

Las luces se encendieron alrededor de todos nosotros, adquirieron velocidad y se lanzaron al aire. Una se elevó justo junto a mí, luego dio un viraje brusco y se zambulló en picado hacia mi cabeza. De pronto me quedé sin aliento; el aire literalmente me fue chupado de los pulmones. Jadeé. La luz huyó a toda velocidad y se perdió entre los árboles.

Súbitamente el suelo comenzó a sacudirse y la luz se filtró desde la tierra. Algo me golpeó con fuerza y me apartó de Bree. Un aullido ensordecedor rasgó el aire. Yo me arrojé hacia Bree, pero un geiser de luz brotó repentinamente entre las dos y me empujó hacia atrás. El suelo tembló con tanta fuerza que me arrojó de rodillas. Un aullido tras otro resonaron en la noche.

— ¡ Bree! —grité.

Tan pronto abrí la boca, me quedé sin aire. Un globo de luz me rodeó la cabeza y me chupó el aire. El dolor se me clavó en el pecho. No podía respirar. Mientras luchaba, la luz pareció tomar forma. Traté de clavarle las uñas a mi atacante, pero lo único que conseguí fue que mis dedos lo atravesaran.

— ¡Deja de luchar! —me dijo una voz al oído.

Pero yo me esforcé aún más y con piernas y brazos me abalancé contra esa cosa.

—Maldita sea, Bella, ¡no luches! ¡Estás empeorando las cosas!

¿Cullen? Mientras mi cerebro reconocía su voz, mi cuerpo permaneció inmóvil por un instante. La luz se evaporó y yo caí hacia atrás, me golpeé contra el suelo y tragué aire. Cullen se inclinó sobre mí.

—Son los koyut —me explicó—. Se alimentan de energía. Si uno lucha contra ellos, se fortalecen.

Lo aparté, me senté y comencé a buscar desesperadamente a Bree con la vista.

—Ella está aquí —dijo Cullen y señaló una forma tendida boca abajo detrás de él—. Está muy bien. Yo la llevaré. Tenemos que pasar por entre los árboles.

La alzó y echamos a correr. Cuando llegamos a la pradera del otro lado de los árboles, Cullen me detuvo.

—Debemos despertarla—dijo—. ¿Qué hechizo lanzó?

—Yo... En realidad, no lo sé.

Miré hacia atrás en dirección al bosquecillo. La luz se elevaba desde las copas de los árboles. Los aullidos habían enmudecido, como si el bosquecillo los hubiera aislado acústicamente. Un hombre gritó.

—Tengo que ayudarles —dije y me dispuse a correr hacia ellos.

Cullen pegó un salto y me aprisionó.

—Los koyut no matan. En cuanto la gente pierde la conciencia, los koyut los dejan en paz. Tenemos que concentrarnos en Bree. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Era en hebreo. Yo no sé demasiado de hebreo. Creo... —Cerré los ojos y le pedí a mi corazón acelerado que se tranquilizara para que me pudiera concentrar. —Dijo algo acerca de conjurar fuerzas. Fuerzas o energías, no estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas.

—Invocar las energías de la Tierra. Es un hechizo de hechiceros.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—He oído hablar de él. Pero no lo aprendí porque no es algo que puedo imaginar tener que usar alguna vez. Invoca a los espíritus de la Tierra, no para realizar ninguna tarea en especial sino simplemente para que respondan y hagan lo que deseen. Se lo considera un hechizo de caos.

—Bromeas —dije—. ¿En qué estaba pensando Bree?

—Bueno... Nunca me había funcionado antes —dijo la tenue voz de Bree detrás de nosotros—. Lo único que suele producir es algo de ruido y luces resplandecientes. Como una diablura o una travesura. Magia de pacotilla. Sólo que esta vez...

—Sólo que esta vez funcionó exactamente como se suponía que lo haría —dijo Cullen—. Debido, sin duda, a tu creciente fuerza. Además del hecho de que elegiste lanzar ese hechizo en un cementerio, un lugar repleto de energía.

Me arrodillé junto a Bree.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella se incorporó un poco y se apoyó en un codo.

—Sí. Lamento lo que os ha pasado. —Sonrió débilmente—. Pero fue casi genial, ¿no?

Los dos le lanzamos una mirada feroz.

—Quiero decir, genial, pero para peor.

—Me parece que es un hechizo que deberías eliminar de tu repertorio —dijo Cullen—. También te sugeriría que volviéramos al coche antes de que las luces atraigan...

—Todavía necesitamos la tierra —dije.

—Yo soy rápida —dijo Bree —. La conseguiré.

— ¡No! —respondimos ambos al unísono.

Cullen insistió en seguir avanzando hasta el borde de los árboles, así si algo salía mal podríamos pegar un salto. Pero nada sucedió. A esa altura las luces habían disminuido de intensidad hasta transformarse en un suave resplandor que iluminaba el claro y las cuatro figuras que en él se encontraban tendidas y totalmente inconscientes. Recogí tierra y la puse en dos bolsas, metí las bolsas en mi bolsillo y enfilé de vuelta hacia Cullen y Bree.

— ¿De modo que ése es el aspecto que tienen los espíritus? —preguntó Bree mientras observaba el resplandor multicolor que giraba sin cesar.

—No son espíritus humanos —dije—. Son espíritus de la naturaleza y su energía. Vayámonos.

Bree se apartó de los árboles y después se detuvo y se quedó observándolos, petrificada.

—Sí, son muy bonitos —dije y traté de tomarla de un brazo—. Ahora, ¡muévete!

Pero su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido. Una oleada de energía física brotó de ella y nos arrojó al suelo a Cullen y a mí. La tierra tembló. Un gemido bajo, casi inaudible pareció emanar del fondo mismo de la tierra. Géisers de tierra hicieron erupción, transportados sobre haces vertiginosos de luz. Entonces el viento comenzó a gritar; no aullaba, sino que producía un chillido agudo e interminable que me hizo doblarme en dos y taparme los oídos con las manos.

Cullen me cogió de un hombro, me sacudió y en silencio y con movimientos de la boca me dijo: «Al coche» cuando consiguió atraer mi atención. Cargó con el cuerpo de Bree sobre sus hombros y echó a correr. Yo lo seguí.

Cuando trepábamos por la colina vi luces a lo lejos, pero no el resplandor de los espíritus sino la iluminación de linternas y faros. Miré a Cullen, pero él tenía la cabeza baja y luchaba por llevar a Bree a la cima de esa colina escarpada. Le grité, pero el rugido del viento me arrancó las palabras de la boca. Arremetí contra él y conseguí agarrarle la parte de atrás de la camisa. Él giró y estuvo a punto de caer sobre mí. Lo sujeté e hice un ademán hacia el camino.

Las luces de los coches policiales ahora hendían la noche y se unían a la multitud de haces de linternas que se filtraban por los portones del cementerio. Los labios de Cullen se movieron en una imprecación silenciosa y giró sobre sus talones. Le señalé los bosques que había a la izquierda y él asintió.

Cuando corríamos hacia los bosques, los gritos y las luces nos persiguieron. No, ésa es una pobre elección de palabras, que pueden dar a entender que los espíritus estaban tratando de atacarnos, y no fue así. Sencillamente nos siguieron y se elevaron del suelo en nuestras pisadas. En otro sector, la conmoción parecía estar desvaneciéndose. O, quizá, sólo nos pareció que era así en comparación con el caos que brotaba alrededor de nosotros. Lo cierto es que yo no pensaba detenerme para realizar una investigación científica de la situación.

Una vez que llegamos a los bosques, Cullen apoyó el cuerpo de Bree en el suelo. Después levantó las manos y pronunció unas pocas palabras. Y cuando barrió el aire con la mano derecha, los espíritus desaparecieron.

—Creí que no podías hacer esa clase de magia —dije, jadeando, mientras luchaba para tomar aire.

—Lo que dije fue que no veía ninguna necesidad de aprender a conjurar esos espíritus. Sin embargo, me pareció que había una clara diferencia entre esa necesidad y la de aprender cómo anular esa invocación. Lamentablemente, es un hechizo geográficamente limitado.

—Con lo cual quieres decir que si abandonamos los bosques ellos regresarán. Yo no tengo problema. Creo que no había corrido tan rápido desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. No, qué va, nunca corrí a esta velocidad.

Me agaché hacia Bree y comprobé sus signos vitales. Estaba inconsciente pero respiraba bien.

— ¿Cómo es que continúan persiguiéndola? —pregunté.

—Si quieres que te sea franco, no tengo la menor idea. Tal vez se están nutriendo con su energía. Por mis conocimientos sobre el folclore de las brujas, supongo que el repentino surgimiento del poder de una bruja durante su primera menstruación hace que esos poderes sean imprevisibles.

—Eso es quedarse corto.

Me recosté contra un árbol. A mis pies, un pequeño haz de luz brotó de la tierra. Pegué un salto tan rápido que me golpeé la cabeza contra una rama baja del árbol.

—Pensé que tú...

Cullen me hizo señas para que permaneciera en silencio. Mientras yo la observaba, la luz se elevó. A diferencia de los espíritus de un rato antes, esta luz era de un blanco puro y flotaba hacia arriba perezosamente, como el humo de un fuego a punto de apagarse. Cuando llegó a una altura de alrededor de un metro y medio, se detuvo, resplandeció y se volvió cada vez más densa.

Al percibir un movimiento a mi izquierda, giré y vi otras cuatro torres de luz, cada una de una altura diferente. Miré a Cullen, intrigada, pero él levantó una mano como para decirme que observara y esperara. Los conos de luz adquirieron forma. Partículas de luz fluyeron de todos sus lados, sumándose a las formas y otorgándoles definición.

Ante mí se encontraban cinco personas vestidas con ropa de la época colonial: un hombre y un muchachito de jubón y calzas; una mujer y una jovencita adolescente con chaquetas, faldas y tocas blancas, y una criatura de género indefinido con su largo faldón blanco. Aunque la luz siguió siendo blanca, las formas eran tan sólidas que yo alcanzaba a ver las arrugas alrededor de los ojos del hombre. Esos ojos me miraban directamente a mí. El hombre giró hacia la mujer y habló, con labios que se movían sin sonido. Ella asintió y le respondió.

—Fantasmas —dije.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo hacia mí, mientras le decía algo a su madre. Entonces el chiquillo extendió los brazos hacia Cullen. Su padre saltó hacia adelante y le tomó el brazo, y sus labios se movieron en un reto silencioso. Hasta la criatura levantó la vista y nos miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cuando yo di un paso adelante hacia él, la madre enseguida lo alzó en sus brazos y me miró con furia. El padre se acercó a su esposa y les hizo señas a sus otros dos hijos para que se le acercaran. Las manos del muchachito hicieron la señal del mal de ojo.

—Sólo ellos no saben quiénes son los fantasmas —comenté.

Cullen esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú si lo sabes?

La familia, ahora apiñada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. La criatura sonrió y nos saludó con la mano por encima del hombro de su madre. Yo le devolví el saludo. Cullen extendió su mano izquierda. Pensé que también él iba a saludar, pero dijo algunas palabras en latín. Al cerrar la mano en un puño, la familia comenzó a desdibujarse. Justo antes de que desaparecieran del todo, la hija miró por encima de su hombro y nos dirigió una mirada acusadora.

—Descansen en paz —susurré. Miré a Cullen—. Creí haberte oído decir que el hechizo de Bree era para convocar espíritus de la naturaleza, no fantasmas.

—Y así es, pero parece estar teniendo un resultado que jamás se supuso que tendría.

— ¿Cómo haremos para pararlo?

—Sacándola de este cementerio.

— ¿Así se pondrá fin a todo?

—Eso espero. Ahora bien, cuando salgamos de estos bosques, los espíritus volverán, pero, como ya has visto, no se proponen nada malo. Sencillamente tienes que moverte a través de ellos, tal como lo hiciste con esa ilusión de hechicero en la funeraria.

—Entendido. Si nos dirigimos al sur encontraremos el camino. Allí no hay ninguna alambrada, así que podremos...

Un aullido feroz me interrumpió. Ésos no eran los gritos de los espíritus sino el aullido bien claro de un perro que seguía un rastro.

— ¿Los sabuesos del infierno? —preguntó Cullen.

—Podría ser. Pero me inclino más a pensar que son los perros rastreadores, probablemente de la policía.

—Ah, me había olvidado de la policía. Creo que es nuestro problema número sesenta y tres.

—Sesenta y cuatro. Los cuerpos inconscientes diseminados alrededor de la tumba de Sabrina Spencer son el sesenta y tres. O lo serán, cuando despierten. —Respiré hondo—. Muy bien, reflexionemos. Hay un arroyo al oeste. Los perros no pueden seguir una pista a través del agua. Además, está en la dirección opuesta, así que les llevaremos la delantera.

—Al oeste, entonces. —Cullen volvió a cargar con Bree —. Guíanos tú.

Así que corrimos... para alejarnos de los policías estatales armados, a través de una masa giratoria de espíritus, perseguidos por sabuesos aulladores, rodeados de los gritos de los condenados. ¿Saben una cosa? Me parece que la mente tiene un punto de saturación más allá del cual todo le importa un pito. ¿Espíritus? ¿Sabuesos? ¿Policías? ¿A quién le importa? Basta con seguir corriendo y todo desaparecerá.

Tanta huida empezaba a ser ya casi una costumbre rutinaria, de modo que aquí va la versión condensada de esta nueva fuga. Correr hacia el agua. Marchar pesadamente por el agua. Fracasar en nuestro intento de despistar a los sabuesos. Arrojar bolas de fuego a los sabuesos. Hacer una anotación mental de enviar una donación considerable a la Sociedad para la Prevención de la Crueldad en Animales. Encontrar el camino. Correr hacia el coche. Desplomarme, jadeando, junto al coche. Ser arrastrada al interior del vehículo por Cullen. Murmurar una excusa acerca de haber padecido asma de niña. Pensar que debo inscribirme en un gimnasio.

— ¿Tienes la tierra?—preguntó Cullen.

— ¿Qué tierra?

Imposible describir la expresión de su cara. La alarma. La incredulidad. El horror.

—Ah, esa tierra. —Extraje las dos bolsas que tenía en el bolsillo—. Aquí está.

Le cedí a Cullen la tarea de conducir el coche para poder permanecer en el asiento de atrás con Bree, quien seguía inconsciente. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera, porque si bien yo me consideraba una conductora excelente, no tengo demasiada experiencia en esa actividad, porque siempre preferí caminar o andar en bicicleta. El resultado final es que, de haber estado detrás del volante, no habría estado preparada para manejar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Cullen condujo sin retroceder hacia la autopista sino avanzando un poco más por el camino de tierra, lejos de los portones delanteros del cementerio. No obstante, antes de que llegáramos al primer cruce, oímos el ulular de sirenas detrás de nosotros. Yo giré para mirar por el espejo retrovisor y vi un coche policial que se acercaba a nosotros con los focos encendidos.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé—. ¡No te detengas!

—No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Lleváis puesto el cinturón de seguridad?

—Sí.

—Sujetaos bien, entonces.

Y con esas palabras apagó los faros y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

**Hola gente! espero que os esté gustando la historia, yo por mi parte daros las gracias por leer esta adaptación y comentar que os va pareciendo esta historia que a mi tanto me gusta (junto con el siguiente libro que como ya he dicho me gusta mucho más y qu eya estoy adaptando para continuarlo después del fin de este al ke todavia quedan unos 15 capis más o menos****)**

**un abrazo gente! **


	35. El ladrón de coches

**El ladrón de coches**

El automóvil de Senna era un Ford antiguo, probablemente de mediados de los ochenta. Esto significaba que avanzaba a gran velocidad, pero no giraba tan bien, algo que Cullen descubrió la primera vez que tomó una curva y casi perdimos el control del coche. La ventaja era que el Ford, por ser un vehículo tan amplio, era también todoterreno.

Sí, dije todoterreno como si nos propusiéramos abandonar la carretera y abrirnos paso a través del campo de un granjero. Imagínenlo, por favor; ya es más de la medianoche, en el cielo no se ven estrellas ni luna, tenemos los faros apagados y avanzamos dando sacudidas por un campo lleno de surcos a sesenta y cinco kilómetros por hora. Permítanme asegurarles que, en términos de terror, es más o menos lo mismo que estar allá arriba mientras un koyut te chupa el aliento.

Cómo conseguimos llegar al otro lado sin volcar ese algo que no he conseguido entender aún. El automóvil ni siquiera patinó. Antes de que hubiéramos recorrido quince metros en el terreno, el coche patrulla de la policía se dio por vencido y retrocedió.

Terminamos saliendo del otro lado del campo a una serie de caminos rurales vacíos.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Cullen al reducir la marcha.

—Mareada, pero bien. Vaya piloto estás hecho.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Bree sentándose.

—Camino a casa —respondí.

Cullen miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Lamentablemente, todavía no han terminado nuestros problemas. Supongo que esos policías habrán anotado nuestra matrícula.

—Tienes razón. No pensé en eso.

—No te preocupes. Sencillamente significa que tendremos que abandonar el coche fuera de la ciudad y entrar caminando por los bosques. Cuando lleguemos a tu casa tendrás que llamar a la Senna y ponerla al tanto de la situación. Si la policía llega antes de la mañana, ella puede alegar que le robaron el coche mientras dormía. Si a las nueve no se han puesto en contacto con ella, le aconsejaría que llamara a la policía e hiciera la denuncia de que su automóvil ha sido robado.

— ¿A la policía? —preguntó Bree, parpadeando y todavía medio dormida—. ¿Qué policía?

—No preguntes —dije—. Y no se te ocurra volver a lanzar jamás ese hechizo. Por favor.

— ¿Convoqué policías?

—Es una forma de decirlo —dijo Cullen—. Voy a detener aquí el coche. Creo que eso nos deja con una caminata de unos veinte minutos por delante.

Aparcó el vehículo con el capó metido en el bosque y la parte posterior afuera, para que pudiera ser encontrado, pero no con demasiada facilidad.

— ¿Deberíamos dejar las llaves puestas? —pregunté mientras me cargaba la mochila sobre el hombro.

—No, eso provocaría muchas preguntas acerca de cómo obtuvieron las llaves los ladrones. Mejor hacer que esto parezca un clásico robo. —Se abrió la chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño estuche con herramientas.

— ¿Vas a hacer un puente? —Preguntó Bree e, inclinándose sobre el asiento delantero, agregó—: Genial. Dime, ¿solías robar coches de pequeño?

—Desde luego que no.

—Déjame adivinar —dije—. Es otra de esas habilidades cuestionables pero necesarias. Igual que saber cómo anular el hechizo que convoca a los fantasmas y conducir en una fuga.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Cuántos coches robaste? —preguntó Bree cuando nos apeábamos y echábamos a andar por el camino a pie.

—Dos. Te aseguro que las dos veces se trató de un último recurso. Me encontré de pronto sin transporte y con una urgente necesidad de tenerlo. Por fortuna, ninguno de los vehículos quedó dañado, y pude dejarlos en lugares seguros, después de lavarlos y de llenarles el depósito de gasolina.

Sonreí.

—Apuesto a que eso hizo que los policías se rascaran la cabeza: vaya ladrón de coches más amable.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Vosotros nunca hacéis nada malo?

—Yo robé un lápiz de labios cuando tenía doce años.

—Sí, me lo contaste. —Miró a Cullen—. ¿Sabes lo que hizo Bella? Primero lo robó y después se sintió tan culpable que envió el dinero por correo a la tienda. Con impuestos incluidos y todo. Vosotros dos sí que sois un mal ejemplo.

— ¿Un mal ejemplo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo esperáis que os imite? Algún día necesitaré una buena terapia.

—No te preocupes —dije—. Ya lo tengo calculado en mi presupuesto.

—No me extrañaría nada —murmuró Bree —. Y qué me dices de...

—Viene un coche —la interrumpí—. Salgamos del camino.

Nos metimos en un campo.

— ¿Haces esto muy a menudo, Edward? —Preguntó Bree —. Me refiero a lo de las persecuciones en coche, las huidas de la policía y cosas por el estilo.

—De vez en cuando, aunque no me animaría a calificarlo de muy a menudo.

—La pregunta crucial es con cuánta frecuencia tienes que hacerlo —insistí.

Él sonrió.

—No muy a menudo.

— ¿De modo que nosotras somos algo especial? —preguntó Bree.

—Muy especial.

—No me parece que eso sea bueno —repuse.

Pasé la mochila a mi otro hombro. Cullen extendió un brazo para quitármela, pero yo le indiqué que no con un movimiento de la mano.

Bree tropezó con la madriguera de una marmota y después corrió junto a Cullen.

—Dime, ¿qué clase de caso es éste? ¿Comparado con los otros que tuviste?

—Un caso frenético.

Ella me miró como pidiéndome que se lo aclarara.

—Quiere decir que lo tenemos muy ocupado. Sobre todo porque la mitad de los problemas los estamos causando nosotras mismas.

Cullen sonrió.

—Debo reconocer que las dos mostráis una predilección especial por crear nuevos desafíos.

—Sí, muy especial —dijo Bree —. Significa que él nos considera especiales.

—Aja —respondí yo.

Volvimos a entrar en la casa de la misma manera en que habíamos partido: caminando por los bosques y después atravesando el jardín a toda velocidad y entrando por la puerta de atrás. Una rápida ojeada hacia el frente confirmó que esa cautela estaba bien justificada. Todavía había tres o cuatro personas acampadas en mi jardín. Una de ellas hasta había instalado una pequeña carpa. Confieso que pensé en la posibilidad de cobrar alquiler a los acampantes.

Después de enviar a Bree a la cama, llamé a Senna. La conversación fue más o menos así:

Yo: Mmmm, tuvimos un problema con tu coche...

Ella: ¡Un accidente! Dios mío, no. Mis pólizas de seguro...

Yo: No hubo ningún accidente. Estamos todos bien, incluyendo el coche. Sucede que tuvimos que abandonarlo.

Ella: ¿Que?

Yo: Lo siento. Es que la policía vio el número de matrícula y...

Ella: ¿La policía?

Yo: Está todo bien, pero cuando la policía lo encuentre, tienes que decirles que fue robado.

Ella: ¿Robado?

Yo: Así es. Diles que estaba en la entrada de tu casa cuando te acostaste y que nunca volviste a verlo. No menciones las llaves. Y si la policía dice algo acerca del cementerio...

Ella: ¡El cementerio! "

Yo: Diles que no sabes nada al respecto.

Ella: ¡Pero es que no sé nada!

Yo: Bien. A cualquier cosa que ellos digan, tú respondes que no sabes nada. Hace días que no me ves. Si llegaran a encontrar mis huellas dactilares en tu coche, es porque el mes pasado te lo pedí prestado, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella: ¿Huellas dactilares? ¿Te refieres a impresiones digitales? En qué demonios has estado...

Yo: Tengo que cortar. Gracias por prestarnos tu coche. Ya te lo compensaré. Adiós.

Cuando entré en el salón, Cullen estaba de pie frente al televisor, haciendo zapping.

—La televisión —dije mientras me desplomaba en el sofá—. Gran invento. El perfecto antídoto estúpido para un día infernal. ¿Qué dan?

—La noche de los muertos vivientes.

—Ja ja.

—En serio. —Retrocedió varios canales y se detuvo en una imagen en blanco y negro de los muertos vivos que gemían y se tambaleaban alrededor de la casa de una granja.

—Me suena familiar —dije—. ¿Acaso no he visto esto antes?

—Ayer, en la funeraria.

—No, no es eso. Esos muertos vivientes eran mucho más aterradores. Y no se tambaleaban. Bueno, Cary sí. Pero sólo porque estaba bastante despachurrado. Mmmm... ¿Dónde he visto esto?

Necrófagos que rodean una casa, atrapan adentro a sus moradores y se niegan a irse. ¡Un momento! Ése es el jardín del frente de casa. Mira, ¡también hay una mujer desnuda! Apuesto a que es una Wiccana.

Cullen río por lo bajo.

—Me alegra que puedas reírte de lo sucedido.

Vacilé y después lo miré.

—Ya sabes, si esto llega a agravarse... Quiero decir, éste no es el caso judicial agradable y sencillo que probablemente imaginaste. Yo entendería que quisieras abandonar...

— ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? —Cullen me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice—. Jamás.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento, y luego él giró hacia la pantalla del televisor y comenzó a hacer zapping.

—No, espera —dije—. Vuelve a la película. A mí también me vendría bien algún entretenimiento superficial. Zombies que comen carne humana podrían ser perfectos.

Volvió al canal con la vieja película y después miró el sillón reclinable y luego el sofá, como si tratara de decidir dónde sentarse. Le indiqué el otro extremo del sofá. Asintió y se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Qué estamos viendo? —preguntó Bree dando saltos en camisón.

—Cullen y yo estamos viendo La noche de los muertos vivientes. Y tú te vas a la cama.

—Acabo de conjurar un cementerio lleno de espíritus. Creo que soy suficientemente mayor para ver una película de terror. —Se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable—. ¿Tenemos patatas fritas o algo?

— ¿Te parece que últimamente he tenido tiempo para ir de compras? —le pregunté—. Muy pronto sólo nos quedarán unas cuantas latas de conserva.

— ¿Ésos son zombies? —preguntó.

—Es una película vieja —dije—. Los efectos especiales no son precisamente muy modernos.

— ¿Qué efectos especiales? Ése es un tipo con una máscara desparramada debajo de los ojos. He visto gente más terrorífica en el centro comercial.

— ¿No te ha dicho Bella que te fueras a la cama? —preguntó Cullen.

—Está bien. De todos modos es una película tonta —dijo ella y se fue, indignada.

Algunos minutos después, suspiré.

—De veras es una película bastante tonta. Pero estoy demasiado cansada para dormirme.

—Yo, bueno, creo que mencionaste algo acerca de nuevos Manuales...

Me incorporé en el sofá.

—Caramba, es verdad. Casi lo había olvidado. Tenía ganas de probarlos esta noche.

—Creo que ibas a decirme... —Cullen dejó la frase inconclusa.

Sonreí.

—Te iba a hablar de ellos, ¿no es así?

Y lo hice.


	36. Válvula de seguridad

**Válvula de seguridad **

Es posible—concluyó el cuando terminé de hablarle de los Manuales.

— ¿Posible? ¿Acaso dices que mi razonamiento lógico tiene fallos?

—Jamás me atrevería. Sencillamente digo que tiene sentido y, por consiguiente, es posible. Las brujas que no pertenecen al Aquelarre han estado usando magia de hechiceros durante generaciones. Sería bueno que recuperen lo que es suyo.

Sonreí.

— ¿De veras lo crees? Supongo que sabes lo que significaría, ¿verdad? Estos hechizos podrían igualar el campo de juego.

—Como debería ser.

Me eché hacia atrás sobre los almohadones del sofá.

— ¿Éste es el mismo tipo que hizo un comentario acerca de las «limitaciones hereditarias» de los poderes de las brujas?

—Sabía que era la persona con la que creí que te sentirías más cómoda. He tratado con suficientes brujas como para no subestimar sus habilidades. No todos los hechiceros detestan a las brujas ni les tienen antipatía. Sin embargo, muchos sí lo hacen, incluso los que son considerados hombres decentes y morales.

— ¿Hechiceros decentes y morales?

—Eso no es un contrasentido. No todo hechicero es malvado. Decirlo sería como afirmar que toda bruja es débil y temerosa. Algo se transforma en un estereotipo cuando un porcentaje significativo de la población parece adaptarse a él. A diferencia de algunos estereotipos, el del hechicero moralmente corrupto es, lamentablemente, válido.

—Es que el poder absoluto corrompe.

—Exactamente. Quienes buscan el sueño del poder absoluto, como es el caso de muchos hechiceros, llegan a obsesionarse con ese objetivo.

— ¿De modo que tú no deseas tener mayores poderes?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Lo que yo deseo, como creo que también te sucede a ti, es un mayor conocimiento; el mejor repertorio posible de hechizos y el poder de hacer lo mejor que esté a mi alcance con ellos. Cuando digo que me alegra que tú hayas encontrado estos Manuales, debo reconocer que no puedo evitar verlo como una oportunidad de adquirir nuevos hechizos.

—No te culpo. Pero, ¿no crees que quizá estemos siendo ingenuos al creer que nuestra propia búsqueda de poder no llegará nunca a corrompernos?

—Tal vez.

—Ésa sí que es una buena respuesta.

— ¿No sería ingenuo de mi parte creer que jamás podría ser ingenuo?

—Suficiente —dije—. Me estás volviendo loca. Es hora de probar un nuevo hechizo.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. ;

— ¿Te importaría, bueno, tener público?

Sonreí.

—En absoluto.

Recogí mis libros y ambos bajamos al sótano.

Cuando dije que confiaba en aprender un nuevo hechizo quise decir exactamente eso: un nuevo hechizo. Por mucho que deseara probar los de todo el libro, el solo hecho de confiar en aprender nada más que uno podría ser esperar demasiado. Para poder lanzar un hechizo de un Manual de tercer nivel, primero debía dominar uno nuevo del segundo libro, y eso llevaría tiempo.

Conseguí desanimarme un poco más al insistir en proceder de manera lógica. Esa noche no sólo quería aprender algo nuevo sino poner a prueba mi teoría. ¿Era necesario aprender el hechizo secundario correspondiente antes de poder lanzar el terciario?

Para probarlo, elegí el hechizo de asfixia. Puesto que yo ya lo había practicado durante horas sin éxito, era la elección perfecta. Podría intentarlo después de aprender el hechizo secundario; confirmaría mi hipótesis. El hechizo asfixiante estaba clasificado como elemental, de aire, clase cinco. Un repaso del libro secundario me demostró que yo no había aprendido ningún hechizo de aire. Perfecto.

El hechizo correspondiente al hechizo secundario de aire era uno que provocaba hipo. Quizá en la escuela primaria eso habría sido divertido, pero para alguien de más de diez años de edad era un hechizo bastante tonto. Sin embargo, lógicamente tenía sentido; tanto el hipo como la asfixia eran interrupciones de la respiración. La primera vez que repasé estos Manuales ya había intentado ese hechizo, sólo por diversión, pero dejé de hacerlo antes de llegar a dominarlo. Si mi teoría era correcta, eso podría explicar por qué el hechizo asfixiante había exhibido algunos indicios de poder funcionar con el tiempo... porque yo había aprendido parcialmente el hechizo secundario.

Movida por un impulso, extraje mi Manual aprobado por el Aquelarre y lo hojeé hasta llegar a una página cerca del final: un hechizo para curar el hipo, que había aprendido años antes. Ése era un hechizo elemental de aire, clase cinco. El hechizo primario. Primero uno aprende a curar el hipo y después a provocarlo, y más adelante aprende a cortar por completo la respiración.

— ¿Te importa que te provoque hipo? —le pregunté a Cullen.

— ¿Qué?

—Hipo. Necesito que tengas hipo. ¿Me dejas?

—Es la primera vez que una mujer me ofrece algo así.

—Es un hechizo —expliqué—. No te preocupes. Conozco también uno que lo cura.

—Tendrás que enseñarme ése. El que cura, no el que lo provoca. Nunca tuve mucha suerte en mantener la respiración.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces espera a ver el hechizo que voy a probar después.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar con éxito el hechizo del hipo, necesitaba practicarlo. Tener a Cullen allí no era una distracción, probablemente porque él era suficientemente considerado como para estar sentado detrás de mí, así que yo no tendría la sensación de estar actuando.

Después de veinte minutos de práctica y de hacer pequeños ajustes logré encontrar el ritmo justo, así que le pedí a Cullen que se moviera frente a mí. Cuando lo hizo, se puso de cara a la pared en lugar de mirarme directamente. Eso me facilitó las cosas. De hecho, el hechizo funcionó en el segundo intento. Después, por supuesto, tuve que hacerlo otra media docena de veces como prueba para estar segura de que me salía perfecto. Cuando me debatía acerca de si hacer o no otro intento, Cullen me proclamó experta en el hechizo del hipo y me rogó que le permitiera recuperar el aliento.

A continuación pasé al hechizo de asfixia. Empezaría siendo yo la destinataria de ese hechizo. Edward ya había pasado por más que suficientes experimentos esa noche. Me llevó veinte minutos poder recitar el conjuro. No era un conjuro difícil. Era en latín, la lengua para lanzar hechizos con la que yo estaba más familiarizada. La demora se debió a un factor sencillo: los nervios. Tenía tantas esperanzas cifradas en ese hechizo que no hacía más que equivocarme. Traté de decirme que no era tan importante, que si fracasaba ya encontraría otra manera de superarlo, pero fue inútil. Yo sabía lo importante que era y no pude convencerme de lo contrario. Casi no me animaba a pronunciar las palabras por miedo a fallar, como si el hecho de equivocarme una sola vez haría que, de alguna manera, la magia se desvaneciera y no pudiera recuperarla jamás.

Después de cometer varios errores, decidí cambiar y comencé en la segunda línea. Al omitir la apertura no hacía más que garantizar el fracaso del hechizo, y eso me permitía concentrarme en la recitación. Después de haber intentado este hechizo muchas veces antes, rápidamente encontré el ritmo.

Las palabras fluyeron y las inflexiones y tonos se desplegaron de mi lengua. Un hechizo bien lanzado es auténtica música. No un canto o una canción; es la música del lenguaje puro, la música de Shakespeare o Byron. Si se vuelcan emoción y convicción en esas palabras, tendrá el poder de la ópera; sin siquiera entender las palabras, uno puede intuir su significado igualmente.

Cerré los ojos y puse mi corazón en el hechizo, lo derramé en cada pizca de deseo, frustración y ambición. Mi voz se elevó hasta que ya no pude sentir las palabras que brotaban de mi garganta, solo podía oírlas resonar alrededor de mí. Una y otra vez repetí el conjuro. Después oí que la primera línea fluía de manera espontánea. Las palabras iniciaron un crescendo y con la línea final el aliento voló de mis labios. Jadeé y casi me ahogué.

En cuanto recuperé el aliento, las palabras volvieron a brotar, como por voluntad propia. La ventana que estaba encima de mi cabeza se sacudió mientras yo recitaba el conjuro. Las ramas de los rosales se agitaron y con sus espinas rasparon los vidrios. Cuando las palabras terminaron, me quedé exhausta.

Una vez más empecé de nuevo. La trampilla se movió. Cuando el conjuro estaba a punto de acabar, la puerta se abrió de pronto. Una ráfaga de viento entró por ella y volcó los cestos con ropa recién lavada. Con la última palabra, mi aliento me fue extraído con tanta fuerza que caí hacia adelante y perdí el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Cullen me sujetaba por los hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando mis ojos se abrieron.

Mis labios se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa.

—Creo que ha funcionado.

—No me cabe ninguna duda —contestó él al ver las pilas de ropa que nos rodeaban—. Ahora, después de haber probado que el hechizo funciona y que puedes lanzarlo con total éxito, ¿no te importaría permitir que yo hiciera un intento?

Le quité el Manual.

—No. Es mío.

Riendo, blandí en mi mano el Manual y lo puse fuera de su alcance. Él sonrió y trató de quitármelo, pero yo lo esquivé y estuve a punto de caer hacia atrás. Él se abalanzó hacia mí. Cuando su cara estuvo muy cerca de la mía se detuvo y parpadeó. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y sabía que no lo haría. De modo que lo hice yo.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y lo besé.

Los ojos de Cullen se abrieron de par en par. Yo me eché a reír y con ello casi rompí el contacto entre nuestros labios, pero antes de que pudiera caer hacia atrás, él me estrujó contra su cuerpo y me sorprendió con la intensidad de su beso. A Cullen le faltaba algo de técnica, pero lo compensaba ampliamente con su fogosidad y su pasión. En ese beso sentí algo que me alteró, encendió fuego en todo mi cuerpo y revivió en mí toda clase de tópicos románticos de los que siempre me había reído. Todavía me duraba la embriaguez del éxito del hechizo, en la que ahora se infundía una nueva emoción y la euforia de sentir que la pasión había vuelto a mi vida. Me sentí mareada, aturdida, electrificada, invencible. Por primera vez en días, sentí que yo era todo lo que alguna vez creí ser.

Los dos nos dejamos caer sobre una pila de ropa recién lavada. Cullen rodó y me puso encima de él. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello y trató de soltarme el cabello. Yo llevé las manos atrás y me lo desenredé. Cuando mi pelo cayó en libertad, Cullen lo enredó entre sus dedos y me besó apasionadamente. Después apartó una mano de mi pelo y chasqueó los dedos sobre nuestras cabezas. La luz se apagó. Murmuró unas pocas palabras contra mi boca y las velas apagadas de mi práctica de lanzamiento de hechizos se encendieron.

Mi risa vibró entre nuestros labios.

—Farolero.

Él se echó hacia atrás y arqueó las cejas.

—Se dice romántico. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Y tal vez también farolero. Un poquito.

—Bueno, no lo hagas. Ésta es mi seducción.

— ¿Lo es?

—Yo he empezado, ¿no?

—Es verdad. Entonces te lo dejaré a ti.

Lancé el hechizo para apagar las velas y después, el que las volvía a encender. Cullen rió entre dientes y volvió a tenderme sobre él. Nos besamos durante varios minutos. Cuando empezó a tirar de mi blusa para sacármela de dentro de los vaqueros, yo sacudí la cabeza, me eché hacia atrás y paré el beso.

—Yo soy la que lleva la voz cantante, ¿recuerdas? —dije.

Envolví mis dedos en su camisa y lo obligué a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentado. Después rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas, me arrodillé y me fui moviendo y retorciendo hasta sentir su erección exactamente donde yo quería. Se le cortó la respiración. Yo sonreí y le quité las gafas.

— ¿Necesitas esto? —pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Las dejé a un lado y empecé a desabotonarle la camisa. Después de tres botones oprimí mis labios en su cuello, le hice cosquillas con la lengua y lo sentí tragar. Moví mis dedos al siguiente botón y se lo desabroché, después deslicé mi lengua hacia abajo, trazando círculos en su pecho. Entre cada botón que desabrochaba deslizaba mis dedos sobre su piel desnuda.

Cuando llegué al último botón me eché hacia atrás para quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas. Entonces me incliné hacia adelante y jugueteé con su ombligo con mis labios, y mi lengua fue descendiendo cada vez más hasta que le desabroché el botón del pantalón y lentamente le bajé la cremallera. Por encima de mi cabeza alcancé a oír su respiración áspera y entrecortada, y eso encendió aún más mi deseo.

Deslicé la lengua por encima de su ropa interior y luego dejé que se moviera por debajo de los calzoncillos. Después moví el cuerpo hacia adelante, mis labios de nuevo sobre su pecho, hasta que de nuevo quedé a horcajadas sobre él. Cuando estuvimos nuevamente a nivel de los ojos, él envolvió sus manos en mi pelo y atrajo mi boca sobre la suya. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi blusa, pero yo volví a apartarlo y sonreí.

—Todavía no —dije.

Él abrió la boca, pero yo le puse un dedo sobre los labios, me moví hacia atrás y me puse de pie. Entonces di un paso atrás, le sonreí y me quité la blusa. Después los zapatos, luego los vaqueros, que cayeron formando un charquito de ropa junto a mis pies. Salí de ese pequeño charco y lo hice a un lado de un puntapié. Después me tomé mi tiempo con la ropa interior...

Cuando la dejé caer, Cullen se limitó a mirarme fijamente durante unos segundos. Después sonrió, se puso de pie de un salto y cubrió de un paso la distancia que nos separaba.

Yo me puse de puntillas para besarlo y casi nos caemos los dos. Como no recuperé del todo el equilibrio, me sujetó y nos hizo caer a ambos sobre la pila de ropa recién lavada. Le quité la camisa de los hombros y deslicé mis dedos a lo ancho y a lo largo de su espalda. Todavía tenía los pantalones puestos. Metí las manos en su bragueta y se los empujé hacia abajo, dejándole puestos los calzoncillos.

Él se quitó los pantalones de los pies con una sacudida, movió las manos debajo de mi trasero y me atrajo hacia sí. Entonces su mano derecha cambió de posición y, por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo la sacaba. Murmuró algo contra mis labios y el equipo estéreo de Bree se encendió.

—Ejem —dije y me aparté—. Recuerda que es mi seducción.

—Considérame seducido.

Al bajar su boca hacia la mía, el canto suave de una banda musical llenó la habitación. Los ojos de Cullen se abrieron de la sorpresa y su mano volvió a hacer girar el sintonizador. Yo me eché a reír. Él pasó por una emisora de jazz, luego retrocedió y con otro movimiento llevó el volumen a un susurro.

—No está mal—admití.

Lancé el hechizo del viento, suavizando el énfasis en los lugares adecuados para que una brisa fresca nos hiciera cosquillas en la piel. Cullen me besó, después puso sus labios sobre mi mentón y mi cuello. Mientras me besaba el cuello murmuró algo y chasqueó los dedos. Las llamas de las velas se transformaron en cien fragmentos de luz. Reí por lo bajo y arqueé la espalda mientras sus labios aterrizaban en mis pechos. Me permití disfrutar de eso por un minuto, luego me aparté y me incorporé hasta quedar sentada, con las piernas rodeándole el pecho.

Susurré las palabras de un hechizo y una pequeña bola de fuego apareció en mi mano. La vista de Cullen pasó de ella a mí, inclinó la cabeza y en sus ojos apareció una pregunta. Sonreí y lancé un hechizo de humedad que apagó la bola y solo dejó mis dedos resplandecientes.

—Interesante —dijo—. Pero no veo...

Presioné mis dedos calientes contra su pecho. El jadeó. Fui arrastrando el calor por su pecho en forma descendente, después deslicé la mano debajo de sus calzoncillos y lo acaricié. Él gimió, cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás.

— ¿Lo ves ahora? —pregunté.

—Enséñame eso —pidió él con voz ronca.

Sonreí.

—Tal vez.

Le bajé los calzoncillos y deslicé una mano caliente debajo de sus testículos y se los acaricié, mientras con la otra le frotaba suavemente el pene. Él se arqueó hacia atrás, gimiendo. Yo continué, midiendo su respiración hasta oír justo el tempo adecuado, entonces paré, pero sin dejar de sostenerlo con fuerza.

— ¿Yo gano? —pregunté.

—Sí, Dios, sí. —Calló un momento, después se liberó de mi mano y abrió los ojos—. No.

— ¿Has cambiado de idea? —Pregunté con una sonrisa—. No hay problema. Tienes razón, a lo mejor no es tan buena idea. —Comencé a alejarme de él—. Deberíamos mantener lo nuestro en un nivel profesional. Después de todo...

Él se abalanzó sobre mí, me arrojó de espaldas al suelo y se tendió sobre mi cuerpo.

—Mi «No» quiso decir que no acepto la derrota. No todavía.

Se quitó los calzoncillos de una sacudida, después me tomó por las caderas. Rodamos, nos enredamos con la ropa blanca. Las sábanas suaves y el olor a limpio del limón nos rodearon. Mientras nos besábamos, sentí que los labios de Cullen se movían y al abrir los ojos vi que su mano formaba un arco sobre nosotros. Un leve repiqueteo brotó de la radio; después una niebla de luz color púrpura y azul se elevó del suelo.

—Dime que eso no es el koyut —murmuré contra su boca.

Él rió entre dientes y deslizó sus dedos entre mis muslos, provocándome. Me arqueé hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, la niebla flotaba hacia nosotros. Primero me tocó un brazo y a través de él envió un hormigueo de energía. Jadeé. Cullen volvió a reír por lo bajo y metió sus dedos dentro de mí. La niebla nos envolvió. Cada rincón de mi cuerpo se estremeció y yo apreté mi cabeza contra las sábanas, deleitándome con lo que sentía.

—Eso es... —jadeé al cabo de algunos minutos—. Tienes que enseñarme eso.

Él sonrió, sacó sus dedos y se tendió encima de mí.

—Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras.


	37. Buen día

**Buen día**

Después, me desembaracé de las sábanas y de los brazos de Cullen y me puse de pie. Él levantó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo.

—Aguarda —le dije.

Me dirigí a la fresca bodega y tomé una botella de vino. Cuando regresé, Cullen seguía envuelto en las sábanas limpias y me observaba.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunté, sosteniendo en alto la botella.

— ¿Mmmm? —Parpadeó y después miró la botella. —Ah, sí. Vino. Muy bien. Fantástico.

Reí.

—Supongo que me sentiría insultada si lo que mirabas era el vino.

Él sonrió, con una sonrisa lenta y perezosa que provocó algo en el interior de mi cuerpo.

—Supongo que todavía estoy en estado de shock.

—No me digas que soy la primera señorita en apuros que te ha seducido en tu vida.

—Puedo decir que tú eres la primera mujer que alguna vez ha tratado de seducirme mientras yo trabajaba o no en un caso. —Extendió un brazo en busca de la botella—. ¿Necesitas un sacacorchos?

—Desde luego que no, soy una bruja. —Pronuncié algunas palabras y el corcho salió volando—. Supongo que no sabes conjurar copas.

—Lo siento.

—La cocina queda tan lejos. ¿Realmente necesitamos copas?

—Para nada.

Él abrazó mi cintura y me sentó sobre sus rodillas. Y cada uno tomó un sorbo de la botella.

—Lamento lo de tu motocicleta —dije.

— ¿Mi...? Ah, sí. No es nada. Tenía seguro.

—Aún así lo lamento. Sé que reemplazarla no será lo mismo, si tú la restauraste y todo eso.

— ¿Si yo la restauré?

—No quise decir...

Él rió entre dientes.

—No necesitas explicarte. Tengo plena conciencia de que no doy el tipo de experto en mecánica, ¿no? Si quieres que te sea franco, fuera de esa afición tan concreta, mis habilidades mecánicas son prácticamente nulas.

—Sabes «puentear» coches.

Otra risita.

—Sí, supongo que eso también cuenta. Con respecto a las motocicletas, uno de los novios de mi madre me inició en eso de restaurarlas cuando yo tenía la edad de Bree. Al principio lo hice con la esperanza de que fuera algo que le conferiría cierto nivel a mi vida social.

— ¿Esperabas que te ayudaría a ligarte chicas? ¿Fue así?

—En absoluto. Así que enseguida pasé del tema. O eso creí, aunque debo admitir que parte de mi motivación en decidir llevar la motocicleta a la funeraria fue un deseo semiconsciente de resultar más atractivo.

—Me dejó muy impresionada.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre las sábanas y se echó a reír, sorprendiéndome.

—Oh, sí, me di cuenta. Estabas muy impresionada. Casi tan impresionada como cuando descubriste que yo era el hijo del infame CEO de la Camarilla.

—El heredero del infame CEO de la Camarilla.

Lo dije como una broma, pero noté que el humor desaparecía de su mirada. Asintió y tomó la botella de vino.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. Cambiemos de tema. Dime, ¿dónde vives?

—Primero volvamos al tema del heredero. Es verdad y no es un tema que yo desee evitar. Quiero ser honesto contigo, Bella. Quiero... —Vaciló—. Mi padre tiene muy buenas razones para nombrarme su heredero, razones que no tienen nada que ver conmigo y sí con la política de la sucesión y con mantener a raya a mis hermanos mayores.

— ¿Una decisión puramente estratégica? No puedo creerlo.

—Mi padre ha sufrido algunas desilusiones con respecto a la naturaleza de mi rebelión. Se equivoca. Yo jamás seré el empleado ni el líder de ninguna Camarilla. Tampoco soy tan ingenuo como para tomar las riendas del liderazgo con la esperanza de reformar la Camarilla y transformarla en un negocio legítimo.

— ¿En serio...? —Sacudí la cabeza—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención inmiscuirme en...

—Pero es que no es inmiscuirte, bella. Me preocuparía mucho más que no te importara. Pregunta lo que quieras. Te lo ruego.

—Acerca de la recompensa. ¿Es verdad? Quiero decir, si tú estás en peligro...

—No lo estoy. O si lo estoy, es una situación permanente y nada que afecte las circunstancias presentes. Nadie de la organización Vulturi se atrevería a reclamar semejante recompensa. Permíteme decir, primero, que Victoria tiene una tendencia a confundir los hechos. La esposa de mi padre y mis tres medio hermanos, no todos tienen contratos sobre mí. Lo último que supe es que sólo Elizabeth y mi hermano mayor estaban ofreciendo recompensas. Mike, el menor de los hijos de Elizabeth lo hizo en algún momento, pero recientes deudas lo obligaron a retirar ese ofrecimiento. En cuanto a Laurent, él jamás trató de contratar a nadie para que me matara... Probablemente, porque no tiene la sutileza suficiente para que algo así se le ocurra.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¿Acerca de Laurent? Lamentablemente, sí. Es inteligente, pero carece de iniciativa.

Le di un golpe en la espalda.

—Ja, ja. Tú sabes a qué me refería. ¿Hablas en serio al decir que tus hermanos le pusieron precio a tu cabeza?

—Bastante, aunque no te sugeriría que se lo mencionaras a mi padre. Él está muy convencido de que aclaró este asunto hace años. Matar al heredero bastardo está prohibido. Cualquier miembro de la familia al que se lo pesque intentándolo será severamente castigado. Él trató de amenazarlos con la muerte, pero no funcionó, así que lo cambió al peor destino posible: ser desheredado.

—Por lo visto, vuestro concepto de la familia disfuncional alcanza unas dimensiones alucinantes, ¿no?

—Los Cullen siempre hemos desarrollado al máximo nuestras potencialidades.

Volvimos a pasarnos la botella.

—Me preguntaste dónde vivo —dijo él.

—Así es.

—Creo que la expresión estándar para mi situación es «no tengo domicilio fijo». Desde que me licencié no he permanecido en un mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente para alquilar un apartamento. Mi trabajo, legal o de otra naturaleza, me mantiene en movimiento. Con mis actividades es obvio que soy incompatible con un trabajo fijo en un estudio jurídico. En cambio, hago trabajos legales a destajo para sobrenaturales.

—Abogado para los paranormales.

—Es casi tan malo como ser «superhéroe», ¿no? Lo cierto es que me proporciona lo suficiente para vivir, ni más ni menos. Lo que es más importante aún, me da la oportunidad de hacer lo que realmente quiero.

— ¿Salvar el mundo?

—Algo acerca de lo que estoy seguro tú no sabes nada en absoluto.

—Eh, yo no quiero salvar todo el mundo sino sólo mi rinconcito.

Él se echó a reír y me ciñó con más fuerza. Nos besamos durante algunos minutos más y luego yo me aparté de mala gana.

—Quiero saber más —dije— acerca de ti, de lo que haces. Pero supongo que deberíamos dormir un poco.

—Probablemente. Si estos últimos dos días son un adelanto de lo que se nos viene encima, necesitaremos descansar. —Extendió el brazo, recogió sus gafas y me miró—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esta noche no durmamos en cuartos separados? Sé que la presencia de Bree te preocupa...

—Eso es algo que se soluciona fácilmente con uno o dos hechizos de cerrojo.

Por la mañana, al despertar me encontré sola. Al principio pensé que Cullen se había escabullido del cuarto por la noche y regresado al sofá, lo cual sería una mala señal. Pero al estirarme noté que su lado de la cama todavía estaba tibio.

Miré el reloj. ¿Las once de la mañana? No me despertaba tan tarde desde que estaba en la universidad. Con razón Cullen ya estaba levantado.

Salí de la cama, todavía un poco adormilada, me puse el kimono y fui al baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que le di un empujón... y se incrustó contra Cullen, que estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo, afeitándose.

—Lo siento —dijo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar de pie cerca de una puerta?

Una leve sonrisa.

—Por dejar la puerta abierta, haciendo que creyeras que no había nadie adentro. —Con la mano indicó el espejo, que estaba empañado por la ducha—. Abrí la puerta para que se aireara un poco. No pude encontrar el...

Accioné un interruptor del otro lado de la puerta y un ruido inundó el cuarto de baño.

—Ah, el ventilador —dijo.

—La llave no está en el lugar más indicado. Estaré en mi habitación. Golpea cuando termines.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme, me agarró del brazo, me arrastró al interior del baño y cerró la puerta. Después me atrajo hacia sí y me besó. Bueno, eso sí que alivió mi torpeza de «la mañana después».

Le devolví el beso y le rodeé el cuello con las manos. Gotas de pelo húmedo cosquillearon mis dedos y el olor a limpio del jabón me llenó la nariz. Cuando mi lengua se introdujo en su boca sentí sabor a menta. Dentífrico.

Di un salto hacia atrás y me di en la boca con una mano.

—Tengo que cepillarme los dientes. —En el espejo, vi que tenía el pelo espantosamente encrespado, con un estilo que sólo podía describirse como «brujeril»—. ¡Mierda! ¡Mi pelo!

Cullen se enredó un puñado alrededor de la muñeca y se inclinó para besarme el cuello.

—Adoro tu pelo.

—Que es más de lo que puedes decir de mi aliento.

Cuando extendí el brazo para tomar la pasta de dientes, él me hizo girar.

—Tu aliento es perfecto.

Como para demostrarlo volvió a besarme, esta vez con un beso más profundo, me levantó sobre el lavabo y se apretó contra mí. Yo deslicé mis dedos debajo de su camisa abierta para quitársela de los hombros, pero él me frenó.

—Si no me equivoco, ésta es mi seducción —dijo—. No es que desee evitar que tomes la iniciativa en el futuro. Ni evitar que me desvistas o te desvistas, sobre todo en la... encantadora forma que empleaste anoche, pero...

— ¿Me estás seduciendo o sólo vamos a debatir sobre el tema?

Él sonrió.

—Podría hacerlo, si lo deseas, sólo que en términos quizá más adecuados a la situación.

—Tentador —dije—. Muy tentador. Si a mí no me preocupara la posibilidad de que Bree se despertara...

—Tienes mucha razón. Ya tendremos más adelante tiempo para hablar.

Su boca descendió sobre la mía mientras me desataba el cinturón. Deslizó las manos dentro de mi kimono y fue levantándolas lentamente por mis caderas hasta rodearme los pechos. Cuando sus pulgares encontraron mis pezones arqueé la espalda y gemí.

Algo golpeó la puerta con la fuerza suficiente como para que los dos pegáramos un salto y yo cayera en sus brazos.

— ¿Hay alguien adentro? —preguntó Bree entre golpe y golpe.

Cullen me miró y yo le hice señas de que contestara.

—Estoy yo —dijo él.

— ¿Te falta mucho?

—Mmmm, sí, me temo que sí, Bree. Acabo de empezar.

—Oh, vaya —gruñó ella.

La puerta crujió y a continuación se oyó el sonido de algo que raspaba y luego un golpe seco cuando ella se desplomó al suelo. Aguardamos otro minuto. Bree no sólo no se alejó sino que sus sonidos de impaciencia aumentaron en frecuencia y volumen.

Cullen se inclinó hacia mi oído.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte con ella?

Sonreí, sacudí la cabeza y le hice señas hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —dijo moviendo sólo los labios.

Me deslicé del lavabo, me coloqué en un rincón junto al inodoro y lancé un hechizo de encubrimiento. Cullen asintió y luego abrió la puerta.

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamó Bree—. No sé si sabes que aquí tenemos solamente un baño.

El pasó junto a ella sin decirle una palabra y sus pisadas resonaron en el pasillo.

—Parece que esta mañana hemos amanecido cascarrabias —le gritó ella.

Bree cerró la puerta y procedió a dedicarse a sus asuntos urgentes. Esos asuntos, al revés de lo que cabría suponer, no tenían nada que ver con el inodoro. Primero se cepilló el pelo... con mi cepillo. Después se probó un nuevo lápiz de labios... mío. Luego se puso a revisar los cajones y sacó mi conjunto oculto —y caro— de champú y acondicionador, productos que, les prevengo, estaban diseñados para pelo crespo. Por último, cogió mi perfume y se lo pulverizó como si se tratara de un ambientador. Tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar.

A continuación, se dio una ducha. Cuando Savannah comenzó a desvestirse yo aparté la vista lo más lejos posible. Al cabo de varios minutos en esa posición, mis ojos comenzaron a llorar. Cuando finalmente no tuve más remedio que mirar hacia atrás, ella estaba allí de pie frente al espejo, mirándose y frunciendo el entrecejo. Yo volví a apartar la vista.

—Bueno, ahora soy una mujer —le murmuró a su reflejo—. Apresúrate y haz algo. —Soltó una risotada—. Vaya estafa.

Con eso, se acercó a la bañera y se metió debajo de la ducha. Cuando el agua comenzó a caer salí de mi escondite, corrí hacia la puerta, me detuve, di un paso atrás, me enjuagué la boca y me fui.

Después de vestirme, al entrar en la cocina encontré a Cullen revisando el contenido de la nevera. Levantó la vista cuando yo entré, miró detrás de mí en busca de Bree y después me abrazó y me besó.

—Supongo que es el último de este día —dijo y después me olisqueó—. Hueles bien.

—No intencionadamente —murmuré—. Mamá siempre decía que nunca hay que usar el hechizo de encubrimiento para espiar a otra persona porque se corre el peligro de ver algo que uno no quiere ver. Pues bien, acabo de enterarme de por qué mi champú y mi perfume desaparecen con tanta rapidez. Y ahora sé por qué mis amistades siempre se quejan de que sus hijas usan todas sus cosas. Abrí la puerta de la nevera—. ¿Adquiriste esta costumbre en tu infancia?

—No —respondió él mientras yo rebuscaba en su interior casi vacío—. Igual que tú, yo soy hijo único.

Hice una pausa, confundida. Sabía que tenía tres hermanos mayores... Oh, esperad. Recordé que Victoria comentó algo acerca de su nacimiento, que él era... Las palabras no venían a mi mente. Oh, conocía algunas: ilegítimo, concebido fuera del matrimonio, a las que se sumaba la palabra que empieza con «b» y que yo no pensaba mencionar aunque Cullen mismo la empleara. Todo sonaba tan negativo, tan arcaico. Tal vez los términos eran arcaicos porque no había ninguna necesidad de realizar esa designación. Si un chico es concebido durante una aventura extramatrimonial, el peso de cualquier juicio adverso cae sobre los padres, no sobre el hijo. En el siglo XXI deberíamos ser suficientemente sensatos como para entenderlo. Sin embargo, por la forma en que Victoria lo había sacado a relucir, una púa arrojada al azar, supe que no era algo que el resto del mundo de las Camarillas permitiría que Cullen olvidara.

—No hay mucho ahí adentro —dijo él, mirando ahí sobre mi hombro—. Si los huevos todavía están buenos, podría preparar una tortilla. Sí, sé que hice una ayer, pero mi repertorio es muy limitado. Es eso o, quizá, un huevo duro, aunque se sabe que he llegado a hervirlos tanto como para convertirlos en pelotas de golf.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Yo prepararé el desayuno. ¿Huevos, bollos o tostadas? —Miré el pan, cuyos bordes ya mostraban signos de descomposición—. Mejor olvida las tostadas.

—Lo que dé menos trabajo.

—Bollos —pidió Bree al entrar en la cocina.

—Entonces tú pon la mesa y yo me ocupo.

_**Hola! como les sigue pareciendo la historia? he abierto una encuesta para que me digan si quieren seguir la continuacion de esta historia cuando la termine. voten en ella o diganmelo en un comentario o mensaje privado como gusten! un abrazo gente!**_


	38. La votación

**La votación**

Para cuando el desayuno — ¿O debería decir el almuerzo?—llegó a su fin, ya era más de mediodía. Cullen insistió en lavar y ordenar todo y también en que Bree le ayudara. Yo tomé mi taza de café y me dirigía al salón cuando sonó el teléfono. Cullen verificó el identificador para ver quién llamaba.

—Es Jessica Stanley ¿Quieres que dejemos que el contestador grabe el mensaje?

—No, contestaré. Después de estos últimos días, Jessica es un problema que me siento capaz de manejar... Hola, Jessica —saludé al levantar el auricular.

Silencio.

—Eso dice el identificador, ¿no? —dije—. Gran invento, el identificador de llamadas.

—Suenas muy alegre esta mañana, Bella.

—Lo estoy. La gente se ha ido. Los medios han dejado de llamar. Las cosas mejoran.

— ¿De modo que robarle el automóvil a Senna y conducir a la policía por todo el cementerio anoche son cosas que tú consideras una mejora de tu situación actual?

—Oh, eso no fue nada. Fuimos muy cuidadosos, Jessica. La policía nunca sabrá que era yo. Ni siquiera llamaron.

—Te llamo muy preocupada por el futuro de uno de los miembros de nuestro Aquelarre.

Callé un momento, después hice una mueca y sentí que mi euforia se esfumaba.

—Vaya. Se trata de Kylie, ¿no? Ha decidido no seguir en el Aquelarre. Mira, estuve hablando con ella y volveré cuando todo esto haya terminado.

—No se trata de Kylie. Sino de ti.

— ¿De mí?

—Después de enterarnos de tu última aventura, esta mañana convocamos a una reunión de emergencia. Has sido expulsada del Aquelarre, Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Las palabras se me secaron en la garganta.

—La votación fue de ocho a tres, con dos abstenciones. El Aquelarre lo ha decidido.

—No... ¿Ocho a tres? No puede ser. Hubo fraude. Manipulaste esa votación. Tienes que haberlo hecho...

—Llama a Abigail si lo deseas. Estoy segura de que ella es una de las tres que votaron a favor de permitirte que te quedaras. Ella te dirá que fue un cómputo justo y abierto. Tú conoces las reglas de la expulsión, Bella. Tienes treinta días para abandonar Forks, y se te prohíbe llevarte cualquiera de...

— ¡No! —grité—. ¡No!

Colgué de un golpe. Sin volverme, intuí que Cullen estaba detrás de mí.

—Me han expulsado —susurré—. Han votado para echarme del Aquelarre.

Si él me contestó, yo ni lo oí. La sangre se me agolpó en los oídos. De alguna manera logré dar tres pasos tambaleantes hacia el sillón reclinable y desplomarme en él. Cullen se sentó en el brazo del sillón, pero yo le di la espalda. Nadie podía entender lo que esto significaba para mí, y yo no quería que nadie lo intentara siquiera. Cuando se inclinó hacia mí, sus labios se movieron y yo me preparé para oír el inevitable «Lo siento».

Sin embargo, lo que él me dijo fue:

—Están equivocadas.

Levanté la vista y lo miré. Él se agachó más, me apartó el pelo de la cara y aprovechó ese movimiento para rozarme la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Están equivocadas, Bella

Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a sollozar.

Sabía que las Hermanas Mayores no me apoyarían, igual que todas las brujas más viejas. Estaban enquistadas en sus costumbres y sus creencias, y era poco lo que yo podía hacer para cambiarlo. Así que no gastaría mi tiempo en intentarlo. En cambio, quería concentrarme en la generación más joven, en las chicas como Kylie, que este otoño entraría en la universidad y contemplaba seriamente la posibilidad de romper con el Aquelarre.

Salvar a la generación más joven y dejar que la vieja se marchitara. A partir de ahí yo podría reformar el Aquelarre, convertirlo en un lugar al que las brujas acudirían, no del que debían escapar. Una vez que el Aquelarre hubiera recobrado su fuerza y su vitalidad podríamos comunicarnos con otras brujas, ofrecerles entrenamiento e incorporación y una poderosa alternativa para las que, como Amy, sólo vieran poder en la magia negra. Transformaría el Aquelarre en una organización más flexible, más atractiva, más adecuada para llenar las necesidades de todas las brujas. Era un plan maravilloso, de eso no cabían dudas, y quizá también un plan que yo ni siquiera podría cumplir en la totalidad de mi vida. Pero podía iniciarlo. Podía intentarlo.

Esto era algo más que una visión: era la encarnación de todas las esperanzas que había alimentado desde que tuve la edad suficiente para tener esperanzas. No podía imaginar siquiera tener que abandonar el Aquelarre; literalmente me era imposible concebirlo siquiera. En ningún momento de toda mi existencia me había preguntado cómo sería la vida fuera del Aquelarre. Jamás pensé en vivir en otro lugar que no fuera Washington. Nunca había soñado con enamorarme y casarme; ni siquiera con tener hijos. El Aquelarre era mi sueño y jamás creí que algo pudiera interferir esa misión.

Así que, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Tumbarme en la cama y llorar? ¿Dejar que las Hermanas Mayores me echaran de aquí? Nunca. Cuando el dolor inicial de haber sido expulsada disminuyó un poco, di un paso atrás para evaluar la situación lógicamente. De modo que las del Aquelarre habían decidido desterrarme. Sin duda estaban asustadas, y esa decisión se vio impulsada por un antiguo miedo instilado en ellas por Jessica y sus compañeras. Aterradas ante la posibilidad de verse expuestas, tomaron el camino más fácil: librarse de la causa que les provocaba ese temor. El pueblo de Forks había hecho lo mismo con su petición. Sin embargo, una vez pasado el peligro, seguro que unas y el otro me recibirían de vuelta con los brazos abiertos. Bueno, quizá eso de «con los brazos abiertos» sonaba demasiado optimista, pero lo cierto es que me permitirían quedarme, tanto en la ciudad como en el Aquelarre. Con la dosis adecuada de voluntad y decisión es posible arreglar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Don... dónde está Bree? —pregunté mientras me secaba los ojos.

—En la cocina. Creo que preparando té.

Me incorporé.

—Me parece que todos habéis estado haciendo mucho eso últimamente... me refiero a cuidando a Bella.

—No lo creo. Tú...

—Gracias, pero estoy bien —dije y le apreté la mano al levantarme—. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer. Para empezar, yo tendría que repasar la ceremonia de Bree con ella. Sé que todavía falta una semana, pero quiero estar segura de que recuerda todo y de que tenemos todos los ingredientes.

El asintió.

—Buena idea. Mientras tú haces eso, si no te importa, me encargaré de lavar mi ropa.

—Sí, claro, está bien, sólo tienes dos mudas. Dame tu ropa sucia...

—Yo me ocupo, Bella. Tú ve con Bree.

—Más tarde tendríamos que buscar tus maletas del motel y traerlas aquí. —Hice una pausa—. Esto es, si nos quedamos aquí. Creo que también deberíamos hablar de eso.

Él asintió y yo me dirigí a la cocina. Bree, que estaba midiendo el té, levantó la vista.

—Deja eso —dije—. Gracias por pensar en mí, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué tal si repasamos la ceremonia de tu madre, para estar seguras de que nos la sabemos bien?

—Perfecto.

—Déjame entonces buscar mis cosas y después bajaremos al piso inferior.

Bree me siguió a mi cuarto. Cuando saqué mi mochila de su escondite, la ventana se cayó a mis espaldas. Bree gritó y yo me di la vuelta justo en el momento en que una roca del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol se estrellaba contra la pared más alejada. Golpeó la alfombra pequeña, rodó y dejó un rastro color rojo. Pensando que era sangre, giré para mirar a Bree, pero ella corría hacia la ventana, ilesa.

— ¡Apártate de ahí! —le grité.

—Quiero ver quién...

— ¡No!

La cogí del brazo y la saqué de allí. Cuando giré la cabeza hacia el cuarto, vi una palabra garabateada con pintura roja sobre la piedra: QUEMAR.

Saqué a Bree a rastras de la habitación en el momento en que Cullen venía corriendo de la cocina.

—Estaba en el sótano: —dijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el 911 mientras Bree le explicaba lo de la roca. La cara de Cullen se ensombreció. Se dirigió a la ventana de la cocina para mirar hacia la parte de atrás. Mientras yo le relataba al operador del 911 lo que había sucedido, él me arrancó el teléfono.

—Póngame con el departamento de bomberos enseguida —pidió—. Policía e incendios. Inmediatamente.

Mientras él informaba de los detalles, yo corrí a la ventana. Mi toldo estaba en llamas, alimentado por la gasolina para la cortadora de césped y sólo Dios sabe qué otros líquidos inflamables.

De pronto el cobertizo explotó. El estruendo resonó en toda la casa. Cuando oí el siguiente, yo creí que todavía se trataba del cobertizo... hasta que trozos de vidrio me golpearon la cara y algo pegó contra mi hombro.

Cullen gritó y se lanzó sobre mí, aferró la parte de atrás de mi camisa y me tiró hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que volé por el aire. Mientras me sacaba de la cocina, vi qué era lo que me había golpeado: una botella llena de un trapo empapado en un líquido. Apenas si estaba fuera de la habitación cuando lo que contenía la botella se encendió. Una bola de fuego brilló y llenó mi cocina de llamas y de humo.

— ¡ Bree, tírate al suelo! —Gritó Cullen—. ¡Avanza hacia la puerta a cuatro patas!

Oí que otra ventana estallaba en la parte de atrás de casa. ¡Mi oficina! Dios, todo mi trabajo estaba allí. Mientras trataba de liberarme de la mano de Cullen recordé qué otro cuarto se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa y qué contenido incluso más precioso tenía.

— ¡Mi dormitorio! ¡El material y los Manuales para la ceremonia!

Cullen trató de agarrarme, pero yo logré evitarlo. Sonaron sirenas y gritos, casi ahogados por el crepitar del fuego. A dos pasos de mi dormitorio, una nube de humo me golpeó. Retrocedí, asfixiada. Instintivamente hice una inspiración profunda en busca de aire y llené mis pulmones de humo. Después de una fracción de segundo de sentir un pánico animal, la sensatez volvió, me puse a cuatro patas y entré en mi habitación.

Mi cama parecía una bestia demoníaca, una masa de madera y tela en llamas que devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su alcance. Una ráfaga de viento se filtró por la ventana, me arrojó humo a la cara y me cegó. Seguí adelante, moviéndome de memoria, con los dedos extendidos. Encontré primero la mochila y envolví las tiras alrededor de una mano mientras con la otra continuaba buscando. Cuando toqué el borde de la trampilla me detuve y comencé a tantear alrededor de ella. Mis dedos tocaron el metal calentado al rojo del cierre y tuve que retroceder hacia la pequeña alfombra en llamas.

Por un momento aquello me sobrepasó. Mi antiguo miedo al fuego pudo con mi razón y se me llenó el cerebro con el olor, el sonido, el gusto y el calor de las llamas. Me quedé paralizada, incapaz de moverme, convencida de que moriría allí, condenada a una muerte propia de brujas. El horror que me produjo ese pensamiento —la sola idea de hacerme un ovillo y rendirme ante el miedo— me hizo recuperar mis sentidos.

Sin prestar atención al dolor, accioné el cierre y abrí la trampilla. Un momento después ya tenía la segunda mochila. Agarré las tiras, tiré de ellas y comencé a reptar hacia atrás, como un cangrejo, hacia la puerta. Apenas había avanzado medio metro cuando Cullen me cogió por un tobillo y me sacó de allí.

—Por allí—dijo, empujándome—. Hacia la puerta. No te pongas de pie. ¡Mierda!

Me tiró al suelo justo cuando sentí que las llamas me lamían las piernas. Mientras él golpeaba las llamas en mi espalda, yo me doblé y vi que también el dobladillo de mi falda se había prendido fuego. Di una patada contra la pared, pero ese movimiento fuerte sólo consiguió que las llamas ardieran con más intensidad. Cullen me frenó y apagó las llamas con sus manos. Después me quitó las mochilas.

—Yo te las llevaré —dijo—. No mires hacia atrás. Sólo sigue avanzando.

Lo hice. Toda la parte trasera de mi casa estaba en llamas. Lenguas de fuego devoraban la casa en dirección al frente, y cuando pasé por el salón vi las cortinas también en llamas. Respirando por la boca seguí adelante, decidida a reptar por encima de las llamaradas que encontraba en mi camino. En la entrada hice una pausa para mirar por encima del hombro en busca de Cullen. Él me hizo señas de que continuara con mi avance. Repté hacia la puerta abierta de atrás y salí.

Un hombre de uniforme me agarró y me arrojó una tela sobre la nariz y la boca. Respiré hondo algo frío y metálico. Cogí un brazo del hombre y le hice señas de que podía respirar sin ayuda médica. Volví a mirar hacia atrás para localizar a Cullen. Vi la puerta abierta y el pasillo vacío. Entonces mis piernas cedieron y todo se volvió negro.


	39. Acuerdo global

**Acuerdo global**

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, como si me estuvieran dando martillazos. Cuando intenté incorporarme, la boca se me llenó de bilis y me doblé en dos, entre arcadas y babas. Cada vez que trataba de incorporarme, las náuseas me lo impedían. Por último, me di por vencida y me derrumbé.

¿Dónde estaba? Cuando abrí los ojos sólo vi oscuridad. Lo último que recordaba era haberme quedado dormida con Cullen junto a mí. Destellos de pesadilla iluminaron esa oscuridad. El sabor a humo me produjo nuevamente arcadas que hicieron que mis dedos se aferraran al borde de las sábanas. Cuando deslicé el pulgar por la tela comprendí que ésas no eran mis sábanas.

— ¿Cullen? —Me puse de lado. — ¿Edward?

Al esforzarme por ver en la oscuridad, mis ojos se adaptaron lo suficiente como para distinguir formas. Había otra cama a mi izquierda y una mesilla con luz junto a mí. Extendí un brazo hacia la luz y oprimí el interruptor, pero nada sucedió. Mis dedos reptaron hacia la bombilla y lo que hallaron fue un portalámparas vacío. Pegué un salto y ese movimiento repentino me sacudió el estómago.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Bree murmuraba algo en su sueño.

— ¿ Bree?

Ella hizo un ruido y se movió apenas.

La puerta se abrió. Una mujer se encontraba de pie en la entrada, iluminada por la luz del pasillo. Parpadeé dos veces, pero no lograba enfocar la vista.

— ¡Al fin! Pensábamos que ibais a seguir dormidas todo el día.

Al oír esa voz el corazón me dio un vuelco. ¡Victoria! Me levanté de un salto de la cama y traté de localizar a Bree. Mis piernas cedieron y caí sobre la alfombra.

—Quédese en la cama —me advirtió una voz de hombre—. Todavía no está lista para caminar.

Traté de levantarme, pero no pude. Victoria y su compañero permanecían de pie del otro lado de la puerta y ninguno de los dos hizo ningún ademán de ayudarme. Una serie de bips llenaron el silencio, y luego el hombre murmuró algo.

— ¿Un teléfono móvil? —Preguntó Victoria cuando él terminó la llamada—. Por Dios, Flynn, si está en la habitación contigua.

—Es un procedimiento estándar de comunicación. El señor Vulturi quiere verles inmediatamente.

El hombre se movió hacia la luz y lo reconocí como el médico que me había ayudado a salir de la casa en llamas. Poco más de treinta años, pelo corto color rubio sucio, con el torso exageradamente grande de un mariscal de campo y la cara deformada de un boxeador.

¿Pero quién era Vulturi? Debería haberlo sabido; sin embargo, mi cerebro no se enfocaba mejor que mis ojos. Repetí mentalmente el nombre, y en cada oportunidad se me encogía el estómago. Vulturit estaba... mal. Era alguien que yo no quería conocer. Me lo decían mis entrañas. Pero...

—Me duele la garganta —se quejó Bree.

—En un segundo te traeremos un refresco, niña —dijo Victoria —. Sigue acostada.

Bree. Vulturi. De pronto la conexión se estableció. Marcus Vulturi, el padre de Bree. Oh, Dios.

— ¿B...Bree? —Logré decir y luché por ponerme de pie—. Tengo que ha... hablar contigo, querida.

—Nada de hablar —dijo Flynn—. El señor Vulturi querrá que ella reserve su energía.

Conseguí llegar a la cama de Bree y me senté en el borde. Tuve que tragar varias veces antes de que se me abriera la garganta.

—Vulturi es... —Callé, al darme cuenta de que no podía soltarlo así, de golpe. Ella necesitaba saber más—. Marcus Vulturi. Él es un hechicero. Es el jefe... no, el hijo del jefe de la Camarilla Vulturi.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Como Edward?

—No, no como Edward. —Ante la mención del nombre de Cullen recordé la última vez que lo había visto, reptando detrás de mí en la casa en llamas. No lo vi salir. ¿Habían ellos...? Oh, Dios. Tragué fuerte y traté de no pensar en eso—. La Camarilla Vulturi...

—Suficiente —me interrumpió Victoria —. Si no se lo has dicho hasta ahora, dejaremos que sea una sorpresa. ¿Te gustan las sorpresas, Bree?

Bree le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—No me hables.

—Bree, hay algo más... —comencé a decir.

—No —dijo Victoria, me tomó de los hombros y me arrojó de la cama—. Será una sorpresa. Créeme, niña, te encantará. Tienes el premio gordo genético.

Antes de que yo pudiera replicar nada, Flynn alzó a Bree sin prestar atención a sus protestas y se la llevó de la habitación. Victoria lo siguió. Yo me quedé ahí, con la vista fija en esa puerta parcialmente abierta, esperando que se cerrara. Un momento después, Victoria volvió a asomar la cabeza.

— ¿Las drogas te han vuelto estúpida, Bella? —preguntó—. Vamos.

Yo me limité a mirarla.

—Os avisé de que la dosis era demasiada —dijo ella—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Grilletes y cadenas? No estás prisionera aquí. Vulturi quería hablar con Bree, y ésta fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para poder hacerlo.

— ¿Así... así que puedo irme? ¿Tengo libertad para irme?

—Sí, claro —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Siempre y cuando no te importe dejar aquí a Bree.

Victoria desapareció del cuarto. Y yo la seguí.

Vulturi podía estar en la habitación contigua, como había dicho Victoria, pero debía de haber decidido mantener la reunión en otra parte, porque nos dirigíamos al piso inferior.

Durante la caminata se me despejó la mente. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que mi cabeza y mi garganta estaban rellenas de algodón, pero al menos podía pensar y reconocer lo que me rodeaba. Estábamos en una casa, una casa de campo, a juzgar por lo que se veía por las ventanas. Las ventanas no tenían rejas, e incluso algunas estaban entreabiertas. Pasamos junto a una puerta frontal y a otra lateral, y ni Victoria ni su compañero se dignaron mirar hacia atrás para comprobar si yo no había tratado de escapar por ellas. No necesitaban hacerlo. Mientras ellos tuvieran a Bree, sabían que yo no iría a ninguna parte.

Cualquier esperanza de poder decirle yo misma a Bree lo de Vulturi se desvaneció cuando entramos en el salón. Sandford se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea. Sentado junto a él había un hombre alto de pelo rubio ralo y hombros anchos. Cuando entramos, él giró la cabeza y me encontré ante una réplica exacta de los enormes ojos azules de Bree. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. En ese momento supe que Marcus Vulturi era, sin ninguna duda, el padre de Bree.

—Bree —dijo Vulturi con una sonrisa—. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hace que espero este momento.

— ¡Dígale a este tipo que me suelte! —exclamó ella mientras forcejeaba tratando de liberarse—. ¡Bájeme! ¡Ya!

Vulturi le hizo señas a Flynn para que soltara a Bree.

—Mis disculpas, princesa. —Rió por lo bajo y miró a Sandford—. ¿Todavía tienes alguna duda de que ella es mía?

—Yo no soy suya —gruñó Bree mientras se colocaba la falda en su lugar—. No soy suya ni soy de ella —y con un dedo indicó a Victoria —, ni soy de nadie. Ahora llévenme a casa o habrá lío.

—Bree, querida—intervine—, necesito decirte algo. ¿Recuerdas que te estaba hablando de Marcus Vulturi...?

— ¿Es éste? —Con la mirada recorrió a Vulturi y lo descartó con una risotada. — ¿Él es el hijo de un CEO? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cincuenta? Cuando le llegue el momento de tomar el mando ya tendrá edad para jubilarse.

—En realidad tengo cuarenta y siete años —dijo Vulturi con una sonrisa indulgente—. Pero acepto tu comentario. Mucho mejor para ti, ¿verdad?

— ¿El qué?

—Si soy tan viejo. Más rápido recibirás entonces tu herencia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué eres tú, hechicero? ¿El abogado de mamá?

Vulturi me miró.

— ¿No se lo has dicho?

—Bree —dije—, éste es...

—Soy tu padre —soltó Vulturi.

Sonrió y extendió una mano hacia Bree. Ella saltó hacia atrás y levantó los brazos para protegerse de él. Me miró, miró a Vulturi y volvió a mirarme.

—Esto no tiene nada de divertido —dijo.

—Bree, yo... —comencé a decir.

—Nadie está bromeando, Bree —dijo Vulturi —. Sé que esto debe de ser un golpe para ti, pero eres mi hija. Tu madre...

—No —negó ella con voz serena. Me miró—. Tú deberías habérmelo dicho, ¿no?

—Yo... —Sacudí la cabeza—. Lo siento tanto, pequeña. No lo sabemos con certeza. El señor Vulturi alega que es tu padre. Yo no podía creerlo. Quería conseguir pruebas concretas antes de decírtelo.

Vulturi apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Bree. Cuando ella lo apartó, él se agachó para estar a su misma altura.

—Sé que estás enfadada, princesa. No es así como yo tenía planeado esto. Creía que tú lo sabías.

—Yo... yo no me lo creo.

—No es preciso que lo creas. Ahora que hemos superado los tribunales humanos, podemos aclarar esto con una sencilla prueba de sangre. He dispuesto que nuestros médicos realicen la prueba tan pronto regresemos a California.

— ¿California? —Dijo Bree—. Yo no puedo... no... no iré. No lo haré.

—Mis disculpas, creo que me estoy adelantando a los hechos. No pienso llevarte a ninguna parte contra tu voluntad, Bree. Esto no es un secuestro. Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a medidas tan drásticas para traerte aquí, pero temí que sería la única forma en que Bella me permitiría presentarte mi caso.

— ¿Caso?

—Por tu custodia.

Ella pasó la mirada de mí a él.

— ¿Iremos a juicio?

Él se echó a reír.

—No, gracias a Dios. He decidido obviar los horrores del sistema legal. Ningún juez humano puede decidir a quién perteneces, Bree. Eso no lo puede decidir ninguna persona. Es tu vida y debe ser también tu decisión.

—Perfecto. Entonces me quedo con Bella.

— ¿No me das la oportunidad de defender mis razones? Bella ha tenido casi un año para darte las suyas, así que quiero creer que tú me darás treinta minutos para que oigas las mías. Eso es todo lo que pido, princesa: treinta minutos para explicarte por qué deberías vivir conmigo.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Entonces eres libre de regresar a Forks con Bella.

—Mentiras —repuse.

Vulturi levantó la vista, sorprendido, como si las paredes hubieran hablado. Cuando me miró, su vista se fijó en algún lugar por encima de mi cabeza, como si literalmente yo fuera algo en lo que no valía la pena detenerse.

— ¿Dudas de mi palabra, Bella? —preguntó, sin rastros ya de todo humor indulgente—. Soy un Vulturi. Mi palabra es irrevocable.

Sentí el peso de la mirada de Bree sobre mí. En ese momento comprendí qué era lo que debía hacer: mantener la boca cerrada. Vulturi tenía razón, la elección era de Bree. Aquelarre y Camarilla. Magia blanca o magia negra. Si yo influía en su decisión, siempre sentiría la presión del otro lado que trabajaba en contra de mí. Que ella escuchara lo que Vulturi tenía para ofrecerle y que comprobara así que Amy había tomado la decisión acertada al enviarla al Aquelarre. Aunque yo dudaba mucho de que Vulturi le permitiría alejarse de él con tanta facilidad, ya saltaría esa valla cuando se presentara. Si yo la arrastraba de allí pateando y llorando, la perdería para siempre.

Antes de iniciar su alegato, Vulturi insistió en que comiésemos. Había encargado pizza. Hasta hizo que un repartidor la trajera, para subrayar así el hecho de que no estábamos realmente secuestradas.

Aunque Victoria y Flynn compartieron nuestra comida, Vulturi miró la pizza como si esperara que los champiñones fueran a echar a andar. Nos aseguró —como si nos importara— que almorzaría más tarde, en una reunión de negocios en Boston.

¿De modo que todavía estábamos en Washington? Mientras lo pensaba, me di cuenta de que había dicho almuerzo, no cena. Así que habíamos dormido todo el miércoles y ya hacía veinticuatro horas que faltábamos de casa. Una vez más pensé en Cullen, pero sabía que no tenía sentido preguntar: sólo nos dirían lo que queríamos oír.

— ¿Podemos empezar? —Preguntó Bree—. La pizza es fantástica y todo eso, pero quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Vulturi asintió.

—Primero, permíteme que te diga que tu madre fue una mujer extraordinaria y que yo la amé mucho. Sucedió que, bueno, la cosa no funcionó para nosotros. Después de que nacieras, ella me pidió que me apartara, así que lo hice, pero siempre planeé ser algún día parte de tu vida. Con la muerte de tu madre, eso ha sucedido antes de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ella jamás me lo hubiera mencionado?

—No tengo la menor idea, Bree.

—Continúa entonces, así podré volver a casa.

Vulturi se inclinó sin que se le formara una sola arruga en el traje.

—Bueno, confieso que no sé bien por dónde empezar. ¿Tú entiendes cómo está organizada una Camarilla?

—Más o menos.

Vulturi le dio un rápido resumen, concentrándose en la importancia de la familia del líder de los hechiceros.

—Como hija mía, serías una parte importante de esa familia, con todos los derechos y privilegios que entraña.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —dije.

—No creo que...

—Es una pregunta razonable. No es mi intención desafiar o disentir con nada. Solo quisiera esclarecer un punto. Por lo que yo sé, los hechiceros sólo tienen hijos varones, lo cual significa que Bree sería la única chica de la familia. ¿Cómo afectaría eso a su posición?

—No lo haría. — Vulturi hizo una pausa y luego continuó—: Permitid que os explique a fondo ese punto. Quiero ser completamente franco contigo, Bree. Dentro de nuestra Camarilla, el poder de la familia Vulturi es absoluto. Si decimos que debes ser aceptada, lo serás. Ahora bien, con respecto a los asuntos de la sucesión, es probable que haya alguna que otra disputa acerca de si tú podrías heredar el liderazgo. Sin embargo, ese punto es discutible. Tengo dos hijos muy capaces, y el mayor ya ha sido nombrado mi heredero.

— ¿Entonces qué obtendría yo? —preguntó Bree.

—Todo lo demás — Vulturi se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia ella—. Yo soy un hombre muy rico y muy poderoso, Bree. Alguien capaz de darte todo lo que has deseado siempre. Estoy seguro de que Bella ha hecho todo lo que está a su alcance, pero ella no puede ofrecerte las mismas ventajas que yo. Más que de dinero, Bree, te estoy hablando de oportunidades, de tener acceso a los mejores tutores, los mejores textos de estudio, los mejores materiales.

—Sí, claro... a cambio de mi alma inmortal. Yo no soy una niña tonta, hechicero. Sé por qué te apoderaste de mí. Es por la ceremonia.

Se me subió el corazón a la boca y le hice señas de que permaneciera en silencio.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Desde ayer por la mañana sabemos que Bree ha tenido su primera menstruación.

— ¿Antes de que nos trajeran aquí? —pregunté—. ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Eso lo podemos hablar más tarde. La cuestión es...

—La cuestión es —le interrumpió Bree— que me has secuestrado para poder cambiar la ceremonia y convertirme en esclava de la Camarilla.

— ¿Esclava de la Camarilla? — Vulturi se echó a reír—. ¿Eso es lo que Bella te ha dicho?

—No fue Bella.

—Ah, entonces Edward, supongo. Pues bien, por mucho que respeto a los Cullen, debo decir que Edward Cullen es un joven muy confundido. Ha tenido algunas experiencias desafortunadas en su Camarilla y se ha formado unas opiniones bastante extrañas al respecto. En cuanto a la ceremonia...

—Espera —dijo Bree—. Primero quiero saber qué ha sido de Edward. ¿Está bien?

—Está muy bien, Bree. Ahora...

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—Eso no es...

—Quiero saberlo.

—Retrasamos su huida de la casa en llamas, pero no excesivamente. La última vez que vimos a Edward estaba en manos de los enfermeros. Inconsciente por haber inhalado humo, pero por lo demás, estaba ileso.

Mientras hablaba, Bree no hizo más que lanzarme miradas de preocupación, como queriendo comprobar mi reacción. Rupert Sandford siguió con mucho interés esas miradas.

— ¿Así que no le hiciste daño? —insistió ella.

—Dañar a Edward Cullen provocaría un incidente diplomático de proporciones épicas. Matarlo iniciaría un derramamiento de sangre como las Camarillas no han visto en más de un siglo. El hijo del líder de una Camarilla tiene inmunidad absoluta. Eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo a ti, Bree. Jamás tendrás que esconderte de nuevo.

Hizo una pausa para comprobar si tenía la atención total de Bree. Y así era.

—Con respecto a la ceremonia —prosiguió—, sí existe una versión que subraya el papel de una bruja en una Camarilla, aunque es algo totalmente alejado de la esclavitud. Pero tú no tendrás que someterte a eso. Hay varias otras ceremonias entre las que puedes elegir...

—Yo quiero la que Bella iba a hacerme. La que quería mi madre.

—Hecho.

Ella parpadeó, luego se recuperó y se sentó más erguida.

—Y quiero que Bella la realice. Nadie más.

—Hecho. — Vulturi se puso de pie y atravesó la habitación para sentarse junto a ella—. Yo soy tu padre, Bree. Quiero lo que es mejor para ti, y en materia de brujería confío en el juicio de tu madre. Si deseas que una bruja más experimentada realice la ceremonia, así será. Pero si quieres que lo haga Bella, también. Ella puede quedarse contigo hasta el próximo miércoles, y realizará la ceremonia que tu madre eligió para ti.

— ¿Y qué le sucederá a Bellae después? ¿Después de la ceremonia?

—Tendrá libertad para irse.

Bree me miró de reojo.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero que se vaya?

Vulturi vaciló un momento.

—Estoy seguro de que Bella tiene sus propias responsabilidades en el Aquelarre...

—La han echado. Todas son estúpidas e inútiles. De todas formas, Bella es demasiado buena para ellas. Si yo me quedo, Bella también se queda. Ella puede ser mi tutora.

—No quisiera que Bella se ofendiera, pero tenemos maestras de brujería muy superiores a ella.

—Entonces será mi compañera o mi niñera o algo. Eso es lo que tienen los chicos ricos, ¿no es así? ¿Criadas? Yo quiero a Bella. Ella se quedará conmigo y aprenderá todo lo que aprendo yo.

—No me parece que...

—Acuerdo global —dijo Bree—. Acéptalo o déjalo.

Y él lo aceptó.


	40. La bruja del señor Vulturi

**La bruja del señor Vulturi**

Eso no fue lo que yo quise decir—Aclaró Bree cuando regresamos a nuestro dormitorio, que ahora había sido equipado con una luz de trabajo—. Lo de la criada. Fue un decir, nada más.

Yo casi no la oía. No podía recordar haber caminado de vuelta al cuarto, no podía recordar quién nos había llevado o qué nos habían dicho. Lo único que podía oír era la voz de Bree aceptando la proposición de Vulturi

—Estás furiosa conmigo, ¿no?

—No, no estoy furiosa. Sólo... confundida. Demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lo de que Vulturi alegaba ser tu padre.

—Todo se nos fue de las manos muy rápido. Tú querías tener pruebas antes. Eso lo entiendo.

Lo cierto era que yo se lo había ocultado por miedo a que algo como esto sucediera, que Vulturi apareciera y le ofreciera el mundo a Bree. Al no habérselo dicho yo había perdido mi oportunidad de advertirla. Cualquier cosa que dijera ahora parecerían mentiras groseras y contrariadas urdidas para ponerla de mi lado. Incluso mientras Bree saltaba de aquí para allá en la habitación, charlando, yo sentí que la estaba perdiendo. Tal como Vulturi dijo, yo había tenido casi un año para convencerla de que me eligiera a mí. ¿Por qué no había hecho un trabajo mejor? Ella había llamado estúpidas e inútiles a las del Aquelarre. Ésa era la alternativa que yo le había mostrado: un mundo donde las brujas eran estúpidas e inútiles.

Sabía que debía quedarme callada, dejar que ella viera las cosas por sí misma, pero tuve que echar mano de todo mi control para no sacudirla y gritarle « ¡Qué estás haciendo!». En cambio, me metí en la cama antes de decirle:

—Me alegra que quieras tenerme cerca, Bree, pero sabes bien que yo no puedo hacer esto. Soy una líder del Aquelarre. No puedo mudarme como si tal cosa...

— ¡Pero ellas te echaron!

—Sí, están cabreadas, pero...

—Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo. Me lo prometiste.

—Ya lo sé y lo haré, pero...

—Bueno, ésta es mi decisión. Quiero estar aquí, y si tú quieres ayudarme, entonces tendrás que quedarte también.

Se dejó caer en la cama de al lado, me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Estuvimos sentadas así durante algunos minutos. En varias oportunidades medio se volvió, como si esperara que yo le discutiera algo. Como no lo hice, giró la cabeza para mirarme.

—No te enfades, Bella —pidió—. ¿Oíste lo que él dijo? Los mejores tutores, los mejores textos de estudio, los mejores materiales. Yo recibiré todo eso y lo compartiré contigo. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

No le contesté.

—Lo que te preocupa es que se trata de una Camarilla, ¿no es así? Sé lo que Edward dijo, pero, bueno, tal vez él... mi... Vulturi tiene razón. No quiero decir con eso que Edward haya mentido; claro que no. Pero él podría estar confundido. A lo mejor vio cosas realmente malas, cosas que normalmente no suceden.

De nuevo no dije nada.

—Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Regresa a ese estúpido Forks, a tu casa incendiada. Yo no iré. Ellas no nos quieren allí. Cada vez que camines por la calle, la gente te señalará y dirá cosas sobre ti. Pues ahora no podrán decir cosas sobre mí. Yo estaré en California. Apuesto a que Jake vendrá a visitarme. Él no será así.

—Me quedaré contigo, Bree. Sabes que lo haré.

Ella dudó un momento, después sonrió y se inclinó sobre la cama para abrazarme.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bella. Ya lo verás. Esto será lo mejor que nos ha sucedido jamás.

Todavía adormecidas por las drogas, dormitamos durante aproximadamente una hora. Después, un golpe en la puerta nos despertó a ambas. Una mujer espiaba por la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó.

Sin esperar una respuesta, abrió la puerta del todo y entró. Tenía poco más de cuarenta años, era más agradable que bonita, tenía una mandíbula angulosa y llevaba muy corto su pelo entrecano. Detrás de ella había otra mujer, unos veinte años mayor, con el mismo tipo de mandíbula y un pelo plateado también muy corto.

—Soy Greta Stone —se presentó la mujer más joven—. La otra es Olivia, mi madre.

—Llamadme Oli, por favor —dijo la mujer mayor—. Mucho gusto en conoceros. A las dos. —Entró detrás de su hija y depositó una bandeja de plata sobre la mesilla—. Creo que a tu madre le gustaba el té, Bella. Así que yo me animé a suponer que tú tienes los mismos gustos.

Parpadeé.

— ¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

—Hace muchos años. Más años de los que quisiera contar. —Soltó una risa burbujeante, de muchachita—. Crecí en el Aquelarre. Mi madre se fue cuando yo era adolescente.

—Usted es... ¿es una bruja?

—Oh, lo siento. No te has presentado bien, Greta. Siempre me ha parecido extraño que seamos capaces de reconocer a los hechiceros pero no a nuestras propias hermanas. Greta es la bruja del señor Vulturi. —Otra risa—. Eso suena horrible, ¿no? Y demasiado familiar. Las Camarillas, como tal vez sepas, sólo emplean a una bruja. Es una posición muy prestigiosa y exclusiva, que tuve la fortuna de poder pasarle a Greta cuando me jubilé. Y ahora —miró a Bree con una enorme sonrisa—, acabamos de conocer a nuestra sucesora oficial. No puedo decirte lo complacidas que estamos.

Bree vaciló y miró a la madre y después a la hija.

— ¿Tú no estás loca, no? Quiero decir, yo te reemplazaré, ¿no es así?

Greta se echó a reír, con una risa ronca que era el opuesto total de la de su madre.

—Pasarán algunos años antes de que estés lista para eso, Bree. Cuando lo estés, yo podré jubilarme. Una jubilación anticipada, seguramente, pero el señor Vulturi me ha prometido una pensión completa. Por eso mismo te tengo que estar agradecida.

Olivia asintió.

—Y el señor Vulturi me ha sacado de mi retiro para ayudarte a que te adaptes, por lo que me compensará más que adecuadamente, así que también yo te debería estar agradecida.

— ¿Ustedes nos enseñarán?

— ¿Nos enseñarán?—repitió Greta.

—A ella —dije—. ¿De modo que ustedes serán sus tutoras?

—Solamente en lo relativo a la magia de hechiceros —respondió Olivia—. Para lo demás, tendrá tutores como es debido. Hechiceros, quiero decir. Ellos poseen la magia auténtica.

—Quizá no por mucho tiempo —dijo Bree y saltó de la cama—. Bellatiene esos Manuales. Traté de detenerla, pero sin demasiado entusiasmo. Por mucho que yo quisiera mantener en secreto esos Manuales, sentía curiosidad por escuchar la opinión de esas mujeres. Nunca había conocido a una bruja de una Camarilla. Seamos sinceros... siempre di por sentado que... supuse que serían muy diferentes, más amedrentadoras, más peligrosas, más… bueno, malas.

Bree les habló de los Manuales y de nuestra teoría.

—Desde luego, Bella todavía tiene que probarla. Podríamos estar equivocadas.

Me abstuve de decirles a las otras brujas que yo había probado la teoría con éxito. Por ahora, prefería guardarme eso para mí.

—Suena prometedor —dijo Greta—. Pero yo que vosotras no tendría demasiadas esperanzas. La magia de los hechiceros es la magia del poder. Con todo respeto para las mujeres y la igualdad de derechos, la magia de las brujas no está a su altura.

—Yo no perdería mi tiempo en eso —sentenció Olivia—. Los tutores que tenéis asignados os enseñarán todo lo que necesitáis saber. En cuanto a esos Manuales, dudo que hayan sobrevivido al incendio.

—No. Bella volvió a entrar para rescatarlos —dijo Bree y me miró—. ¿Dónde están?

—Cul... Edward los tiene. Se los di a él.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —Preguntó Olivia—. Vaya, es verdad. Oí decir que el joven Edward estaba involucrado. Tiene bastante fama, pero nunca tuvimos ocasión de conocerlo, ¿no es así, Greta? Ésa sí que debe de haber sido toda una experiencia. Tenéis que contarnos cómo es él. Pero primero os serviré el té.

Cuando el té estuvo servido, nos sentamos en el borde de las camas. Olivia preguntó acerca de Cullen. Dejé que Bree le respondiera y discretamente la corté en seco después de algunas frases.

—Oh, es un tipo raro —dijo Olivia riendo entre dientes—. Siento tanta lástima por su padre. El señor Cullen está llevando la situación maravillosamente bien, aunque debo decir que le permite demasiadas cosas al muchacho. Pero, bueno, todos los padres lo hacen, ¿no? El líder de una Camarilla no es diferente de cualquier padre. Ya lo verás, Bree. El señor Vulturi adora a sus muchachos, y estoy segura de que a ti te tratará igual.

—En cuanto a Edward Cullen —intervino Greta—, los jóvenes siempre andan en busca de dragones que matar. Y hermosas damiselas a las que salvar. —Dedicó una sonrisa en mi dirección—. Sólo es una etapa. Muy pronto comprenderá que las Camarillas no son los monstruos que él cree.

— ¿Qué son? —Preguntó Bree —. Quiero decir, ¿cómo son en realidad?

—Son excelentes empresas —explicó Greta—. Todo lo que un empleado puede pedir. Ofrecen grandes beneficios, opciones ventajosas de compra de acciones, un sólido plan de jubilación y una remuneración excelente.

Olivia se echó a reír.

—Nada de eso te interesa en absoluto, ¿no es así, Bree? Y con buenos motivos. Tú no tendrás que preocuparte nunca de esas cosas. Tu mayor preocupación ahora será si prefieres pasar tus vacaciones de verano en Francia o en Italia.

—Y qué clase de automóvil deportivo quieres para cuando cumplas dieciséis años —añadió Greta.

—Quiero un Porsche —afirmó Bree y me sonrió—. Un Porsche descapotable como el de Alice. Sólo que rojo. Lo quiero rojo.

—Lo tendrás —aseguró Greta—. Ésta será una vida completamente nueva para ti, Bree. Una vida que cualquier chica y cualquier bruja envidiarían


	41. El bien y el mal

**El bien y el mal **

Antes de cenar, Greta y Olivia decidieron darle su primera clase a Bree. Nos llevaron a un bosquecillo que había un poco más allá de un granero abandonado. Victoria y Flynn también vinieron, supuestamente para proteger a Bree de cualquier amenaza externa, pero seguro que su fin era evitar cualquier plan de huida conjunto que yo pudiera haber urdido. No necesitaban haberse molestado. Mientras Bree quisiera quedarse, yo permanecería allí junto a ella.

Greta comenzó con magia de brujas, pero era obvio que no tenía demasiado interés en el tema, y tan pronto como se aseguró de que Bree sabía lo básico, siguió adelante.

—Ahora vamos a mostrarte algunas hechicerías —dijo Greta—. Desde luego, más adelante tendrás un tutor mejor para esto, pero me pareció que te gustaría ver una muestra de lo que aprenderás. Cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles podremos trabajar más en tus habilidades como bruja.

Olivia sonrió.

—De momento, nos divertiremos un rato.

A lo largo de la siguiente hora Greta y Olivia mostraron una media docena de hechizos. Uno era una variación del hechizo de niebla de Cullen. Otro disparaba un rayo de energía eléctrica de la mano de la persona que lo lanzaba. Un tercero conjuraba luces de colores. Obviamente lo estaban haciendo para su lucimiento personal, seleccionando hechizos que no eran más que fuegos artificiales. Magia de pacotilla, como diría Cullen. Yo habría querido estar en posición de menospreciarlas, pero lo cierto era que estaba impresionada.

Mientras seguían lanzando hechizos, no pude evitar pensar en todos sus usos posibles. El hechizo de niebla resultaría muy útil para las fugas, en particular, si se unía al hechizo de encubrimiento. El hechizo del rayo eléctrico me pareció una excelente variación del hechizo de la bola de fuego, algo más para agregar a mi repertorio de defensas no letales. Yo quería encontrar alguna falla, alguna vileza, pero no pude. Esa magia no tenía nada de malo. Aunque no era mejor que la magia que aparecía en los Manuales terciarios, tampoco era peor... al menos, no en el sentido de ser menos moral.

— ¿Podrías lanzar de nuevo el hechizo de niebla? —pregunté.

Greta sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta ése?

—Es interesante. Contiene componentes de viento y de fuego, esenciales en los hechizos de brujas, pero la construcción es muy diferente. La invocación a Bóreas es única. Supongo que ése es un vestigio de sus orígenes.

Greta y Olivia se quedaron mirándome como si yo hubiera hablado en griego, y en cierto modo así era, puesto que aquel hechizo era de origen griego. Tras un breve silencio, Olivia se echó a reír.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Bella, no tenemos idea de qué es lo que dice. Nunca lo tradujimos.

— ¿No sabéis griego? —Preguntó Bree —. Creí que todas las brujas tenían que saber griego. Y latín y hebreo. Por lo menos, lo suficiente para entender los hechizos.

—Nosotras no nos molestamos en esas tonterías —dijo Olivia—. Yo sé algo de latín de mis días de estudiante, pero no es importante. Los Manuales te dirán cuál es el efecto de los hechizos y tus tutores te explicarán cómo se pronuncian.

— ¿Te gustaría intentar lanzar alguno? —le preguntó Greta a Bree.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cuál?

Bree me sonrió. ,

—Todos. Enseñadnos todos.

Esa noche, Vulturi ofreció una cena formal para su hija. Bree recibió su primer vestido negro, dos tallas más pequeño en el largo y dos tallas más grande en el ancho, pero ella —fascinada— ni lo notó. También recibió su primer par de zapatos de tacón alto y su primer maquillaje, y Greta y Olivia se ocuparon de transformarla en una «pequeña princesa». Solo Vulturi y Sandford se unieron a nosotras para la cena, ambos de esmoquin. Confieso que no reconocí la mitad de las cosas que comí.

Después, Vulturi le regaló a Bree un anillo con el emblema de la familia. A mí me dio un amuleto, un gesto que obviamente complació a Bree y cuya intención era, estoy segura, precisamente ésa. Era un objeto bonito, pero no mágico, probablemente algo que había comprado esa tarde en una joyería de antigüedades de Boston.

A continuación, todos los de la casa, Sandford, las brujas, los guardias semidemonios y hasta la cocinera chamán, desfilaron ante nosotras con obsequios. Una vez, en un museo, vi un mural que mostraba a un faraón sentado en su trono, mientras un desfile de dignatarios extranjeros le ofrecía regalos exóticos. A eso mismo se pareció lo que allí sucedió. Y Bree, como cualquier chiquilla normal de trece años, lo recibió deleitada.

Después de la cena nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. Eran sólo las ocho y media, pero estábamos rendidas de cansancio y de sueño.

— ¿Has visto lo que me ha regalado Greta? — Bree tomó una daga de plata con incrustaciones de amatista de la pila de regalos que tenía sobre la cama—.¿No es precioso? Apuesto a que es muy caro.

—Sí, mucho.

— ¿Puedo ver el amuleto que te ha dado Marcus?

Vulturi le había pedido a Bree que lo llamara por su nombre de pila hasta que se sintiera lista para utilizar un término más propio de la relación que realmente les unía. Tuve que admitir que era una treta muy astuta.

Le dejé el collar a Bree.

—Genial. Apuesto a que es una antigüedad.

—Seguro que lo es.

—Fue un gesto muy bonito de su parte, ¿no te parece? Comprarte algo.

Asentí.

Bree bostezó y se desperezó sobre la cama.

—Estoy tan cansada. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarme—. ¿Crees que le habrán puesto algo a nuestra comida?

Tuve ganas de gritar « ¡Sí! ¿No lo ves? ¿No lo entiendes? Los regalos, la fiesta... todo es una impostura». Pero lo cierto era que yo misma tampoco estaba segura de que fuera así. Sí, decir eso resultaría más que exagerado. Y evidentemente injusto, puesto que yo jamás podría competir con eso. Pero, ¿era una impostura? No lo sabía, así que decidí responder la pregunta de Bree con la mayor franqueza.

—Creo que es probable que nos hayan dado algo para ayudarnos a dormir. No siento que sea algo más fuerte que un somnífero. Posiblemente fue raíz de valeriana, a juzgar por el sabor que deja en la boca.

—Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo me voy a acostar. Greta dijo que tendría una sorpresa para mí mañana.

—Seguro que sí —dije.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando yo dije que pasara, Olivia asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Bella? El señor Vulturi quisiera hablar contigo.

Bree se quejó. i

— ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Estoy tan cansada.

—Él solo quiere hablar con Bella, querida. Yo me quedaré aquí a acompañarte mientras ella esté ausente.

Bree se incorporó en la cama.

—Quiero ir con Bella.

Olivia sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu padre lo ha dejado bien claro: solamente Bella.

—Pero...

—Estaré bien —dije.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó Olivia—. Nada le sucederá, Bree. Tu padre entiende cuánto has llegado a depender de ella. —Me miró—. El señor Vulturi está en el salón.

Asentí y salí.

Nadie me acompañó al piso de abajo. Pasé junto a Flynn y otro guardia semidemonio, al que llamaban Antón. Los dos me miraron de reojo pero no dieron señales de estar vigilándome. Sin embargo, yo sabía que lo estaban haciendo.

A pesar de mi decisión de quedarme con Bree, debo reconocer que sentí una levísima tentación al pasar junto a la puerta de entrada. Más temprano no había pensado en huir. Ahora, sin embargo, al acercarme al salón, tuve que preguntarme qué querría Vulturi.

Sabía que Vulturi no tenía intenciones de llevarme a Los Ángeles. Mientras yo siguiera con vida, continuaría siendo una amenaza. Una amenaza menor, pero una amenaza al fin y al cabo. Una vez que hubiera servido a sus propósitos, me haría matar. La única pregunta era: ¿cuándo?

Al cruzar la puerta me pregunté si ya habría dejado de serle útil. Vacilé, pero sólo por un segundo. La influencia de Vulturi sobre Bree no era aún lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se arriesgase a indisponerla contra él. Me quedaban por lo menos algunos días más... Tiempo suficiente para trazar un plan.

Cuando empujé la puerta del salón y la abrí, Vulturi se encontraba adentro, riendo, mientras Sandford le narraba una anécdota acerca de un chamán.

—Bella, pasa —dijo Vulturi —. Toma asiento.

Lo hice.

— ¿Te gustaría beber algo? ¿Oporto? ¿Vino rosado? ¿Coñac?

—Vino rosado. Gracias.

Sandford enarcó las cejas, como si le sorprendiera que yo aceptara un trago. Yo debía confiar en mi convicción de que todavía no me matarían y comportarme como si confiara en ellos.

Una vez que Sandford nos pasó a todos las copas con el vino, Vulturi se acomodó bien en su silla.

—Antes me preguntaste cómo nos habíamos enterado de lo de la menstruación de Bree. Pensé que deberías saber la verdad, aunque la cena no me pareció el momento apropiado para hablar del tema. —Bebió un sorbo de vino y se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar—. No me andaré con rodeos, Bella. Nos lo dijo Jessica Stanley.

La copa casi se me cayó de las manos.

—Me doy cuenta de que no querrás creerme —prosiguió—. Permíteme que te ofrezca una prueba de que he estado hablando con la señorita Stanley. En cuanto a la ceremonia, el Aquelarre la desaprobó, pero tu madre lo hizo por ti. La señorita Stanley cree que el martes por la noche te llevaste prestado el automóvil de Senna, no para obtener los ingredientes de ese té del que le hablaste a Senna, sino para conseguir los materiales requeridos para la ceremonia.

Me puse de pie de un salto.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Jessica?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Has dicho que Jessica te lo contó. Tú la forzaste a hablar, ¿no es así? Qué...

La risa de Sandford me frenó.

Vulturi sonrió.

—Conmovedor, ¿verdad? Cómo sale en defensa de su Hermana Mayor del Aquelarre, incluso después de que esa misma persona la expulsó del Aquelarre. Nosotros no hicimos daño a Jessica, Bella. Ni siquiera nos pusimos en contacto con ella. Fue ella la que nos llamó.

—No, ella no haría eso.

—Oh, pero es que sí lo hizo. Consiguió el número de Rupert de la oficina del señor Cary y después nos llamó y nos ofreció un trato: información a cambio de protección. Ella nos daría detalles cruciales acerca de Bree si nosotros le prometíamos llevarnos a mi hija y abandonar la ciudad.

— ¡No! Ella jamás...

— ¿No me crees? — Vulturi tomó un teléfono móvil de la mesa que tenía junto a su brazo—. Llámala tú misma.

No hice ningún movimiento para coger el teléfono.

— ¿No? Permíteme, entonces.

Marcó un número, se llevó el teléfono al oído, dijo unas pocas palabras y me lo pasó. Yo le arranqué el teléfono de la mano.

—Dime que está mintiendo —dije.

—No, no lo hace —respondió Jessica—. Debo atender a los intereses del Aquelarre, Bella. No permitiré...

—Tú... ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

—He entregado a Bree a su padre.

—No, se la has entregado a...

—A la Camarilla. Sí, me doy cuenta de eso. Lo sé todo acerca de ellos, a pesar de lo que dije el otro día. Bree es la hija de un hechicero y de una bruja que hacía magia negra. Se merece ir donde irá. El mal engendra el mal.

— ¡No! —grité y arrojé el teléfono contra la chimenea.

— ¿Oyes ese estruendo, Rupert? —Preguntó Vulturi —. Es el sonido de las ilusiones que se hacen añicos. —Me miró—. Me pareció que debías saberlo, de modo que ahora tienes plena conciencia de la situación. Ya puedes irte.

Sin siquiera esperar a que yo me fuera, él se volvió hacia Sandford y reanudó la conversación entre ambos. Salí de la habitación hecha una furia.


	42. Un seguro a todo riesgo

**Un seguro a todo riesgo **

Cuando volvía a nuestro dormitorio, Bree estaba dormida. Olivia salió murmurando apenas un adiós, quizá al darse cuenta de que yo estaba demasiado aturdida para oírla, mucho menos para responderle.

¿Cómo era posible que las Hermanas Mayores nos hubieran traicionado? Podía entender —aunque me costaba hacerlo— que me hubieran expulsado del Aquelarre, pero esto... Esto superaba mi comprensión. Habían vendido a Bree a cambio de su propia seguridad. ¿Cómo podía costar un precio tan grande su seguridad?

Por muchas cosas que les recriminara a las Hermanas Mayores, siempre las había considerado buenas personas. Se habían pasado la vida luchando contra la tentación del mal y tratando de erradicarlo de su Aquelarre. Sí, puede que hubieran ido demasiado lejos, que nos hubiesen impuesto demasiadas restricciones, que incluso nos hubiesen robado parte de nuestro potencial. Pero jamás puse en duda que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Sin embargo, aquí me enfrentaba a algo que no podía negar: habían actuado tan mal como las Camarillas; quizá incluso peor. En su búsqueda implacable de la moralidad, las Hermanas Mayores se habían transformado precisamente en aquello contra lo que luchaban tanto: en la maldad. Esa sola palabra me hizo palidecer e instintivamente sentí la necesidad de justificarme, de moderarme.

Pero allí estaba. ¿De qué otra manera se podía describir su traición sino como un acto de maldad imperdonable?

Ahora más que nunca yo deseaba salvar al Aquelarre. Si lograba hacerlo, jamás olvidaría esta lección.

Tomamos un desayuno tardío con Vulturi, que se disponía a volver a Boston ese día por negocios, pero prometió regresar antes de la cena. Después del desayuno pasamos una hora en nuestra habitación, pues Vulturi todavía no nos había dado permiso para movernos libremente por la casa. A las once, Greta y su madre vinieron a darle a Bree su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Bree mientras bajábamos la escalera a toda velocidad.

—Si te lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa ¿verdad? —respondió Greta.

—Sólo te diremos esto —dijo Olivia—. Es para tu ceremonia. Sólo faltan cinco días más.

—Pero yo creí... — Bree me miró de reojo—. Marcus dijo que Bella podía celebrar la ceremonia.

—Oh, sí, Bella lo hará. Pero tendremos que usar nuestro propio material. Todas las cosas de Bella se perdieron en el incendio. Una lástima, la verdad. Yo se lo advertí... Le mencioné al señor Vulturi que tal vez querría rescatar primero los elementos mágicos, pero él no vio la necesidad de hacerlo.

—De todos modos recibirás nuevas herramientas, Bree —intervino Greta—. Incluso instrumentos mejores para tu ceremonia. ¿Adivinas de qué tumba cogimos la tierra? De la de Abby Borden, la madrastra de Lizzie Borden. No sé si sabes que a ella la mataron cerca de aquí.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Así que tenemos la arena de la tumba de una mujer que, con toda certeza, fue asesinada.

— ¿Y cuándo cogisteis esa tierra? —pregunté—. Es algo que tenía que hacerse la primera noche de la menstruación de Bree.

—Oh, ésos son cuentos de viejas o, mejor dicho, de brujas viejas —apostilló Olivia—. Ya lo aprenderás, Bree: mucho de lo que has escuchado son tonterías. Reunir objetos en determinados días, realizar rituales en momentos específicos...

—O sea, ¿que no tengo que esperar hasta el octavo día?

—No, eso sí es cierto. O al menos así lo creemos, aunque ninguna bruja que yo conozca ha querido jamás probar esa teoría ni arriesgarse a entorpecer los poderes de su hija.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera, Cloe Shaw y Antón nos esperaban para escoltarnos fuera. Yo no veía a la nigromante desde el lunes, en la funeraria. Shaw no figuraba entre el personal que le había presentado regalos a Bree, así que di por sentado que la habían echado. Pero al verla ahora allí todavía me pregunté si el hecho de que Vulturi hubiera condenado la debacle ocurrida en la funeraria no había sido más una farsa que otra cosa.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Savannah, mirando con furia a Shaw.

—Le pregunté al señor Vulturi si Cloe podría acompañarnos en lugar de Victoria —explicó Greta. Bajó la voz—. No sé vosotras, pero yo no confío en esa Voló.

—Bueno, yo tampoco confío en esa nigromante —dijo Bree.

Olivia la hizo callar.

—Ella sólo cumplió con su trabajo, Bree. Ahora, ven.

Pasamos frente al granero y entramos en el bosquecillo.

— ¿Vamos a practicar la ceremonia? —preguntó Bree.

—No, vamos a celebrar un rito... Un rito especial de protección.

—Genial.

—Sí, realmente genial —convino Greta—. No son muchas las brujas jóvenes que lo reciben. Requiere ingredientes únicos. Cuando se lo mencionamos al señor Vulturi, él nos dio carta blanca. Cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a su niña en ese día tan especial.

Resistí como pude las arcadas que me producía lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Qué clase de protección ofrece?

—La mejor. Es como un seguro a todo riesgo. Lo impedirá absolutamente todo, desde una posible interferencia demoníaca hasta algo tan simple como que el miércoles que viene Bree amanezca con gripe.

—Vaya—dije—.Suena bien.

—Es magia de hechiceros.

—Desde luego.

Nos condujeron a los bosques. Pasamos por el lugar donde habíamos practicado la tarde anterior. Mientras caminábamos, Bree miró hacia atrás en dirección a Shaw y Antón.

— ¿Quién lleva el material? —preguntó.

— ¿A qué material te refieres, querida? —preguntó Olivia.

—El del ritual.

—Todo lo que necesitamos está en el lugar al que nos dirigimos.

—Debería haber traído mi nuevo puñal.

Tanto Greta como Olivia fruncieron el entrecejo y luego Olivia se echó a reír.

—Sí, claro, es verdad. Las brujas del Aquelarre siguen usando sus herramientas. Descubrirás, querida, que nosotros hemos progresado bastante. Todavía conservamos un puñal como recuerdo... Un recordatorio de nuestro pasado. Como estoy segura de que ya sabes, no se necesitan herramientas para lanzar hechizos.

—Mi madre las usaba —dijo Bree.

—Eso era porque fue entrenada por el Aquelarre. Lleva un tiempo quitarse de encima los viejos métodos. Yo me aferré a mis herramientas durante años, me daban cierta seguridad. Pronto descubrirás que para lanzar hechizos sólo usamos las herramientas que resultan imprescindibles.

—Lo mismo se aplica a los materiales —continuó Greta—. Nos hemos desprendido de todo lo que no es esencial: las gemas con significados simbólicos, el incienso para los estados de ánimo, las velas para la iluminación atmosférica. Lo único que hacen es complicar y prolongar una ceremonia.

—Es posible —admitió Bree —. Pero ¿no os parece que esos elementos la convierten en algo, qué se yo, divertido?

Greta rio.

—Las Camarillas no tienen presupuesto para la diversión.

—Las brujas modernas han logrado que también la brujería sea moderna—dijo Olivia—. Ya llegarás a apreciarlo, Bree. Descartar el equipaje, tanto en un sentido literal como figurado, facilita mucho las cosas.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Greta. Se salió del sendero, apartó un arbusto y nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos.

Bree fue la primera en entrar en el claro. A través de los arbustos, la vi avanzar, la vista fija en los enormes árboles. De pronto se frenó en seco y gritó. Yo me zambullí entre los arbustos y la encontré de pie sobre una figura tendida boca abajo. Era un muchacho, tal vez de unos quince o dieciséis años. Me apresuré a acercarme y entonces vi que su pecho se elevaba y descendía.

—Está dormido —dijo Bree —. Qué extraño. Vivirá por aquí cerca, ¿no? Supongo que deberíamos encontrar algún otro lugar...

—Se supone que él debe estar aquí —explicó Greta. Bree se quedó mirando al muchacho. Usaba vaqueros y una chaqueta de algodón desteñida. Tenía el pelo castaño atado en la nuca y la clase de rostro suave y bonito que tan atractivo les resulta a las chicas preadolescentes.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Bree.

—El Príncipe Azul —respondió Greta—. ¿Has oído hablar de la Bella Durmiente? Pues bien, ésta es la versión inversa.

Bree medio se rio y giró la cabeza cuando sus mejillas se encendieron.

—No, realmente, ¿quién es? ¿Un hechicero?

—No es nadie. Sólo un humano. —Greta tomó una pequeña bolsa que había a un lado del claro—. Ahora, como te previne, nos saltaremos los preliminares del ritual, así que directamente puedes ir a arrodillarte junto a él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Se me helaron las entrañas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Es el ritual de protección, como ya te hemos contado. Bree, arrodíllate junto al jovencito y pon una mano sobre su pecho.

Bree vaciló y luego comenzó a ponerse de rodillas.

—No —dije—. Levántate, Bree. —Miré a Greta y a Olivia—. No vamos a hacer nada hasta que nos digáis exactamente qué implica este ritual.

Greta me dio la espalda.

—Eh—dije.

Pero quedé atrapada por un hechizo de traba. Bree comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Antón le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la empujó hacia abajo.

— ¡Eh! ¡No te atrevas...! ¡Bella! — Bree miró a Olivia, quien se encontraba de pie detrás de mí y sin duda era la que lanzaba el hechizo de traba. — ¡Déjala ir! ¡Ahora! '

—Bella es una bruja del Aquelarre —dijo Greta—. Ella no entiende esto. —Sacó un cuchillo de su bolso y se arrodilló del otro lado del joven.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Bree.

—Un hechizo de protección del más alto nivel requiere un intercambio... una vida protegida a cambio de una vida perdida. Deberías saberlo, Bree. Tu madre lo sabía.

— ¡No! Mi madre jamás... ella nunca... — Bree miró al muchacho y después apartó la vista y forcejeó para liberarse de Antón—.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! Te lo prohibo. í

— ¿Tú me lo prohibes? —Los labios de Greta se torcieron—. t

— ¿Has oído eso, mamá? Ya empieza a dar órdenes. Pues bien, «princesa», es tu padre el que da las órdenes aquí, y él nos dijo que hiciéramos lo que fuera necesario para mantenerte a salvo. Antón, pon la mano de su alteza sobre el pecho del joven. Sobre su corazón, por favor.

Antón llevó a la fuerza la mano de Bree hacia la parte izquierda del pecho de muchacho. Greta acercó la hoja de su cuchillo al cuello del joven.

— ¡No! —Gritó Bree —. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes! Él no ha hecho... No te ha hecho nada.

Él no es nadie, Bree —dijo Olivia desde detrás de mí—. Solo un pilluelo. El único significado de su vida es proteger la tuya.

—No te molestes, mamá —masculló Greta—. Es evidente que Amy malcrió a la chiquilla. ¿Qué crees que es magia negra, Bree?

—No es esto. Sé que no lo es. Mi madre jamás hizo esto.

—Desde luego que lo hizo. Solo que nunca te permitió verlo.

Greta presionó la hoja del cuchillo contra el cuello del muchacho.

— ¡No! — Bree luchó más para tratar de liberarse, obligando así a Antón a aplicar toda su fuerza en mantenerla de rodillas.

—Es un chico muy guapo, ¿no? —preguntó Greta. Puso la mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza del jovencito y se la levantó—. ¿Te gustaría darle un beso, Bree? ¿Un último beso? ¿No? Está bien, entonces.

Deslizó el cuchillo con tanta rapidez por el cuello del muchacho que al principio pareció no dejar siquiera marca. Después, su cuello se abrió. Antón empujó hacia adelante la cabeza de Bree. La sangre le salpicó la cara y ella comenzó a gritar.


	43. Amor fraternal

**Amor fraternal**

No describiré con pelos y señales lo que sucedió durante los siguientes minutos. No puedo. Me rompió el corazón la primera vez, e incluso cuando lo pienso ahora es suficiente para que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas. El terror y la furia de Bree fueron indescriptibles. Lo único que yo podía hacer era permanecer allí, inmóvil, y observarla, atrapada por un hechizo de traba.

Veinte minutos más tarde yo estaba en el dormitorio, arropando a Bree en su cama. Nos rodeaban Vulturi, Sandford y Victoria.

Al oír los gritos, Victoria y Flynn habían acudido corriendo. En el caos que siguió, nadie había escapado de la furia ciega de Bree. A Victoria le sangraba la nariz y hasta yo tenía arañazos en la parte superior del brazo. Finalmente, Shaw consiguió sedarla, y ella se desplomó allí mismo. Entonces Antón la levantó y la llevó de vuelta a la casa. Cuando terminé de acostarla, Vulturi les hizo señas a todos para que abandonaran la habitación. Cuando yo traté de quedarme, él le indicó a Victoria que me sacara. La aparté y seguí a Vulturi y a Sandford al pasillo.

—No puedo creer que hicieran eso —dijo Vulturi

—Ellas dijeron que tú les habías dado carta blanca —dijo Sandford.

—No para esto.

—Es un hechizo común, Marcus. No demasiado por el riesgo que supone secuestrar y matar humanos, pero sí es bastante corriente.

—Llevarla sin preparación previa, sin una palabra de explicación...

—Yo te previne, Marcus —dijo Sandford en voz muy baja para que Victoria no pudiera oírlo—. Ellas esperaban que la hija de Greta la sucediera.

— ¿Te parece que hicieron esto intencionadamente?

Di un paso adelante.

— ¡Por supuesto que fue intencionado! No puedo creer que hayas puesto a Bree en manos de dos mujeres que tienen todos los motivos para querer que desaparezca. Me sorprende que no hayan matado a Bree en lugar de matar al muchacho. —Miré a Sandford y después a Vulturi —. Oh, ya comprendo. Tú sabías que ellas cumplirían las reglas porque son brujas... Así que serían demasiado estúpidas o demasiado cobardes como para confabular contra ti.

— ¿Terminamos ya con ella? —preguntó Sandford moviendo la barbilla hacia mí.

Vulturi me miró, pero su mirada estaba absorta, casi perdida.

—Sácala de aquí. Más tarde decidiré qué hacer con ella. En este momento no tengo tiempo para eso.

En cuanto Sandford formuló su pregunta, yo había empezado a susurrar un hechizo de niebla. Sacudí la mano y una nube de humo brotó de las yemas de mis dedos y ascendió como una pantalla de humo. Corrí hacia el dormitorio, cerré la puerta con un golpe y lancé un hechizo de cerrojo. Tironeé una vez la ventana, descubrí que estaba bien cerrada con pintura, así que tomé una silla y la arrojé contra el cristal.

— ¡Bree! —grité y la sacudí.

Ella solo exhaló un leve gruñido. La cogí de la cintura y la saqué de la cama. Después miré por la ventana. Estábamos en el primer piso. Tal vez yo pudiera saltar, pero difícilmente podría arrojar a Bree al vacío.

Victoria golpeó a la puerta. Sandford gritó dando órdenes, llamando a los otros. Pensé rápido. ¿Conocía algún hechizo para bajar a Bree? No. O encontraba una manera de bajarla o tendría que cargar con ella. Lo primero entrañaría demasiado tiempo. Traté de levantarla, pero apenas conseguí alzarla algunos centímetros del suelo.

La puerta se abrió. Flynn entró como una exhalación y me quitó a Bree de los brazos. Victoria le seguía los talones.

— ¿Venís? —dijo—. No pasa nada, como yo dije. Ella no se iba a ninguna parte.

—Lleváosla a una habitación segura —dijo Vulturi.

Victoria se inclinó hacia mí y me dijo burlonamente en un suspiro:

—Un consejo. La próxima vez, corre hacia la puerta principal.

Flynn y Sandford se echaron a reír.

Me pusieron en un cuarto en el sótano, y me ataron y amordazaron, impidiendo que pudiera lanzar un solo hechizo. Shaw me inyectó un sedante en el brazo. Antes de que ellos abandonaran la habitación, ya estaba inconsciente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando desperté me encontré mirando los ojos de Cullen. Luché por sentarme erguida y por sonreír detrás de la mordaza. Entonces esos ojos parpadearon y vi en ellos algo tan helado que me eché hacia atrás.

En alguna parte de la habitación, Rupert Sandford lanzó una carcajada.

—Si hasta tiene miedo de su propia sombra. Típico de una bruja.

El hombre inclinado hacia mí volvió a parpadear. Tenía los ojos de Cullenz, pero era más viejo. Más viejo y más desalmado. Cuando retrocedió, comprobé que el parecido terminaba en los ojos. Ese hombre tenía poco más de cuarenta años, era más bajo que Cullen y su mirada severa podría haber sido atractiva si sonriera, pero las líneas de su frente me sugirieron que eso era algo que él jamás hacía.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó—. ¿Acerca de la relación?

— ¿Seguro? —Respondió Sandford—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una grabación en vídeo de tu hermano acostándose con ella?

El hombre le devolvió una mirada gélida y Sandford se enderezó y carraspeó.

—No puedo estar seguro, porque no es probable que ella quiera admitirlo —dijo Sandford en un tono formal—. Sin embargo, todo nos hace llegar a esa conclusión. Tu hermano la busca frenética y desesperadamente.

— ¿Frenética y desesperadamente?

—Sí. . .

El otro hombre enarcó las cejas.

—No creo haber visto jamás a Edward buscando frenética y desesperadamente nada. En ese caso, tiene que ser cierto. Mátala.

—Y después, ¿qué? ¿Pongo su cabeza en la cama de tu hermano?

El labio del hombre se curvó casi imperceptiblemente. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, como si la ocurrencia de Sandford ni siquiera mereciera una respuesta.

Sandford se tensó y bajó la vista.

— ¿Preferirías entonces que le mandara una grabación? ¿De la muerte de ella?

—Eso debería bastar.

— ¿Qué grado de sufrimiento?

—Normal. Lo suficiente para que le haga daño verlo, pero no para convencerlo de que fue algo manifiestamente personal.

—Conseguiré el mejor.

—No, conseguirás el más prescindible. Contratarás a alguien independiente. Eso resultará más económico y hará que a Edward le cueste más rastrear los hechos y llegar hasta ti. No involucrarás a ninguna otra persona de la organización Vulturi en este asunto, y eliminarás a quien lo haga una vez que haya terminado su tarea. Cuando yo me haya ido, trasladarás a Bella a otro lugar. Desde allí, harás que el individuo en cuestión la secuestre y la mate. Entonces incluirás esta nota con la grabación.

Le entregó un sobre a Sandford. Cuando Sandford bajó la vista y lo miró, el hombre prosiguió.

—La nota aclara que su muerte es culpa de Edward, que si ella no se hubiera involucrado con él y con su «cruzada», todavía estaría viva.

Sandford sonrió.

—Un poco de culpa siempre es bueno para la conciencia.

—Ahora asegúrate de que esto no pueda vincularse contigo o con la Camarilla Vulturi. En cuanto a mí, yo jamás he estado aquí.

—Eso no hace falta ni decirlo. Así pues, ¿tenemos un trato?

El hombre asintió.

—Sólo para dejarlo todo bien claro... —continuó Sandford—. Si yo hago esto, ¿se me garantiza una posición en la Camarilla Cullen y un veinte por ciento de aumento en mi sueldo?

—Eso fue lo que dije, ¿no?

—Sólo quería estar seguro. Me juego mucho con todo esto. Habría sido más fácil si hubiera podido persuadir a Marcus de que se librara de ella, pero él sigue dándole largas al asunto, preocupado por esa bruja hija suya. Cuando descubra que esta otra ha desaparecido estando bajo mi vigilancia, lo más probable es que me quede sin trabajo. Así que, como es natural, quiero estar bien seguro...

La mirada del hombre se endureció.

— ¿Acaso no te he dado mi palabra?

—Sí... Perdóname.

—Te agradezco que me hayas proporcionado esta oportunidad única, Rupert. Serás muy bien recompensado por ello. —El hombre se giró hacia mí y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa gélida—. Debo decir que casi es una lástima que ella deba morir. A mi padre le preocupa que Edward no le haya dado aún nietos. Es difícil perpetuar una dinastía cuando el heredero actual no muestra ninguna inclinación a tener futuros herederos. Se alegraría si supiera que Edward finalmente ha encontrado a alguien. Después la conocería... Y lo más probable es que se muriera de la impresión. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Una bruja? Increíble, incluso para alguien como Edward.

—No sólo es una bruja —dijo Sandford—. Es la líder del Aquelarre de Norteamérica.

—Oh, en ese caso sería una alianza dinástica que convertiría a la Camarilla Cullen en el hazmerreír del mundo sobrenatural. Le estoy haciendo a mi padre un favor tan grande que es una pena que no pueda contárselo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para irse. Al caminar hacia la puerta, una bola de fuego voló desde el cielo raso y le golpeó en la cabeza. Él se giró y miró a Sandford.

—No me mires a mí —dijo Sandford y dio un paso atrás—. Ése no era uno de nuestros hechizos.

El hombre me miró entonces a mí. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y vertí en esa mirada todo el odio y la furia que sentía. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, después la cerró y se contentó con devolverme la mirada antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—La quiero muerta antes del amanecer. Envíale la cinta grabada a Edward por mensajero a la habitación del motel. Quiero que la reciba cuanto antes.

_**Holaaa gentee! gracias por sus comentarios de ánimos! me alegro muchisimo que les guste esta historia ya les digo que a mi me apasiona y mucho más la segunda parte, la cual a pesar de que ya la tengo casi adaptada no se si subiré ya que solo dos personas me han comentado diciendo que les gustaria conocerla asi que ya veremos ( a las chicas que lo pidieron no se preocupen que ya vere como le hago para que lean la historia en caso de que no la suba) en fin ya solo me queda una cosa por decirles:**_

_**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**_

_**Un abrazo gente :)**_


	44. La despedida

**La despedida **

A pesar que el hermano de Cullen le advirtió que no involucrase a nadie más, Sandford contaba, al menos, con un aliado: el semidemonio Flynn. No habían pasado aún treinta minutos desde que Sandford me había dejado sola, cuando Flynn entró en la habitación. Sin decir una palabra, me cargó sobre sus hombros. Me sacó de la habitación y cruzamos el sótano hasta una trampilla muy parecida a la que yo tenía en casa, la abrió y me empujó por ella.

Caí en un jardín cubierto de maleza. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en penumbra, el resplandor del sol me hizo daño en los ojos. Traté de librarme de mis ataduras, pero los nudos estaban muy ajustados. Flynn pasó también por la puerta, me levantó sin prestar atención a mis forcejeos y se dirigió al granero. Una vez dentro, nos esperaba una furgoneta de reparto. También Sandford. Cuando Flynn me llevó hacia la furgoneta, Sandford cerró su teléfono móvil.

—Hecho —dijo Sandford—. Estará en la cabaña en dos horas.

Flynn asintió. Conmigo todavía sobre su hombro, abrió la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta, me depositó adentro boca arriba y después dio un paso atrás. Su mirada me recorrió lentamente y se detuvo en mi pecho y en mis piernas desnudas.

—Cierra la puerta y pongámonos en marcha —dijo Sandford—, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que ella ya no está.

Flynn volvió a recorrerme de nuevo con la mirada y después miró a Sandford.

—Estaba pensando... Vas a mandarle a Edward Cullen un vídeo, ¿no es así? ¿De su muerte? ¿Por qué no... ya sabes... le doy yo un poco antes? —Su mirada volvió a mí y en sus ojos advertí un brillo de lujuria—. Yo lo haría por ti.

— ¿Harías qué? —Sandford pescó la mirada que Flynn me estaba dirigiendo y sus labios se curvaron—. Una violación no forma parte del trato, y tampoco lo será. Limítate a llevarla a la cabaña y deje que el profesional haga su trabajo.

—Qué desperdicio, ¿no te parece?

—Ni lo sueñes. —Sandford comenzó a volverse, pero antes frunció el entrecejo hacia Flynn, que seguía mirándome como si yo fuera una cena gratis. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó las manos. —Qué demonios, haz lo que quieras... pero hazlo lejos de la casa y antes de llevarla a la cabaña, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes dos horas. Ahora muévete.

Flynn sonrió y cerró la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta.

En cuanto nos alejamos de la casa comencé a contar. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Flynn llegara a una distancia que le permitiera aparcar y, a juzgar por las miradas que me había estado lanzando, no iba a esperar más de lo necesario.

Cuando llegué a cien decidí que ya estábamos fuera de la vista de la casa, así que cerré los ojos y me concentré en lanzarle mentalmente a Flynn el hechizo de asfixia. No sucedió nada, lo cual no era sorprendente puesto que yo no podía hablar. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos en la casa, alguien había lanzado una bola de fuego. El hechizo procedía de mis Manuales secretos, de modo que tenía que haber sido yo, aunque no estaba nada segura con respecto a cómo lo había logrado. ¿Acaso mi furia de alguna manera se había manifestado en un hechizo no intencional? Esperaba que así fuera, como esperaba poder hacerlo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez eligiendo qué hechizo lanzar.

La furgoneta redujo la marcha y después se detuvo a un lado del camino. ¿Ya? No podíamos haber recorrido más de ochocientos metros desde la casa. Flynn puso la palanca de cambios en punto muerto. Después giró, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y logró pasar entre los asientos delanteros. Luché contra el impulso de forcejear y, en cambio, me concentré en un hechizo mental. No sucedió nada.

Flynn se irguió sobre mí. Yo retrocedí todo lo que pude por el suelo.

—No todavía, preciosa —dijo él y se agachó sobre mí—. Aún no tienes nada que temer. Sólo voy a mirar un poco mejor la mercancía.

Cuando comenzó a desabotonarme la blusa, yo me giré, pero no pude moverme lo suficiente para dificultarle las cosas. El me abrió la blusa y sonrió.

—Rojo —dijo, con la mirada fija en mi sujetador—. Negro está bien, y blanco es bonito, pero no hay nada como una chica que usa un sujetador rojo. —Deslizó un dedo por mi pecho—. Apuesto a que es seda. Una chica que realmente sabe cómo vestirse.

Mientras toqueteaba el broche de mi sujetador, yo cerré los ojos y me concentré en lanzar un hechizo, cualquiera, el que fuera. Mi sostén se abrió. Flynn inspiró profundamente.

Abrí los ojos y traté de apartarme retorciendo todo el cuerpo. Él bajó la mano en dirección a mis pechos, pero se detuvo antes de que sus dedos me tocaran. Sostuvo la mano allí por un momento, y después la cerró en un puño y retrocedió.

—No todavía —murmuró—. Prolonguemos un poco más la diversión.

Me cogió de las caderas. Yo intenté darle una patada, pero él me tumbó de lado para que quedara de cara a la parte de adelante de la furgoneta. Después bajó la mano y me levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Me retorcí y luché, tratando de alejarme, pero eso sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

—Seda roja. —Se rio por lo bajo mientras me tocaba las bragas—. Hacen juego, claro. Pobre Edward. El muchacho nunca supo qué lo golpeó. Tú sí que sabías lo que estabas haciendo, querida. Un pasaje de primera clase hacia la buena vida... aunque para ello tuvieras que acostarte con ese desalmado. —Sonrió y deslizó un dedo por la parte interior de mi muslo—. Si es inevitable que te vayas, lo menos que puedo hacer yo es darte una buena despedida.

Volvió a mirarme y después se incorporó y regresó al asiento del conductor. Cuando la furgoneta volvió a entrar en el camino, él corrigió la posición del espejo retrovisor para poder verme.

—Así está mejor. No podía pedir una vista mejor.

Mi miedo se cristalizó en una furia ciega, asesina.

La furgoneta giró hacia el arcén. Flynn lanzó un insulto. Mi cabeza se sacudió y golpeó sobre el suelo metálico. Algo se me incrustó en el cuero cabelludo cuando Flynn consiguió volver a poner la furgoneta en el camino.

—Maldición —dijo al mirar por el espejo y se rio entre dientes—. Eres una distracción mayor de lo que había pensado.

El corte que me había hecho me latía. Al girar la cabeza vi el borde de un saliente metálico en un lado de la furgoneta. Me contorsioné hasta que la mordaza quedó alineada con esa saliente de metal. Entonces levanté la cabeza y traté de enganchar el borde en la tela. La furgoneta se sacudió con un bache y el metal me abrió un tajo en la mejilla.

La mirada de Flynn volvió a centrarse en el espejo. Yo me detuve y esperé hasta que dejó de mirarme y enfocó su atención nuevamente en el volante. Deslicé otra vez la mejilla contra la tira metálica. Esta vez la mordaza se enganchó.

Corrí la tela hacia abajo sobre mi labio superior. En ese momento la furgoneta volvió a moverse y el nudo de la mordaza se soltó. Fui moviendo la mandíbula lo suficiente para liberar mi boca y poder, al menos, farfullar. Lancé entonces el hechizo de asfixia. Flynn tosió. Yo permanecí inmóvil.

Él volvió a mirarme por el espejo y sonrió.

—Me parece que me falta un poco de aire. Debe de ser culpa de esas bragas rojas. Veamos si puedo encontrar un lugar donde detener el vehículo.

Cuando miró en otra dirección, volví a lanzar el hechizo. Nada. Rápidamente lo repetí. Él tosió y luego resolló. La furgoneta viró bruscamente. Flynn trató de mantenerla en la carretera, mientras jadeaba durante lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Al fin, el vehículo se salió del camino y rodó en el campo.

El lado derecho se hundió en el agua de una zanja. Por un momento la furgoneta siguió avanzando dando tumbos, patinando lentamente hacia la zanja. De pronto, el mundo comenzó a girar a mí alrededor. Salí volando del suelo, me golpeé contra uno de los laterales de la furgoneta y me di contra el techo. Seguí bamboleándome dentro del vehículo hasta no saber qué era lo de arriba y qué lo de abajo. Entonces, todo se detuvo.

Cuando levanté la cabeza, los asientos estaban sobre mi cabeza. La furgoneta se había detenido boca abajo. Me moví y traté de apoyarme en la espalda. El vehículo tembló y crujió hasta quedarse finalmente inmóvil.

Miré en todas direcciones en busca de algo que se hubiera roto y que fuera afilado. La ventana más próxima se había hecho añicos, pero su cristal de seguridad había quedado del todo inservible para mis fines. Miré por encima de mi cabeza. Una de las butacas se había roto y de ella asomaba una barra metálica que me pareció útil. Me llevó unos veinte minutos y una dosis más que abultada de maldiciones, pero finalmente pude cortar las ataduras que me ligaban las manos. Me desaté las de las piernas y salí de la furgoneta por la ventana rota.

Flynn todavía estaba sujeto por el cinturón de seguridad y colgaba boca abajo. Tenía un corte en la cabeza y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me acerqué a él lentamente y vi que estaba inconsciente pero vivo. Aunque estuve tentada de hacerle algo más doloroso a ese hijo de puta, no lo hice. Con dejarlo allí inconsciente me bastaba.

Pasé los siguientes minutos registrando a Flynn y el interior de la furgoneta en busca de un teléfono móvil. Por supuesto, no hallé ninguno. Eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Finalmente, me di por vencida y sellé las puertas con los hechizos de cerrojo más fuertes que tenía.

Mientras me abrochaba el sujetador y me abotonaba la blusa paseé la vista por el lugar. La furgoneta había aterrizado en un campo. Cuando llegué al camino me detuve un momento para orientarme. Debía tomar una decisión: ¿regresar a la casa o tratar de conseguir ayuda? Parecía una elección obvia, ¿no? Tampoco soy estúpida. Seguramente debería darme cuenta de que lo más sensato era buscar algo que me proporcionara una mayor seguridad, lograr la ayuda de alguien fuerte y después volver a buscar a Bree. Pero no podía hacer eso. En ese momento sabía bien dónde encontrarla. Si intentaba conseguir ayuda, puede que ella no estuviera allí a mi regreso. Sí, era una locura, pero tenía que volver a la casa.

Me interné en los campos, fuera de la vista de la carretera, e inicié la larga caminata de regreso. ¿Qué debía hacer cuando llegara allí? No lo sabía. Si podía rescatar a Bree, lo haría. Tenía que reconocer que era poco probable que pudiera lograrlo sola. Si no era capaz de hacerlo, tal vez podría enviarle un mensaje, decirle que había vuelto. En el peor de los casos podría evaluar la situación, ir en busca de ayuda y después volver deprisa para vigilar a Bree desde lejos.

Debimos de haber avanzado por lo menos cinco kilómetros en la furgoneta. Por suerte, Flynn sólo había doblado una vez y los caminos estaban tan lejos unos de otros que me resultaría fácil adivinar dónde girar.

Al cabo de un kilómetro y medio recorriendo los campos a pie, oí a lo lejos el sonido de un motor y me quedé petrificada. Aunque estaba demasiado lejos del camino como para ser vista, me agazapé y aguardé a que el vehículo pasara. Cuando el coche salió de mi campo de visión, me incorporé y reanudé mi caminata.

Había avanzado alrededor de otro kilómetro y medio cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por las lejanas notas de un grito. Me dejé caer sobre la tierra. Los campos estaban en silencio. Aguardé otro minuto, pero cuando se hizo la calma, me puse en pie y comencé a avanzar, sólo que ahora con más lentitud.

Después de caminar otros cien metros vi un grupo de árboles que rodeaban lo que parecía ser una casa blanca de dos plantas. Antes de que pudiera romper a correr, oí voces. Me tiré al suelo de nuevo y permanecí inmóvil entre las altas hierbas.

— ¡Yo no pienso volver a entrar allí! —gritó Sandford con voz estridente.

—Si yo te lo digo, lo harás —respondió Vulturi, con absoluta frialdad.

—No, no lo haré. A partir de este momento, ya no pertenezco a tu maldita organización. ¡Me marcho! ¿Entiendes? ¡Me voy!

—Tienes un contrato.

— ¿Quieres que te diga dónde puedes meterte ese contrato? No pienso entrar en esa casa. Ella es tu hija. Sácala tú de allí.

Se sucedieron deprisa un aullido y un ruido sordo. Después, de nuevo el silencio. Avancé unos centímetros hasta poder ver a los dos hombres a través de los árboles. Se encontraban en el parque lateral. Sandford, agazapado en tierra, con sangre brotándole a borbotones de la nariz y de la boca. Vulturi, de pie a algunos pasos, con los brazos cruzados, aguardando.

—Por favor, Marcus, sé razonable —pidió Sandford—. Me estás pidiendo que arriesgue la vida por una bruja.

—Te estoy pidiendo que ayudes a mi hija.

— ¿Cuánto hace que la conoces? Me pediste que me tomara esta tarea como un favor especial, y lo hice. Ahora todo se ha ido al diablo, pero yo sigo contigo, ¿no es así?

—Serás bien recompensado por esa lealtad tuya, Rupert. Saca a Bree de esa casa y te merecerás una bonificación de seis cifras.

Sandford se secó una mano ensangrentada en la camisa. Después miró a Vulturi.

—Una bonificación además de la vicepresidencia. Con una oficina en el piso doce.

—Una oficina en el piso doce... Y olvidaré quién se supone que debería haber estado vigilando a la bruja cuando ella se hizo humo.

Sandford logró ponerse de pie y asintió.

—Hecho.

—La quiero ilesa. Sin un rasguño. ¿Entendido?

Sandford asintió nuevamente y fue hacia la puerta principal. Yo esperé hasta que quedó fuera de mi vista; después corrí a los bosques y rodeé la casa hasta quedar en el lado opuesto.


	45. Una buena lección

**Una buena lección **

La puerta lateral estaba abierta, crucé el parque como una exhalación y entré en la casa.

Cuando entré, lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de la nigromante Shaw. Estaba tendida hecha un ovillo al pie de una escalera angosta. Miré en todas direcciones antes de seguir avanzando. Desde el piso de arriba sonaron uno o dos pares de pisadas. Me arrastré hasta el cuerpo de Shaw. A juzgar por el ángulo de su cabeza, supuse que se había caído por la escalera y fracturado el cuello.

¿Qué ocurría allí? Yo sólo había estado ausente alrededor de una hora. Ahora Shaw estaba muerta. Vulturi se encontraba afuera y Sandford, con gran reticencia, buscaba a Bree. Por lo que Sandford dijo, me pareció entender que Bree tenía que ver con el origen de todo esto. Pero, ¿de qué manera? Cualquiera que fuera la explicación, necesitaba encontrarla antes de que lo hiciera alguien más.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarme de Shaw, la expresión de su cara me hizo frenar de golpe. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que el blanco le rodeaba por completo el iris. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia atrás sobre los dientes. Y su expresión era de absoluto terror. Quizá en el momento de su muerte una imagen había aparecido de pronto en su mente, la de algún otro nigromante que le chupaba el alma desde la eternidad y se la arrojaba de vuelta a su cuerpo destrozado. No sería algo imposible.

Salté por encima del cuerpo de Shaw y comencé a subir la escalera. Estaba cerrada a ambos lados y el pasaje era tan estrecho que resultaba un misterio cómo podía Shaw haber caído por todos esos escalones sin quedarse atascada a mitad de camino. Sin duda, se trataba de una escalera trasera procedente de la cocina.

La escalera terminaba en una puerta abierta en el primer piso. Cuando yo había subido lo suficiente para ver más allá de la puerta, me detuve para observar mejor. La puerta se encontraba al final del pasillo del piso superior. En el otro extremo estaba la escalera principal, la que yo usaba cuando me hallaba allí. De las puertas de los seis dormitorios, una estaba abierta de par en par, dos se encontraban entreabiertas y las otras tres estaban cerradas.

— ¿ Bree? —llamó alguien.

Pegué un salto y enseguida reconocí la voz: Sandford.

— Bree... Vamos, querida. Nadie te hará daño. Ya puedes salir. Tu padre está enfadado contigo.

Oh, sí, como si ésa fuera su principal preocupación. ¿Qué edad creía él que tenía Bree? ¿Cinco años? ¿Que estaba escondida en un rincón, muerta de miedo de recibir una paliza?

Agucé el oído por si se oía algún otro ruido, pero no hubo ninguno. Excepto por la voz de Sandford y el crujido de sus zapatos, la casa estaba en silencio.

Al llegar al pasillo, oí un chasquido por encima de mi cabeza. Los zapatos de Sandford crujieron cuando se detuvo para escuchar. Una serie de pasos sonaron desde más arriba. Cerré los ojos mientras los seguía y después sacudí la cabeza. Eran demasiado pesados para ser de Bree. Supuse que pertenecían a Antón o a alguna de las brujas que buscaban a Bree en el ático.

La sombra de Sandford salió de una de las puertas abiertas cerca del otro extremo del pasillo. Me metí en otra habitación que estaba abierta y me oculté detrás de la puerta mientras él pasaba. Otra puerta más se abrió y luego se cerró. Los pasos se desvanecieron.

Miré lo que me rodeaba y descubrí que estaba en el cuarto de Greta y Olivia. La parte superior de la cómoda estaba desnuda, el ropero se encontraba abierto y vacío, salvo por un suéter que se había caído al suelo y había sido olvidado. Daba la impresión de que las dos brujas se habían ido apresuradamente. ¿Huyeron al darse cuenta de que Vulturi sospechaba de sus motivos para matar al jovencito? ¿O las había asustado otra cosa?

Volví a atisbar el lugar y después regresé al pasillo y entorné la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí, tal como estaba cuando la encontré. Cuando giré oí un clic y la luz del pasillo se encendió.

Eché a correr, pero unas manos me agarraron y una de ellas me cubrió la boca. Después se oyó una exclamación de disgusto y la mano me arrojó a un lado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Sandford—. ¿Dónde está...?

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Bree?

Sandford se limitó a soltar una carcajada. Se alejó de la habitación que acababa de revisar y caminó hacia la siguiente puerta cerrada.

—Eh —dije, corriendo detrás de él—, dime lo que está sucediendo. Yo puedo ayudarte.

—No necesito la ayuda de una bruja. No te cruces en mi camino.

Para darle más énfasis a sus palabras chasqueó los dedos y me envió volando a la pared más alejada. Cuando su mano se cerró sobre el pomo de la puerta, yo le lancé un hechizo de cerrojo.

—Puedo ayudarte o dificultarte las cosas —dije y me puse de pie—. Ahora, ¿cuál...?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Por un segundo pensé que él había anulado el hechizo de cerrojo. Pero entonces vi que un hombre la transponía después de bajar por la escalera que daba al ático.

—Antón —exclamó Sandford—. Estás bien. Espléndido.

Antón miró a Sandford con unos brillantes ojos grises, de un gris más intenso de lo que yo recordaba.

— ¿Me has llamado? —preguntó. Su voz era hermosa; como la de un tenor.

Sandford frunció el entrecejo como si esa voz lo hubiera confundido, y sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Imagino que no has encontrado a la muchacha, ¿verdad? Ven, entonces. Vayamos a la planta baja.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, hechicero —dijo Antón, mirando a Sandford a los ojos—. ¿Me has llamado?

—No, pero me vendrá bien tu ayuda ahora. Iremos...

Antón giró la cabeza y me miró. En esa suerte de tiniebla, su piel parecía brillar con luz propia.

—No le prestes atención —dijo Sandford—. Necesitamos...

— ¿Me has llamado tú, bruja?

Cuando Antón se me acercó, retrocedí instintivamente y me di contra la pared. Extendió la mano, aparentemente hacia mi cuello, pero en cambio me cogió el mentón y levantó mi cara hacia la suya. Al sentir el roce de su mano me estremecí. Tenía la piel caliente.

— ¿Tú me has convocado?

Aunque yo hubiera sabido cómo contestarle, su mano me sostenía la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza para que pudiera hablar. Parecía una prensa de acero, intensa pero no dolorosa. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, como si en ellos pudiera encontrar una respuesta.

— ¿La muchacha? —murmuró—. Un error. Sí, un error. Supongo que perdonable. Al menos, esta vez.

Supe entonces qué era lo que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Antón. Un demonio, y en particular uno del más alto nivel, nunca debía ser convocado, y por lo general resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Bajé la vista. El demonio aflojó la mano sobre mi mentón y me acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice.

—Bruja astuta —murmuró—. No te preocupes, fue un error.

Detrás de él, los labios de Sandford se movieron en un conjuro. Aunque no llegó ningún sonido a mis oídos, el demonio se volvió soltándome del todo, y se enfrentó a Sandford.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó el demonio.

Los labios de Sandford siguieron moviéndose, pero fue retrocediendo frente a la mirada del demonio.

— ¿Qué crees que soy yo? —Atronó el demonio y acercó su cara a la de Sandford—. ¿Te atreves a intentar hacerme desaparecer? ¿Con un hechizo para disipar algún espíritu plañidero?

La voz de Sandford aumentó de volumen y una serie de palabras brotaron de su boca.

— ¡Muéstrame un poco de respeto, hechicero!

El demonio cogió a Sandford por los hombros. Sandford cerró con fuerza los ojos y siguió lanzando conjuros.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil irrespetuoso!

Con un rugido, el demonio incrustó literalmente su mano en el pecho de Sandford, pues sus dedos desaparecieron en el interior del torso. Los músculos del brazo del demonio se tensaron, como si estuviera oprimiendo algo. La boca de Sandford se abrió en un grito silencioso. El demonio retiró su mano, sin sangre, y dejó que el cuerpo de Sandford cayera al suelo. Después se volvió hacia mí.

Un hechizo de protección vino a mis labios, pero me lo tragué y me obligué a mantenerme erguida y a mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sin expresión desafiante.

Se me acercó y su mano cogió mi mentón de nuevo y levantó mi cara hacia la suya. Sus ojos buscaron los míos. Luché contra el impulso de apartar la vista. Durante un minuto interminable se quedó mirándome fijamente... Miró mi interior. Hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y me soltó.

Permaneció allí mirándome por un momento, luego se dirigió al pasillo. Después de unos pasos, levantó las manos y el cuerpo de Antón cayó al suelo. Un viento fuerte, tan caliente como el estallido de una caldera, me rodeó y desapareció.

Me abracé con los brazos y temblé a pesar del calor. Al bajar la vista y mirar a Sandford, vi que su camisa no estaba rota ni ensangrentada, como si yo sólo hubiera imaginado lo que presencié. Estremecida, pasé por encima de su cuerpo sin vida.

El cuerpo de Antón estaba tendido un poco más allá y también bloqueaba el pasillo. Yacía boca abajo, con la cabeza hacia la pared y los ojos cerrados. Cuando levanté un pie para pasarlo por encima, su cuerpo se convulsionó. Pegué un salto hacia atrás y tropecé con Sandford. El cadáver de Antón se sacudió y se levantó un poco del suelo. Por último, permaneció inmóvil.

Luché por controlar mi corazón, que se había disparado. Levanté lentamente un pie. Es magia de pacotilla, me dije. Pero ese mantra ya no tenía efecto, ya no era cierto. Había cosas allí que podían lastimarme, cosas que mi cerebro casi no podía imaginar.

Cuando mi pie pasó por encima de la cabeza de Antón, sus ojos se abrieron y yo caí hacia atrás con un chillido. La cabeza de Antón se levantó y se sacudió de un lado al otro. Después describió un círculo casi completo, mientras se oía el crujido de huesos rotos. Sus ojos se perdieron en los míos. Los iris color gris luminoso habían desaparecido y fueron reemplazados por discos color amarillento opaco con enormes pupilas. Esos ojos de reptil se fijaron en los míos, amplios y sin parpadear. La boca se abrió y de ella brotó un río de estridentes galimatías. Después, eso que había sido Antón se elevó sobre las puntas de los dedos algunos centímetros sobre el suelo y reptó hacia el siguiente cuarto abierto. Desde su interior se oyeron más galimatías y luego el raspado de uñas que se movían con rapidez contra el piso de madera.

Pasé a toda velocidad junto a la puerta abierta y corrí hacia la escalera delantera, que bajé de dos en dos. A medio camino, uno de los escalones se partió en dos. Me tambaleé y me agarré del pasamanos. El siguiente escalón crujió y luego el siguiente, y el siguiente..., todos hechos pedazos, los escalones fueron cayendo en el agujero vacío de más abajo. Volví a subir por la escalera mientras oía cómo los escalones iban crujiendo y desintegrándose a mí paso.

Corrí hacia la escalera de atrás, con la vista fija en la puerta que tenía delante. Algo silbó en mi camino y me frené en seco. Antón —o lo que había sido Antón— se encontraba agazapado sobre el cadáver de Sandford. Ese ser siseó y resopló cuando me acerqué, pero mantuvo la cara apoyada en el torso de Sandford, como si lo estuviera olisqueando.

Miré hacia la escalera del frente, convertida ahora en un precipicio de casi cuatro metros. Después miré al ser. Todavía no había levantado la cabeza, ni siquiera parecía saber que yo estaba allí. Si tan sólo pudiera pasar por encima de ellos... ¡Oh Dios! Me tragué el horror que sentía y traté de hacerme fuerte. Una carrera corta, un salto y estaría de vuelta en la escalera. Pero lo que no podía pensar siquiera era en sobre qué tendría que dar ese salto.

Mientras me preparaba para la carrera, cambié de idea. Siempre había fracasado en carreras de pista y de campo en la escuela primaria, y nunca pude saltar ni siquiera la valla más baja. Si corría y saltaba, me arriesgaba a dar una patada a ese ser y a enfurecerlo. Así que, en lugar de saltar, avancé de puntillas por el pasillo, pegada a la pared, y lentamente comencé a caminar de lado hacia el cuerpo de Sandford. Su brazo estaba estirado sobre su cabeza. Con mucho cuidado pasé por encima y luego seguí caminando hasta pasar junto a su cabeza y la parte superior de su pecho. Antón seguía agachado sobre el estómago de Sandford, con sus pies apoyados contra la pared.

Levanté una pierna para pasarle por encima. Su cabeza se elevó y giró, y sus ojos de reptil me miraron. Jirones de la carne de Sandford le colgaban de la boca y los dientes. Siseó y me salpicó con sangre. Grité, grité lo más fuerte que pude y me di media vuelta, dirigiéndome de nuevo instintivamente hacia la escalera principal. Sólo llegué al lugar donde estaba tendido el brazo de Sandford y caí al suelo. Algo se movió sobre mis piernas y me incorporé de golpe, me puse a patear y a gritar. No podía dejar de gritar. Incluso sabiendo que estaba gastando energía —y posiblemente atrayendo más horrores—, no podía parar.

Esa cosa que había sido Antón se retorció sobre mí y me tiró al suelo. Por mucho que lo golpeara no podía hacerlo retroceder ni siquiera un poquito. Se movió hacia mi pecho hasta que su cara quedó sobre la mía y de él caían en mi boca y en mis mejillas restos de carne ensangrentada.

Cerré entonces la boca, la cerré rápido. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza yo seguía gritando, incapaz de concentrarme ni de pensar, viendo únicamente esos ojos amarillos que penetraban en los míos. Aquella cosa abrió la boca y farfulló algo, un río estridente de ruidos que se me clavaron en el cráneo.

Bajó su cara sobre la mía. Yo le empujé con toda la fuerza que tenía. La cosa me mostró los dientes, siseó con más intensidad y me regó con saliva y sangre, pero seguí empujando hasta conseguir escabullirme por debajo.

Me puse de pie y le di una patada en la cabeza. Lanzó un alarido y farfulló algo. Giré para echar a correr, pero una mujer me bloqueó el paso. La reconocí como la cocinera chamán.

— ¡Cuidado! —le grité—. ¡Corre!

Ella sólo se inclinó y movió las manos hacia la cosa, como si estuviera espantando a un gato. La cosa siseó y gruñó. Cuando volví la cabeza y la miré, se levantó sobre los dedos de los pies y desapareció por otra puerta abierta.

—Oh, Dios, gracias —dije—. Ahora...

La mujer me cogió del brazo.

—Él estuvo aquí.

—Sí, muchas cosas están aquí. Ahora...

La mujer me cerró nuevamente el paso. La miré a la cara con detenimiento por primera vez. Sus ojos eran blancos, blanco puro, sin iris ni pupilas. Antes de que yo pudiera echar a correr en la dirección opuesta, me atrajo hacia sí.

—Él estuvo aquí —repitió, su voz apenas un susurro—. Puedo olerlo. ¿Tú puedes olerlo?

Luché por soltarme. Ella ni siquiera pareció advertir mis esfuerzos. Se relamió los labios.

—Sí, sí, puedo olerlo. Uno de los maestros. Aquí. ¡Aquí! —Acercó su cara a la mía y las ventanas de su nariz estaban bien dilatadas—. Lo huelo en ti. —Su voz y su cuerpo se estremecieron de la excitación—. Él habló contigo. Te tocó. ¡Oh, tú has sido bendecida! ¡Bendecida!

Sacó la lengua y me lamió la mejilla. Yo pegué un salto y me alejé. Ella trató de agarrarme, pero yo seguí corriendo.

Me precipité por el pasillo hacia la escalera de atrás y salté sobre Sandford y luego sobre Shaw sin siquiera tambalearme. Al pie de la escalera no me detuve para mirar en todas direcciones. Me zambullí en la primera puerta abierta, la cerré con un golpe detrás de mí y me recosté contra ella jadeando. Temblaba tanto que la puerta vibró debajo de mí.

Al cabo de un momento comprendí que no era yo la que hacía vibrar la puerta. Toda la casa temblaba.

Debajo de mis pies, el suelo comenzó a crujir. Desesperada, miré hacia todas partes. Las tablas del suelo se arquearon y después cedieron, y las astillas volaron hacia arriba mientras una oleada de espíritus revoloteaba a través de ellas, rayos informes de luz como en el cementerio. Su fuerza me arrojó por el aire. Mientras corría por toda la habitación, unas fauces enormes aparecieron frente a mí. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de gritar, caí al suelo.

Alrededor de mí, una serie de espíritus surcaron el aire a tanta velocidad que sólo pude sentir su paso. La estructura misma de la casa gimió y se desplazó, amenazando con hacerse pedazos. Luché por moverme, pero la presión de los espíritus que pasaban tenía la fuerza de un vendaval, que me mantenía inmóvil y me sorbía el aire de los pulmones.

Todo cesó con la misma rapidez con que había empezado. Los espíritus habían atravesado el cielo raso y desaparecieron.

Me tomé un minuto para respirar y después paseé la vista por el lugar. Entre mi cuerpo y la puerta el suelo había sido destruido, y en su lugar quedaba un agujero que conducía al sótano. Miré hacia la ventana, pero apenas tenía cuarenta y cinco centímetros cuadrados. Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo tenía ese tamaño, ni en redondo ni en cuadrado.

Después de algunas respiraciones profundas más, me acerqué al agujero que había en el suelo. Desde abajo alcancé a oír un sonido que hizo vibrar mi corazón. La voz de Bree. Estaba en el sótano y entonaba un conjuro.

Me dejé caer de rodillas, me aferré al borde del agujero y me incliné hacia el vacío.

— ¿ Bree? Soy yo, querida. Soy Bella.

Ella siguió canturreando, y su voz era un susurro distante. Carraspeé.

— ¿ Bree? ¿Puedes...?

De pronto la casa se sacudió, como un barco al que le han cortado sus amarras. Volé por el agujero cabeza abajo y di una vuelta sobre mí misma, después de lo cual aterricé en la tierra que cubría el piso de abajo. Por un momento no pude moverme; mi cerebro no era capaz de mandar ninguna orden a mis músculos. El pánico me invadió. Entonces, como en una reacción retardada, todos mis miembros se convulsionaron y me arrojaron hasta dejarme despatarrada. Me puse de pie sin prestar atención al dolor que me invadía.

Desde alguna parte me llegó la leve voz de Bree. Al mirar lo que me rodeaba vi que estaba en un sótano vacío destinado a almacenar carbón. Me acerqué a la única puerta que vi y la abrí. La voz de Bree me llegó ahora con toda claridad. Pesqué algunas palabras en griego, lo suficiente para decirme, si no lo había adivinado ya, que estaba lanzando un conjuro. Cuál de todos ellos, exactamente, no podía saberlo aún. Corrí hacia ella antes de descubrirlo.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios! ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS...**_

_**Un abrazo gente!**_


	46. Mostrar y explicar

**Mostrar y explicar**

Mientras seguía la voz de Bree, oí otra voz, la de vulturi.

—Tienes que parar, querida —dijo—. No puedes hacer esto. No es posible.

Bree siguió canturreando.

—Sé que estás enfadada. No sé qué ha ocurrido...

Bree calló en mitad de un conjuro y gritó:

— ¡Tú la has matado!

—Yo no he matado a nadie, princesa. Si te refieres a ese muchachito...

— ¡Me refiero a Bella! Tú la mataste. Les dijiste que la mataran.

—Yo jamás...

— ¡Vi su cuerpo! ¡Victoria me lo mostró! Los vi transportarla a la furgoneta. ¡Tú me prometiste que estaría a salvo y la mataste!

Entré en un cuarto que tenía un horno de leña gigantesco y caminé hasta verla en el otro extremo, de rodillas, frente a la pared más alejada.

—Estoy aquí, Bree —anuncié—. Nadie me ha matado.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo Vulturi—. ¿Lo ves, querida? Bella está bien.

— ¡Tú la mataste! ¡La mataste!

—No, querida, estoy aquí...

— ¡Tú la mataste! —Gritó Bree —. ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste y mentiste!

Las lágrimas surcaban la cara de Bree. Vulturi dio un paso adelante con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla. Yo di un salto para agarrarlo, pero fallé.

— ¡No lo hagas! —grité.

Las manos de Bree se elevaron y Vulturi salió disparado hacia atrás. Su cabeza golpeó contra la pared de cemento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego se cerraron cuando su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante.

Corrí hacia él y le tomé el pulso, pero no tenía pulso. La sangre manaba desde su nuca aplastada y le caía por el cuello y sobre mis dedos.

—Oh, Dios. Oh Dios. —Respiré hondo y traté de serenar mi voz—. Está bien, Bree. Todo estará bien. Tú no quisiste hacerlo. Yo lo sé.

Ella volvió a canturrear. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en lo alto, la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados. Traté de descifrar el hechizo, pero las palabras fluían con tanta rapidez que resultaban casi ininteligibles. Sólo sabía que ella estaba convocando a alguien, pero, ¿a quién?

Entonces pesqué una palabra, una única palabra que me lo dijo todo. Madre. Bree estaba tratando de convocar el espíritu de su madre.

— Bree —dije en voz baja y serena—. Bree, querida. Soy yo. Soy Bella.

Ella siguió lanzando el hechizo, repitiendo incesantemente las palabras en una cinta sin fin. Mi mirada se desplazó a sus manos, y me llamó la atención un brillo rojizo. La sangre le corrió por las muñecas cuando sus dedos se le clavaron en las palmas de las manos.

—Oh, Bree —susurré.

Me acerqué a ella con los brazos extendidos. Cuando estaba a apenas centímetros de tocarla, sus ojos se abrieron. Estaban en blanco, como si sólo fuera una forma o una persona desconocida. Gritó algo y se golpeó las manos contra los costados. Mis pies volaron por debajo de mí y fui arrojada hacia la pared más alejada.

Permanecí en el suelo hasta que ella volvió a su canturreo. Entonces me puse de rodillas.

Desde mi nuevo punto de vista, la luz procedente del pasillo del sótano le daba a Bree en la cara y hacía brillar las lágrimas que se la surcaban y que le mojaban la pechera de la blusa. Las palabras volaron de sus labios, más expulsadas que habladas, pasando incesantemente de un hechizo al siguiente, de un idioma a otro, en un intento desesperado de encontrar la manera adecuada de hacer aparecer el espíritu de su madre.

—Oh, pequeña —le susurré y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban también de lágrimas—. Mi pobre niña.

Ella lo había intentado tanto, moviéndose de una vida a la otra esforzándose todo lo posible para adaptarse a un nuevo mundo poblado por desconocidos que no querían, no podían entenderla Ahora, incluso ese mundo se había destruido. Todos la habían abandonado, le habían fallado, y ahora trataba desesperadamente de convocar a la única persona que jamás le había fallado. Y era lo único que nunca podría lograr.

Bree podía convocar a todos los demonios del universo y nunca alcanzaría a su propia madre. Podía accidentalmente haber hecho levantar a los espíritus de aquella familia en el cementerio, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con su madre, sepultada en una tumba desconocida a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Si tal cosa fuera posible, yo me habría puesto en contacto con mi madre, al margen de los problemas morales que algo así supondría. ¿Cuántas veces la habría convocado en este último año para pedirle consejo o guía, para cualquier cosa? O sólo para hablar con ella...

Mi dolor me inundó; mis lágrimas cayeron a borbotones y rompieron la barrera que con tanto cuidado me había construido. Qué diferente habría sido todo si mi madre hubiera estado allí. Ella podría haberme dicho cómo lidiar con el Aquelarre, podría haber intercedido a mi favor. Podría haberme rescatado de la cárcel y consolado después de aquella tarde infernal en la funeraria. Con ella allí, las cosas nunca habrían salido así, yo jamás me habría equivocado tanto.

No estaba preparada para nada; ni para Bree ni para ser líder del Aquelarre, ni para nada de lo que me había sucedido desde su muerte. Ahora me encontraba allí, en ese sótano desconocido, escuchando los cánticos de dolor de Bree, sabiendo que si yo no la detenía, ella convocaría a algo sobre lo que no teníamos ningún control. Algo que nos destruiría a ambas.

Lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Al oír a Bree gritar el nombre de su madre, con una voz que aumentaba de intensidad en un crescendo enloquecido, hice lo único que se me ocurrió: le pedí ayuda a mi madre. Cerré los ojos y me dirigí a ella; la llamé desde las profundidades de mi memoria y le supliqué que me ayudara. Cuando Bree calló un instante para inhalar aire, oí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre. Por un segundo el corazón me dio un vuelco al pensar que, de alguna manera, mi petición había tenido éxito. Entonces la voz se volvió más identificable.

— ¡¿Bella?! ¡¿ Bree?! ¡¿Bella?!

Era Cullen, desde el piso superior. Le susurré una palabra de agradecimiento a mi madre o a la Providencia o a quienquiera que lo hubiera enviado, y entonces eché a correr. Pasé junto a la caldera y subí por la escalera. Cuando llegué arriba vi que Cullen corría hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

— ¡Aquí! —grité—. ¡Estoy aquí!

La casa tembló. Me refugié en el marco de la puerta y me preparé para la siguiente sacudida, pero no sucedió nada. Mientras la casa temblaba y luego quedaba inmóvil, corrí por el pasillo y me reuní con Cullen a mitad de camino. Él me ciñó en un abrazo feroz.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo—. ¿Dónde está Bree? Tenemos que salir de aquí. Algo está sucediendo.

—Es Bree. Ella...

—Bueno, mirad eso —dijo la voz de Victoria detrás de nosotros—. El príncipe azul llega justo a tiempo. Qué afortunada que eres, Bella. Todos mis caballeros mueren y dejan que yo termine sus batallas.

Nos apartamos y le hicimos frente.

—Tú ya tienes lo tuyo, Victoria —gritó Cullen—. No tenemos tiempo para ti. Hablaré con mi padre y serás inmune a cualquier represalia.

— ¿Represalia? —Ella se echó a reír—. ¿Qué represalias? Yo estoy aquí para salvar al hijo y a la nieta de Aro Vulturi, para lo cual arriesgo mi vida por la de ellos. Por esto me harán Vicepresidenta.

—Nada de eso —dije yo—. No hay ningún hijo que salvar. Marcus Vulturi está muerto.

Cullen parpadeó, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—Supongo que entiendes lo que eso significa, Victoria. Si sales de aquí con vida, serás la única superviviente del desastre de una Camarilla... Un desastre que mató al heredero de Vulturi. Aro Vulturi no te recompensará. Tendrás suerte si no te mata.

—Lo hará cuando descubra que tú iniciaste esta tragedia —añadí—. Le dijiste a Bree que yo estaba muerta, que su padre me había matado. La instigaste. Sea cual fuere el plan que tenías, te salió el tiro por la culata. Toma lo que Cullen te ofrece y vete antes de que cambiemos de idea.

Una vasija de barro voló junto a la escalera del frente. Cullen me empujó para apartarme de su trayectoria y trató de esquivarla, pero le golpeó tan fuerte en el estómago que lo arrojó contra la pared. Se deslizó hacia el suelo y se dobló en dos, gimiendo. Yo corrí hacia él, pero Victoria me empujó hacia atrás.

—Si hay algo que sé —dijo y pisó a Cullen mientras él tenía arcadas y tosía—, es cómo convertir una oreja de cerdo en una cartera de piel. Un proyecto de la Camarilla que salió horriblemente mal, con un heredero de la Camarilla muerto, ¿por qué no hacer que sean dos los herederos muertos? Así podría recoger, al menos, una buena recompensa. Con una casa llena de cadáveres, a nadie le extrañará que haya dos más.

Lancé el hechizo de asfixia, pero fallé. Cuando ella se inclinó hacia mí le lancé una bola de fuego, mi único hechizo ofensivo infalible. Le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cuando se volvió, una mesita baja voló por el aire y se estrelló junto a mí, arrancándome de los labios el siguiente hechizo.

Victoria avanzó sobre mí. Detrás de ella, Cullen luchaba por incorporarse, tosía y de su boca brotaba un pegote de flema enrojecida. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su mano derecha se levantó y sus dedos se movieron. El hechizo me derribó. Mientras me tambaleaba, una pata astillada de la mesa se estrelló contra la pared, justo donde yo había estado de pie.

Ella se acercó a Cullen, que había conseguido sentarse. Le cogió la cara y lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo. Cullen forcejeó, pero sus ojos ardían de dolor.

Una vez más intenté lanzar el hechizo de asfixia. Esta vez funcionó. Victoria jadeó, soltó a Cullen y se lanzó hacia mí. Algo me golpeó en un lateral de la cabeza y caí, rompiendo así el hechizo. Cuando Cullen se movió, ella volvió a arrojar la vasija hacia su estómago. Él cayó hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de dolor en la cara.

Lancé el hechizo de asfixia. Una vez más, funcionó. De nuevo Victoria lo rompió, golpeándome esta vez en la nuca con un adorno de cerámica y haciéndome caer de rodillas. Dio un paso adelante y se situó junto a mí.

—Parece que has aprendido un nuevo truco desde que matataste a James —dijo—. Te prevengo que no funciona mejor que las bolas de fuego. Otro hechizo de bruja inservible. ¿O es, quizá, otra bruja inservible?

Me dejé caer y rodé fuera de su alcance. Cuando me levanté, Victoria se me vino encima. Detrás de ella, Cullen levantó la mano izquierda, la cerró en un puño, la abrió y luego repitió ese movimiento en rápida sucesión, mientras sus labios se movían silenciosamente. ¿Un hechizo?

Vi que Victoria copiaba ese movimiento y cerraba su mano izquierda en un puño. Cullen golpeó su mano contra el suelo haciéndome caer. Me agaché cuando otro objeto pasó volando junto a mí y se hizo pedazos contra la pared. ¡El indicio revelador! Ése era. El movimiento de la mano era el indicio revelador de Victoria.

Me puse de pie de un salto y lancé el hechizo de asfixia. Con el primer jadeo, la mano izquierda de Victoria se cerró. Yo caí al suelo y rodé sin dejar de estar concentrada. La vasija de barro pasó volando junto a mí. Su mano se cerró de nuevo y yo me hice a un lado, esquivando apenas la vasija que vino volando desde el salón.

— ¿Se te están acabando las cosas para arrojar? —pregunté—. Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cocina. Allí hay muchas cacerolas y sartenes. Y, tal vez, también haya uno o dos cuchillos.

Su cara revelaba su creciente ira mientras trataba de respirar. Su mano se cerró, pero esta vez no sucedió nada.

— ¡Oh, qué impotencia! —exclamé—. La impotencia nunca es buena.

Otra vez el puño. De nuevo, no sucedió nada. La cara de Victoria enrojecía de ira mientras ella luchaba inútilmente por respirar. Saltó sobre mí y me golpeó en el pecho, y eso nos hizo caer a ambas. Su puño me dio en la mejilla y el hechizo se rompió. Volví a lanzarlo y con las prisas casi farfullé las palabras, pero funcionó, y ella sólo logró aspirar una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de que yo volviera a cortarle el oxígeno.

Victoria comenzó a asfixiarse. La cogí por los hombros, la arrojé lejos de mí y la sujeté contra el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y parecieron salírsele de las órbitas. Realmente se estaba asfixiando, se moría.

Me llené de dudas. ¿Podía hacer esto? Debía hacerlo. Alrededor de nosotros, la casa seguía crujiendo; trozos de yeso caían de las paredes. Todo comenzaba nuevamente, y yo tenía que conseguir sacar de allí a Cullen y a Bree. Le habíamos dado a Victoria la oportunidad de irse y ella se había negado a hacerlo. Jamás nos permitiría salir con vida. Tenía que matarla. Sin embargo, no podía mirarla a los ojos y verla morir... Sencillamente, no podía. Así que cerré los ojos, me concentré todo lo que pude y esperé a que su cuerpo quedara inmóvil. Cuando eso sucedió, aguardé otros treinta segundos y después me levanté, me alejé de ella, no miré hacia atrás y fui hacia donde estaba Cullen.

Él se había incorporado a cuatro patas. Abrí la boca, pero la casa volvió a sacudirse y un alarido ensordecedor me hizo callar. Cullen apuntó con un dedo hacia la puerta principal. Yo sacudí la cabeza, pero él consiguió ponerse de pie, me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme. Cuando llegamos al porche, la casa retumbó. Una viga que sostenía el porche se quebró y ambos nos arrojamos hacia el césped en el momento en que el porche se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo. Entonces la casa dejó de moverse y los alaridos se transformaron en un zumbido.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios! ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS...**_

_**Un abrazo gente!**_


	47. Convocando a Amy

**Convocando a Amy **

Bree—Dije atropelladamente—. Está tratando de convocar al espíritu de su madre.

—No puede hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero no quiere parar. Ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que estoy aquí. No logro acercarme a ella.

La casa tembló de nuevo. Cuando comencé a moverme para entrar corriendo, Cullen me cogió del brazo y después empezó a toser descontroladamente. De su boca brotó un esputo sanguinolento.

—Tengo que hacer que se detenga —dije—. Antes de que convoque a alguna otra cosa o haga que la casa se derrumbe del todo.

—Yo conozco un hechizo... —La tos me impidió entender sus siguientes palabras. —... parecerte a Amy.

— ¿Qué?

—Un hechizo que hará que te parezcas a Amy. No es perfecto. Su éxito depende de que la persona que lo ve esté dispuesta a creer en ese engaño. Bree, evidentemente, lo está.

— ¿Quieres que me haga pasar por su madre? —Sacudí la cabeza. —Eso... eso es... yo no puedo hacerlo. No la traicionaré de esa manera. No está bien.

—Tienes que hacerlo. En cualquier minuto la casa se derrumbará. ¿Acaso Amy preferiría que tú dejaras que su hija muriera allí adentro? Sí, está mal, pero justificado. Jamás le diremos la verdad a Bree. Tú le estarías regalando un último minuto con su madre, Bella. Sé que entiendes cuánto significa eso para ella.

—Oh, Dios. —Me froté la cara con las manos—. Bueno, está bien. Hazlo. Pero, por favor, apresúrate.

Cullen lanzó el hechizo, que pareció llevarle una eternidad. Dos veces tuvo un ataque de tos y las dos se me detuvo el corazón. ¿Cuál era la gravedad de sus lesiones? ¿Y si...? No, yo no podía pensar en eso. No en ese momento.

Por fin lo hizo. Cuando abrí los ojos y bajé la vista, vi mis dedos cortos y mis anillos de plata.

— ¿Cómo fue...? —Levanté la vista y lo miré—. ¿Funcionó?

—La ilusión depende de la disposición para creer de quien te vea. Tú incluida.

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a superar mis propias dudas. Necesitaba que eso funcionara. Necesitaba parecerme a Amy.

Cuando volví a mirarme, mis dedos brillaron y luego se afilaron, mis uñas se volvieron largas, los anillos desaparecieron. Me puse de pie y supuse que me sentiría desorientada, pero nada de eso sucedió. Mi cuerpo se movió como siempre lo había hecho. Tal y como dijo Cullen, la ilusión estaba en los ojos del que miraba.

Puesto que la puerta principal era ahora inaccesible, corrí hacia la entrada lateral. Al girar la cabeza vi a Cullen renqueando detrás de mí y utilizando el costado de la casa como apoyo.

—Sigue adelante —dijo—. Te encontraré abajo.

—No. Debes quedarte aquí.

—No dejaré que Bree me vea, Bella. La ilusión debe ser completa. Sólo quiero estar cerca como apoyo, por si se produce alguna emergencia.

Corrí hacia él y le puse la mano sobre el pecho, impidiéndole así que siguiera avanzando.

—Por favor, quédate aquí afuera. Estás herido.

—Todavía puedo lanzar hechizos...

—No, por favor. —Lo miré a los ojos. —Si algo llegara a salir mal, nunca conseguirías escapar a tiempo. Necesito saber que tú estás bien. Yo estaré perfectamente.

La casa crujió. Las tejas comenzaron a deslizarse y una me cayó sobre el hombro. Cullen me empujó hacia la casa. Yo no necesitaba otra insinuación. Después de mirar un instante hacia atrás, entré.

Corrí hacia el sótano. Desde el interior del cuarto de la caldera, Bree continuaba con sus oraciones, y su voz se elevaba y descendía. Me oprimí la cara con las manos e hice una inspiración profunda, mientras luchaba por controlar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Tenía que creer. Ella debía creer.

Cuando rodeé la esquina y entré en la habitación, Bree calló de pronto. Permaneció inmóvil, completamente inmóvil, como si me intuyera allí pero temiera girar la cabeza y toparse con una decepción.

— Bree —dije.

En mis oídos mi voz seguía sonando como la mía, y cuando ella se volvió yo estuve a punto de arrepentirme y salir corriendo de allí. En cambio, contuve el aliento y esperé. Su mirada chocó con la mía. Parpadeó y después se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

— ¿Mamá?

—Oí que me llamabas.

— ¡Mamá! —Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia mí. Sus brazos me rodearon el pecho. Cobijó su cabeza entre mis hombros y comenzó a sollozar—. Oh, mamá, esto es un lío tan grande. Yo... Bueno, lo hice todo mal.

Instintivamente extendí la mano para acariciarle el pelo, olvidando quién se suponía que era y hablando como yo misma.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. Nada en absoluto.

—Sí que lo hice. Obligué a Bella a quedarse aquí conmigo, y ahora está muerta. —Su voz se quebró en un sollozo—. Yo... Bueno, creo que está muerta, mamá. Es por mi culpa. La obligué a quedarse y ellos la mataron.

—No —dije con severidad y le puse una mano debajo del mentón—. Bella está bien. Tienes que salir de esta casa, Bree, antes de que se derrumbe del todo.

Como para subrayar mis palabras, la casa comenzó a sacudirse. De las vigas del techo empezaron a caer astillas.

—Yo... No fue mi intención hacer esto. Solo seguí lanzando hechizos sin cesar y las cosas continuaron sucediendo, pero ninguna de las cosas que ocurrían eras tú. Yo sólo te quería a ti...

—Pues aquí estoy —dije besándola en la frente— Tienes que irte, Bree. Te amo muchísimo, pero no puedo quedarme, y tú lo sabes.

—Oh, mamá. Te echo tanto de menos.

La voz se me congeló en la garganta.

—Ya lo sé. Yo también te extraño. Muchísimo.

Una viga se rompió sobre la caldera, y luego otra. Trozos del techo comenzaron a caer.

—Tienes que salir de aquí, Bree —dije—. Por favor.

La abracé muy fuerte. De los labios de Bree brotó una mezcla de risa y de hipo, y luego se puso de puntillas para besarme en la mejilla.

— ¿Podré verte de nuevo? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, cielo, pero esto sólo funciona una vez. De todos modos, yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque tú no puedas verme. Eso también lo sabes. —Volví a abrazarla y le susurré al oído las palabras que surgían libremente de mi boca, como si otra persona las pronunciara por mí—. Tú fuiste todo mi mundo, Bree. Lo mejor que hice jamás.

Ella me abrazó muy fuerte y después dio un paso atrás. El techo crujió.

—Vete —le dije—. Yo me quedaré aquí observándote. Sal de una vez.

Ella caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Encima de nuestras cabezas, las vigas comenzaron a quebrarse como fósforos de madera.

— ¡Date prisa! —le grité—. Sube la escalera. ¡Corre!

—Te quiero, mamá.

—Yo también te quiero, mi niña.

Me lanzó un beso y enseguida se dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Esperé, escuchando sus pisadas, pues necesitaba estar segura de que se hubiera ido antes de echar a correr. Oí que Cullen gritaba. Y que Bree le contestaba.

En ese mismo instante, el techo cedió.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios! SOLO QUEDA 1 CAPÍTULO!**_

_**Un abrazo gente!**_


	48. El octavo día FIN

**El octavo día **

Todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo logré salir de allí. Supongo que fue una cuestión de suerte. Que tenía derecho a un milagro. Cuando la casa se desplomó a mí alrededor, logré arrastrarme a un espacio angosto. Después de eso, bueno, después de eso todo está un poco borroso en mi memoria. Lo único que sé es que pude salir con apenas unos cortes y moratones.

Bree nunca se dio cuenta de que yo me había hecho pasar por su madre. Dio por sentado que me había quedado atrapada en la casa mientras la buscaba. Como Cullen dijo, nosotros jamás se lo diríamos. Ella se merece esa fantasía, una fantasía que confieso yo le envidiaba: unos pocos minutos con la persona que significaba más para ella que cualquier otra en el mundo.

Todavía debíamos realizar la ceremonia de Bree dentro de pocos días, pero con Victoria y Vulturi muertos, ya nadie lo impediría. De modo que todo había terminado. Todo había terminado. Yo debería haberme sentido aliviada al pronunciar esas palabras. Pero no podía, porque realmente todo había terminado. Mi vida, tal como la había conocido siempre, había terminado.

No me tocó un final feliz. Tal vez había visto demasiadas películas de Hollywood, pero honestamente, estaba convencida de que todo saldría bien. Si yo sobrevivía, si salvaba a Bree, entonces recibiría mi recompensa kármica. Mi vida desbaratada se arreglaría milagrosamente. Los medios se olvidarían de mí de la noche a la mañana. La ciudad me perdonaría y recibiría de buen grado mi regreso. El Aquelarre echaría a Jessica y volvería a nombrarme su líder. Al regresar, descubriría que el incendio no había destruido totalmente mi casa sino que apenas la había chamuscado, y que todas mis pertenencias seguían intactas.

Pero mi casa eran escombros... Lo poco que no se había quemado del todo había sido saqueado por buitres humanos. Cuando regresamos para evaluar los daños, fuimos acosados por reporteros. La prensa amarilla seguía con sus titulares sensacionalistas: justicia popular. La muchedumbre trata de quemar a la bruja de Washington. Algunos alegaban que yo había provocado accidentalmente el incendio mientras realizaba un ritual satánico, para el que utilizaba miembros desenterrados del cementerio la noche previa. Hordas de desconocidos comenzaron a golpear las ventanillas del taxi y nos persiguieron por la calle. La portada de todos los periódicos de Boston recogía la historia del incendio, ampliada con noticias de los «renovados esfuerzos» de los habitantes de la ciudad por limpiar Forks de mi presencia. En el curso de un día los periodistas más ambiciosos comenzaron a trazar vínculos entre mi persona y la «salvaje» destrucción de la casa de una granja ubicada a casi cincuenta kilómetros de distancia.

Llamé por teléfono a todos los miembros del Aquelarre y les aseguré que Vulturi había desaparecido para siempre de nuestras vidas. Les conté lo que Jessica había hecho. Dijeron que no tenía importancia. Que yo había prostituido el Aquelarre. Muy pocas parecían dispuestas a readmitirme.

Nos quedamos en Washington tan sólo el tiempo suficiente para reclamar las pérdidas a mi compañía de seguros. Entre el dinero que recibiría del seguro y el que todavía tenía por los bienes de mi madre, podía mudarme adonde se me antojara y empezar de nuevo. Para muchas mujeres de mi edad, eso sería un sueño imposible. En mi caso, aquél no era mi sueño, pero lo convertiría en mío. Juré que lo haría.

Cuando abandonamos Boston tres días más tarde, observé cómo las luces de la ciudad se iban desdibujando detrás de mí, quizá por última vez, y una oleada de tristeza me embargó. Pero no derramé ninguna lágrima. Sorprendentemente, eran pocas las lágrimas que había vertido en los últimos días. Incluso cuando examiné las ruinas de mi vida, comprendí que igual tenía todo aquello por lo que siempre había luchado.

Tenía a Bree.

Recordé lo que Cullen había dicho al advertirme que yo podría perder todo lo que tenía en mi lucha por protegerla. Yo le había contestado que no me importaba. Pues bien, supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando uno hace un trato con las Parcas; ellas te toman la palabra. De todos modos, me dejaron dos premios de consolación, dos recompensas que yo valoraba mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

En primer lugar, tenía los Manuales. Cuando los bomberos rescataron a Cullen de mi casa en llamas, él todavía llevaba las dos bolsas: la de los Manuales y la que guardaba mis herramientas y todo el material para la ceremonia de Bree.

¿Cuál era mi otro premio? Cullen estaba bien y seguía con nosotras. A través de sus contactos en Internet encontró a un médico de Boston dispuesto a examinarle sin hacerle ninguna pregunta. Tenía tres costillas fisuradas, moratones internos y posible traumatismo craneal. El médico había recomendado ingresarlo en un hospital durante unos días, pero Cullen prefirió un buen vendaje en el pecho y algunos calmantes. Después, partimos los tres juntos.

Yo no le había contado el plan de su hermano para hacerme asesinar. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Él ya sabía que sus hermanos lo odiaban. Si se lo decía podría decidir que estaba poniendo en peligro mi vida y me dejaría, y yo no pensaba correr ese riesgo.

Llevábamos dos días viajando. Yo todavía no sabía adonde iríamos. De momento, lo nuestro era algo así como un recorrido turístico por el país. A Bree le pareció genial. Pero muy pronto se cansaría de tanto viajar. Con suerte, encontraríamos un lugar para instalarnos antes de que eso sucediera.

Esa mañana nos habíamos detenido en una ciudad de Virginia. Al menos, creo que seguíamos en Virginia, aunque era posible que ya hubiéramos llegado a Kentucky. Hoy era el gran día. El octavo día.

Desde el amanecer estuvimos preparándonos para la ceremonia. Cuando oscureció estábamos en un parque estatal, nos deslizamos por la verja cerrada y nos dirigimos hacia los bosques. Casi enseguida encontré un lugar apropiado; un claro de buen tamaño rodeado de árboles, tal como lo requería la ceremonia. Pero aún era temprano, así que Bree tomó una linterna y partió para ver si podía encontrar un lugar mejor. El que yo había elegido era perfecto, pero mis sospechas eran que Bree se sentía demasiado excitada para quedarse quieta.

Yo había encontrado un tronco caído y en él me senté para revisar mis notas. Las estaba leyendo por tercera vez cuando sentí que una mano ejercía presión entre mis hombros y unos dedos los masajeaban para rebajar mi tensión.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Cullen y se sentó junto a mí.

Logré esgrimir una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de someterme a un examen escolar, a uno de conducir y a la presentación de una tesis, y todo al mismo tiempo.

Él me apretó suavemente la mano.

—Lo harás muy bien.

Me recliné sobre él y me rodeó con un firme brazo.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a la costa? —me preguntó—. A Florida. O a Oregón. Podría gustarte esa zona. Grandes espacios abiertos y el mar. No será la Costa Este, pero...

—Estuve en Portland una vez. Me gustó.

—Entonces iremos allí.

—Así que tú vas a... quiero decir, no lo hemos hablado... —Respiré hondo y arremetí—. ¿Vendrás con nosotras? ¿De momento, quiero decir?

—Por ahora sí... y me quedaré mientras sea bien recibido. —Me dedicó una sonrisa—. Tu problema, como ya habrás notado, no va a ser cómo mantenerme cerca, sino cómo librarte de mí.

—Creo que podré vivir con eso.

Me incliné y lo besé. Cuando nos apartamos, él se colocó mejor las gafas y me miró.

—Cuando, bueno, cuando te mencioné el noroeste del Pacífico, no fue una sugerencia al azar. Con Marcus muerto, y siendo un caso en el que yo estuve involucrado, es posible que deba ocultarme durante un largo tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucederá?

—No lo sé. Puedo asegurarte que mi presencia no te pondrá en peligro ni a ti ni a Bree. Yo jamás haría una cosa así. La muerte de Marcus se resolverá mediante los canales adecuados de la Camarilla. Si yo estoy en peligro, lo sabré mucho antes de que alguien venga por mí. Mi padre debería ser capaz de controlar la situación. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa con qué velocidad corra ni a qué distancia me encuentre, siempre termino recurriendo a mi padre para... —Calló de pronto—. Lo lamento.

—Dímelo.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y sonrió.

—Después. Yo sólo quería que tú supieras que no te estoy poniendo en peligro, pero que lo más sensato sería que me mantuviera oculto durante un tiempo. Es posible que mi padre me llame a nuestra casa en Miami. Preferiría estar lo más lejos posible cuando eso suceda.

Bree irrumpió repentinamente del bosque.

— ¿Ya es la hora?

Asentí.

—Aguarda aquí. Lanzaré un hechizo perimetral alrededor de este sitio.

—Lo tendremos todo listo para cuando vuelvas —dijo Cullen y se quitó la mochila del hombro.

—No, yo lo haré... —Me mordí el labio—. Por supuesto. Gracias.

Caminé hasta que dejé de oír el murmullo de sus voces, y después seguí otros tres metros antes de lanzar el hechizo perimetral. Me abrí paso como pude entre el bosque tupido, rodeé el sitio elegido y seguí lanzando el hechizo mientras lo hacía. Luego volví a girarme en sentido contrario, para estar segura. Cuando regresé al claro, Cullen y Bree estaban de rodillas en el suelo desplegando los objetos finales.

Cullen se sentó en cuclillas.

— ¿Es así como debe hacerse?

Cogí las notas y caminé por el lugar elegido escudriñando cada ángulo. A lo largo de los lados norte y sur del paño habían depositado un cuarteto de herramientas: un pequeño recipiente, dos velas y un cáliz. La vela del norte era color púrpura, y simbolizaba el poder; la del sur era azul, y representaba la sabiduría y verdad. Fuera de la tela habían dejado las bolsas con tierra, el enebro y una botella con agua.

Bree me entregó un collar, una magnetita en una tira de cuero crudo, como el que ahora tenía alrededor del cuello. Yo me lo puse, volví a examinar el mantel y me agaché para mover la vela azul unos tres centímetros hacia la izquierda. Lo más probable era que todo hubiera estado bien desde el principio, pero me sentí mejor tras esos pequeños retoques. El control es un hábito que no resulta fácil quitarse de encima.

—Bueno, ya casi estamos listos. Bree, ¿has enterrado la tela?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, entonces tienes que arrodillarte en el lado norte, frente a la vela color púrpura.

— ¿Debería irme a otro sitio? —preguntó Cullen.

—Sólo si lo deseas.

—Me sentaré en el tronco y observaré. Si eso te molesta, por favor dímelo y desapareceré de tu vista.

—Gracias.

Cuando fue a tomar asiento, lancé un hechizo de protección alrededor de nosotros. Después me dirigí a Bree.

—Antes de que empecemos, quiero que sepas que realmente deseo que esto funcione. Es posible, sin embargo, que yo no tenga la experiencia o el poder necesarios para hacerlo como es debido. Si te da la impresión de que falla, seguiré intentándolo, pero...

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Sabré que lo has intentado. Gracias, Bella... Por hacer esto, quiero decir. Sé que no es lo que tenías en mente para mí.

—Es lo que tu madre quería. Eso me basta. —Puse mis notas frente a mí—. Muy bien, primero los elementos. Si algo te parece que está mal, por favor detenme. Aunque no estés segura, no tengas miedo de decírmelo. Es mejor repetir algunas partes que tener que empezar toda la ceremonia de cero más tarde.

Ella asintió.

—Allá vamos... Aire.

—Tierra.

Vertí la bolsa de tierra procedente de la tumba en cada recipiente vacío de arcilla.

—Agua.

Destapé la botella de Evian y llené de agua los dos cálices.

—Fuego.

Encendí un fósforo y prendí fuego a las velas.

Hice entonces una pausa, cerré los ojos y me despejé la mente. Cuando abrí los ojos enfoqué la mirada hacia adelante, sin ver nada. Con una breve invocación en latín convoqué el poder de los elementos para concentrar mi voluntad. Entonces parpadeé, lo cual me permitió ver nuevamente, y le hice señas a Bree de que observara con atención, ya que ella tendría que repetir los siguientes pasos.

—El aire al norte —dije.

—La tierra al este. —Puse el recipiente de arcilla a mi derecha.

—Agua al oeste. —Moví el cáliz hacia mi izquierda.

—Fuego al sur. —Tomé la vela azul, giré teniendo cuidado de no caerme, y la coloqué detrás de mí.

Fui tocando cada uno de los objetos por turno: la tierra, el agua y el fuego. Cuando llegué a este último elemento el pánico me embargó y vacilé un momento, pero después apreté los dientes y me obligué a poner un dedo sobre la llama.

—Aire, tierra, agua, fuego. En el centro, me siento yo, en un perfecto equilibrio. Toda la naturaleza está en armonía.

Giré hacia Bree y le hice señas de que me copiara. Ella lo hizo y entonó cada frase sin titubear. Cuando hubo terminado, repetimos juntas la última parte.

Entonces Bree se puso de rodillas y encendió las velas mientras yo regresaba a mi lugar. Con dedos temblorosos, sostuve la rama de enebro sobre la llama de mi vela.

—Con esta ofrenda os suplico protección —dije en latín—. Hécate, Selene, Artemisa, diosas las tres, escuchad mi súplica. Pedimos esto en vuestro nombre. Conceded a ésta, a vuestra hija, todos los poderes que podéis otorgarle. —Miré a Bree a los ojos, levanté mis manos y el volumen de mi voz—. Conferidle poder sin límites. Dadle la fuerza necesaria para infligir venganza sobre sus enemigos.

Del terreno debajo de nosotros brotó un ruido sordo, pero le sostuve la mirada a Bree y seguí adelante.

—Conferidle el poder de superarse y la sabiduría de hacer lo correcto gracias a este regalo. Dadle todo lo que tenéis para dar.

La tierra tembló, haciendo caer las velas y prendiendo fuego a la tela que había debajo. Levanté las manos hacia el cielo y me puse de pie; cerré los ojos y resumí todo en las últimas palabras.

— ¡Hécate, Selene, Artemisa! ¡Escuchad mi súplica!

Por una fracción de segundo todo permaneció inmóvil, una inmovilidad sobrenatural y silenciosa. Yo no oía nada, no sentía nada. No: sí sentí algo. Sentí paz. Una paz total.

— ¡Funcionó! —Gritó Bree, se lanzó hacia nosotros dos y cayó en mis brazos—. ¿No lo sientes, Bella? ¡Funcionó! ¡Tú lo hiciste!

—Sí —dije, sonriendo—. Nosotras lo hicimos.

**FIN**

_**Gracias por sus comentarios! debido a que me han llegado más peticiones de que continúe con la segunda parte, así lo haré, deciros que continua la historia de Bella y Edward, en dicho libro aparecerán nuevos e importantes personajes que aquí se mencionan de pasada y tendrán menos importancia otros que aqui son protagonistas, la relación de nuestra pareja favorita sigue su curso y se enfrentará a diversos acontecimientos y personas... entre ellos habrá nigromantes, vampiros, clarividentes, demonios con diversos poderes, hechiceros, brujas, hombres y mujer lobo... y lo que es peor a la familia de Edward y por consiguiente se adentrarán aun más en el mundo de las camarillas... ¿sobrevivirá la relación?¿sobrevivirán nuestros personajes favoritos? para saberlo tendréis que seguir leyendo la siguiente adaptación de la misma autora Kelley Armstrong con el título de "Algo más que magia" espero que les guste tanto como a mí (si recuerdan les dije que esta segunda parte es mi favorita) lo dicho miles de gracias por seguir esta historia y les veo en la siguiente.**_

_**Un abrazo gente!**_


	49. NOTA Continuación

Hola gente! Me alegro que les haya gustado esta historia que terminó yo la leí después de haber leído la que voy a subir a continuación que es la segunda parte de esta historia y que en mi opinión está mucho mejor que la primera, pero como dicen "para gustos los colores" osea que a cada uno le gustará algo distinto… en fin que espero que les guste la nueva historia tanto o más que a mi y que les veo por allí un abrazo enorme gente!

PD: Acabo de subir el resumen de la continuación de esta historia y lleva por título "Algo más que magia" y es de la misma autora que la anterior Kelley Armstrong.


End file.
